


Every adventure needs a hero.

by JustACaseTeamAgent



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 117,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACaseTeamAgent/pseuds/JustACaseTeamAgent
Summary: Join Neria Surana on her adventures, from being a little kid up to becoming the legendary Hero of Ferelden and eventually finding what everyone needs, a person she could confide in (It's Leliana because everyone needs a Leliana in their life). Give this thing a shot if you are into ultimate underdog story. Going through the events of the entire game including the DLCs so strap on this is gonna be a good one.





	1. CH1 - Our hero

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this my first time doing this so keep that in mind. Now this is gonna be the Dragon Age: Origins through the eyes of my elf mage warden it will also involve a decent amount of humor and sarcasm since that is 90% of my existence. Definitely expect some weird stuff happening. Now with all this stuff out of the way Let the weirdness and funness commence.

           "The Keeper already has a First and our clan doesn't need another child with magical gifts," said a woman's voice as she watched her sleeping child. The child, Neria Surana, was nothing special at first glance - raven hair, freckles all over and the brownest eyes her mother had ever seen.

           "Eria, we can't send her to another clan; the last Arlathvhen was less than 2 years ago. There is no way she could hide her gifts from them or the Shemlen…" A pause. "The Keeper must know. It’s for the good of the clan," came the trembling voice of a worried man that was simply staring at the stars.

           "You know as well as I do what that old crone of a Keeper will do to her and I will _not_ let that happen!" as Eria talked her voice began to crack and tears started to flow freely. "I won't abandon our daughter because our clan demands that we have only two with the gift! She hasn't done anything to deserve this fate Yarin!" this time Eria noticed her little girl staring at her. How long had she been awake?

           Brown eyes pierced into both parents as the child asked a very simple question, "Why is mamae crying? Is it because something I did?" the innocent nature of the question and the tone in which was asked were too much for the man. He couldn’t—their child wasn’t supposed to—

He walked away.

He simply left his now frantic looking wife and headed for the Keeper's Aravel, tears falling silently, solemnly from his eyes, a quiet, mumbled apology to both Eria and the now awake Neria.

A few days later there was a huge ruckus inside the Dalish camp. Eria's greatest fear had become reality: she would have to leave her little Starlight behind, alone at the mercy of the Shemlen and nature. And all that, just because of magic? Because of a _gift_?

"Mamae, what’s going on?" Neria asked again, this time sounding more worried as she and her mother moved farther and farther away from the clan. More and more towards a Shemlen village.

"I am taking you on an adventure, Starlight, just the two of us." said Eria, trying her best to hold back the tears. The sun was just beginning to show itself over the horizon, there was no _time_.

Soon, the forest gave way to a cobbled path, wooden fences and, lo and behold, the shem village. Eria made her way through as quickly and silently as possible, hand in hand with her daughter. “Quiet, Starlight, quiet. We have to be really quiet now, do you understand? Questions later so make sure to remember them.”

Their goal was obvious, easily the biggest building in the whole village, not even distant. Eria’s grip was like a vice anyway.

"Go and explore that huge building over there sweetie, mamae needs to pick up a few things. I’m sure it’s full of interesting things inside!"

And she did. Neria ran into the village's Chantry, oblivious. The child was amazed by the size of it, the shining golden inside of it, the sheer grandness of it. As she was exploring this new place of wonder, looking this way and that, the little girl was met by a woman clad in armor.

"Are you Neria by any chance?" The armored woman asked, kneeling down in front of the small elf.

"Yes! And I am exploring this huge place! How did you even build that, oh, and who is that lady in the center altar, she looks very pretty?" The barrage of questions took the Templar by surprise. After a moment of thought she remembered her promise and what the girl’s mother had asked of her.

_"Please take my baby girl to the Circle of Magi and keep her safe, otherwise I will have to leave her all alone in the wilderness because of our clan's heartless rules!"_

Those were the words that came rushing into that Templar’s head as she recalled the crying Dalish woman begging her to take her child away.

"I cannot tell you how this place was build, as I am no mason. The woman in the center altar is Our Lady Andraste and I am Meredith. It is a pleasure to meet you, young Neria."

"Your eyes are very blue, have you ever noticed that? And also very shiny…but anyway, I should probably go back to mamae before she gets worried!" Before Neria could turn around and leave, there was an armor clad hand on her shoulder keeping her in place.

"How about an adventure, Neria? You like adventures right? Can I tell you a secret?" Neria nodded her head eagerly. “I know about a certain magical place that you would love, would you like to come see it with me?” The little girl nodded again, even more eager than before. Surely it would be alright, her mother knows this woman after all. Neria took Meredith’s hand and followed after her.

As they made their way through the village Meredith noticed that the little elf next to her was looking a bit distraught with every step.

"Are we going to be back before it gets dark? I don't want to worry mamae since she has been really sad and worried recently." Brown eyes pierced into Meredith's being. That gaze made her uneasy. Just how much latent power did such a small child possess?

"I am sure your mother wouldn't mind us going away for a few days. After all, she told me where to find you and that you like exploring." Neria looked a bit confused as her mind began connecting the dots from the last few days.

Her mother constantly crying, her father not even looking at her, distant and cold, all the mentions of Keepers and Firsts. After a couple of silence filled minutes Neria asked a single, very simple question, "This adventure is never going to end and I am never going to see my family again, am I?"

Meredith froze. That girl was too smart for her own good, but she really wanted to give some hope to the tiny elf.

"You are a very smart girl, you know that, right? And I am sure that someday you might meet them again."

That night Neria cried for the first time in a long time.

That night she asked Meredith if they could share a bedroll. A child seeking any comfort from the cold and the terrible loneliness in her heart.

After a couple of days traveling, a giant tower showed itself in the distance. _"What is that giant tower?"_ was the obvious question Meredith was expecting. However, what she was asked was…not that. A different and grim sounding question.

"Will I be able to ever leave that tower?"

She didn't know what to say. She kept quiet.

"Welcome to the Fereldan Circle of Magi, Neria" were the only words Neria heard as Meredith bid her goodbye at the tower.

The tiny elf felt confused and scared, alone. She was out of place with no familiar faces and surrounded by people wearing the same armor as Meredith. She couldn't see any elves or anyone even remotely friendly looking. This would be a very scary adventure, but her mother’s words rang in her mind,

"Every adventure and every story needs a Hero and _you_ might as well be that hero, precious Starlight".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n  
> Arlathvhen - Dalish clan gathering once every 10 years where they exchange lore, gifts and sometimes exchange members (elves with magic most of the time).  
> Meredith is as you thought the same Meredith from DA2 However she is a rookie templar here :D.  
> Neria's parents (Eria and Yarin) are never mentioned and the idea that she is dalish or at least was dalish is a headcanon of mine.  
> Starlight is Neria's nickname that will come into the story again later on.  
> A good track to listen to while reading this is Character Generation - Dragon Age: Origins Music *1 HOUR EXTENDED* well that is what i listened to while writing this so i guess it might fit.  
> Next chapter expect the Daily life in the circle and meeting jowan as well as Neria learning new and exciting things about a certain Order.  
> Shoutout to cancerLicious for beta reading and helping with this thing :D


	2. CH2- Griffins look amazing!

CH2- Griffins look amazing!

  
  


A few days after being escorted to the Circle, Neria received her robes, which were rather comfy. She also had a very strange encounter with a Templar, who took a few drops of her blood. When she asked why they needed her blood, the stone faced man just told her it was to protect her, if something bad were to happen during her time in the Circle.

Neria quickly fell into routine: reading and writing lessons early in the morning, followed by studying basic theory of magic and different magic schools, ending the day looking at the outside world and thinking what it would be like to see it, to explore. 

One of the things Neria didn’t like was the constant teasing she got from the other kids. That she could do without. The others were rather mean and kept making fun of her ears. She paid them no mind, but it  _ did _ make her feel rather self-conscious when talking and dealing with people. 

Soon, Neria’s time in the circle began to feel like a blur. Each day felt like the one before, eventually days turning to months, turning to years. After a time she could barely remember her parents, blurry memories of figures with unrecognizable faces. And after an even longer time, instead of wanting to leave the gilded cage, she wanted to stay there. The Circle was safe. The Circle was normal.

(And how would she know else?)

* * *

 

There was a storm outside and most of the apprentices were asleep, blissfully unaware of the night’s passage. There was, however, a single lit candle light in the library; and sitting above it with a dusty old book in hand was Neria. 

The girl didn’t have very many friends in the Circle. Some time ago a rather kind old Templar gave her a present - the book she was trying to read. It was rather difficult to understand what some of the words were though. The only reason the old man gave it to her was because she reminded him of his granddaughter. She never saw him again.

Mentions of Blights and Wardens, Darkspawn, Dragons and Gryphons gave Neria the escape from reality she so desperately wanted. Her favorite part of the book was when a mighty elvhen griffin rider took out a monstrous dragon, leaving the Darkspawn horde without its leader. That book gave Neria something she hadn’t felt in a long time - it gave her hope. 

In it there were mages fighting alongside the wardens, mages not bound in a Circle. That spark of hope kept her going through the darkest of days and the worst of insults.

* * *

 

“Maker, Jowan, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Pierce her ears already!” The boy barked as he struggled to hold Neria still. She was struggling with everything she had but couldn’t break free. She wanted to scream for help but every time she opened her mouth no voice, no sound would came. 

“This is wrong! We shouldn’t hurt her, she hasn’t done anything to deserve this! She...” Jowan trailed off when he noticed Neria had her eyes closed. Was she  _ glowing _ ? She was glowing, that was definitely a glow around her. “Let her go Damian, she is casting a spell!” Jowan’s voice sounded panicked.

“No way an elf can overcome the silencing spell ward  _ I _ casted, you are overreact–” Damian couldn’t finish his sentence as he was blinded by a flash of light and an ear-splitting cry reverberated through the room. Then it was very, very quiet.

Merely moments later, Templars swarmed into the room, their weapons drawn and pointed at Neria. The elf felt as if she could take on all of them, she felt as if she could take on the entire  _ world _ and win. 

“What in Andraste’s name happened here!?” Came the voice of Knight-Commander Gregoir. He instantly took notice of Neria’s state - wild, panicked, ready to lash out in fear. It was something he was seen before; a mage successfully fending off an attacker for the first time. It was not something the Knight-Commander liked to see, mainly because it involved filling a report to the Chantry explaining why someone was dead. He looked at what  _ seemed _ to be a boy’s remains, eyes completely burned out, and the entire front part of the body was missing as if vaporized. The only other mage in the room aside from Neria and the corpse was Jowan, who looked at Gregoir with nothing but shock in his eyes.

“Neria, stand down child, no one will hurt you. Calm down now,” came the soothing voice of First Enchanter Irving. There was no response. Then, In an instant, Neria stopped looking like a wild beast and collapsed on the floor. 

“Jowan, do you mind explaining what this entire ordeal was about?” Irving inquired while nodding at Gregoir to take Neria and the corpse away. 

“You see, Damian wanted to pierce Neria’s ears since he felt that she should wear earrings, so he forced me to help him, said that if didn’t he would tell the Templars I was the one who hurt Neria! I never wanted any part of this!” Jowan said all in one breath, voice cracking at the end. Irving merely looked around the room trying to figure out  _ what _ Neria did that vaporized a human and had Jowan looking as if he saw a demon for the first time. 

“What did she do exactly? Did she say anything while casting that spell? Did she behave differently? Was there anything out of the ordinary you noticed, Jowan?” Irving was under the impression that Neria couldn’t do such a thing unless she was under an outside influence. And that? That didn’t bode well for anyone.

“She tried screaming, but Damian casted a silence ward on her so she couldn’t speak. The last thing I saw was her starting to glow in a dark blue light and then you were here...” Jowan was now crying in earnest. He thought that he would either be killed or made Tranquil so the First-Enchanter’s words caught him by surprise, “I want you to look after Neria from now on. Keep her out of trouble and make sure no one else gets hurt. Do you understand me, Jowan?”

* * *

 

Neria woke up, all at once, in the medical wing of the Circle. Her hand immediately shot to touch her ears. Whole. She released a sigh of relief when she couldn’t feel a single hole in them. As soon as she looked up, she noticed one of the boys that wanted to hurt her was sitting beside her bed. 

“What, are you and your friend here to finish the job?” This time there was anger in Neria’s voice.

“N…no. I am here to apologize and...well, Damian wasn’t really my friend. He forced me to help him. I’m Jowan and I, uh, I  _ am _ sorry for trying to hurt you.” Jowan’s stuttered apology caught Neria by surprise. She remembered what heroes from her favorite books did when they were in such a situation so she did what they would do. 

“Where is Damian, you said? Is he with you or is he in trouble?” Neria asked while scanning the room. 

“Damian isn’t going to be around anymore, First- Enchanter Irving had him moved to the Kirkwall Circle of Magi,” Jowan felt sick lying about what really happened, but he had his orders and if he didn’t want to become Tranquil he had to follow them. He told Neria exactly what Irving told him to and the elvhen girl believed him, mainly because Irving used some sort of spell on her memory. 

“Well, I’m glad he didn’t get into trouble. Anyway, Jowan, do you want to go grab something to eat?” Neria asked as her stomach began rumbling. She felt right as rain.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Irving? Altering the girl’s memory seems quite extreme and you made that boy her personal bodyguard,” Gregoir asked, his eyes barely open, face tired and worn. 

“It is for the best. With Jowan by her side the girl shouldn’t have anymore problems and outbursts. That way we can keep other mages safe. You just make sure the Templar are informed about Damian’s incident. And Gregoir,” the First Enchanter’s words came slowly, carefully, “you have my thanks for keeping this entire endeavor under wraps.” 

For all that happened, Irving felt like they’d reached a reasonable solution. After all, now Neria would have someone to keep her out of trouble, and Jowan would have someone to teach him patience. All of this for the price of one life. And while losing Damian was unfortunate, it was still a fate more merciful than being made Tranquil. And Damian? He was well on his way towards that end with his recent actions.

Later, when the time is right, Irving will take Neria under his wing and begin training her as his replacement. It’s never too late to have plans for the future as a First Enchanter.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Neria and Jowan were enjoying a well deserved meal and a quick trip to the Chantry. 

Neria always liked the Chantry. It made her feel at ease and the stories in the Chant of Light were fascinating. Jowan seemed to be in deep conversation with one of the sisters, so Neria decided to just look at Andraste’s statue. 

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Came the gentle voice of an elderly looking mage. 

“Yes, she really is. I’m sorry, have I seen you before? You look rather familiar?” Neria asked quizzically. 

“We have exchanged pleasantries in the Library a few times, but I doubt you remember. You seemed quite focused on your books. Grey Wardens, was it?” The elderly woman said, not unkindly. “Oh, forgive me, where are my manners! I am Enchanter Wynne, it’s a pleasure...?” She trailed off naturally, prompting Neria.

“I’m Neria Surana, it’s nice to meet you too, Wynne! What do you know about The Grey Wardens? Do they still ride on griffins and fight evil and injustice around the world? Are there many left of them? Do you know stories?” 

Neria’s curiosity was infectious. So much that Wynne shared most of her knowledge about the Grey Wardens, speaking calmly and answering the girl’s questions to the best of her abilities. The face Neria made when she learned griffins were extinct was enough to make even the Black Divine feel bad. 

“Do take care of yourself and your friend Jowan, Neria. We mages need to stick together. I believe it’s time for me to go, but I wish you a pleasant night Neria.”

“Good night, Enchanter Wynne...”

* * *

 

That night was anything but pleasant for Neria.

She was plagued by horrible nightmares. She kept seeing a dark blue energy taunting her, being just within her reach and then slipping away, followed by the screams of agony of those around her.

_ You are meant for more, yet you are closed in this cage, your potential squashed just like your spirit. Allow me to help you, child, allow me to guide you to greatness, _ the voice in her dream sounded eager, as if wanting her to do as it said. 

No. Something was wrong. 

Neria never wanted to hurt anyone, all she wanted was to see the world. The voice in her head was offering her that exact thing. All it wanted in return was for her to let it in and allow it to hurt others.

_ You remember what happened before, don’t you? When you embraced my power to save yourself from that pathetic mage? Now is the time that you fulfill your end of the bargain. Let.  _ **_Me. IN!_ **

This time it was all anger and forcefulness, echoing loudly in her head. All Neria wanted was for it go away. 

In what felt like an instant, she found herself in a cave surrounded by the same dark blue presence that had been taunting her the entire evening. That presence coalesced into a nightmarish spider that charged at Neria.

She tried conjuring a spell but nothing happened. Her magic, where was her magic?! Neria felt powerless. 

The spider was now closing in on her and growing in size, as if it was getting stronger the more scared she was. In a moment three very important sentences from her favorite book about the First Blight flashed in her mind,

_ In war victory! In peace vigilance! In death sacrifice! _

With nothing but blind hope and the desire to take down that Nightmare spider, Neria began running straight for the demon, fists raised. As the two clashed Neria expected to be dead, but instead there was a  _ luminous _ being standing next to her, shining like a beacon of light. The spider was nothing more than ash on the ground. 

“What are you, what did you do, are you helping me, are you going to hurt me?” The barrage of questions rolled out of Neria’s mouth before she could think. The mysterious being just looked at her, its face nonexistent. 

“I am a Spirit of Hope, the one thing that can never be broken or extinguished. In what mortals see as years, I have been keeping you safe, but this is the first time we meet,” the voice of Hope was soothing and emboldening at the same time. ”I have been protecting you from demons and others who would do you harm, because ever since you were brought here you have always felt hopeful.” Neria felt the creature’s light spread warmth through her.

“In a way I feel as if I am protecting a little sister. Always hoping against all odds to see the world even though she is locked away. I, too, would very much enjoy to see your world through the eyes of a mortal being. However, doing so would twist me in ways unimaginable, so how about we make a deal? I shall keep you safe from demons and in return you tell me about your world.” Hope’s voice rang as a song inside Neria’s mind, a wonderful song promising her an easy sleep and another friend to talk to, a friend that would listen to her. 

How could she ever say no?

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Hope. What do you want to know about Thedas?” Neria’s excitement was cut short because Hope was suddenly gone, replaced by the sight of the Circle Library and a stiff neck from falling asleep on her favorite book. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Humans in Dragon age are douchebags, so I wanted Neria to be bullied while in the circle.  
> Now Irving being a sly sneaky snake is what i imagine him in the game, I mean the guy ruins Jowan’s gf’s life just because jowan is a moron.  
> Jowan being an easy to manipulate scaredy cat just like in the game hence Irving ordering him to keep Neria out of Trouble for the sake of the circle.  
> Now the part where Irving and Gregoir discuss Neria’s situation is my personal fav. It shows that Irving is thinking in the long run- “Hey this kid has potential I should probably keep her out of trouble and not scar her for life by telling her she vaporized the kid I ordered to bully her”, while gregoir comes off more understanding and straightforward then Irving but ultimately agreeing with Irving because progress is made by compromise.  
> Wynne meeting with Neria was awesome to write mainly because Wynne is my favorite character in Dragon age. In this story expect Wynne to be the mother Neria never had.  
> And the nightmare sequence, oh boy that was so hype to write. Mainly because it reminds of the Terror demon from Inquisition and Neria charging at it with nothing but hope and the Grey warden motto gave me chills also the Terror spider of doom was getting larger because Neria was more and more afraid of it until she started charging at it which is where we meet The spirit of Hope.  
> A few things about Hope she would love to see the human world through a mortals eyes but knows that she will become more and more like her host (E.G Justice and Anders) so she makes a deal with Neria, to keep her safe in exchange of stories about the world.  
> Great thing to listen to while reading this is Mage Tower - Dragon Age: Origins Music *1 HOUR EXTENDED* listened to that thing for about 3 hours :D  
> Shout out to cancerLicious for beta reading this <3  
> Helped a lot while writing hope you enjoy it :D


	3. CH3- A bad dream before a harrowing event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Last of the Pre-game backstory chapters which means that the fun begins rather soon, also don’t expect a lot of action in this one, no vaporizing or demon eradication with this out of the way let the fun commence :D

After spending years in the Circle Neria was quite used to the weird dreams she had. The endless nights with Hope were a pleasant change of place. There she had someone to talk to about anything and everything, a friend, an eternal companion who listened eagerly. 

Her only concern at the moment was the Harrowing. She was told that hers would be in a few days and time seemed to be passing so quickly. Neria wasn’t worried that she would fail, she was worried about _ wanting _ to fail. Because then she would always be in the Fade and she could be with Hope and would that really be so bad? Spending eternity with her dearest friend in a magic filled realm? It sure sounded more tempting than her current life.

Those thoughts were swept aside as she noticed the look on Jowan’s face. He was spacing out, eyes glazed, worry written over every feature on his face. He looked as if he’d seen a ghost.

“You look like you have seen a ghost.” Neria stated while setting her books onto her desk. 

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing; I was just wondering when I will get to do my Harrowing, nothing to worry about!” Jowan said rather unconvincingly. 

Neria decided not to push the matter further. She knew better than to mess with other people and their affairs. Instead, she decided to cheer him up by throwing an apple at his face. It hit him straight in the forehead. 

“What was that for?!” 

“That was for looking more drab and monotone than a Templar’s armor. Besides you look like you could use a distraction,” Neria’s tone was mischievous which scared Jowan, a lot. Last time she wanted to distract herself and Jowan, they ended up cleaning the entire armory after Neria coaxed him into glueing First-Enchanter Irving’s robes to his chair. 

“As long as we don’t end up cleaning the armory again, I’m game.” Jowan really didn’t want to deal with this now, but orders from Irving, no matter how long ago, were still orders.

“That new Templar guy – I think his name is Cullen?, he has really wavy hair so the plan is simple: we use a Lightning rod and make his hair look as spiky as possible. It’s either that or the good old steal his armor while he is showering.” The look on Neria’s face was pure childish glee. 

“Wait, I just had a better idea! We electrify his armor so it feels as if there’s ants in it  _ while _ making his hair spiky!” Neria sounded so excited while describing her ideas. Jowan, on the other hand looked and felt only dread. 

As terrifying as it was, he still enjoyed messing up with the Templars and the occasional Enchanter, so he simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

With their plan settled, the duo headed to the Templar armory, where their equipment and armor was stored during the evening.

“Okay, their armor is in there, look for the C.R. engraved on the back of the neck. I will distract the guards while you cast the electrification ward on his armor.” Neria never enjoyed starting conversations with people that she didn’t know all that well, but for the sake of entertainment she was willing to go the extra mile. 

“Are you sure about this? We might get into some serious trouble!” Jowan wanted out of this so badly, but Neria’s brown puppy eyed look was enough to turn even the most savage of mabari hounds into a mewling puppy and so Operation: Lightning Hair began. 

Neria went straight for the guard and started a friendly enough conversation. She started with the usual things – asking about his day, what it was like to be able to leave the Circle, her usual questions. From the corner of her eye she noticed Jowan sneaking in. From here on out all she needed to do was keep the guard busy. 

Easier said than done, since her constant questioning was starting to get the guard rather annoyed. Just as Neria was about to try and cast a sleeping spell on the poor man she saw Jowan sneaking out of the armory, quiet as a mouse, while giving her the thumbs up. She quickly made an excuse and left the guardsman to his duty. 

“Took you long enough,” Neria joked, hitting Jowan’s shoulder playfully.

“Hey, how about next time you go into an armory and check every armor rack for the C.R. engraved on the inside of the damn thing?” Jowan’s tone was even lighter than Neria’s, laughter at the edge of his words. The duo proceeded to their quarters and after a quick goodnight, both were sound asleep. Anticipation for tomorrow was high.

* * *

Neria’s dreams had a very set manner in which they happened. She would fall asleep and almost immediately be greeted by Hope in the Fade. 

This time, however, was different. There was no sign of Hope and instead of the usual calm haze and relaxing atmosphere, she felt trapped in her own body unable to control her movements. She saw a giant army standing against her, an army of ugly and distorted creatures; their leader an enormous dragon, roaring viciously. Around her she saw a field of dead bodies, all of them clad in blue and white. 

“Hope, where are you?!” Neria yelled in the empty air. 

All of a sudden the battlefield shifted to the Circle tower being overwhelmed by those same monsters. There she saw all of her teachers and few friends impaled and murdered, empty eyes and slack bodies. She saw herself being eaten by the dragon leading those monsters.

She kept screaming,  _ begging _ for Hope to appear and take her away from this horror. Nobody came. Her favorite spirit was nowhere to be found. 

Instead Neria found herself at a coast, surrounded by small rodent looking animals that were nibbling at her feet. “Hope?” she asked, her voice shaking. The voice that replied was not Hope’s. It had a strange accent to it, one that Neria had never heard in any of her dreams 

“Are you alright, mon ange? You look scared, did you have another bad dream?” The young elf wanted to turn and see the owner of this voice but her body would not listen to her. She was frozen in place. The voice was warm though. Warm, inviting and it felt like home. 

Suddenly the scene changed once again, this time showing the entire land blackened and barren. The only thing standing was that giant dragon from before, victorious and terrifying. 

As it roared, Neria woke up. Her forehead drenched with sweat, her hands shaking and breathing uneven. But she was awake. Safe.

_ Well, that was a nightmare I don’t want to have again, _ Neria thought to herself, shivering. She was too afraid of going back to sleep, of what she might see again. A late night visit to the Chantry would help clear her head, surely. The young elf wasn’t very religious but she respected the Chant of Light and Andraste’s deeds enough to consider them a nice code for living one’s life.

Aside from the part where they burn you on a stake, obviously. 

When Neria entered the Chantry she felt a bit calmer. The entire place had that soothing, safe feeling to it, like all sacred places do. She remembered what Hope had taught her years ago,

“Remember, you are what you what you believe. If you believe that you are helpless, then you will forever be helpless, but if you believe that you are capable of great things, then you will be capable of great things.”

Neria never liked that saying much. Mostly because she knew Hope had a point, that blasted spirit always had a damn point. If she wanted to follow her dream of seeing the world, she would have to get out of the Circle and in all her fantasies there was no conceivable way she could do such a thing.

While contemplating her future plans Neria felt her eyes closing and before she knew it, she was asleep. She expected to be met by Hope but suddenly she was being shaken awake.

“Too early to wake…need more sleep,” Neria mumbled, curling in on herself. The shaking just got more vigorous.

“By the Maker, this armor feels itchy.”

_ That _ woke Neria up, because she knew who that was. She knew who that was and she did  _ not _ want to be in trouble. 

“I’m up, I’m up!” She suddenly bolted upright, startling the Templar above her. “Ehm, what is wrong with your hair…?” Neria was a professional at playing the fool that had no idea what was going on and she used that to her advantage. 

“My–my hair? What do you mean? It’s just the armor that is really itchy...” Cullen looked like a fool, his hair everywhere. The indignant squawk that followed once Neria took him to a mirror was the best way of chasing away the foul taste that nightmare left in her mouth.

“Thanks for waking me up Cullen, I wouldn’t want to go through my Harrowing with a stiff neck,” she joked goodnaturedly. Cullen looked rather worried at her remark. 

“All in a day's work for a Templar,” was all he said. Neria bid him a good night and went back to her bed.

“That entire nightmare ordeal was worth it just to see Cullen squirm in his armor…” she whispered to the little potted plant on her windowsill. “I wonder what Hope is up to? I should tell her about my dream earlier? Guess I’ll do it after the Harrowing anyway, it’s not like I’ll be going anywhere, will I?”

* * *

In the darkest hours of the night a grim looking man approached lake Calenhad, two swords on his back and the look of a seasoned warrior on his face. Once he got to the village near the Circle tower, he looked around, as if someone was talking to him. There was no one else around.

“I suppose my time will come soon, but my duty is not over, not yet at least,” the man spoke to himself as he went into The Spoiled Princess Inn.

“What can I help you with, stranger ?” the innkeeper asked in a  cheery voice. 

“I would like a room for tonight and some refreshments for the morning,” the mysterious wanderer then proceeded to remove a satchel of coin and gave the innkeeper more than enough to cover the costs.

“Say, what is a well armed man such as yourself doing around here? You a mercenary?” the innkeeper asked suspiciously. With the tower so close, all sorts of people came wandering about. A little bit of caution never hurt anyone.

“I am a Grey Warden, and my business here is none of your concern. I wish you a pleasant evening, Master Innkeeper” the Warden answered, looking as stoic as ever. 

The poor innkeeper’s face was ashen. A Grey Warden was usually a good thing followed by a lot of bad things.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> A lot lighter than the previous 2 chapters mainly because i wanted to show Neria doing some pranks and well Cullen is a great character to tease (get it because his armor got electrified)  
> My favorite part however was writing Duncan into this mainly due to the fact that he doesn’t have a lot of time left because of the Taint as described by Alistair, Duncan was planning on going to the Deep roads after they defeated the Blight so just adding the occasional whispers around Duncan is always fun.  
> Listened to Jenson Button Clinches World Title | 2009 Brazilian Grand Prix while writing a general feelgood video would recommend the 2009 F1 season to anyone who never watched F1 that season was mental.  
> Next time we will be doing the Harrowing and meeting Duncan, hurah.


	4. CH4- A harrowing turn of events

It was just another day in the tower for Neria, just going to the library like always, when suddenly a group of Templars and First-Enchanter Irving surrounded her in one of the hallways. She looked between them, startled and worried.

“The time of your Harrowing has come, Neria, I hope that for all of our sakes you pass this final test,” came Irving’s rather concerned voice. 

Neria had no choice but to do as she was told. There would be no escape in her books tonight. Instead, she would have to deal with whatever the Harrowing was supposed to be.

* * *

“Welcome to the Harrowing chamber, Neria. The trial itself is rather straightforward – you are going to face a demon inside the Fade. If you resist its temptations and defeat it, then you will be able to leave. Fail to do so or take too long and the Templar will strike you down. Naturally, if you pass, you are to share no information of this to the other apprentices. Any questions?” Irving’s explanation was rather short, but Neria felt confident in her abilities and her secret weapon in the nonexisting face of Hope.

“How much time do those things take? Will I be able to use all of my skills, spells and abilities in the Fade and do you want me to bring something as proof that the demon is dead?” Neria’s voice came confident but beneath the tone and attitude she was scared. She had a sinking feeling that this would not be the last time she goes into the Harrowing chamber.

“The trial itself lasts as long as the Templars deem it necessary. You do not need to bring any evidence of defeating the demon since the only way of leaving the Fade is to defeat it. As for your magical abilities, you have full sanction to use whatever you deem necessary to accomplish this task.” Gregoir’s voice came from the entrance of the chamber. The knight-commander sounded tired and perhaps a bit under the weather even.

“Let us begin.” 

Those were the last words Neria heard as her surroundings began to change.

* * *

The Fade looked primal, unlike the calm soothing domain where Hope would protect and listen to her stories. This part was more like the Korcari wilds; filled with wild energy and creatures that want to rip anything and everything to shreds.

“Hope, are you here?” Neria asked, not out of fear but out of instinct. After spending years with Hope, the elf was accustomed to seeing her best friend every time she was in the Fade. However, Hope was nowhere to be seen. 

“Guess I really am doing this on my own. Well, time to go demon hunting!” With that in mind she set out to seek the demon that was meant to test her. 

Forward ever forward, the only path available to Neria was the one in front of her. Not even 5 meters in and she was attacked by what appeared to be a glowing sphere. Neria focused her mind on the sphere and with a single thought she launched a blast of blue energy into her attacker. The poor sphere never stood a chance. 

    With the way ahead cleared Neria made mental notes of her surroundings, picking the easiest to spot locations as her trail marks, She was about to head further into the Fade when a squeak came from under her feet.

    “Hey, watch where you’re stepping with these!” a high pitched little voice came from under her. To Neria’s surprise the voice belonged to a mouse. She decided to ignore it and proceed further. 

One step later and a fully grown young man stood before Neria, the little mouse nowhere to be seen.

    “Let me guess, you are the newest morsel send here by the Templars for that demon.” The man sounded quite disgusted at the sheer thought of Templars. 

    “Well, I am sent here to defeat a demon and I don’t intend to become a morsel to anything. It’s considered common courtesy to introduce yourself when meeting somebody for the first time, I am Neria…and you are?” the pause which followed was long enough to feel uneasy but short enough to not be awkward.

    “I am Mouse. I’ve been trapped here for what seems like an eternity. You see, I was once a mage just like you, however my Harrowing didn’t go as quickly as the templars wanted, so they killed my physical body. I have been wondering the Fade ever since.” Mouse’s explanation seemed a bit far fetched, mainly because Neria could not recall of an apprentice named Mouse in the Circle records, and she studied those records quite extensively since she had nothing better to do during the long days in the tower.

    “Can you tell me about the demon I am meant to find and beat here? Or actually can you tell me anything about this place?” She did not trust Mouse. Something about his being felt off, as if he was mocking her just by standing there.

    “The demon you seek is a powerful creature of rage, he rules over this portion of the Fade. While you are here, the Fade takes whatever form you desire, so it appears to be rather barren and deserted.” Mouse looked at Neria with a smug smile on his face as if he knew something she didn’t.

    “Mind if I tag along and provide assistance?” This plea caught her by surprise. The young mage expected Mouse to lunge at her the moment she turned her back on him, but instead she was offered assistance. Assistance she needed to finish her task. 

    “It’s always better to have someone with me instead of being on my own anyway.” With that settled, the new duo made their way further into the Fade. 

    Some of the creatures Neria had to fight were like the monsters from her favorite books, from spike covered wolfs to enormous wild bears the size of First-Enchanter Irving’s personal book collection. 

    “Hail stranger, what business brings you to the Spirit of Valor?” 

    A luminous being similar to Hope appeared out of thin air, clad in shining armor. Around the spirit there were all types of weapons from swords and daggers to mage staves. 

    “I am Neria Surana and I have come here to defeat a demon of the Fade in order to finish my training as a mage.” Valor looked at her as if trying to read the elf’s mind. After a moment the spirit spoke.

    “Your intentions seem to be sincere and yet you lack a weapon? Answer me this. How does one fight an enemy of which you know neither their strength or appearance? Hmph?” Valor’s voice came thundering around Mouse and Neria when they didn’t provide an answer,

    “To defeat an enemy one must know it. To know your enemy is to understand their traditions and culture, consider war as an art form just like your spells. You could force a spell into existence or you could weave it as an extension of your will.” 

The spirit’s words of wisdom made Neria rethink her approach for the imminent confrontation with the Rage demon.

    “There is no weakness in knowing my limits and asking for help, is there? May I have your aid, Valor?” 

Her plan was simple – gain Valor and Mouse’s assistance and defeat the rage demon with numbers. 

    “No valor shall be gained by joining you on your task. I shall, however, grant you a boon! A staff forged by valor and strengthened with honor. Use it wisely and remember, no matter how dire your situation becomes always keep your dignity and honor. Without them we are as mindless as beasts of the Fade!” 

Once Valor ended his speech and gave Neria the staff he simply vanished as if he was never there.

    “I guess we keep searching for our demon? Let’s keep moving.” Neria and Mouse kept moving in silence until they were met by a giant sleeping bear that was covered in spikes.

    “Mmmmwah…Who goes near Sloth?” The bear yawned and slurred, as if being tired by the very process of breathing and speaking. 

    “My name is Neria, I am looking for the Rage demon that rules this part of the Fade.” Her voice came out strong. Neria felt emboldened after her meeting with Valor; that spirit had a certain aura of motivation around it, and she had a weapon now as well.

    “How tiresome…Wouldn’t it be easier to just rest here and not kill yourself facing a demon that will scorch your bones into ash… mwahhhh, yes, a nap sounds a lot better...” The sloth demon was beginning to get on her nerves. The creature’s antics were rather disgusting.

    “Mouse, can you turn into a bear just like Sloth?” Neria looked at Mouse who was considering his options at  the moment.

    “I could teach your mousy looking friend how to be turn into a bear, but not for free of course…This place can be rather dull at times, how about we play a game…? Mwahh…I will ask three riddles, if you guess them, I shall show your friend how to turn into a bear, but if you fail, I get to eat both of you.” Before the Sloth demon receive an answer, it began to choke.

    “How about you teach him how to turn into a bear and I won’t crush your throat? Or even better, how about I just crush your throat just because you are a disgusting creature of sloth!” Neria’s eyes were glowing in a light-turquoise color. She was able to control the pressure that was being applied to Sloth, all she wanted was to snap that filth’s neck and move on.

“Now, now, let’s not do anything hasty…hnngh, I will teach your friend just let me go.” Sloth was struggling for air. Neria’s invisible grip was becoming tighter and tighter, until the glow from her eyes dissipated. A loud thudding noise echoed as the giant bear fell to the ground.

“Work quickly…before I change my mind, you filth!” Neria’s voice was filled with barely concealed anger towards Sloth. Her only desire at the moment was to be done with this experience so she could move on.

“There, I think I got it!” Mouse yelled excitedly as he turned into an enormous bear, slowly trudging along. 

“Off you go now to face that demon… mwah, leave me be, this whole affair is rather bothersome...” Sloth was not able to finish his entire tirade of how annoying mortals were, because in a moment the giant bear collapsed. Neria’s eyes were now a dark yellow color, her entire being surging with energy as she filled Sloth with lightning bolts. Soon nothing but a smoking crater remained of the once giant beast.

“I think that look suits you better! Now with this out of the way, let’s go kill that demon!” Neria sounded excited.

    She managed to gather a decent idea of her foe. She knew that the demon was a creature of rage and judging by what she read in the Circle library, Rage demons had a tendency to use fire. It would be logical to assume that frost magic would work wonders against it. 

With that in mind the young mage and the newly turned bear Mouse continued to face the Rage demon.

* * *

“This is the seat of his power!” Mouse roared in announcement and not a moment after a giant ring of fire had the pair trapped.

“What juicy morsel do you bring me this time Mouse?!” The Rage demon manifested burning in white hot flames. Neria had already considered the possibility of Mouse working with the Rage demon. She grabbed Valor’s staff and got ready for a tough fight ahead of her.

“I don’t need to serve you anymore! She will defeat you, monster!” Mouse yelled as he charged the demon. His defiance was short lived as the Rage demon knocked him out easily. 

“Well, guess I need to do this my way!” Neria yelled as she went at the demon. Neria’s eyes were glowing yet again, this time a dark cyan color. Her body seemed to be covering itself in frost. When the demon tried to land a hit on her,, it roared in pain. The creature’s hand was encased it black ice, it’s flames unable to melt through it.  

“WHY YOU PATHETIC CREATURE! HOW DARE YOU INFLICT PAIN UPON ME!?” The demon howled in agony as the ice slowly began encasing it further and further, the white hot flames of the once mighty demon now only an ember. 

Neria kept her concentration. The spell she was attempting was a difficult one, the so-called black ice block. A defensive spell meant to encase the caster in ice so they would not be harmed from whatever was coming their way. She had modified the spell to suit a more offensive way of thinking. Instead of conjuring normal ice she used ice infused with spirit energy and instead of encasing herself she wanted to trap her opponent. Rage was almost entirely encased, only a sliver of it’s hand remained free and soon enough the demon was put on ice.

“Not so tough now, are you?!” Neria cheered as she used Valor’s staff for support, leaning on it. The spell took more out of her then she expected. 

“RAAAAAGH! I AM RAGE INCARNATE! YOUR PATHETIC MAGIC IS NOTHING,  _ YOU _ ARE NOTHING!” With an ear splitting roar the block of ice was shattered and the Rage demon was free once more.

Neria summoned what power she had left to raise a defensive ward against her opponent, but she didn’t have time to finish it. The Rage demon launched an assault of fire and ash in her direction. Fire, ash, brimstone all flew around the area, while dodging a fireball Neria came up with a plan… a crazy, stupid plan, but a plan no less.

“Hey, flamesack, is that all you’ve got?! I expected more of a big scary demon such as yourself!” Her tone was mocking and that enraged the demon further. 

It charged straight at Neria with reckless abandon, all viciousness. Just before the demon collided with her, a bolt of lightning struck it. Rage roared in pain but kept on going closer and closer to Neria. Once it was mere steps in front of her a small crack had formed, small enough for a creature blinded by rage to miss, but large enough to trip it. 

“Good night, Flamesack!” Neria screamed as the demon suddenly lost balance and impaled itself on the staff given to her by Valor. 

“I can’t believe it! You beat him, that’s–wow!” 

Mouse sounded shocked and with good reason. Neria had her eyes fixated on him, conjuring a spell that would be enough to crush his body. 

“You set me up to die! Tell me how many others did you trick, huh? What, no witty comeback or an interesting story?” The elvhen mage was  furious, burning with desire to snap Mouse in two and leave this place.

“Listen, I didn’t have a choice! But I’m free now...Say, would you mind giving me a ride out of here? Such a strong mage such as yourself wouldn’t even notice a small mouse like me,” Mouse’s voice was sleezy to say the least and Neria knew she was either about to have another fight or she was about to die rather quickly. 

“How about you drag your sorry rear out of this part of the Fade and find a new place to skulk….trapface.” She said tiredly, her energy spent while fighting the Rage demon. Neria was at her limit. 

“Oh, you’re a spirited little thing…I believe congratulations are in order, since you passed your test…One final advice, NEVER TRUST ANYTHING IN THE FADE…Not even those benevolent spirits that you seem to like oh so much.” While Mouse was cackling Neria noticed a bright light coming in her direction. The last thing she saw while being in the Fade was Hope, cradling her body, while Mouse was bound next to a tree looking thing.

“Do not fret, I am here. When next we meet, you owe me an explanation! Jumping into the Fade like that is reckless and you should know better!” Hope sounded so worried but Neria didn’t have the strength to answer.

* * *

“Easy now…Take her to her quarters, she is exhausted from the trial.” Irving sounded relieved, knowing that Neria had collapsed and with no passenger on board. He made sure that the Templar and a selected few mages present check for an extra soul but everything seemed in order.

A young templar approached Irving and started reporting,

    “First-Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Gregoir, there is a visitor waiting for you at the Great gate. A man who claims to be a Grey Warden and demands to meet with you, I ran all the way here to report...” the poor boy was panting heavily, taking deep breaths when Irving asked about the Warden’s name.

    “He said his name is Duncan of the Grey,” the Templar was looking a little unstable, swaying on his feet.

    “Very well, let us see what the Grey Wardens demand of us.” 

    Irving rarely liked it when wardens came to the circle, they always wanted something but never gave anything in return. From what he had gathered the King of Ferelden was gathering an army at Ostagar for some reason and some of the mages were required to join his royal majesty. If a Warden was here again, well, that could only be trouble…

Wardens rarely went anywhere without reason.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Boy was that fun to write, alright Neria’s eye color change is simple depending on the school of magic she uses her eye color changes  
> Fire- Red/Orange  
> Ice- Blueish/Cyan  
> Spirit- White  
> Creation- Green  
> Primal- Yellow  
> Entropy- Violet/Black  
> Now why Neria went on a killing spree, well first of the Sloth demon is a douche so I wanted to have Neria go full Darth Vader on him.  
> Why did she want to fight Mouse you might ask well because fighting a Pride demon when you have next to nothing in the tank is cool but using her brains to trip the Rage demon and impale it on her staff had to be my favorite part.   
> Also DUNCAN is here team, and trust me things are about to get wild real soon, and once we get to Ostagar well as a wild jedi likes to say “This is where the fun begins”  
> Here is the music I listened to while writing this one:  
> Warlords of Draenor Music - Khadgar's Plan  
> Dalaran Khadgar Music (by Neal Acree) - Warcraft Legion Music  
> Battle for Azeroth: Anduin/Lordaeron Alliance (Theme)


	5. CH5- Rise a Circle mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for 2 weeks, had a bit of a fallout with my beta reader. In case you are worried that this story was abandoned don't I have about 18chapters written and ready to go.   
> Huge thank you to everyone who hit any kudos, subs, comments, or just enjoyed the story you people are amazing :D.

Neria awoke to what she assumed was Jowan. He looked nervous, but then again he always looked nervous. 

“I’m either dead and the Maker looks a lot like Jowan or I am alive and passed the Harrowing,” she said jokingly. The only reaction she received was an eyeroll from Jowan. They duo were growing separate in recent times so that would explain Jowan’s behavior at least for now.

“You did pass your Harrowing. According to Cullen that was the quickest and cleanest one he has seen yet. And one more thing; Irving wanted you to report to his office as soon as you were awake, so you might wanna do that.” Jowan spoke in his businesslike voice, which meant that he was in no mood for jokes or shenanigans.

“Hey, don’t worry about your Harrowing! They will call you in due time, just don’t try and do anything stupid. Thanks for telling me Irving wants to see me.”

Neria splashed some water on her face and tried to look as presentable as possible. She bid Jowan a quick goodbye and began making her way up to Irving’s office.

As she was ascending, she noticed that the enchanter living areas were emptier than usual. That did not look good. To Neria’s knowledge no mage was allowed to leave the tower unless there was some earth shattering event outside or worse. 

On her way up she was met by Cullen and had the weirdest conversation with him. He kept apologizing for being the one who had to kill her if she failed the Harrowing, but Neria knew that he was just following orders, like every other Templar. It left her baffled.

While crossing the library Neria noticed an elf she hasn’t seen before. Naturally she tried to start a conversation.

“Do you mind? You are standing in the light!” the new elf sighed rudely before she could even say a word. He looked rather young, maybe 15 years of age. Old enough to remember his parents but young enough to have seen next to nothing in Thedas.

“Sorry, I was just excited to see another elf around here! Did you come here from another Circle or are you here because the Templar found you later than most? Who are you?” Neria’s typical barrage of questions was overwhelming for most people. She had no regards for a person’s past; all she wanted was knowledge. For her knowledge was everything she would ever need, since the tower was the center of her world. 

“It’s rude to bombard a stranger with questions like that, you don’t see me asking who your parents are or how you got here, do you?! Now leave me to my research!” 

   That hurt Neria. On a good day she could almost remember the faces of her parents. Those days were getting few and far between though. It hurt her even more that the templar who took her to the Circle never came back to visit. 

“Fine! I just wanted to be friendly, but it looks like you are just as bad as some of the other apprentices; enjoy your book…..jerk!” Neria stormed off.

   She was fuming, angry at the world, angry at the fact that she had more fond memories of enchanter Wynne who was like the mother she never had and Hope, her companion through thick and thin, than her real parents. 

   Neria decided that she would grab some food after the meeting with Irving. Food always made her feel better.

* * *

“Hasn’t the Circle given enough for the King’s war!” Gregoir hissed as he and Irving stood in front of a strange looking man. That was the sight Neria came to after entering the First Enchanter’s office.

What Neria gathered was that the man probably wanted money or aid for some endeavour. However Gregoir’s mention of a war caught her attention, a war would explain why the enchanters were missing and why that man was well armed. 

“We shall proceed with our conversation later, for now we have another visitor, Neria I would like you to meet with an old friend of mine. This is Duncan he is a Grey Warden seeking aid for the King’s army.” Irving said while signing for Gregoir to leave the man Duncan however had no intentions of leaving the room.

“Allow me to congratulate you on passing the Harrowing, and to present your official robes and staff, one of the tranquil will lead you to your new quarters”  the first-enchanters voice was starting to strain, mainly because Duncan was simply standing there, like an immovable object.

“You are a Grey Warden, like the ones in the books, wait if you are here looking for help does this mean that there is a Blight, also why do you have two swords on your back, and are you the reason why most of the enchanters are not here?” Neria was relentless in her questions, after all it was a rarity to meet a warden especially if you lived in a place that most people avoid like it is infested. 

“I am Duncan, commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and as you already said, I am here because of the Darkspawn threat in the south. Your enchanters are not here due to King Cailan’s request for the circle to cooperate in the fight against the Darkspawn.” Duncan’s sounded tired as if he was not able to sleep in days, Neria figured that these were all the answers she would get from the warden so she simply nodded and mumbled a small reply to the man.

“If you ever need my assistance master Warden I would gladly offer it!” the young elf blurted out without thinking, all her life she had read stories about adventures and heroes, and now one of her childhood dreams was in front of her, a real Grey Warden.

“Yes well Neria would you kindly escort Duncan to his quarters, after this is done the rest of the day is yours.” With Irving’s blessing Neria left with Duncan in tow.

“So uhm is it true that grey wardens can cover huge distances with next to no rest? Also how do darkspawn look and why is there a reason for Irving and Gregoir to not like you, because they looked rather cranky.” Neria’s straightforwardness was a pleasant surprise to Duncan. He had dealt with nobles and their endless talks about how busy they were to aid his cause, and the meeting in the circle also turned out to be for nothing.

“You are rather enthusiastic when it comes to wardens aren’t you, to answer your question first that is a secret” he chuckled “second if you are lucky you would not know and well no one really likes a grey warden. Mainly because where we go we either leave with a few more companions or we never leave.” Duncan stopped as they approached his quarters he wished Neria a pleasant day and began looking at his notes and documents.

Neria was feeling great after the short walk with Duncan, his last words echoed in her head, perhaps she was reading too much into but it sounded to her like Duncan was recruiting this could be her ticket out of here. As soon as that thought crept in she asked herself if she really wanted to leave, the circle was safe, the circle was her life. She was about to head for the library when Jowan bumped into her.

“Oh just the person I needed to talk to! Listen I need to ask a favor from you and it’s a big one meet me in the chantry it’s not safe to talk here.” Jowan was looking like a wild beast but Neria simply nodded and slowly made her way to the chantry thinking about what sort of crazy joke or mischief she would get herself into this time.

While descending the tower, all she could think about was that grey warden, that man could be her ticket out, but in order for her to get his attention she would need a miracle and worse she would need the approval of Irving and Gregoir to leave the Circle, it was just her luck really to find something that could lead her away of this life only for it to be covered by rules and red tape.

* * *

    The chantry was as always silent and serene, with the eternal flame burning as brightly as ever. Neria just looked at Andraste’s statue and began thinking out loud. 

“If you were so great and all that then why do the people who follow your teachings behave like jerks, no offense some are nice but you know the way you treat mages is really rude. I mean I don’t remember my family and the only thing I ever did to deserve that was to have magic, then again, if I didn’t have that one might think I would be killed by now. Huh you are a really good listener ‘raste, don’t tell Hope but I really like talking to you because you don’t make me feel bad for chickening out of things.” Neria’s little rant continued for a few minutes until Jowan and a chantry sister showed up.

“Thank the Maker you actually showed up!. Long story short the Templar want to make a Tranquil!” in typical Jowan fashion Neria looked dumbfounded. 

“Hey Jowan not to make matters worse but did you notice the chantry sister next to you?” Neria tried to keep the mood light by in the occasional joke but this looked serious.

“This is Lily she and I are well you see we are a...” Jowan was panicking, last time Neria saw him like that was when they were punished with solitary confinement due to setting fire to an absolute douche of a templar’s clothes. 

“Me and Jowan are together, I … I found the documents saying that he will be made Tranquil, the Templar they think he is a blood mage.” Lily looked scared and was barely holding herself together.

“Jowan a blood mage, those two just don’t stick together. That is like saying I will marry an Orlesian bard and have a nice cozy cottage on the Storm coast” Neria didn’t know why she said that but it just felt appropriate for the moment, she did enjoy the books about Orlais, even if the language was a bit weird and over the top for her taste.

    “Anyway I would assume you guys have a plan of  stopping that tranquil problem?” this time she sounded serious and ready to help. That was one of the things that Jowan admired about Neria she could be all fun and games but when needed she could just swap to Serious Neria in a moment.

    “We break into the phylactery storage room, and break mine, that way the templar can’t follow me. Unfortunately your phylactery was sent to Denerim after you finished the Harrowing, so you are stuck here.” He sounded down once the realization of his words hit him.

    “I am in, just tell me what to do, oh and Jowan once you get out of here do see the world for both us will you.” Neria sounded sad at the prospect of being left behind but what could she do, if she ran away the templar would hunt her down and end her in a a few days. 

    “We will need a rod of fire and only Circle Mages such as you can request such an item. Once obtained meet us back here and we will proceed further.” Lily explained hastily while Jowan simply nodded nervously.

* * *

In order for that crazy plan to work, Neria needed to get a rod of fire, for what purpose she didn’t know, she always prefered the direct approach which usually meant a giant explosion or worse. She new she had to talk to Owain in order to get the rod, but the man always gave her the creeps in a bad way. He was made tranquil by his own free will and talking with him always made Neria feel weird to say the least.

“Welcome to Circle’s stockroom of magical items I am Owain how can I assist you today?” monotone and lifeless just like the other tranquil, Neria could see why Jowan was so afraid, nevertheless she kept her composure. 

“Greetings Owain I would need to requisition a rod of fire, I need it for my Research into checking the upper heat limits of wood.” Neria hoped that her fancy talk of burning wood would pass as a decent excuse and get her the rod of fire.

“In order to provide the required item I need a written note permitting you access to said item, such a note is acquired by any of the senior enchanters. Do you posses the note?” Owain’s monotone voice was enough to cause Neria to almost fall asleep.

“I believe I forgot it in my quarters, I will return shortly. You have my thanks for the assistance Owain.” Neria quickly mumbled and left the stockroom.

Her objective was to find a senior enchanter crazy enough to give her permission to get a rod of fire. She considered her options and decided to try her luck with Senior Enchanter Sweeney. The old man was crazy enough to sign the needed papers plus he was one of Neria’s favorite enchanters. She would never forget the time when Sweeney told her about the Freezy chair, oh the improvements the two of them made on that simple joke were hilarious. 

“Senior Enchanter Sweeney may I ask you for a favor?” she noticed that the old enchanter did not hear her, instead he was too focused on trying to read a book about “Advanced conjuring of fade energy” so instead of asking again Neria simply tapped him on the shoulder.

“ What who is there….. If you are here to kill me I am not  going down without a fight! ” the elderly man began flailing his hands as if trying to scare away someone.

“It is Neria, Senior Enchanter remember me, you taught me about the Freezy chair and how to have fun with magic when I was 13 years old.” Neria prayed to both the Maker and Andraste that Sweeney remembered her if not she would need to find a different enchanter for her request papers.

“Ahh Neria, the elf mage, yes I remember you, care to help and oldman out, due to my age I am having difficulties reading this book, I would appreciate it if you read a few passages of it to me.” Sweeney said with a small smirk forming on his elderly face.

“I will read with you Master Sweeney but I have this request form for a Rod of Fire that I need signed, would you help me with that?” Neria asked in a mischievous way, she knew Sweeney enjoyed a good prank from time to time. 

“I would assume the rod is for research purposes but after your research is complete do prod that templar overthere he has been giving me the stink eye for a while.” Sweeney chuckled as he handed Neria the book. After around an hour Neria left with her requisition order signed and some extra knowledge on the Fade. In her mind things were working out rather well.

* * *

“Jowan, Lily I got the rod of fire, what's next in operation Run for the hills?” Neria was sounding positive and lively while her associates looked glum and in no mood for jokes.

“Good we will head for the Phylactery storage area at nightfall, that gives us around 3 hours time to prepare, I would suggest figuring out an escape route for yourself since you will be the one staying behind.” Lily sounded rather concerned for Neria’s safety while Jowan had not said a word during the entire exchange. 

“Since this is probably my last chance to do this I might as well take it” with those words Neria poked Jowan with the rod of fire sending the poor man into a panicked state as Lily was trying to calm him down.

“Relax Jowan, after tonight you will be a free man, just do me a favor and name one of your kids after me” The elf always did know how to make Jowan feel better.

With their current tasks complete the trio took their separate ways and thus the waiting began. Neria tried to focus on the day’s events, she had met a warden, she is also helping a friend of hers to escape the circle, just in case she had prepared a few special spells if things went bad. By special she had mastered a contained storm of lightning and she could also create a fiery tornado however those spells were forbidden due to the circle being a giant tower. She had mastered them with Wynne’s help and only in a miniature scale, so they would not catch the attention of the Templar. To Wynne’s credit she was a marvelous teacher always patient and encouraging, to her the only thing that mattered was the safety of the pupils something which Neria appreciated to no end.

As night fell around the circle a chantry sister and two mages met at the entryway to the Circle’s storage room. Neria had her staff and rod of fire with her, while Lily was armed with a simple dagger. 

“Let’s get this thing going then, shall we?” Neria excited as ever led the group into the stockroom… for about ten meters until they reached a sealed door which looked more like an ornament than a door.

“Wait we will need a special key to open this door, a servant of the Chantry and a mage are needed for this. First the Mage must charge the door with mana, then I will open it using a prayer” Lily said while looking at Neria “Jowan won’t do because he is still an apprentice for the door to open a Harrowed mage must do it”

“I get it you need my help no point in over explaining lady.” Neria was starting to get a tad bit annoyed by Lily’s bossy nature. Without further explanation she focused her energy on the door and could feel a bit of her power course through the door. After a moment Lily said a short prayer and the door opened.

“Huh, can’t believe that actually worked, so where to now?” the elf wondered as she saw Jowan touch a nearby wall. The man was looking pretty bad, he had barely spoken during their meeting in the chantry which was unusual enough but he was also acting really weird for the majority of the day.

“Use the rod on this part here, that way we burn the lock and get to the phylactery storage.” Lily commanded yet again as Neria got to work on the lock, after a few moments however they noticed that the lock had not budged.

“Well, I knew this place was weird and I think it's because the stones here are enchanted, damn things are made to suppress magic, so using a magical fire rod on a door that is made to withstand magic is kind of useless. Our best bet would be to search for a different way into the Phylactery room.” Neria said, considering their chances of success and potential ways of getting to the Phylactery stockroom. 

“Hey, remember that old statue from Tevinter, the one that looks like a dog. Last time when we had to clean the stockroom that statue had a ’Do not use- explosion’ sign on it.” Jowan finally chimed in, and to Neria’s surprise he some decent input. 

Together the trio moved into the stockroom, fighting off the occasional spider or possessed armor suit. Once into the stockroom Neria had her eyes fixated on a woman’s statue after a moment however she was brought out of her trance by Jowan, who needed assistance with the Tevinter dog statue. 

“Neria see that wall, it looks weaker than the rest of the area, my guess is we blow that up using the statue and then we should be able to get to the Phylacteries.” Jowan sounded more like himself now, as if the closer they got their goal the more confident he was becoming.

With a simple nod, Neria used the rod on the statue causing a blast strong enough to collapse the weakened section of the wall. After a couples of moments the trio was in the phylactery storage area. The room was massive, but Jowan seemed attracted to a specific Phylactery as if he knew which one was his.

“Thank you so much for helping me Neria I only wish there was a way for you to escape as well.” His eyes were teary as he emptied the contents of the phylactery. Neria simply stood there looking out of place and in her mind out of a best friend.

“Let’s go before we run out of luck.” Lily urged the two mages on, freedom was in her grasp after all, so close to leaving so close to having her and Jowan’s life in their hands.

“So I guess this is goodbye….” Neria could not finish the sentence because the moment they left the stockroom the entire area was surrounded by Templars and on their head were First- enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Gregoir.

“Good call Irving, everything you said was correct well aside from the part where your star pupil was collaborating with a Blood mage.” Gregoir’s accusing tone was enough to make a sinless man confess for things they have not done. 

“Neria I expected more of you, but it seems there is no way to cover this up. Unfortunate, seize them!” Irving commanded and as the templar were closing in on Neria, Jowan and Lily, the elf was preparing to unleash an absolute inferno, her eyes glowing a fiery orange color but before she could do so time seemed to stop. 

Jowan was covered in blood the entire room was covered in blood the templar were all on the ground, Neria barely got her bearings but all she saw was Jowan running away while no one could even move. 

“By the Maker he was a blood mage, how could my sweet Jowan be a blood mage I…  maker preserve me I helped a blood mage escape… what have I done” Lily was wailing as Gregoir and some of the templar regained their strength, meanwhile Neria was still in shock, her best friend, one of her only friends was a blood mage, he used her to cover his escape, he ran away and used her as a scapegoat she knew the punishment for assisting a malificar, she was as good as dead now.

“Take the chantry sister to Aeonar, as for Neria we might as well execute her on the spot.” Gregoir’s words were sharp and to the point no additional moves or orders, like clockwork a templar caught Neria’s hands another one brought her head down while a third templar had his sword raised awaiting the order to execute the elf.

“Perhaps I can provide a better solution to your predicament.” a third voice came, one that Neria has heard only once but prayed to every deity that existed to not be her imagination playing tricks on her.

“Leave warden, this is a Circle matter and we will deal with it the way traitors have to be dealt with!” Gregoir barked and nodded to the templars to proceed with the execution. Neria expected the blade to hit her at any moment but it never did due to a few simple words.

“I invoke the right of Conscription, this woman is to come with me and join the Grey wardens, release her immediately!” Duncan said with authority that made the templars do as they were told, after someone who was not Gregoir had given them an order.

“Very well Warden it is your order that will suffer from accepting a blood mage sympathizer not ours” Irving’s voice was dripping with poison and disappointment. With that the templar released Neria and left the room.

“What just happened… why am I still alive it all happened so quickly!” Neria could not recall the last few minutes all she knew was that she was alone with Duncan in a room covered in blood.

“To put it simply you were going to be executed for aiding a blood mage, however I used the right of Conscription, it is something that allows the Grey wardens to enlist anyone from the highest king to the lowest slave into the order. Your talents would be most useful with us and as a Warden you would be able to travel freely without templar supervision. My suggestion is you gather your belongings and prepare to leave at dawn.” Duncan said in a matter of factly voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Alright this was a blast to write, now I made Irving and Gregoir look like douchebags because let's be honest they kind of are as for Lily having a mental breakdown when Jowan goes full blood mage mode well it is to be expected no.   
> Next chapter will be the Journey to Ostagar, it will include Neria having next to no physical stamina, and her getting into all sorts of trouble while Duncan bails her out being the Grey Warden dad that we all need.  
> Music listened to while writing:  
> World of Warcraft - Legion - Alliance Hero Theme  
> Soundmopi - Return Of The Hero [Epic Heroic Choral Action]  
> Mass Effect 2 OST - Suicide Mission  
> The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt OST - The Fields of Ard Skellig (Extended)  
> World of Warcraft: Legion - Anduins Theme - Neal Acree ft. Julie Elven  
> This stuff was on repeat, chapter took around 4 hours of writing enjoy :D  
> Special Thanks to Battle for Azeroth for being a trash wow expansion and making me write this story xD


	6. CH6- The Journey to Ostagar

“Robes check, staff check, books check, backpack check...” Neria mumbled as she was trying to make sense of it all. She was still in shock from what happened, just yesterday her biggest concern was which book she wanted to read, to now almost being executed, to then being conscripted into the Grey Wardens it was all happening too quick.

“Are you ready to leave, Neria. I would like us to be at Ostagar by the weeks end.” The grizzled warden broke her mumbling and with a simple nod the duo were on their way to the great gates. Those same gates that kept Neria from seeing the world, those same gates that she thought would stay shut forever now stood open, however Neria was frozen in place.

“I have never left the Circle, the last time I was outside was when a Templar brought me here, Duncan I… I am scared” Neria choked out the last part as her eyes were blinded by the sunrise. All the poor elf wanted was to have a normal life but alas her situation kept getting worse and worse from being born with magic to now being forced to leave the only home she ever knew.

“Focus on your breathing, close your eyes and take one step forward.” Duncan’s advice worked and with a very dramatic first step their journey began. 

* * *

Neria felt terrified at first, but after a few hours of travel she was starting to enjoy the fresh air and sunlight. Duncan on the other hand looked rather concerned about the of their surroundings, the warden noticed a lot of small details such as an increase of footmarks headed north, which meant that a lot of people were fleeing the south.

“Tell me, about the templar that brought you to the Circle, was he this patient with your antics as me?” Duncan asked while waiting for Neria who was smelling and picking every flower she could get her hands on and weaving them into a crown.

“She was alright, I think her name was Meredith, and if i remember correctly she looked alright with a flower crown. Huh I never got to give her the flower crown I made back in the day, buuuuuut if you want a crown worthy of a flower king it is all yours master Duncan” Neria rambled on with a joking tone, while the old warden simply chuckled .

“For someone who hasn’t left the circle tower your stamina is rather impressive, I half expected you to be keeling over from exhaustion” he remarked as Neria was trudging along even if looking a bit out of breath.

“Oh I am tired alright, I am cheating a bit however, mainly because of some healing magic that a friend of mine taught  me, it keeps the body in a working condition however it gets a lot more exhausting to do simple tasks… such as talking” Neria stopped, she was out of breath and about to collapse, but luckily Duncan caught her.

“We will camp here, get some rest and don’t push yourself too much, I don’t want any of my recruits dying, understood” He sounded serious and concerned about Neria’s health, the girl looked tired and well over her current limits.

“Have you ever fought against a real opponent or used an actual weapon?” Neria shrugged, she never even used her staff and the scariest thing she fought were the spiders in the phylactery stockroom.

“Very well in that case get some rest and I will try to teach you some basics after. I am taking first watch we will swap on every four hours, understood?” Duncan did not receive a confirmation but a snore, with that the man released a sigh and prepared for a very long trip.

* * *

“Ah hello again Neria, I was starting to worry about you, the recent nightmares and that reckless trip to the Fade oh you have a lot of explaining to do!” Hope was worried, the last time they talked seemed like it was ages ago.

Neria couldn’t keep herself together anymore the poor elf began crying on Hope’s shoulder, her spirit friend had no idea how to proceed so she just stood there, too afraid to hug the crying woman but also too worried to leave her.

“I… I screwed up big time Hope…. The templar they wanted to execute me for helping a friend of mine who turned out to be a blood mage… they were going to kill me for doing the right thing and sticking by my friend… then this Grey warden showed up and took me away to Maker knows what end… Hope I am scared, I don’t want to wake up… I want to stay here with you where it’s safe” Neria was rambling, but Hope just listened, until she had enough. Once Neria told her she wanted to stay in the fade forever Hope snapped.

“No you, don’t want to stay here forever, trust me, and while what happened to you does feel unjust it is what is, look at things from the positive side. You are free from the Circle, you can travel around and see the world, most important of all you can be a hero, just like the ones from your books and stories that you share with me.” Hope scolded her relentlessly to the point where Neria stopped crying and calmed herself down.

“Thanks Hope, I needed that. Now with all that crying out of the way do you want to hear about the flower crown I made today?” Neria was back to her usual cheery tone, somehow Hope always managed to lift her spirits and show her well hope in her darkest hour.

So story after story Neria felt as if she was back in the circle but suddenly Hope just vanished and instead of her there was Duncan’s tired face. He had apparently stayed up the entire evening while Neria was resting or at least that is what he said.

“You should get some sleep Duncan, I will make some breakfast, alright?” Neria felt guilty for keeping the warden all night and wanted to repay him, but the only answer she got was a negative shake of the head from Duncan.

“That won’t be necessary, we are close to Lothering no more than a six hour trek, we shall rest there and after a few hours of sleep I will show you a few basic tricks when fighting an armed opponent.” with that settled the two gathered their camp and started moving towards their destination.

* * *

“C’mon girlie let’s have some fun” The burly bandit mocked as he and the other five large unkempt men surrounded a single young woman. 

“Stay back you brutes… I don’t want to hurt you!” the woman sounded timid as if hiding something.

“You got this whole thing wrong sunshine we are the ones that do the hurting.. Hehehe… alright lads let’s collar the ….” The bandit leader was interrupted by one of his companions who pointed at the two travelers coming their way.

“Keep her still I will deal with our new guests.” he barked to the rest of his men and as if on cue they were on top of the new arrivals.

    “Alright strangers give us your coin and the valuables and no one needs to get hurt.” the banding leader threatened as his man had their weapons drawn.

    “How about a counter offer, you leave me and my companion as well as the young woman you were harassing, that way we leave this encounter alive, or are you willing to fight two grey wardens?” Duncan’s tone was threatening enough to make any men with some common sense run for their lives, however the bandits had none.

    “Kill’em boys!” with that Neria’s first fight outside of the circle began. 

    Duncan took on two of the five attackers making quick work of their leader and his companion, two clean cuts and no wasted motions from the veteran warden. Meanwhile, Neria’s eyes were glowing in a dark yellow color, the ground around her began to shake, some of the bandits tried to run but to no avail, before they could even take a step further three lightning bolts struck the grounded men, leaving three smoking piles of ashe and two clean cut corpses. 

“Well that was certainly something, you don’t see everyday... I could use a bit of break Primal magic always takes a lot of me and with all that walking I think I will just sit down for a moment.” Neria mumbled as the woman they had apparently saved approached them.

“Thank you so much for saving me, I… I don’t know what I would have done if it weren’t for you. Is it true what you said that you are Grey wardens?” the young woman asked, her eyes filled with curiosity and desire for knowledge.

“Yes we are, and we are on our way to Ostagar, but our destination for today is the village of Lothering, would you mind helping my Mage companion here, she is still new to our order, and is not used to traveling on foot.” Duncan implied while looking at Neria’s shaking form. It seemed as the reality of what she had done was sinking in, those three bandits were indeed the first three people Neria had killed in her life.

“I… killed them, they never had a chance, did they have families or were they doing this just for coin… Duncan why did you let me kill them, why did I use Primal magic I could have used Entropy and put them to sleep.” Neria was panicking her body was shaking while she was rambling on what she should have done.

“Neria, snap out of it, you did good, we gave them a chance to leave in peace they did not take it, if it makes you feel better we killed them in self defense. Now focus on the task ahead and get up.” With that Neria took Duncan’s outstretched arm and got to her feet. 

“I am Bethany by the way… Bethany Hawke.” she said as Neria’s body was using her as a support.

“Neria Surana, a pleasure to meet such a nice human?” she mentally chided herself for that one, a nice human what was she thinking now Bethany would think she is some sort of a weirdo, she had to act fast and find a way to fix things, but then again why worry about someone you would probably never meet again.

“Thanks…So wait you are going to Lothering for the night correct?” Bethany asked as she wanted to repay the two wardens for saving her.

“That we are.” Duncan’s voice sounded exhausted but the man continued walking along as if he had done that for his entire life.

    “Well you could stay with me and my mother, she would enjoy the company, and we have some room to spare, since my sister and brother are away with the army.” Bethany offered as they were now nearing Lothering. “Mother would be furious if I didn’t bring the people who helped me home at least for dinner” she continued to which both Neria and Duncan agreed.

* * *

“Bethany thank the Maker you are alright! I was worried sick about you, promise me to never leave home when there are bandits and whatnot around, no buts no arguing understood” came the voice of a woman who looked like an older version of Bethany, as she came out of a cottage, she took a quick glance at Bethany and her two new companions. 

“Mother those people helped me, they are Grey wardens and well I was wondering if they could stay with us for the night.” Bethany pleaded and after a short moment the entire party was welcomed into the cottage.

“I am Leandra and you are?” her accent was not Ferelden that much was for sure but in typical warden fashion Duncan did not care about the woman’s past history he simply provided what was asked of him.

“I am Duncan and this is Neria she is a new warden recruit.” his tone was well concealed but the bags under his eyes could not go unnoticed. 

“Master Duncan you can take my son’s bed for tonight Maker knows you could use some sleep, your companion can use Marian’s bed for the night now if you excuse dinner won’t cook itself” Leandra commanded with a certain air of nobility to her.

“Neria I will be taking my leave do not get into any trouble, no magic no buts understand, and if any of the Chantry templars cause you trouble, show them this.” Duncan explained as he gave Neria a ring with a griffin engraved on it.

“Understood, and thank you for everything Duncan.” the elf never had the chance to thank Duncan for saving her from certain execution, well until now that is.

“Bethany do show the other warden to yours and Marian’s room please oh and Warden do excuse the mess Bethany’s sister tends to be a bit of a hurricane when it comes to keeping things tidy.” Leandra moved to the kitchen area while Bethany motioned for Neria to follow. 

After a short walk they entered into a modest looking room with two beds a shared dresser and two nightstands one for each bed. As Neria left her staff and unpacked her gear she noticed the mess which was her side of the room. That mess was a perfect representation of her state of mind in recent days, from the clothes all over the bed representing her previous secure life to the oddly looking undergarments in the corner.

“Ugh Marian can be such a boar, sometimes I even wonder if she took all of the bad traits from both mother and father.” Bethany sighed in embarrassment as the elvhen warden left her gear in a relatively neat looking corner. 

“Will your sister mind if I atleast clean her side of the room, I mean there are dirty undergarments at the edge of the bed.” Neria pointed at the said pair which was located on the very edge of the bed. 

“Ughm I don’t believe that one is Marian’s, oh by the Maker she did it again…. I told her time and time again not to bring any girls home and to clean after herself by Andraste this is embarrassing!”  Bethany’s face began to redden to a point that made the following silence rather uncomfortable. Until a laughter could be heard from Neria she was cackling uncontrollably to a point that made Bethany worry but just as it started the laughter stopped.

“Man and I thought living in the Circle tower  was wild, how many times has your sister done that or actually let me rephrase that how many times has your mother caught your sister?” Neria asked with a small smile on her face.

“Of what I know fifteen times of what I don’t know probably more. Marian is really good at sneaking around, but keeping silent is not one of her strengths. Say mind if you help me out for a bit it would be nice to have someone with me while doing my daily chores.” Bethany motioned for the door and Neria simply followed.

“Mother me and the Warden are going out for a bit we should be back for dinner.” she hollered as the two women walked outside.

“So where to now?” Neria asked with genuine curiosity. This was it this was all she ever wanted to be able to go into the outside world without fearing templars or being sent back into the circle. Just as Hope had said her dream was now a reality.

“Well our first stop is the market, then we might want to go the chantry, after that maybe the tavern?” Once Bethany stopped talking Neria realized that those weren’t any actual chores, instead she was just being dragged out along for a long walk with no specific purpose in mind.

“Do you want to hear something funny? I have never been to an actual market or a tavern in my entire life closest thing I have seen to a market was the Stockroom of magical items in the Circle and yes that is a real thing.” Neria’s words came awkwardly and her movements in public were even more awkward she looked out of place, like a mabari in a tutu.

“It’s alright you are already behaving better than Marian and as an added bonus you have longer hair. Oh no, not now!” Bethany looked rather worried all of a sudden while Neria was looking captivated by a flower on the ground.

“Why good day to you Bethany, and who might be your fabulous looking companion?” came the smug voice of a scrawny fellow. 

“Get lost Fendeln, my friend and I don’t want to deal with scum like you!” her voice was dripping with venom and silent rage, while Neria was kneeling down and picking up that flower she was transfixed for a while.

“Oh but you do want to deal with me don’t you after all it is me and my magnificent face we are talking about.” Fendeln continued while Beth looked more and more uncomfortable, however that changed when a flower was placed behind her ear, and Neria’s face was now sporting a stupid grin. After a moment Bethany felt a pair of lips on her ear and Neria’s gentle whisper of “Play along this guy is a douche I have dealt with similar templars in the Tower. Now laugh and say thank you.”

“Thank you dear, that is very thoughtful of you. Oh Fendeln how rude of me I want to introduce you to my very special friend Neria” Bethany’s face was now having the same stupid grin as Neria’s meanwhile Fendeln just snorted a quick insult to them and continued on his path.

“I hate jerks like that guy, you know I had mage that was so into me that she couldn’t take no for an answer.” Neria began sharing a story but stopped herself waiting to see if her new friend wanted to hear the rest of.

“So what did you do? I imagine that being in a tower doesn’t leave you with a lot of options for dealing with a unlikable sutor?” Bethany was now interested exactly what was the daily life of a circle mage, would it be as bad as people make it up to be, should she tell her new friend about her gifts.

“Well I did the worst thing possible, instead of reporting it to the Templars I found this really nervous looking templar and paid her to pretend to fancy me, now I didn’t have coin so I paid her with lyrium potions, after that well I never had any problems.” Neria’s story made next to no sense to anyone who hasn’t lived in a Circle or knew about the templar’s dependency on lyrium.

“You are lot like Marian in that regard, which reminds me since you are heading to Ostagar tell her to stay safe in case something goes wrong” Neria silently agreed and the duo continued their walk in pleasant silence.

* * *

“Ah there you are, I was starting to worry I would have to eat by myself.” Leandra announced when the two girls returned home. Both of which were wearing flower crowns, and Neria had two more ready one for Duncan and one for Leandra.

“Is Duncan still resting then?” the warden recruit asked half expecting the man to jump out of nowhere but to no avail.

“Your fellow warden is fast asleep, now make yourself comfortable, Beth help me set the table, while our guest waits.” After a few minutes the table was set and dinner was served. 

“So Neria tell me about yourself?” Leandra asked earning a scowl from Bethany as the young woman did not like where this was going.

“Well, I am nineteen years old and I spent about fifteen of those years locked up in a Circle tower, so I guess you could consider me a pretty boring individual.” Neria answered in earnest. She couldn’t remember anything noteworthy or anything of value that she has done.

“Oh my, then tell me how did you manage to trick Fendeln who has been following Bethany around for a while now, that you and her are together, I mean if it were Marian I could understand that the girl has a knack for trouble but you, you have had next to no contact with other people and managed to fool a full blown stalker, how?” Leandra’s gaze was unrelenting but Neria kept her composure and answered in a measure way.

“Just pretend  to look stupid enough and be real close to the person you are trying to be with works most of the time, and if it doesn’t well there is the good old hit the groin and run like hell method.” the warden’s answer received an approving chuckle from both of her new companions.

As the evening progressed Neria and Bethany retired to their shared room, however since they spent most of the day outside Neria was not able to clean her side of the room, and so was forced to sleep on Marian’s messy bed.

* * *

“Here is a little something for the road, do stay safe Wardens” Leandra and Bethany wished their goodbyes with Duncan and Neria as the journey to Ostagar continued.

“When are you going to teach me how to fight?” Neria asked after a few hours of walking. Her desire to learn always present.

“Grab those two sticks from over there and give one of them to me.Then try to land a hit on me.” came Duncan’s response as he pointed towards the side of the road. 

Neria did as instructed but when she tried to land a hit she found herself on the ground.

“Never put everything you have in a single strike, think of sword fighting as you think of spell casting pace yourself and your attacks. Try to force your opponent into a situation where they will make a mistake.” He said as Neria stood back to her feet she tried once more and was again knocked on the ground.

“Use your head Neria you have one advantage over me but you are too focused on landing a hit that you forget to use it.” Duncan meant her magic, she didn’t know if he was allowed to use it in a fight, her only time using her magic during their travel was when they fought those bandits.

Neria swung with her stick but was swiftly blocked by Duncan’s, who then proceeded to punch her in the stomach, this time however, she was prepared her eyes glowing an icy blue color as Duncan tried to put her down he noticed that his hand was covered in ice and in a way frozen to Neria’s stomach area. In a split second her eyes changed color this time going to a ghostly white as Duncan was blasted to a nearby tree , Neria never felt this alive and with a quick poke of her stick she landed a hit on Duncan.

“Good you are quick to learn but until you get some proper training try to stay at range, alright.” He said as Neria helped him get to his feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Mandatory I will pretend to be your GF so this freak leaves us alone - Check  
> Followed by saving the girl in distress - check  
> Add the Mess of a lesbian known as Marian (Purple) Hawke - check  
> And duncan training Neria how to think outside the box, noice.  
> Next up arrival at ostagar and preparing for the joining hurah


	7. CH7-Arrival at Ostagar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone that is following this story you guys are amazing <3

It took another two days for Neria and Duncan to reach Ostagar. During that time Duncan tried to teach his young trust as much as he could, when it came to sword fighting and thinking on the move. Neria herself was improving rather quick but it was still barely enough to stay alive in a sword fight. Her biggest improvement was with her stamina, at the start of their journey Neria needed breaks almost every hour where now she needed a break every three to four hours. 

They were approaching a bridge, and Neria noticed a lot of banners after said bridge “I guess this is Ostagar? I imagined it would look more… preserved?”. She had read about most of Thedas’ locations and landmarks and Ostagar was always described as a grand fortress to keep watch and protect the Tevinter Imperium from Barbarians.

With a heavy sigh Duncan prepared to explain that not everything was as it was in Neria’s books. He never got the chance as a welcoming party was approaching with none other leading it but King Cailan himself.

“Hail, Duncan it is good that you finally arrived, I was starting to worry you would miss out on the glory.” Cailan boasted as both Duncan and Neria bowed to his majesty.

“Ah, and this must be your new recruit, a mage and an elf to boot” Neria was starting to feel anxious, the last time someone called her an elf she almost got her ears pierced.

“Your Majesty allow me to introduce you to….” Duncan tried but was interrupted by the king who simply walked over to Neria.  

“Ho friend, I am Cailan and you are?” his majesty radiating friendliness while Neria wanted to be swallowed by the ground, nevertheless she fought through her anxiety of dealing with people.

“Neria, My name is Neria Surana, former circle mage and now a grey warden recruit, your majesty.” her voice was small and weak compared to that of Cailan but he seemed like a good man.

“Tell me Neria, how are things in the Circle?” he asked possibly out of courtesy. Neria hated those types of people, they would always pretend to care when in fact they only cared about themselves. 

After a rather painful to endure speech from Cailan about how they would be fighting for glory and be remembered as legends Neria and Duncan were free to proceed inside the army camp. 

“The king seems overconfident, but something in the air just feels awry.” Neria was concerned she didn’t want to be right about but she had a very bad feeling about this place. 

“I am glad you are not as blind as Cailan is, he refused to wait for reinforcements from Redcliff and the Orlesian Wardens. Our best bet would be for Teyrn Loghain and his tactical savvy to make the difference. Maker willing this battle will be the end of the darkspawn horde.” Duncan tried to sound convincing but Neria was traveling with him for a while now and knew when he was not confident about certain things. One of her talents after all was noticing small details, and patterns about people (and spirits).

“In any event you are not to leave the camp until ordered. I want you to meet with the other recruits, and find a junior warden named Alistair. Do remember to visit our quartermaster, he will provide you with your official warden armor and weapons.” With those orders Duncan disappeared into the camp, leaving Neria alone.

The brown eyed mage was trying to find the warden quartermaster and after asking a very annoyed looking man with a bushy beard she found her target. “Aye, you must be one of Duncan’s, here ya go, a classic warden mage armor. Should protect you from most darkspawn but don’t expect it to stop ballista shots.” The man laughed but Neria stood frozen. 

She had seen the blue and white striped armor before in her dreams. ”Hey, you alright girl?” came the worried voice of the quartermaster. Neria simply took the armor and tried to focus on her breathing. 

_ Ok that could be just a coincidence, no way I dreamt about the wardens getting slaughtered, focus, breath…  _ After putting the armor on and regaining her composure Neria began looking for the other warden recruits. She was sidetracked by a familiar looking enchanter. 

“Wynne, what are you doing here!?” Neria was both happy but also worried sick, if her nightmare was a vision of the future then could this mean that Wynne would die here, she really didn’t like this place.

“Neria? By the Maker why are you wearing a… oh no… Don’t tell you were recruited into the grey wardens. I swear I leave you alone for what two weeks and you get yourself into trouble.” Wynne’s scolding tone was a welcoming change from Duncan’s measured way of speaking. Neria however knew she had a lot of explaining to do. 

“Well, it was either joining the Wardens or getting executed by the templars, before you ask no I didn’t do anything wrong, I was just trying to help Jowan. It was all his idea.” Wynne just stood there and after a moment she hugged Neria. “Now you listen to me and listen carefully young lady. Do. Not. Die.” She put extra emphasis on those words as if to make sure Neria got the message.

“Same goes to you, just promise me to stay safe, and no heroics, alright.” Neria tried to sound commanding but she failed miserably. 

* * *

During her search for the recruits Neria found a kennel master, that asked her to muzzle a sickly looking mabari. With some effort she did muzzle the mabari and offered to assist further, however she would need to leave camp in order to do so, which could be done at a later time today. 

Neria managed to find a chantry sister giving blessings,  _ Well I might as well get all the help I can get _ , she thought to herself as the sister gave her the Maker’s blessings. Neria was about to leave when a well build man stopped her. “You are one of the new recruits aren’t you.” his voice was deep but his eyes were screaming with fear. She simply nodded.

“I am Ser Jory of Redcliffe.” he introduced himself and his pause meant that Neria had to do so as well. After a rather awkward exchange of pleasantries, Jory went about his business.

_ Maker I hope the rest of the wardens aren’t as serious as that Jory. What a baby, anyway might as well look for this Alistair. _ Neria’s train of thought was interrupted when a hand slapped her rear. Eyes immediately turned a  _ crimson red  _ color, and fire was about to engulf the person that just slapped her, when she heard “Easy there beautiful, I am just happy to see that there are women in the Grey wardens. Names Daveth, and you are?” His voice was sleazy and all Neria wanted to do was turn this man into a pile of ash.  _ Control yourself. Think about flowers and flower crowns. Calm down.  _ After a tense moment her eyes lost their crimson red color and Neria introduced herself to this Daveth character. 

_ People outside the Circle are weird. This whole place is weird. Huh is that guy with the gryphon crest shield the Junior warden Duncan mentioned? Might as well ask. _

__ “Tell the revered mother that my answer is no! And that I will not be bullied by her puppets!” The angry mage stormed while pushing Neria to the side.

“You know one thing about the Blight is how it brings people together… Don’t you think?” the man asked jokingly. 

“Yes I guess we can beat the Blight with friendship and flower crowns” Neria couldn’t stop herself from answering to that weird man. The laugh which followed was quite substantial. 

“Alistair, Junior Grey Warden, and you must be Neria, Duncan said he had someone capable, guess he had a point!” Neria didn’t know what to say, this man reminded her of Hope but in a weird way. Where Hope would answer questions straight forward, Alistair would answer them with a joke and a bit of wit. She was starting to like this man, he seemed funny enough to get into trouble with. Unlike Jowan who she always had to convince.

“I take it you met the other recruits and judging by your armor you were with the quartermaster too. Mind if escort you to Duncan’s tent.” with a quick nod Neria and Alistair were on their way to Duncan.

The silence that followed them while traversing the camp was a tad bit uncomfortable “Soooo you are an elf and a mage, that is a bad luck of the draw, add being a lady in the mix and it’s a real tough life huh?” Alistair said as Neria took his words into consideration. 

“Well I don’t really remember my parents, I was raised as a human, does being an Andrastian count as a bonus, oh and the being a lady part I trust that this is a bonus because I can get in places where you can’t” She answered while poking her tongue at Alistair. 

“Hey what was that last part supposed to mean, I can get anywhere the same as you!” He complained while looking at a few injured scouts in the infirmary. 

“Trust me you can’t and if you want proof try and get that bracelet over there for free. Bet you ten silvers you will fail.” Neria sounded smug in her assumption and as expected Alistair failed to get the bracelet, while Neria simply used her puppy stare and a few tears to trick the merchant and win ten silvers from Alistair. After a good laugh the duo were in front of Duncan’s tent surrounded by the other recruits.

* * *

“The three of you are here to begin your Joining ritual, your mission is simple obtain three vials of Darkspawn blood, once that is done I want you to venture deep into the wilds and find an old Warden outpost. There you will find some of our old treaties bring them back at any cost.” Duncan explained and after appointing Alistair as their group leader the recruits headed out.

    “Don’t worry gorgeous, I will watch your back and make sure nothing bad happens to you.” Daveth exclaimed at Neria as he tried to get a better view of her rear. 

    “Thanks for the offer but I already have someone who is watching over me. Pretty sure she is way better at it than you.” Neria never understood flirting for her it was simple. Go to a person that you like, ask them if they want to spend time with you and move on, but then again she had next to no experience in that department. 

    “By the Maker look! An entire patrol slaughtered!” Jory yelled while Neria and Alistair looked over the corpses. 

    “Looks like we have a survivor! Alistair can you patch him up so he can get back to camp?” Neria asked as the junior warden began tending to the wounded man. 

    “Why do I have to patch him up when you could just  _ zap _ him back to a healthy condition” Alistair moaned in a joking manner.

    “That’s not how magic works, and I never was good at healing spells” Nerial clarified after they made sure the wounded soldier was going to make it to camp as they continued forward.

* * *

_ Keep looking for that flower the kennel master mentioned. Pay attention and keep your eyes open.  _ Neria kept reminding herself about the mabari hound. She desperately wanted to see that dog healthy again.  “Thank the Maker there it is!!!” Neria yelled as she made a beeline for the flower that was needed for the mabari hound. 

“Careful people, I am sensing Darkspawn nearby!” Alistair’s warning came a second too late, as the entire party found itself surrounded by darkspawn and blighted wolfs.

Neria had her eyes fixed on the most clumped part of the Darkspawn group.  In a moment her eyes turned a  _ dark yellow  _ colour as lightning began hitting darkspawn and wolf alike. Meanwhile Alistair was trying to keep the attention of as many darkspawn as possible. Daveth true to his word stayed close to Neria and picked off spawn after spawn. Jory however was having more difficulties, he was surrounded by a group of wolves and about to be overwhelmed. Suddenly the ground around him began to shake as the wolves were now halfway consumed by the earth itself. With one last whimper they were crushed. 

“Next time try not make my hair look like the top of Fort Drakkon. Other than that good job everyone!” Alistair noted as his hair was all over the place. His shield however had seen better days, it now sported a few dents from Neria’s makeshift lightning storm. 

“Let me guess Duncan told you that the Darkspawn are weak against lightning, didn’t he.” Neria replied with a simple nod. With the main part of their mission complete and the flower for the kennel master acquired the group continued onward. 

_ That raven over there, it’s been following us ever since we defeated that first group of Darkspawn. Maybe I am imagining it but I never read about ravens with golden eyes.  _ Neria’s train of thought was interrupted as Alistair was blasted by a magical bolt of energy. Out of nowhere they were surrounded by Darkspawn.

“Jory keep Alistair safe, Daveth look for the darkspawn with a staff it has to be their leader, take him out quick!” Neria barked her orders and prepared a spell that would protect her allies. Adding an extra layer of armor but in the form of ice around their bodies. She thought against it however. _ The ice will slow us down but what if I use it on the darkspawn, just like with the rage demon.  _ Neria’s eyes turned a crystal blue color and the approaching darkspawn suddenly began to slow down.

Their bodies covered in ice while their leader according to Daveth was slain, Neria’s eyes changed color yet again this time to a fiery red  _ When something is cold and then heated really quick an explosion happens! Damn it don’t pass out now.  _ With a primal roar Neria ignited the Darkspawns armor causing a few of them to explode while the rest ran until their bodies were nothing but charred bone and ash.

“I… need a minute” with that she collapsed on the ground. Neria never used magic so much. Today had to be the most she had used her gifts. She had used all of her tricks from turning a dead enemy’s corpse in a spirit bomb to summoning lightning storms and infernos. Her energy was spent, the last fight took a lot more out of her than she was willing to accept.

“Ouch my head hurts, hey who made the Darkspawn into a poor attempt of a roast!” Alistair moaned as he came back to his senses. Both Jory and Daveth looked over at Neria. Her hands shaking and face devoid of colour. 

“Can you walk… or should I give you a piggyback ride?” Alistair said while giving a questioning look at Neria. “I can walk on my own not very fast though.” She had to use her staff as a crutch, but in around an hour or so the group was at the old Warden outpost.

* * *

“The treaties they are gone!!!” Alistair yelled in frustration while the rest of the group were looking around the ruins.  _ That raven from before it seemed to vanish after we entered the ruins, maybe I am just tired but it has followed us all the way here. _ Neria was now resting on a nearby boulder when a woman’s voice captured the entire party by surprise.

“Well, well, what have we here?” was the first thing that the future wardens heard. All Neria needed to do was just look into her eyes to know that this woman was trouble.  _ Same eyes as that raven and she appears just after the raven vanished. If she is a maleficarum i don’t have enough energy to taker her on, I won’t be able to keep the others safe. _ Neria’s thoughts were interrupted as the strange woman continued.

“Are you a vulture, I wonder? Scavengers poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned.” She was not in front of them but her questions did not stop. “Or merely an intruder, come here into these darkspawn infested Wilds of mine in search of easy prey” The witch was now facing them face to face with her hands crossed over her chest she asked once  more. “So what say you are you an intruder or a scavenger?”

“I am neither, we are Grey wardens here to secure our treaties  and bring them back into the order.” Neria answered without waiting for Alistair who seemed really uncomfortable while leading. The witch shifted her eyes from Alistair whom she assumed was leading to Neria. 

“I do not see any treaties here, nor do I see any warden outposts.” She said smugly while getting right into Neria’s personal space. “Invoke a name that means nothing, in a place where it does not matter and expect something.. Tsk tsk tsk Leave my Wilds and do not comeback.” She was now mocking them. 

“Careful she looks Chasind there might be more nearby.” Alistair’s remark seemed to strike a nerve into the witch’s pride so she gave the man a quick remark. 

    “Oh, are the seasoned grey wardens scared that barbarians will swoop in and take you into the Wilds, hmm” she said mockingly. While Alistair answered with the most hilarious  _ Yes Swooping is bad. _ That made Neria chuckled however she wished she hadn’t. 

    “And you surrounded by men yet the elf mage is the only one who not only noticed me but also is not afraid of me. And a woman nonetheless. Give me your name and I shall give you mine?” She offered, without a thought Neria answered. 

    “Neria Surana, a pleasure to meet you miss?” the young mage tried to sound confident to the best of her abilities. She was in no condition to fight after all. 

    “My, my such a civil greeting even for this part of the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan and the contracts you are looking for are not here. My mother took them and has them.” Morrigan explained. Daveth and Jory however looked scared out of their minds. Daveth even considered saying that Morrigan was going to cook them into stew.

    “Would you consider taking us to your mother, miss Morrigan? I would like to reach an agreement on this matter without any hostilities or unpleasantries.” Neria never thought she could sound so formal, if only Wynne could see her now.  _ Perhaps I should tell her about this after we get back to camp. _

    “Oh, you I like , if it were up to any of the other three idiots I would have had to kill you. Follow me darlings, we do not want to keep mother waiting” The sing song voice was mesmerizing and the fact that Morrigan was gorgeous didn’t help Neria at all.

* * *

“You were the raven that followed us weren’t you?” Neria asked after some time. To which Morrigan responded with a chuckle and a pat on Neria’s head. 

“You tend to notice everything do you not.” was the counter question. Luckily Neria had a simple explanation that involved eye color and certain patterns of behaviour. That exchange had Morrigan interested in how much does Neria know about her type of shapeshifting magic.

It was in the afternoon when they reached a small secluded hut in the middle of nowhere. The small group was met by a crazy looking old lady which appeared to be Morrigan’s mother. 

“My, my and if these aren’t the mighty Grey wardens looking for their precious contracts.” the old crone began talking but was unable to finish her greeting due to Alistair’s remarks.  _ Sneaky Witch thief. Is he trying to get us killed because in our current state Morrigan and her mom could kill us without as much as a sweat. _ Neria thought to herself, as the crone approached her. 

“You girl, my Morrigan tells me that you are not as dull or bone headed as these men so tell me do you believe, I stole your precious treaties or that I have been keeping them safe… hmm?” Neria remembered an old lesson that Hope taught her.  _ When in doubt tell the truth and speak from the heart _ . 

“I don’t know what to believe, I do know however that you currently have us on a disadvantage so I would prefer to resolve this peacefully.” The laugh which followed from Morrigan’s mom was terrifying. 

“I do see why Morrigan enjoyed watching you. Daughter get their treaties I would like to spent a few moments with our guests.” Neria felt an eerie shiver down her spine but tried to remain calm on the outside.

“Tell your wardens that this Blight is real. Tell them that this is bigger than they expect and this last advice is for you and you alone….” the crone paused while grabbing Neria’s chin “Watch your back, once the white lion cub comes and she will, protect her from those who would harm her”  The elf lost all colour from her face. An unnatural chill surrounded Neria’s body, for a moment she thought she could see her own breath. 

“Thank you for the advice miss...” Neria wanted to know this woman’s name just to be on the safe end. She had her suspicions a witch in the Wilds, looks a bit crazy, talks cryptic and could kill her entire group without as much as a thought. All Neria wanted was to be sure that this legend was fake nothing more.

“The local Chasind fancy to call me Flemeth while elves call me Asha’belanar.” Neria’s fears were becoming a reality.  _ Flemeth is real, THE Flemeth, Maker give me strength to see another sunrise. _ She thought to herself as Morrigan emerged from the hut with a stack of treaties. 

“Good, now take your treaties and go…. Morrigan do make sure our guests are returned safely to their camp.” Flemeth commanded and with a sigh of annoyance Morrigan lead the group through the wilds.

* * *

_ What cub was Flemeth talking about, and why was it so cold around her hut? _ Neria’s head was swimming with questions as they entered the camp. Morrigan had as promised led the wardens to the edge of the wilds after that she turned into a raven and vanished back into the wilds.

“Ah, warden just the person I was hoping to see do you by any chance have the herb I need for our mabari friend?” The kennel master looked worried  __ as if he expected Neria to not even bother with such a lowly request. He was pleasantly surprised as the mage gave him what he needed to save that poor mabari hound. “Wonderful, He will make a full recovery. Maybe we could imprint him to you later after the battle of course.” 

“Neria come here Duncan wants all recruits to report in!” Alistair’s voice ended the rather pleasant exchange between Neria and the Kennel master. 

After a quick debrief of the their first mission, Duncan took the darkspawn blood and went somewhere. Ordering the recruits to wait for him at the old temple nearby. With no other viable option Neria, Daveth and Jory went there alongside Alistair. The man seemed to enjoy their humor.

In the distance war horns were starting to sound and orders were being given. Neria on the other hand still felt shaken from her meeting with Flemeth. What she meant however was for another day, if Neria got to see another day. The images from her previous dreams came back seeing the dead wardens and now knowing how darkspawn looked, the elf expected to probably be dead by midnight. She had a very bad feeling about the next few hours.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This was a blast to write, you get extra point if you guess what Flemeth meant. I had an idea about adding a few extra characters into the story further on which might lead to a cool spin-off.  
> I won’t tell you what I listened to while writing this because you would get the reference Flemeth used. Next up The Joining and the battle at Ostagar, hypuuuuuuu :)


	8. CH8- A waking nightmare!!!

Neria was trying to recover her strength while waiting for Duncan. Daveth and Jory on the other hand were discussing what the Joining would entail. 

“I did not sign up for this!” Jory complained as Daveth kept teasing him about acting like a coward. Neria simply enjoyed the rest she was getting, fighting Darkspawn was tiring, but her physical condition was improving.

“Are you ready for the ritual to begin?” Duncan and Alistair appeared as if out of thin air. Duncan was holding a silver chalice in his hands. 

“In order for the Grey wardens to have our unique Darkspawn detecting abilities and to stop the blight one must accept the Taint and master it.” Duncan said cryptically but continued shortly after. 

“This is the blood you gathered, enhanced with lyrium, survive this and you will be a full fledged Grey Warden, fail or decide to run and you will die.” his final words seemed to break Jory’s spirit.

“There are a few words that we say before every Joining, they have been said from the start of our Order, Alistair do the honors.” Duncan commanded, Jory had a look of fear on his face, the knight from Redcliffe wanted to leave so desperately.

“Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.” Alistair finished, as Duncan called for Daveth to step forward offering him the chalice. 

Daveth took a sip and immediately went to hold his throat, his eyes turning a milky white colour as his body began twitching in a few moments the man was dead. “Ser Jory step forward.” Jory however did not comply he drew his sword and tried to fight his way away from this madness citing that  _ He didn’t know what he was getting into. That he had a family. _ Duncan effortlessly parried Jory’s sword and with a swift move ended his life.

Neria knew it was her turn. She had nowhere to run or hide all she could do was what the heroes from her favorite books did.  _ Face the danger head on. _ “Neria step forward.” Duncan called for her and the elf took a hefty sip from the chalice. The taste was horrid, as if drinking the waste water from a circle laboratory. Her eyes went white, her throat was burning, and after a moment she heard something. 

“Kill them and join my children….. Kill them and give yourself to me” a mysterious voice roared in her head. And just like that Neria woke to see Duncan and Alistair’s concerned faces hovering above her. 

“Two more deaths, back in my Joining only one died. Could be worse I guess” Alistair tried to fix everything with humour. He was also holding a pendant containing a vial of Darkspawn blood. 

“Rise sister, welcome to the Grey wardens” Duncan exclaimed as he gave Neria an identical vial to the one that Alistair was holding “It is a tradition to keep a vial of Darkspawn blood from our Joining” he explained as Neria took the vial and put it around her neck.

__ _ My head feels like it’s about to split in two. _ Neria could not finish her thought as Alistair helped her up and Duncan looked over her. “The king requires our presence, Alistair make sure the other wardens are ready for battle.” With that final order Neria and Duncan went to meet with Cailan.

“My head is killing me, what in the Maker’s name did you do to me?” Neria was scared beyond belief. All she ever wanted was a normal life, this was as far away from normal as it gets. 

“All will be explained in time. Now focus on the present. Try and live through the night.” Duncan was a pretty straight forward man when it came to giving advice.  _ One night at a time, easier said than done. _

* * *

Duncan and Neria were escorted to the king’s war council by two guards. The council consisted of King Cailan, Teyrn Loghain, a revered mother from the Chantry and Senior Enchanter Uldred. _ Out of every Enchanter that could be here it had to be him. _ Neria thought to herself and as if in a whisper of a thought she heard something telling her to murder Uldred on the spot. She remembered what Duncan told her “ _ Focus on the here and now _ ” but it was so hard. Her entire world was spinning out of control all Neria wanted was to stop those whispers in her head.

“It is settled then. The Grey wardens  will make sure the signal fire from the tower of Ishal is lit.” Cailan proclaimed with passion. “Neria I want you and Alistair to be the ones taking care of that.” he ordered.

“Once the signal fire is lit, Loghain charges with the bulk of our army and we crush the darkspawn.” Cailan continued excitement covering his face.

“You should consider staying with me Cailan. I don’t believe anyone who is willing to ask the Orlesians for aid.” Loghain spat while looking straight at Duncan. 

“No, Ferelden’s King will fight alongside the wardens just like in the stories of old. There will be plenty of glory for all of us, don’t worry Loghain.” He said, but Loghain’s body language looked off, as if the man felt genuine worry for the coming battle.

“Prepare your wardens Duncan, our scouts say that we have one hour at most before the Darkspawn are here.” with that the council was over. 

Neria didn’t feel right, she could hear voices that sounded like hers but weren’t. She felt an urge to eat something, and she was feeling more on edge than ever. 

* * *

“Alistair, you and Neria are to make sure that the signal fire on top of the tower is lit. After that you are to await further orders.” Duncan broke down the rest of the kings orders to the wardens. 

“Great guess we are on glorified guard duty.” Alistair joked as he tended to use them to deal  with everything in high pressure situations.

“Well we could always try and ask the Darkspawn to leave.” Alistair’s presence and manners were starting to rub on Neria. Both of them were not happy with their current orders, for one reason or another. 

“I don’t want any heroics from any of you. If the archdemon shows up you two are to stay as far as possible and leave it to us.” Duncan said with finality in his voice. 

“Duncan…. Maker protect you.” Alistair strained to finish his sentence but Duncan being a man of few words replied with a simple “Maker protect us all.” with that the wardens were off to face their destiny.

_ I never got to see the world after all. Might as well die here instead in the circle. Guess I can’t escape it.  _ Neria thought to herself, morbidly. She hadn’t experienced life as it was meant to be. She never fell in love or had an actual relationship with anyone. Worst of all she never got to see her parents again, not that she could recognize them anyway.

“Let’s get to the tower, the battle is about to start” Alistair said and before long arrows started flying overhead.

* * *

“The tower is lost! We.. were overrun by darkspawn! They came from underground!” The guard tried to explain to Neria and Alistair but the two Wardens pressed forward. They gave a chance for the guards to join them but they ran instead. 

“And you were worried we were getting a boring task huh.” Neria tried to sound funny.  _ Guess he gets serious during a fight. Let’s just hope we aren’t overwhelmed too quickly.  _

The battle bellow was raging in full force. Screams and horns could be heard everywhere. It started to rain at some point. Neria was told that when it rains it means that the Maker is crying for his children. She just thought it was nonsense. 

Both wardens fought their way to the tower’s entrance. Neria used the rain as a weapon, turning water drops into icicles and launching them at darkspawn. Some of Duncan’s teachings about using the environment to your advantage were rubbing off on her. Alistair himself was proving to be rather capable at keeping the Darkspawn busy while Neria systematically turned them into ice filled pincushions. 

Once inside they saw heads impaled on pikes and gnawed corpses. Neria wanted to vomit. She was unable to do so mainly because a wave of Darkspawn was charging against her and Alistair. 

“Neria some of your magic right now would be useful!” Alistair yelled as he bashed a genlock’s head with his shield. 

_ Without raindrops I will need to use more mana to cast spells. _ She looked at the spears that had heads impaled on them. Her eyes turned an eerie white, as those same spears flew at the Darkspawn. 

“You alright?” Alistair asked as he withdrew his sword from a one of the now dead darkspawn Genlocks.

“How much until we are at the top?” Neria was feeling surprisingly refreshed, as if she could keep fighting forever.  _ Duncan did mention something about improved endurance and stamina. _

“I would say two or three more floors infested with Genlocks and Hurlocks.” He said with both of their spirits reinvigorated the wardens moved on further up the tower.

The fighting in the valley was getting more and more savage. Wardens were falling left and right, and while Cailan’s presence served as a moral boost to the Ferelden troops things were starting to get fairly grim. Darkspawn after Darkspawn the horde kept on coming no matter how many were slain they kept coming.

Back in the tower of Ishal, Alistair and Neria fought their way through the second floor. Neria had to be careful since if she used some of her more destructive spells she might collapse the tower. She stuck to what she did best using the school of spirit and entropic magic. As the two finished off the last of the spawn on the second floor Alistair gave a worried glance at a nearby window.

“Doesn’t look good down there, we need to hurry up and get this done. Could you by any chance just zap away the Darkspawn, same way you did in the wilds?” He asked while expecting a simple yes or no answer.

“Unless you want me to turn the tower into rubble I advice against it. Best I can do is use their corpses as walking bombs or crushing their armor around them” Neria explained while a few Hurlocks charged at them on the staircase to the final floor.

“That’s not good enough!” Alistair’s yell sounded hurtful to her.  **_Kill him…. He is beneath you…. Unworthy of your presence…. Kill him and join us._ ** The same voice echoed in Neria’s head she tried to ignore it as best as she could but she did consider it. Even if it was for the briefest of moments.

The two junior wardens were now at the very top of the tower. Only a giant Darkspawn Ogre standing against them. It towered above both of them. As the ogre charged Neria barely managed to get out of the way. Alistair however was hit head on. He flew into a nearby wall and collapsed on the floor.  _ Not good! I need to kill that thing, but it has no armor. Guess it’s time to go all out on this guy.  _

“Hey…. Ugly you want a piece of him you need to go through me first!” Neria had never tried using two types of magic at the same. All she knew was that this would either work or it would turn the tower into a crater.  Her left eye turned a Violet color making the Ogre look dazed. It looked confused as if it didn’t know where it was. Meanwhile Neria’s right eye a dark blue glow to it. In a whisper of a moment the Ogre was covered in ice. Neria’s eyes changed one last time this time to a deep red as a Fireball was flung at the Ogre causing an explosion of blood and bone. 

“Alistair! You alive?” Neria slapped him as she was trying to get him out of his stupor.  **_Leave him, you have already lost..._ ** That blasted voice was whispering nonstop and it was starting to get on her nerves.

“Maker that thing packed a punch” Alistair moaned as he looked at the blood and bones surrounding them. 

“Did you kill it… Without me? I am hurt” He made a mocking gesture and had a dumb grin on his face.

“Mind if you lit the signal fire?” Neria had nothing left in her. She was completely spent. It was a really long and exhausting night in every way. 

“Give me a moment. Aaaand done, Loghain’s men should charge at any second now.” Alistair’s grin vanished as nothing happened. No heroic charge. No battle cries or anything. 

“Alistair…. I think Loghain’s retreating” Neira was filled with horror when she saw that the torches where Loghain’s men were moving away instead of towards them.  _ I took too long… I failed all of them… It’s all my fault. _

“Wha--” He was cut off as arrows found their way into his body. Neria herself had no time to react as three arrows hit her. Pain and failure were the last things she would remember from her time in this world. 

Down in the valley things were looking bad to say the least. The wardens were slaughtered, Cailan’s body was crushed and Duncan’s body was left headless. Amidst all the ruin and devastation a dragon appeared but it was not the Archdemon. That dragon was headed for the tower of Ishal, it swooped in spitting fire and fury at the darkspawn that were about to kill Neria and Alistair. With one swift motion it had one of the wardens in each claw and was on its way to away from Ostagar.

* * *

“You had me worried for a moment” Hope’s voice came as a welcomed sound after all recent events Neria was more than happy about seeing her old friend and knowing she won’t have to leave her. 

“Well I am not leaving anytime soon since I am dead… You know I expected to see the Maker but you are much better to look at than him.” Neria was for the first time in ages happy. She didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. 

“Silly child you aren’t dead. Just wounded. You will be back in action after some nice long rest.” Hope sounded sad. “Your warden friends however… they were not as lucky...”

“Hope I… I don’t wanna go back… I don’t think I can be like the heroes from my books” Neria couldn’t hold back anymore. In about a week she had lost everything. Her best friend, her home, her mentors, and worst of all she lost the desire to keep on going.

The slap which followed was enough to cause an echo around them. “Don’t you dare complain about any of it! Neria you asked for this, you wanted to be like the heroes from those stories! You wanted to leave the circle and be a Grey warden! And now you want to quit?” Hope’s barrage was too much for Neria to handle in her current state the fragile elf began to cry. Ugly sobs were all Hope was going to get tonight.

“Listen, I know it hasn’t been easy for you and well things will probably get a lot worse before they get better. Just know that no matter what happens I will always be there to keep you safe” Neria’s sobs were not stopping so Hope just wrapped her hands around her and began singing a lullaby to calm her troubled friend.  **For Flemeth’s own sake I hope she keeps you safe.** Hope’s thoughts were interrupted by a barely audible snore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH BOY that was a blast. Alright a few things to say about this:  
> Hope is the type of person everyone needs. She beats sense into people when they are about to quit. Plus her threatening Flemeth’s life if she doesn't take good care of Neria is quite cool.   
> Now about Neria’s breakdown- Imagine living your entire life in isolation then your best friend does the one thing that he shouldn’t you are about to get executed for as a result. Then you are forcibly recruited into an order that takes everyone with a decent amount of skill. After some time traveling you start to feel good. Then everyone from that order dies along side with the king and you can’t do anything about it. Most people would snap and lose their minds as Neria did while talking with Hope.  
> I decided against adding more of the battle due to the fact that the Warden doesn’t know how Duncan died, or why Loghain retreated. All she knows is that in her mind she failed all of them by taking too long and being too cautious with her way of killing Darkspawn.   
> On a funny note I forgot that different Darkspawn have different names(Genlocks, Hurlocks, Shriekers etc.)   
> One final thing if you got the reference from ch7 expect a really hype fight maybe an extra companion for a few chapters (It will make sense trust me)  
> Next up CH9- Aftermath (It’s an edgy name team) in which Neria finds what happened and has an important choice to make.(I will be replaying Dragon age origins soon™)


	9. CH9- Aftermath

    “Hope, I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay here with you. Please don’t make me go back…. I don’t want to go back” Neria clutched at Hope as if her life depended on it. For all she knew she was captured by the Darkspawn and about to be tortured to death or worse.

    “Keep yourself together and focus, whatever comes your way you will be able to defeat it. Just trust in yourself and those around you.” Hope always knew how to make her feel better, but she was starting to worry. Neria had at many recent occasions told her that she doesn’t want to leave the Fade and that could prove problematic.

    “No! Please, Hope don’t, I beg you….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” with a scream Neria woke up. She expected to be in chains or worse, however she was in a comfortable bed, the only signs from the arrows that hit her were the three scars on her body. _Why am I still alive, wait where are my clothes, don’t tell me that the Darkspawn have a weird no clothes fetish or something._ Neria’s train of thought was cut short when a worried Morrigan entered the room.

    “Finally awake I see, mother would be pleased.” Her voice ever confident but with a slight tinge of care behind it.

    “Morrigan you, you saved me and healed me but… why?” Neria was still in shock. Even after Morrigan explained to her that Flemeth had saved her and another babbling warden, and that it was in fact Flemeth that healed them. All Neria could think of is to just wrap her hands around Morrigan and hug her as tightly as possible.

    “I never realized how touchy outsiders could be! Let go of me you buffoon.” her face turned a bright red as Neria’s hug was unexpected to say the least. Morrigan never enjoyed physical contact but the sign of affection shown by the young warden was interesting to say the least.

    “Thank you, Morrigan! Do you mind telling me how the battle went? Did we...” Before Neria could finish she remembered the last thing she saw at Ostagar. _Please don’t tell me we lost and all the wardens died… Please tell me I was imagining it._ She desperately wanted all of this to be some cruel joke.

    “The one who was supposed to aid you left the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Mother barely managed to get you out of there. Why just you and that babbling idiot I do not know.” Neria lost all color from her face. To her it seemed like everywhere she went death and sadness followed, first with Jowan and Lily, then with the bandits, now with the Grey wardens.

    “What about Duncan and the King?” she hopped that somehow the grizzled Warden had survived but Morrigan’s answer to what happened in the valley felt like a gut punch.

    “Could you help me get my armor on...please.” Neria sounded hollow, she had no idea what to do. She could just walk away from it all, there was no one stopping her, but that is not what Hope would want, nor Duncan. _Just like in the stories of old huh… an impossible task and a moron that tries to achieve it._

* * *

    With her armor now on, and another hug for Morrigan, Neria was on her way to meet with Flemeth.

    “See your friend is healthy, as promised” Flemeth pointed at Neria as Alistair looked relieved as if he had seen the Maker’s grand design.

    “You… you are alive” his voice was hoarse, face puffed and eyes reddened. The man had been crying a lot it seemed. “Duncan and the others they…. They didn’t make it. Thank the Maker you are alright” he gave Neria a crushing hug.

    “Thank Flemeth and Morrigan, they saved us after all.” she said while looking at both witches.

    “It was merely out of convenience. I believe you two owe me a debt. One that you will repay by stopping the Blight. Girl go prepare some stew I need a moment to talk with these Wardens” Morrigan disappeared back into the hut while Flemeth continued talking with the wardens.

    “There is only two of you left in Ferelden. I want this Blight stopped before it engulfs the entire world, mainly because it would probably end me as well.” Flemeth finished with a maniacal cackle.

    “How can we stop the Blight we are just two people with no idea what to do!” Alistair began, but then stopped mid rant as if he had some sort of clervoyant vision. “Wait the treaties! Neria please tell me you still have them.” He looked hopeful for first time in a while.

    “She has them, they are now safely in her backpack. Alongside a few gifts from me.” Flemeth interjected before Neria could even answer. “I have one more thing to offer you Wardens.” before they could continue their discussion Morrigan appeared out of the hut and looked pleased that the visitors would be leaving soon.

    “Shall prepare two dishes or four mother?” she asked smugly. Her smugness vanished once Flemeth told her that she was to join the Grey Wardens on their quest to stop the Blight.

    “No harm will come to her Flemeth, I swear it.” Neria said as Morrigan looked anywhere but at her mother.

    “So do you think we can do this? Gather elves, dwarves, mages and wait we should go to Redcliffe, the arl there wasn’t at Ostagar! Arl Eamon is a good man he could help us!” Alistair exclaimed looking as excited as a small child.

    “Correct me if I am wrong but that does sound, like an army. Now go Wardens, the Blight won’t stop itself.” Flemeth cackled once more.

_I wonder if Bethany’s siblings made it out alive… It’s a long shot but.. Why not._ “Uhm, a girl by the name Marian Hawke was at Ostagar, I was wondering if she made it out alive?” Neria’s voice was hoarse but she hoped for the best.

    “I do not know. I can promise you this, leave now and I might look for this Hawke person, if time permits of course.” Flemeth then vanished into thin air leaving the trio on their own.

    “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but… Morrigan can you by any chance cook?” Alistair tried to joke but the witch did not enjoy his humour.

    “Yes I can indeed cook, but I can also poison your food… moron” Morrigan’s tone was laced with venom.

    “You don’t have to cook Morrigan, we can try and make a cooking rotation. I also want you to speak your mind, if we are going to live through this mess we need to help each other out.” Neria didn’t want to lead this band of misfits but since Alistair seemed incapable due to the slaughter at Ostagar she had to take command.

    “Very well, I suggest we get moving now. Closest village is Lothering. It has a decent inn, there we could get supplies and prepare for the journey ahead.” Morrigan suggested.

    With their destination set and a relatively safe route the trio was on its way to Lothering.

* * *

 

    After hours of marching through the wilds the odd looking group reached the imperial highway. As they  were making their way on to the road both Neria and Alistair stopped.

    “You can hear them too?” Neria asked as she prepared her staff and awakened her power.

    “DARKSPAWN!” Alistair roared as a group of Darkspawn was chasing a mabari hound.

    Neria’s eyes took a dark yellow color she channeled her power through her staff, unleashing a torrent of lighting at the charging Hurlocks. A few of them were turned to ash while most were unable to move thanks to Morrigan turning the ground under their feet into a muddy mess. Without delay Neria unleashed a wave of spiritual magic that blew the stuck Hurlocks into nothing more than blood and bone. Alistair himself was keeping the Darkspawn distracted from Neria and Morrigan while the two of them systematically murdered every single one of those ungodly creatures.

    Once the fighting was finished the hound was staring at Neria as if it knew her from before.

    “Were you the mabari that I helped at Ostagar” she asked not believing her eyes. The mabari however gave a happy bark as a response.

    “We don’t need another mangy creature with us, we already have Alistair and I believe that dog is smarter than him” Morrigan’s mocking voice was something Neria would never want to leave behind. It always made her laugh no matter the situation.

    “Hey that hurt my feelings” Alistair’s feigning gestures were also hilarious. “A mabari hound would be useful in our current situation” he added.

    “What do you say boy? Are you willing to join our merry band of misfits on a suicide quest to save Ferelden.” Neria was already thinking about a name for the hound. The bark of affirmation made her feel all the better.

    “How about Barkspawn! Since you love barking and we will be fighting Darkspawn we might as well bark at them!” Morrigan’s eye roll at Neria and her childish antics was one for the ages but she had no say in that particular matter.

* * *

    “Hold there friends, you can’t proceed unless you pay a toll for using the king’s road” A scruffy looking man told the now four men party. While behind him more armed people appeared.

    “Take a nice long look at us… Do you really want to do this… thief?” Neria learned that people used numbers and fear to abuse those in need. That was a lesson that Duncan thought her, but something in her began to snap, she wanted to make those men pay for threatening her friends.

    “Uhm, they look well armed boss… and look Griffins… them must be the wardens that killed the king” One of the dumber looking bandits interjected.

    “Shut your mouth you oaf…. Now as I was saying you need to pay the tax to use the road” The sleazy man continued but was unable to wait for a response as Neria froze two of the men next to him.

    The fight if it could be called such was over in moments, Neria had most of the bandits shattered into pieces or burned, something in her had snapped after Ostagar.

    “Please…. Don’t kill me I beg of you… Here take the coin just spare me...” their leader was on his knees begging for his miserable life.

    “Tell me did you spare that man over there...” Neria pointed at the corpse of a knight on the side of the road. Before the bandit could answer she grabbed him by the throat her eyes turning black as night. A small voice at the back of her head kept urging her on, to kill and maim the defenseless man

    “I am going to make you suffer swine, now scream for me!” the ungodly screams that followed after were enough to make Morrigan look scared and Alistair shuffle to the side not wanting anything to do with what was happening.

    “What exactly did you do him?” Morrigan asked she had never seen such a spell and was excited at the prospect of learning a few new tricks.

    “That was a nasty spell, I learned at the Circle tower. In short it turns your bones into liquid and leaves your brain for last. Then after the brain is the only thing left the person is left unconscious but alive. Forced to relive their final moments in a dream loop until the brain dies” Her tone suddenly changed back to its normal self now with a decent amount of coin from the bandits they entered Lothering

    _Why did I kill those men, it felt wrong, they were defenseless. I just couldn’t stop myself...it felt wonderful. Wait what am I saying._ Neria’s internal struggle was well hidden behind a facade of calmness one of the many talents she had gained during her time in the Circle. She never actually remembered learning it which was weird but nevertheless supplies and direction were more important than thinking about the past.

    “So any idea where we should start after leaving Lothering?” Alistair asked the most obvious of questions.

    “We will start with the Circle of magi, then I was thinking the dwarves your alr Eamon friend and the Dalish.” Neria’s voice came with a bit of anger at the mention of Dalish elves. She couldn't remember her parents but she could remember that she wasn’t born in a city. _Why do I keep fooling myself… my parents were mages and I was born into the Circle… No that can’t be right, I remember being taken to the Circle._ Her fists were shaking from the outside it seemed as if it were anger, but Neria’s head was pounding something wasn’t adding up in her memories. A worried bark was enough to break her concentration and forget about her little memory mismatch. _It was probably nothing._

    “Aren’t you a good boy! Come on team we have a picture perfect village to explore.” None of them noticed the red haired woman watching them from the shadows. With no sound that same woman moved to the local Inn.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Now don’t get your pitchforks Neria won't end up as a psycho murdering sloot, she just doesn’t like people that try to prey on others which is why she deep fried the bandits (that was pretty cool not gonna lie). In case you are wondering Neria will indeed do some pretty dark stuff by the end of this story. However once Leliana gets introduced I will tone down the Scream for me filth! And have a bit tamer Neria. Mainly because blood and screams dont really work to impress your Orlesian bard.  
> Next up CH10- Lothering and Beyond (not as edgy as the other chapter names) Our heroes will meet Leliana and Sten also Bodahn and Sandal (Love these two) we will also see Leliana’s influence on Neria (aka don’t murder people as much or no smash). Man I am tired.  
> Shoutout to the wonderful Degenerates from the Acherus discord <3   
> Thanks for reading catch ya later folks! ^_^


	10. CH10- Lothering and beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Quick update here I am almost done with the entire story, once finished I will just slam dunk the rest of the chapters after editing them.  
> BTW if you guys want any specific one shot or something give a message or a prompt and I should be able to make something XD  
> Never expected to finish this to be honest but we are so very close team :D  
> Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

    “Why aren’t the civilians evacuating? The darkspawn horde will be upon this place soon.” Neria sounded worried, she wanted to check if Bethany was alright but was unable to spare the time needed for a visit.

    “They will probably leave once the revered mother says its time. If I may suggest that we split in order to get supplies.” Alistair’s first good idea in a while was taken as a pleasant surprise by the small group.

    “Alright, Morrigan you are on food duty, get whatever you can find, Alistair swords and armor, if what that bandit scum was saying happens to be true we might need a new coat of armor. I will take Barkspawn and find us a place to stay for the night. Meet up at night fall at the Chantry.” Neria commanded.

_I have this sinking feeling that I have been here before. Guess it’s just my imagination, I was born in the Circle...right?_ Her attention was captured by a chantry sister that was trying to make a deal with a horrible looking man.

    “You there, stranger I will pay you two gold pieces if you get rid of that Chantry cow!” He was looking at Neria.

    The warden’s mood changed, she could feel the urge to crush that man’s skull until there was nothing left. He had some much needed supplies however.

    “Please kind stranger, that man has hoarded all the valuables and food from the refugees, but now he is asking outlandish prices for them.” The chantry sister’s plea fell on the right ears. _Clever move by that guy. Too bad I am in no mood for any of this crap._

    “You will sell the goods that you bought at a price which is affordable or else.” Neria had just the trick for dealing with such individuals.

    “Or else what you elvhen scum. What are you gonna do, take on me and my men?” He boasted as Neria just smiled innocently. _People are just morons…_

    “You will give all of your goods as a donation to the Chantry, then leave this place and never return.” Her voice was calm and her eyes turned a faint violet color.

    “The goods are yours Sister, may the Maker smile upon you.” The three men repeated in unison as they left with nothing but the clothes on their back.

    “How in the…. Wait you are a mage… an apostate… Templar help!!!” The sister started screaming and in about a minute a group of templars was around Neria.

    “Back off, I am a Grey Warden and  need I remind you that I helped your sister. Or do you want me to bring those merchants back?” Neria sounded calm, as if she had dreamt about this every day in the Circle. She showed the Griffin ring, Duncan gave her and the Templars scattered back to their posts.

_Ungrateful chantry hag, I should pop her  head open….Wait what am I saying, that is wrong, murdering people for doing what they believe is correct is well wrong._ Neria thought to herself as she knelt down to pet Barkspawn.

    “Halt friend, were you the one responsible for dealing with those bandits?” A templar at the Chantry gates asked with his voice semi-muffled by his helmet.

    “Yes?”

    “Good the commander would like a word with you. He is inside.” The chantry gates opened and Neria again had that same sinking feeling that she has been here before.

    _Focus and try not lose your cool. Just as Duncan told you, one night at a time right._ With a long sigh Neria met with the local Knight- Commander.

    The man was well build, and well spoken. He provided Neria with a few silver coins as a reward for dealing with the road bandits and offered her access to a vault that would be abandoned when they evacuate, eventually. Neria took what she thought was valuable and as she was about to leave the knight- commander gave her one last bit of news.

    “Listen, you seem like a good person, but some of the folk around here would do anything for a bit of coin. I would suggest hiding the fact that you are a Grey Warden.” He said worriedly.

    “The bandits mentioned something about us killing the king. Any idea what that is about?” Neria asked expecting a nonsensical answer.

    “Story is that the Grey wardens killed King Cailan at Ostagar. Now Regent Teyrn Loghain has put a bounty on every warden that is in Ferelden.” He explained as the Warden’s knuckles were turning white with anger.

    “Thank you for your time ser.” She said and began to walk away.

* * *

 

    _When I get my hands on Loghain I will make him pay for all of this!_ Before she could storm off from the Chantry Neria had a surprisingly pleasant conversation with a Knight from Redcliffe. Unlike Jory, that one had some backbone. He explained the situation in Redcliffe and the mad quest to find the urn of sacred ashes. Neria simply listened and after an exchange of goodbyes she was off to find a place for the night.

_The Urn of sacred ashes, I might as well learn how to do teleportation magic and find that other worlds exist._ She heard a strange language as the local Inn was nearby.

    _What is that thing… and what is it saying._ Neria thought to herself as the huge man finally noticed her.

    “Hello? What exactly are you… friend?” The young warden asked uncertain of what to do in such a situation. The giant was certainly a man, he looked well build as if bred for war.

    “A civil greeting, you must mock me or you must be a newcomer” The giant spoke in a deep and accusing voice.

    “I am Neria Surana, a Grey Warden. And you are what exactly?” She tried to get an answer from the caged giant. After a few minutes she received it.

    “I am Sten of the Beresaad of the qunari peoples” Sten answered after he noticed that this Warden was not going anywhere.

    “I have read about your people, what are you doing in a cage so far south.” She asked the most obvious of obvious questions.

    “I am here to answer a question” His words were short and to the point.

    “Which is?” Talking to Sten was proving rather taxing to Neria’s patience. However after about fifteen minutes she had all the information needed. Sten’s mission was to access the Blight as a threat to his people while doing so he lost his entire squad. He was then nursed back to health but once he couldn’t find his sword, he just killed everyone in sight.

    “So let me get this straight, you have spent fourteen days in this cage with no food or water. But you are willing to join me on my suicide quest to fight the blight” Neria just wanted to make sure she wasn’t losing her mind.

    “Yes. If I stay here I die to the darkspawn, it makes no difference where I die, my life is forfeit either way” Sten looked as calm as ever while talking about inevitable death, it seemed that the giant had accepted his fate.

    “Not if I have something to say about. Give me a few minutes and I will get out of that cage.”

    Neria made her way back to the templar knight- commander who told her about Sten’s punishment and directed her to the revered mother. After some persuasion, a tithe in the form of coin Neria had the key for Sten’s cage.

    “There you go big guy. Now let’s go inside the Inn get ourselves a nice room and some rest!” Neria steadily unlocked the cage while helping Sten. The giant had some problems walking but those were quickly rectified after a few minutes of stretching.

* * *

    “Careful there friends, some soldiers inside are making a lot of noise” a man who was leaving the Inn warned Neria and her companion.

    “Well look at that, we got ourselves a King slayer boys.” the leader of these so called soldiers stood in front of Neria.

    “Guess we will deal with these villagers after we finish off that traitor” One of the soldiers mentioned as he drew his sword.

    “Gentlemen, there is no need to resort to violence. It is much nicer to resolve this peacefully, no?” A woman with red hair and an odd accent stood up and moved herself between Neria and the soldiers.

    _I think I have heard that voice, why can’t I put my finger on it. She sounds so familiar._ Her thought was cut short as a loud slap was followed by an even louder curse.

    “Out of the way Orlesian whore!!” Something in Neria went insane. All she wanted at the moment was to make these pigs pay for hurting someone that wanted to resolve this peacefully.

    Before Neria could launch a spell one of the guards was grasping at his throat while Barkspawn was on top of the other one. Their captain wanted to run but was unable to move caught by an invisible hand.

    “Sister, you are the offended party in this matter. What should I do with that swine?” Neria asked as she tightened her invisible grasp around the man. He was now a few centimeters in the air looking more and more desperate. Neria’s voice was more like a distorted echo, eyes aflame as her grasp tightened.

    “No need for further violence. The world is dark enough as it is.” Her voice was soft and calming. It reminded Neria of her time with Senior Enchanter Wynne. The two had spent countless long nights studying different types of magical theory.

    “Very well…. Your lucky day pig, if it were up to me you would be a screaming mess on the floor. Of you go!” Neria spat on the man as he ran away. _Why was I about to murder a man who could not defend himself, what is going on with me?_

    “Thank you for the aid, miss?” The warden was curious about where a Chantry sister learned to kill a man with nothing but a table knife.

    “I am Leliana, and I believe I will be joining you on your travels” Leliana said with a positive and affirmative tone. Neria could listen to that voice forever. It made her hopeful that there was still some good left in the world.

    “And why would you want to join me on what is most likely a suicide mission?” Neria didn’t want to see this woman hurt, ever.

    “The maker send me a vision, of darkness covering the entire world. I was alone on a cliff edge, and I fell into that darkness, or more like I jumped against it.” Leliana explained her vision but Neria couldn't quite pay enough attention. Her focus kept evading her, she was always stealing glances between Leliana's captivating blue eyes and the delicate shape of her lips as she spoke, listening to Leliana's warm, honeyed voice instead of the words she was saying. Neria was captivated. She hadn't ever met anyone quite like Leliana, she couldn’t _focus_.   

    “In that case welcome. Sister Leliana” Neria barely got her composure together in order to sound semi coherent.

* * *

    As night fell Neria met up with Alistair and Morrigan. All parties were relatively successful in their assigned tasks. Alistair had gotten some pieces of armor but the quality was dreadful. Morrigan on the other hand had brought plenty of supplies.

    “I have some good news, I managed to get us a place to sleep and some extra coin. Plus Barkspawn managed to recruit a chantry sister and a Qunari warrior for the cause!” Neria mentioned as Barkspawn, gave an incriminating bark at her.

    “Wait you found actual people willing to join our crazy cause! That is great! Well let’s meet them!” Alistair was very excited to meet their new companions while Morrigan looked unhappy to say the least.

    That night was one of the weirdest nights Neria had. Mainly because their entire group had to share a room, outside of Leliana who was sleeping at the Cloister. _Leliana is a beautiful name… I wonder if such a person would… No I am a mess that has next to no idea what she is doing._ Neria decided to go for a walk. Some of the night air was always welcomed.

    “Having trouble sleeping?” Came Leliana’s voice from a nearby bench.

    “You could say that.” _Mainly because I can’t stop thinking about you!_

    “Care to hear a story then? I love sharing stories and it might help you sleep. Of course sleeping on a bench is not recommended but I am certain you would be able to go back to your room.” Leliana stated matter of factly.

    “Alright, it’s not like I have anything better to do.” _Please yes I want to spent every waking moment by your side, Maker yes please share all the stories in the world._

    Leliana began telling the story of the first Blight and the Darkspawn. Neria was entranced, she couldn’t focus. All she could do was look at Leliana in wonder and amazement. The woman was perfect in her eyes. After Maker knows how long Leliana was asleep. Neria noticed that only when a strand of her new friends hair tickled her face. The chantry sister was fast asleep on her shoulder.

_I should take her to the cloister. Wait where is the cloister. I don’t know where to leave her. Oh no I screwed up. Alright focus_ _and try to ignore that amazing flowery scent, focus. Guess I might watch over her while she uses me as a pillow. That isn’t all that creepy and weird right. Great job Neria she will think you are a creep now and hate you for it. Stupid!_ Before the warden could continue her mental tyrade a soft sob came from the sleeping Orlesian. _Why is she crying in her sleep? I wonder what she is dreaming about. Maker she might be freezing!_ Neria had taken one of the cloaks Morrigan had acquired from the market and used it as a blanket for Leliana.

_I wonder, if I would ever find someone as pretty as you._ Neria thought to herself as she was playing with Leliana’s hair. _You know you are the only person that makes me feel weird when I am around them. It scares me, because everywhere I have been bad things happen. Maker this is going to be a long night_. Neria finished playing with Leliana’s hair but then decided to braid it. Or at least learn how to braid someone’s hair.

* * *

    “Good morning” Leliana opened her eyes sleepily. She noticed that she wasn’t in the Cloister, and was wrapped in something heavy and cozy.

    “Did I fall asleep here?” She asked while looking at Neria, who now had some bags under her eyes.

    “You did, and I didn’t know where the cloister was so I just stood here watching you sleep.” _Wait that came out wrong…. Nice one you dingus, now she thinks you are a weirdo._ Her mental beatdown was stopped a single finger touched her nose.

    “Boop… Thank you for keeping me safe then it was very thoughtful of you.” Leliana was truly amazing in Neria’s mind that woman could make Andraste look like a second rate crone.

    “We will be leaving soon, I suggest gathering your things.” Neria really needed some sleep, but the Darkspawn would not wait for her to take a nap. “Our next destination will be The circle of magi. Should take us around a week or so to get there” she continued as Leliana got up and returned her cape.

    “Very well, do make sure you get some rest when you can. No buts or anything” She was using a tone that Neria had heard from both Hope and Wynne, it was the do as I say or else tone.

* * *

    “Everyone ready and accounted for?” Neria tried to sound positive but the lack of sleep and her over usage of magic were starting to take a toll on her.

    “Supplies armor and weapons check, as for people we are all here. We are about as ready to go as ever.” Alistair chimed in with a goofy grin.

    It took around ten minutes before the first problem appeared. A group of peasants was blocking the wardens’ party. They were after the bounty and wanted a fight. If Neria had some sleep she would be more than happy to murder all of them. However in her current state even using a bit of magic would be too much for her. _Damn it all might as well use that sword I have._ The angry peasants quickly surrounded their party. Sten had crushed the heads of two men with a shovel he had wrestled from one the peasants. Meanwhile Leliana looked as if she were dancing around the battlefield as dirty peasants were falling in her wake. Alistair was faring alright cracking skulls with his shield and severing the occasional limb from a sorry sod. Morrigan turned into a bear mauling the remaining attackers.

    “Where is Neria?” Alistair asked followed by another shout for her. She seemed to have vanished into thin air. The only response they received was a worried bark from Barkspawn.

    “Hey there pal…. You know you have the best timing for saving me!” Neria was bleeding from her left hand, her entire face was covered in blood.

    “Weren’t you supposed to have magic or something?” Alistair rushed to her side followed closely by Leliana and Sten.

    “Never used my magic this much in such a short time… Heck for the last few days I probably used it more than my entire life put together.” _Stupid should have been more careful, now everyone thinks that you are an incapable moron._ Neria tried to get on her feet but was unable to do so without help.

    “Where was your hand cut? Can you move it?” Leliana asked as she removed Neria’s armored glove. “Well good news is you will live, bad news is your arm will have a nasty scar. Now stay still I need to stitch that thick head of yours.” _Wait she is patching me up. Maker she is so close I am actually glad my face is covered in blood because wait am I blushing…._

    “Good as new. Now shall we go?” Leliana announced happily as Neria used her staff as a crutch. Her vision was blurry and her head was pounding.

_Must be lack of lyrium, just focus on walking, one, two, one two. Oh no, not now, why now!_ “Darkspawn nearby!” Neria announced as Alistair and the rest of the party prepared for battle.

    “Neria you are in no condition to fight, stay back here. Barkspawn keep her safe.” Alistair had his moments from time to time. Luckily for Neria this was one of them.

    “Hey pal, you doing alright?” She asked her hound as her eyes were struggling to stay open. “Listen Barkspawn, can you hear them… a few of them are running towards us.” Neria could sense a few of the now retreating darkspawn running towards her location. _Barkspawn can’t take all of them on his own and I am running on empty. Damn it think!_ She could see the first of the hurlocks nearing her position, Barkspawn dispatched  it with ease.

    Soon a group of around four genlocks appeared, they had Neria and Barkspawn surrounded. _Blast it all!!!_ Neria had read about the possibilities of what might happen if a mage overuses their abilities without enough rest. Best case scenario her spell works and genlocks are vaporized… with the possible side effect of her being out of commision for a few days. Worst case she overexerts her body and ends up a drooling mess ready to be killed by the spawn.

    Eyes glowing a barely noticeable orange Neria tried to summon an explosion that would defeat the genlocks. Images of her past flashed over her, emotions, unknown faces and people, her mind and body were telling her to stop _I am not going to be a burden to those around me now explode damn you!!!_ Four pairs of tiny legs were all that remained from the genlocks. Neria however was spent. Body and mind finally succumbing to lack of sleep and exhaustion.

    “Ehm Bodahn will it be alright if our wounded friend here rests in your wagon?” She could hear Leliana’s voice but what was a Bodahn and wait they got a wagon somehow. Neria couldn’t focus her mind was too exhausted she kept coming in and out of consciousness only to hear small snippets of conversations.

 

  


 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> After the last few chapters i had a feeling i made Neria a bit too OP, now she is suffering from pushing her body too hard and using her mind (willpower/magic) too much. Also cue in a mandatory I fell asleep on you cliche followed by Person A patching up Person B check :D.  
> Next up party camp and character convos, man Dragon age is a cool game.  
> This chapter’s shoutout is to one of my Canadian friends for helping me flesh out a future fight (expect it after the Brecilian forest) and trust it will be a-mei-zing  
> Thanks you reading have a great time :D


	11. CH11- Doubts and fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Happy New year you wonderful people!  
> Now long story short expect a massive update by the end of next week.  
> Side note hope you all had a decent time during Christmas and New years eve, mine was spent with Geralt of Rivia and Ciri playing the Witcher 3 because well it just felt nice :D
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter :D

Time seemed to move in a blur for Neria. She kept hearing snippets and tidbits of conversations around her. Her body was recovering and her mind was spending a lot of time with Hope. Searching for both comfort and silence. Neria could hear the constant whispers of the Darkspawn it was unnerving. Something grabbed her attention once the group stopped.

_ That can’t be good. I don’t sense any darkspawn nearby so that is good. _ Her thoughts were silenced when a worried dwarf entered the wagon.

“Oh master Warden you are awake that is wonderful. Where are my manners Bodahn Feddic at your service.” He introduced himself and his son Sandal to her. Soon the clashing of blades was heard outside.

“What is going on out there?” Neria’s voice was hoarse from lack of use.  _ I sound like a frog that is having a bad day! But I need to help out if we are under attack. _

“We seem to be under attack my lady, I am certain that your companions will be fine however.” The dwarf looked surprised as Neria looked for her staff. “Warden please rest, you are in no condition to fight!” he looked worried but Neria being as stubborn as ever moved out of the wagon, staff in hand.

Their surroundings were a mess. Neria noticed that a man was going for Leliana’s back. Without a thought the warden’s eyes turned blue and within seconds the attacker was turned to ice. “Neria why are you out here, get back inside! You are in no condition to fight!” Leliana yelled at her but Neria ignored her plea and moved to her side. 

“No need to thank me for saving you, now what are we dealing with?” The elf looked exhausted, the usage of a single spell took its toll on her recovering body.

“They are too well armed for bandits. We should leave one of them alive… For questioning.” Leliana came a bit off, she seemed to know a lot about mercenaries, bandits, and stories in general. 

In a couple of minutes the fighting was over. Neria tried to help as best as she could, but most of the time she got in Leliana or Morrigan’s way. As promised however one of their attackers was captured.

“Bloody hell… I didn’t get hired to fight mages and blasted qunari!” The man spat, but before Neria could ask any questions Leliana was already asking her own.

“Who sent you? Why did you attack us?” Her voice was soft and inviting, yet another thing which rubbed the warden in a weird way.  _ How can she be this convincing just by asking. No way they teach that in the Chantry. _

“Dunno, was hired by a woman, never heard her name, she just gave me an address where to get my payment.” the captive was struggling but Leliana kept pressing her interrogation. “Go on and you might make it out of here alive.” she mused cheerfully. That sent chills down Neria’s spine. 

“All she said was kill the redhead chantry sister, do whatever you want with the rest.” Leliana looked concerned “Will you let me go? Please it was just business nothing personal.” he felt as if he was being choked.  

“You attacked us! Tried to murder my friends and expect to get away!” Neria’s entire body was trembling from the strain, eyes a clean white. She wanted to rip that man apart. 

“Neria that’s enough!” Leliana’s voice seemed to do the trick. The young mage was on her knees, body shaking and barely able to stay awake. “He isn’t worth the time. You may go as promised.” Morrigan helped Neria up, only to be greeted by a slap on the face by the witch. 

“You idiot! Don’t they teach you anything in that Circle of yours!” Morrigan’s words were hurtful but correct. Neria had pretty much broken almost every rule of the circle by now. From torturing a creature of the Fade in Sloth, to abusing her powers to make people do what she wanted.

“I… I am sorry.. It’s just that… We had a rough week, let’s just make camp for the night.” Neria felt out of balance in both physical and mental meanings. Luckily her staff made for a decent crutch but for her mental state well things were not looking good.

_ Guess that is why they keep us in Circles, so we don’t go outside and murder people for the sake of it. The sole reason why I am able to get away with any of this is just because of a title. Maker, why did you give me magic but took everything else from me!?  _ Neria’s thoughts were in absolute chaos. The girl felt out of place. She was an elf in a world for humans, a mage in a place where magic was considered a punishment and worst of all a Grey Warden during a Blight.

* * *

Neria was unable to sleep. Alistair had explained that visions of the Archdemon were a common occurrence during a Blight. He also mentioned that she is bound to not live past 50 years of age.  _ Guess they put that in the fine print when joining the Wardens. _ Her internal tirade was cut short due to Leliana petting Barkspawn.  _ He seems to have a good taste. Can’t blame him though. She looks amazing. Maybe I should apologize for earlier. Yeah that sounds good. _

“Hey, Leliana.”  _ Great start  _ “I wanted apologize for earlier… I just didn’t want to let that man hurt you.”  _ Neria you are an absolute moron… All you had to say was sorry for earlier. But noooo you just had to go and stutter over your words like an idiot. No wonder nobody wants you. _

“Apology accepted! I guess you want to know why they were after me?”  _ I just want to listen to you forever Leliana. Wait snap out of it! Keep talking to her and don’t make it weird. _

“Ehem.. I was wondering that yes, but if it is a sensitive matter don’t feel obligated to share.”  _ Andraste why am I such a wreck whenever I try to talk to her. _

“It is bound to come up sooner or later, so would you like to hear a story?” Leliana sat near the campfire, leaving enough space for Neria to sit next to her.

* * *

“So you were a bard, and now your old lover wants to kill you?” Neria was finding the entire story of how Leliana and Marjolaine were lovers, to now be enemies thrilling to put it mildly. 

“Simply put yes. I guess you would want me to leave your group now?” Leliana looked scared as if one touch could break her into a million pieces. 

“No, I won’t ever leave you Leliana… I mean I wouldn’t ask you to leave.. Unless you wanted to leave” _ Great job dimwit she is laughing at you now. Why is talking with people so weird. _

“I will hold you to that promise Neria. If we are ever in Denerim, I would like to check on Marjolaine, for closures’ sake… And if possible please try not use any of your magic to murder her in the most gruesome of ways.” She giggled but Neria’s eyes were now tearing up. 

“You know I think they put us in Circles for a reason. I mean ever since I have been outside I have abused my power. And when I saw those people attacking you I… I just wanted to make them hurt for trying.” Her voice was shaking. Neria had her doubts about why circles existed, but now she was certain.

“I always thought that Circles existed to protect mages from the world but now I am certain that were made to protect the world from us. We are all freaks, abominations waiting to go on a rampage!” Her tears were falling freely, Leliana didn’t expect a single joke to turn Neria into a crying mess. 

“Hey, it’s alright to not know what to do once you are out of your comfort zone.” Leliana began while inching ever closer to her. “It’s alright to use your powers, they are yours after all.” She put her arm over Neria’s shoulder and provided a shoulder for the girl to cry on. “The only person that decides what to do with those powers is you.” Neria’s sobs were quieter now. “So it is up to you to use those powers for good, or for evil.” Leliana looked at the Warden’s puffy eyes and just smiled. 

“Thank you, Leli. I really needed that. Can you tell me another story?” As if out of instinct Neria’s lips moved closer to Leliana’s. They were inches away, she could smell the floral scent that Leliana had  _ Same as back in Lothering… Wait what am I doing… Am I about to… Oh Maker I am such a me--  _ Her realization of what was happening was cut short when Leliana’s lips were on hers, their kiss was broken after a few seconds due to Barkspawn jumping between them while chasing a raven.

“Sorry I didn’t know what came over me.” Leliana sounded flustered, her face as red as her hair. Neria was just staring at her, touching her lips. 

_ Did I just… _ “You know last time someone kissed me was a few days after I was in the circle. So mind telling me a few stories while we are on watch?”  _ It was nothing big Neria, get your head out of the gutter. No way such an amazing woman as Leliana would ever fall for a loser like you. It was just a mistake, same as you. _

“Well, I do love storytelling too much to keep it for myself.”

* * *

Once their watch was finished, Neria moved as far away from the rest of the party as possible. Leliana had fallen asleep while telling her about Flemeth and her daughters. Those hours which followed were the slowest ones Neria had experienced in ages. Now however she was able to finally get some much needed rest, no darkspawn no doubts or anything. Or so she thought.

_ “Come on Neria, I want to introduce you to some of my friends!” The blond human girl tugged at Neria’s tiny arm. She had been in the Circle for less than two days and this weird blond girl was rather touchy around her.  _

_     “I… Are you sure it’s alright and that they won’t make fun of my ears?” Her hands trying to put as much hair as possible to cover her ears. _

_ “Of course, they will love you trust me Neria!” the blond girl kept urging her on to meet with some friends during the night. _

_ “Fine, Sofie!” she finally agreed and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. Neria’s mind was swimming perhaps this place was not so bad after all. _

_ “Tomorrow night, at the library, and do bring a hat” Sofie giggled as she gave another quick peck on Neria’s cheek _

_ “This place is a lot nicer than I thought.” The small elf thought to herself. She embarked on a search for a hat but was unable to find one. She had seen Meredith use her helmet and it reminded her of a hat.  _

_ “Excuse me mister Templar ser, can I borrow your helmet for one day?” She asked a nearby Templar hoping to receive a helmet and a smile. _

_ “No, now go back to your studies” He said in a voice clad in coldness. _

_ With her mission to get a hat being a failure Neria, tried to get through the day without getting into further trouble. She even asked a few more templars but none of them gave her a helmet or a hat.  _

_ “Neria you came!!!” Sofie’s excited voice caught the elf by surprise, even more so the kiss on the cheek that followed. _

_ “Uhm where are your friends?” Something about this felt off, Neria was expecting to be meeting with Sofie and her friends not only with the blond girl. _

_ “They are right right behind that bookcase come on!” Sofie sounded excited and Neria decided that she was simply overreacting. _

_ “Now!!!” came a voice from behind Neria, before she could realize what had happened something hit her in the back. She stumbled on the cold floor, then another object hit her. _

_ “So that is the freak you mentioned huh, Sofie.” a boy’s voice came as a pair of hands picked Neria up from the floor but kept the elf on her knees. _

_ “Yeah, that’s the elf freak. Can’t believe I had to kiss that thing’s cheek.” She spat on Neria’s face hate pouring out of every word Sofie said. _

_ “Freak doesn’t like people looking at her ears, so I say we make them visible to the whole world!” One of the boys near Sofie came with a pair of scissors. “Hold still freak, I don’t want to cut something important, or keep struggling see if i care.” Neria was screaming for help but no one was coming to save her.  _

_ “Hey don’t scream freak, the templars are not coming to save you.” Sofie looked at Neria, her hair was cut almost to its scalp.  _

_ “Hey Damian, mind if you singe the rest of her hair. And try not to burn her skin too much” Sofie ordered the boy which cut her hair to now singe it.  _

_ The screams that followed were earsplitting. Neria’s entire hairline was removed, her skin was burned badly and she had the bad feeling that these “friends” were just warming up.  _

_ After what seemed like an eternity a lone sobbing mess was left on the library floor. Neria’s hair was destroyed, her body was in even worse condition. Some of Sofie’s “Friends” used her as sack of grain. “Might as well kick that grain sack till it’s all flour eh boys!” they had laughed at that. Neria’s beaten body was unable to move, all she could do was cry until either the templars or someone found her. _

_ “Mamae why did you leave me….” those were her last words as unconsciousness took her. _

* * *

“Neria, it’s time to move on, wake up!” Leliana’s voice woke her up from one the worst nights of her life. 

“Thanks for waking me up on time.” Neria tried to sound normal but she was covered in cold sweat, and her voice was shaking. She reminded herself that people only wanted to hurt her, just like Sofie all those years ago.

“I suggest we move on, the Circle tower is about a day maybe two if we are unlucky.” Sten’s giant frame announced as the group packed their gear and moved on.  

_ Leliana wouldn’t hurt me…. right. _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Neria protection squad activate…. I felt really bad when writing the dream sequence poor Neria all she wanted was to have a few friends, and a hat. Also we got to see Damian for a bit… yay...  
> Before you people lose your mind on the mandatory We kissed but it doesn’t mean anything part get ready for a real feels trip once we get to the Circle tower.   
> I have a plan for Neria during the Brecilian forest (That might literally break her poor soul), you thought slaves in the Sith empire have it rough, well hold my water bottle because by the end of this I will have Neria broken and rebuild well about 2 or 3 times. I was thinking about making an edgy comment but my edginess is not on point.  
> Now I also wanted to give some extra background on why Neria feels a bit conflicted about her past.


	12. CH12- Back in the gilded cage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Expect a triple update today :D  
> Also this was written in November so don't get weirded out by the end of chapter notes.  
> A huge thank you to everyone who has read this so far hope you are enjoying your time <3

It was dark when the warden’s party arrived near lake Calenhad. Neria never thought she would see the tower again after Duncan took her away. Destiny and faith had different plans however. They decided that it would be best to rest in the local Inn, no use in going into the Circle after you are half dead from traveling.

“Welcome to the Spoiled Princess Inn, what can I do for you?” The innkeeper noticed the griffin embroidery on Neria and Alistair and immediately stiffened. 

“Don’t worry friend, all we want are a few rooms for the night.” Alistair spoke in a friendly manner.

“No, I mean they said Grey wardens killed the king, and I don’t want any trouble. Just leave please.” He pleaded but then Leliana decided to do something which surprised the entire group.

“Come now, what makes you think my friends here didn’t kill two Grey wardens and took their belongings.” She leaned closer to the man “Besides how do I know you aren’t a grey warden hmm,” she was playing the innkeeper like a toy “what even makes a Grey warden so special after all?” she finished her little performance with a quick kiss on the cheek and a wink.

“Two rooms is the best I can offer, I want you all gone at dawn!” The poor man was flustered beyond reason. 

* * *

__ _ So I guess everyone uses the same tricks no matter where they are. Was that what happened that night? Was it all a trick? Snap out of it Neria, remember what those damn kids did to you back then!  _ The elf’s thoughts were interrupted when Barkspawn tackled her to the floor and began licking her face.

“Thanks pal, you always know when I am having some bad thoughts huh?” She laughed as the dog gave a happy bark followed by a few more licks.

“Take your mangy beast away or I shall turn it into a frog!” Morrigan complained from her side of the room.

“Hey Barkspawn is helping me clean my face. Do you know how hard it is to get rid of all that dust?” Neria was right in her own way. She really didn’t like dust or sand.

“You are as insufferable as the chantry sister!” Morrigan was in no mood for silly antics, so she simply turned herself into a raven and flew outside in search of a quieter place for the night.

“More room for us I guess.” Leliana’s voice came from the entrance of the room, she was carrying some fruit with her. 

“Oh… uhm yeah… more room for us.” Neria’s sudden stutter took Leliana by surprise but Barkspawn simply ran at Leliana giving her a series of licks and happy barks.

“I think your dog really likes me.” Leliana’s soft laugh was more than enough to get Neria on her feet.

“Yeah, you know you are one of the few people he licks, the only other ones are Morrigan and Sten.” Neria was now on her feet looking outside the room’s window. 

“Feel free to take the bed, I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.” The warden’s small voice was enough to make Leliana worry.

“What’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself since the night we kissed.” the soft orlesian voice was enough to pull back Neria from her fascination with the stillness outside of their room.

“I… let me say it as simply as possible.” Neria began feeling nervous, even more nervous the battle at Ostagar. “That kiss was the first actual kiss I had, pretty much ever. And the closest thing to it brings back unpleasant memories.” She noticed that her hands were shaking and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. “That thing you did with the Innkeeper… I’ve been on the receiving end, it wasn’t nice.” and there it was, Neria expected to be left alone after this or to be mocked by Leliana.

Leliana was shocked, she expected some weird answer such as “I don’t fancy women.” but the story Neria told her was, a bit too much than what she expected. All the bard could do was listen to her and try not to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

“So is this where you spit in my face and leave me?” Neria’s hollow voice was terrifying. It was the voice of a girl that had no childhood, voice that had lost everything and is now tasked with fixing a world that does not want to be fixed.

“No, this is where I give you a hug and tell you that we can share the bed.” All Leliana wanted was to keep this small elf safe. She reminded her of herself after Marjolaine betrayed her. “Well as inviting as the floor looks, I believe I owe you a few stories of my own, no.” The bard tried to calm Neria down as she began telling her some stories about the dalish. Minutes later Neria was fast asleep.

* * *

__ _ “Hey freak where is your hair?” One of the children next to Neria asked in a mocking tone.  _

__ _ “No… please just leave me alone!” the small elf’s voice was already straining but before her nightmare could continue she heard the smallest of whispers. That whisper sent her in what seemed like another version of her life. _

__ _ Surrounded by elvhen and her family, they were celebrating, but Neria felt out of place. Instead of appearing as a child as most of her dreams about the past, she was in her current state. She was surrounded by loving faces but somewhere inside of her mind she knew this was all fake. _

__ _ “GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” Neria screamed and some of the elves around her looked startled.  _

“NERIA, WAKE UP!!!” Leliana was absolutely terrified. During their sleep Neria had apparently screamed a few times and she even cast a minor spell, which forced open the window in their room.

“Are you alright, you had me worried!” The bard’s expression said it all. She was worried for Neria, but there was also something else.

“Had a bad dream. I just need a moment.” The warden really didn’t want to go back in the tower, she was worried of what she could do to some of the people that made her life there unbearable.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Leliana had good intentions that much was clear but something about Neria’s behavior wasn’t adding up.

“I’m scared Leliana… I don’t want to go back in that tower” she was now crying but through her sobs Neria continued her explanation. “Life there was not easy, and some of the people were even worse than what you told me about Marjolain.” all the elf wanted was to leave this entire Hero and honor thing to someone else. 

“How can I help?” Leliana moved closer and hugged her, Neria’s entire body was shaking as if she was about to crumble into dust.

“You already are doing more than you could ever imagine!” _ If I run away I would betray everything I wanted to be… Instead of a Hero I would be the coward that ran away when things got hard. That is not what Heroes do. Sometimes all a hero needs is a shoulder to cry on, and I think I found the perfect shoulder.  _ “Thank you, Leliana! You are truly amazing...”  _ Come on you can do it, focus Neria finish that sentence you got this. Just say it. _ “... I… I think I am falling for you Leliana!” and there it was her heart was open and her feelings were exposed.

The deafening silence which followed was terrifying for Neria. She expected some sort of reaction, a kiss or a slap, even a rejection but all she got was silence. Second after second Neria was just being held in Leliana’s embrace in dead silence. Until the elf noticed something was off.

_ The smell. Leliana smells of flowers, but this person smells of nothing. _

“You almost fooled me there. Now tell me why did you drag me here demon?” Neria was certain that she was in the Fade. At least she thought it was the Fade.

“Well aren’t you a clever little thing… So what gave me away?” Suddenly Leliana was gone replaced by a rather skimpy dressed demon.

_ Great it just had to be a desire demon. Alright Neria desire demons use entropy and control magic. Also don’t trust that thing no matter what it says. Keep your mind steady and be alert the moment she tries to attack I will conjure an Ice trap and then shatter her into a million pieces. _

“She is a bit taller than me… not the other way around. Now leave unless you want to get hurt.” Neria was sounding threatening for once the demon however looked quite amused.

“Now now darling there is no point in fighting. Let’s be civilized about this” The desire demon’s purple eyes were staring into Neria’s brown and now blue eyes.

_ Don’t say I didn’t warn you. _ With a thought Neria had the desire demon frozen. The demon’s mind control spell was countered by her defense wards and once that bimbo demon was close enough she was put on ice.

“Well it looks like you are ice cold demon. Luckily for you I have the perfect ice breaker.” she summoned two giant walls of rock on opposite sides of the now frozen demon and after a single blink a thunderous clap followed by the sound of shattering ice could be heard.

_ Figures I would have the bravery to tell Leliana how I feel in a dream, but if I can do it here I can do it in the real world too. _

Neria hadn’t slept this well in ages.

* * *

As per their agreement with the innkeeper the group had vacated the inn first thing in the morning.

“Alright people there are six of us, now to be totally honest the circle won’t like a big group.” Neria began her explanation looking refreshed and full of energy. 

“Morrigan no offense but I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to come with us. The templars will most likely try to either kill you or imprison you.” Neria was feeling like a different person, she looked confident in herself, and her reasoning was solid.

“Sten, I want you to stay with Morrigan, keep each other safe, get whatever supplies you can and as much information as possible.” Sten simply nodded in acceptance.

“So a former templar, a disgraced mage, a mabari and a ley sister walk into a Circle tower….” Alistair joked followed by something which was not heard in a while. A laugh a single small laugh coming from Neria.

_ Just like in the books, every hero needs friends and well those are the people that are keeping me here and make things bearable. _

After a rather interesting exchange with a templar called Carol who was refusing to let them use the ferry to the circle, until Neria mentioned something about a cookie stash the group got inside the circle.

The image that welcomed them was not what Neria had expected. Everything was in utter chaos and well some of the templar were looking pretty badly injured.

“I swear I leave this place for a bit and it turns into a mess.” Neria’s joke was unheard by any of the templars but she was worried of what was to happen to the circle. Home or prison this was where she grew up. Good or bad this was where she learned how to read and write. Pain and sadness this was the place that introduced her to the Grey wardens. She would be damned if she doesn’t try her hardest to save as many people in there as possible. 

__ _ Man this will be a long day! _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n   
> Team this chapter was rather hard to write for me. Mainly because I had to rewrite most of it. TLDR blizzcon happened and I was pretty rekt watching the company which gave me my childhood presents cash grab after cash grab so the initial way this chapter looked was a lot different. (It had a lot of sad stuff in it. And i think Neria almost killed a bitch which was pretty weird, good thing i stopped and rewrote it huh :D)  
> However after around 200gb worth of space was made when removing blizz games and a decent amount of salt was removed from my eye sockets I found this really cool show called Violet Evergarden. I binged that and well right now I feel a lot better and ready to finish this story. Determination and willpower team that is what matters   
> How about that fade scene with the desire demon tho. That was fun to write. Also not gonna lie I came up with the idea of the Desire demon pretending to be leliana while writing the chapter.  
> Next up- CH13- Abominations and blood mages, what’s the worst that could happen.  
> Special shoutout to the guy with the red shirt from the Diablo Q&A at blizzcon. That guy is a legend.


	13. CH13- Abominations and blood mages, what’s the worst that could happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> As promised this is the second update for today. Again this was one of my favorite chapters to write and read. (I have read that more than 10times and I still love it)  
> Again huge thanks to everyone still sticking with this Project hope you are enjoying the weekend. <3

“Knight- commander, someone is looking for you!” a scared looking templar called. He looked paler than cheese.

“Is it word from Denerim? When are our reinforcements going to arrive?” Gregoir looked optimistic for once, it was short lived however.

“No ser, there are Grey wardens asking for you and the First Enchanter. Ser she… she is with them. I-It has to be the Maker’s punishment for the things some of us allowed to happen to her.” The templar was sputtering but the last bit caught Gregoir’s attention.

“Let’s see what those wardens want.”

_Something here doesn’t feel right. It takes a lot of time to reach Irving’s office and why are there more than two guards at the door. On a side note the lack of apprentices around here is troubling._ Neria had a really bad feeling about what could be happening here. She was unable to get any decent intel from the templar that were in the Great hall and the looks she was receiving did not bode well.

“Well, if it isn’t Irving’s failed experiment. What do you want?” Gregoir’s tone was rude and his remark cut Neria deep. Calling her an experiment was something she would have to look into, but for now the elf had a different task.   

“I have this treaty here which allows the Grey Wardens to enlist the aid of the Circle of magi during a Blight. And trust me Gregoir this is a real Blight.” She tried sounding as professional as possible.

“As the situation stands there might not be a Circle for long. The entire tower has been overrun by blood mages and abomination.” He sounded betrayed as if this was something he had never expected.

“Gregoir what happened, and how can I help?” Neria never thought she would be in such an odd situation, but there she was the elf outsider helping the big and mighty templar. A girl which had been abused by her peers and ignored by the people that were meant to protect her. There she stood ready to help those who wronged her and used her for their own goals, because in Neria’s mind that is what heroes do.

“Uldred… he gathered all of the senior enchanters and held a meeting with Irving. He began talking about how he could lead the mages to freedom. Next thing we knew there were demons and blood mages everywhere. There was nothing we could do. The entire tower turned into a madhouse.” Gregoir’s was on the verge of breaking down into tears but the old man held it together, if just barely. “Way I see it we wait for reinforcements from Denerim and then we… Annul the circle. If by some insane reason you wish to try and clear the tower feel free to do so. Keep in mind however that once you go through these doors I will only open them for Irving.” Gregoir hoped that Neria would just turn around and leave.

“Open the door and prepare to handle the wounded. Make sure to keep your part of the treaty after I am done fixing this mess.” as Neria and her party were about to go to an almost imminent death she gave one last glance at the Knight- Commander before saying “I am glad you are alive Gregoir.”

* * *

As the group passed through the doors an eerie silence settled around them. There were papers and splintered woodware everywhere. Neria saw her old living area was completely burned down. “Something isn’t right here. Gregoir told us to expect demons and blood mages but I don’t sense anything nearby.” The young warden was sounding a bit shaken but she continued leading her party.

Passing through another set of doors they found a group of mages that were battling a Rage demon. The demon was slain rather efficiently due to a barrier that it had to go through. Once the main threat was eliminated Neria just rushed to the oldest looking mage. “Wynne!” She hugged the elderly woman, while not caring to explain what was going on to her party members.

“Neria! I thought you were killed at Ostagar. How did you survive?” Wynne asked while trying to pry the young elf off of her.

“Long story for another time. Listen we need to get to Irving and clear the tower of any abominations and blood mages.” Neria was still holding the elderly woman in her arms refusing to let go.

“Why don’t you introduce me to your friends dear?” The senior enchanter’s voice was enough to make Neria do whatever she was told so she complied.

“This is Alistair he is a fellow Grey warden, the girl with the red hair is Leliana and that is Barkspawn he is my trusty mabari hound. Guys meet Wynne she is the closest thing I had to a mother and taught me everything I know about magic.” Neria was looking pretty happy for once like a small child showing a new trick to its parents.

“Well I guess I should join you on this mad task of clearing the tower. Gather around people. Sofie I want you and Kenneth to keep the children safe.” Wynne looked over at Neria who was trying not do anything stupid.  “Neria do you mind if your hound stays with the children they seem to enjoy his company.” With a nod and a quick belly rub Barkspawn was now playing with some of the children while Wynne and Neria continued into the hearth of the tower followed by Alistair and Leliana.

Leliana gave Sofie a bone chilling glare which could be read as “I know what you did.”

“You handled that situation pretty calmly Neria I half expected you to fly into a murderous rage when you saw Sofie again.” Wynne said in a way that made those around her look at the only elf in their group.

“Well, I did leave Barkspawn with some special instructions. Before you ask he won’t do anything that will put the kids in danger. Also yes I still want to burn that meanie’s clothes off.” Neria actually pouted like a small child.

“Still angry about your hair?” Leliana interjected into their conversation while Alistair was just looking a bit uncomfortable.

“The hair, ants in my night robes, jam under my pillow, glued my face to a book once too. So yeah you can say I have a lot of things to be mad about, but right now we have a Tower to save.” Neria mentioning all those things made Leliana question, if the warden would ever be able to leave her past.

Abomination after abomination fell before them. Neria in particular was handling herself a lot better than previously. She was able to use her magic just enough to destroy abomination but not overdo it on the collateral damage. After around an hour the first floor was cleared of all abominations.

“Alistair can you hear it?” Neria asked while grabbing her head.

“Yeah, It's the Archdemon. That thing is talking to the darkspawn. Try ignoring it.” Alistair said but it didn’t really help.

Once the group reached the library Neria looked heartbroken. She found senior enchanter Sweeney’s corpse. The old man was like a grandfather to her.

“May you find peace by the Maker’s side… Gramps, I will really miss your sense of humor.” Neria’s tears were falling freely but she had to move on… _because that’s what heroes did right?_

They managed to find a blood mage that was wounded and begging for her life. She looked completely normal but Neria walked straight up to her and asked a very simple bone chilling question.

“Did senior enchanter Sweeney get any mercy from you? Or did you murder the old man like the rest? ANSWER ME!” Her voice was distorted and her eyes were a dark purple color, which caused the blood mage to scream in pain. Neria’s use of entropic magic was always something Wynne didn’t like especially when used for torture.

“Neria leave her! There is no way for her to get away.” Leliana interrupted before Wynne could do anything.

“Let her go? She killed one of the most spirited enchanters I ever knew and you want to leave her?” the Warden was furious her voice sounding more and more distorted while the blood mage’s screams were reaching an incredible level of volume.

“Sweeney would have wanted her to stand trial. Now let’s go we have a tower to save.” Wynne finally managed to get to Neria and after a few more seconds the screaming stopped and the group continued onward.

“Wynne how many types of magic does she know?” Leliana asked while looking at Neria who was clearing the way together with Alistar.

“From what you can see she is able to use almost every type of magic that is taught in the Circle. From elemental and Spirit magic to Entropic and some basic Creation magic. You see she never was very social probably due to her origins but what she lacked in friends she had in will to study and a desire to know as much as possible about everything.” Wynne explained.

“You said that she could use pretty much everything except for Creation what does that mean?” Leliana asked with a lot of confusion in her voice.

“For someone to use Creation magic they need to have a clear mind. A mind not clouded with doubts, fear, anger or guilt. To this day I still don’t know what causes her to not be able to focus.” She clarified while Leliana nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the Tower’s stockroom Neria and friends had a pleasant surprise.

“Owain! How are you still alive?” Wynne asked while examining  the tranquil man for any injuries.

After a short conversation and an explanation of why Owain was here instead of going away to the students at the first floor the group had a plan.

“So let me get this straight, we need to find a mage called Nyall, get this magic lamp thing and then fight the leader of the blood mages and a bunch of abominations.” Alistair asked hoping that this was a joke.

“Pretty much.” Neria answered flatly.

“Be on your guard, people I sense something bad through that door.”

As they were nearing Irving’s office the group found a desire demon that was seducing a templar, needless to say Neria lost control and blew up the demon and templar alike. With no further obstacles in front of them they entered the first enchanter’s office.

“Neria we shouldn’t meddle here! This is Irving’s personal journal” Wynne said worriedly.

“What does this entry mean? (My greatest failure?)” she looked paler than usual, and the further Neria skimmed through the journal the more shaken she got.

“He messed with my memory, and ordered Jowan to be my friend! Did you… know about this Wynne?” her voice was cracking, after all this time she found that her entire life was manipulated by an old man looking for a replacement for his job. Worst of all Wynne didn’t deny if she knew, that made it even worse for Neria.

“You… used me… as a tool and when I did something of my free will he wanted me dead! Why didn’t you tell me Wynne? I trusted you with everything!!!” cries of sorrow followed as Neria fell to her knees all she wanted was to be treated as a normal person. Instead her family abandoned her, her best friend was never a friend and her memories were all messed up.

_Once I finish Uldred off I will never ever come back to this place. I think I will just wander aimlessly. The wandering warden, yeah that even sounds good._ In a couple of minutes Neria stood up and incinerated Irving’s journal. Just as she was about to leave his office she noticed a grimoire that for some reason reminded her of Morrigan. _Well I guess that would piss Irving off, so I am taking this with me._

“Are you alright?” Leliana asked with genuine concern.

“No, at least not while I am here. Now then let’s wrap this whole thing up shall we.” She sounded hollow, just like that night a while back.

Without any further words they continued further up the tower. As Neria and friends entered the second to last floor they slaughtered abomination after abomination until an ear splitting cry made them all stop.

“Why are you even trying to save this place?” a giant abomination stood in their way and it was talking?

“Listen pal, I don’t care what you are saying now how about you shut your mouth and DIE!” Neria yelled as she launched a bolt of lighting at the abomination, it looked unimpressed.

“Just like the one before you, unfortunate now how about you take a nap!” as the abomination was talking Wynne, Leliana and Alistair fell to the floor while Neria was struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Just let go, it is time for you to rest, just like that one.” it said while showing Nyall’s lifeless body.

* * *

“Where am I? Is that Duncan?” Neria was confused one moment she was dealing with an abomination the next she was walking towards Duncan in some unknown place.

“Ah welcome child you had us worried there for a moment.” Duncan sounded off his voice not matching the man’s behaviour.

_Don’t tell me that freaking abomination trapped me in the Fade. Alright calm down and remember what the spirit of Valor told you, learn about your enemy before engaging._ “Yeah, that last fight was brutal.” Neria tried sounding convincing in her performance.

“Indeed, but we did defeat the Blight. I just wish you were with us when we set the Darkspawn underground lairs on fire.” Duncan said while looking Neria in the eyes.

_Damn, he would know when I try to use a spell, I can see two guards on each side so that makes five people in total. Worst of all, if that version of Duncan is anything like the real deal I will be in for tough time. Unless…_ “Duncan, may I hug you?” Neria asked genuinely.

“Well of course child, you were vital in our victory after all.” Duncan went for the hug.

_Nailed it and shit is about to get really loud._ “HUG THIS YOU DEMON SCUM!” She yelled as Duncan was thrown at two of the nearest guards.

“Seize her--” Duncan’s image shimmered and exploded taking the two guards with. Before the other two could react Neria had crushed their armor leaving nothing but blood and bone in the courtyard they were in.

_Well that went better than expected. Note to self cast a spirit bomb infused with fire magic more often. Now then how do I get out of here._ Neria began exploring the courtyard. She did find a source of power something like a fountain which when looked at the correct angle would appear as a map. _Why are some areas darker than others? That’s it I can see only one bright area because assuming this is how it works I am in it. Meaning that the other dark areas should show me where Leliana, Wynne and Alistair are. There are a lot of dark areas however. Calm down just start with one area at a time and work your way through this._

By touching a part from the font of power Neria was transported to a different area of the Fade. She did meet a familiar face, not the one she was hoping but a familiar face nonetheless.

“Nyall?! Thank the Maker you are still here, listen I need your help to bust out of this place.” She sounded excited for once.

“Figures it would be you who would try to get out of this place. You see this area of the Fade is controlled by a sloth demon. I assume you figured out that the dark areas on the font form a star. Thing is to get out of here you need to kill the sloth demon and he is in the middle of the star. Good news first, each of the islands has a Demon that serves Sloth those are his governors in a way. Bad news is that you can’t get to them, the entire thing is made to mock you. Just as you are about to reach one a giant door or a huge wall gets in your way.” Nyall explained thoroughly.

“Well every wall has a weak point and every door can be forced open. So if you don’t mind I have a few demons to kill.” Neria was determined to see this thing through, to the bitter end. She selected a random island on the font of power and was transported there.

“SCREAM YOU PATHETIC MOUSE!” a rage demon was burning a mouse which looked rather funny to Neria.

“How about you mess someone who is your own size!” Neria had the demon in an invisible grip.

“LET GO OF ME YOU WRETCH!” he screamed as the flames around him began to die down.

“Not before you answer a few questions. Such as who is the boss on this island? Answer me!” Her right eye became as black as darkspawn blood while her left was glowing an eerie white.

“AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! THE MISTRESS WILL CAUSE ME FAR MORE PAIN THAN YOU COULD!”  he screamed and screamed until Neria ripped him in two.

_Mistress so that means I am dealing with a desire demon. I could really use Hope for this one, anyway let’s see if the mouse is okay._ “You alright?”

“I think I am dying. Listen if you are going to face her you will need my power. When you want to turn into a mouse just think of not wanting to be seen...” _Well that’s helpful. Okay Neria you got this just be unseen._

After a moment Neria was gone and in her place stood a mouse. _That was easy. Now then off to the next island._

Island after island Neria fought her way through demons, demons that looked like darkspawn and other nightmarish creatures until she could see a pattern. _Hmm I have been skirting around the far reaches of this thing and none of the demons there were the “Governors” and there is no sign of my friends. That leads me to believe that they are all in the inner section of this star configuration._

* * *

    _By Andraste I am getting really tired. Using two schools of magic at the same time is tiring. Focus dipstick! You need to save your friends. Maybe this island will have something good on it._ She moved to one of the inner islands but instead finding one of her companions a Desire demon waited for her.

    “Oh my, aren’t you a clever one finding me here all alone.” she said seductively.

    _I hate desire demons… Why are they always naked and why in the Andraste’s blood does it fluster me so much. Focus Neri this will be a tough fight._ “Where are my companions?” she asked in a serious tone while looking at her surroundings.

“Trust me darling they are in a rather envyous company. Especially that Redhead of yours.” The desire demon struck a nerve and she realised it a moment too late. She could feel her skin burning but no fire was visible.

“What are you… doing to me.. ugh!” she began to scream in pain and terror.

“Where is she! Tell me now and I will end you quick.” Neria’s eyes were pitch black, some might consider blacker than darkspawn blood.

“I… don’t… Know!! Please... ” she screamed and screamed but there was no death for her not yet at least.

“Who is she with!!!” Neria’s voice was distorted now, it tended to happen when she was using Entropic magic too much.

“E…nvy!” the demon then fell to the ground it’s body nothing more than an empty shell.

_I can’t keep this up for much longer. Already seeing double and my ears are ringing. I need to find them. I won’t fail to protect my friends… no my family!_ The warden kept pushing herself. She even managed to find both Wynne and Alistair in the span of a few minutes. Naturally breaking the effects of Sloth’s spell was difficult. Especially on Alistair, worst of all was the fact that her friends vanished after being released from Sloth’s spell.

_No sign of Leliana, and I have only the middle island left. Something doesn’t add up though. Nyall told me that I am dealing with a Sloth demon, but Desire said Leliana was with Envy. Damn it Hope where are you when I need you._ After around a minute of hesitation Neria used the font to get to the middle island.

“Bravo… you managed to slaughter my servants and rescue your friends. Now get back to your island in peace and I promise to make you very happy.” Sloth offered.

“I have a counter offer for you! Let me and my friends go and I will let you live.” Neria knew she was at her very limit and in no condition for a prolonged fight.

“Well seeing that you murdered my servants and got here I am willing to accept your offer… but the Redheaded girl stays. My mistress demands it. I hope those terms are agreeable?” Sloth was in no mood for games, all he wanted was to rest.

“Not. Good. Enough!” Neria yelled as a giant hand rose from the ground and encased Sloth.

“Take me to your mistress… Or else!” she was either going to save all of her friends or die trying.

“I would love to… but you don’t understand how powerful she is… she will kill you and then cause unimaginable suffering to me...” for the first time Neria saw actual fear in a demon.

“Tell me how to get to her, and I will let you go while keeping your involvement in this a secret from her.” she just wanted to crush this demon but she also saw an emotion she herself had felt many times… Fear.

“Very well… as you can see I am in no condition to bargain with you.” Sloth finally succumbed to Neria’s will. “To get to her you will need my blood… Use it to connect the islands on the font of power. Once she is done with you… she will come for me but I do believe my head start will be sufficient.” All Sloth left was a few vials of blood and then he vanished into thin air.

* * *

  _Connect the islands with blood… well that’s not going to be creepy at all._ As Sloth’s blood connected the islands the now red font of power began to glow. Neria found herself being moved through the Fade into a place where no mortal should be.

She could hear screams coming from all around her, see demons torturing mortals but they did not pay any attention to her. _I guess that’s why Sloth was scared. Good thing is that because he was rather civil my strength is returning. At least my vision isn’t doubled_. Neria heard a familiar voice, screaming in pain it was Leliana’s she focused all of her attention to it and followed it as best as she could.

“I worked so hard to get this far! Now be a good little bard and keep singing birdie!” The demon who was torturing Leliana said.

Neria could see only this demon’s back. It was clearly feminine in nature. She also had giant crimson red wings and a pair of horns sticking from her head. _Damn it Hope I really need you right about now! Here goes nothing._

“Leave her alone!” Neria couldn’t afford to use her normal spells on this demon mainly because she was too close to Leliana and that could cause more harm to her friend than the demon.

“WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GET THIS FAR?” _By the Maker she looks like… Hope but less serene and more demony._

“You heard me! Leave. Her. Alone.” Neria put a lot of effort into sounding threatening it seemed to work for a moment.

The laughter which followed was one of the scariest things Neria had ever heard “To think I put so much effort and you came here on your own free will. Oh this will be entertaining.”

Leliana was given a moment’s respite from the constant mental and physical torture. Her body was feeling as if it was on fire, her mind was wracked with all kinds of painful memories. For the moment however that demon was dealing with someone or something and she was grateful for that.

“Put effort into what exactly? You kidnapped me and my friends, did horrible things to all of them why?” Neria had a very bad feeling about this.

“Why? Well my sweet little Starlight, mommy needed a vessel to leave the Fade.” she turned in what was supposed to be her mother, she sounded exactly like her even used her nickname from so long ago.

_This is not real… remember that this isn’t real. Envy demons can turn into different people._ “Well you better keep looking because I will never accept a bargain with you!” _Nice one kiddo, now what were envy demon’s weak against. Riiiiiight they are technically unstoppable due to shapeshifting._

“Now why would I want to do that… You already made a deal with me once” She then turned into Hope, the same bright blue wings, the same cowl, everything was a perfect copy of Hope, even the area around them changed to the Garden Hope always took her when Neria was dreaming.

_Calm down, she is just messing with your head. Although I never read that Envy demons could read thoughts._ “That’s a nice trick, now show me who you really are!”

“Ten years ago I saved you from a Nightmare demon. It looked like a spider. I took a more friendly look since that moron tried to make you his by a rather savage method.” _How does she know that?_

“My plan was to earn your trust and eventually ask in the shiest way possible if you would allow me to see the world with you. Unfortunately for you I will have to be a bit more direct this time.” _That cannot be Hope, she would never do such a thing!_

“If you are thinking that you favorite Hope would never do such a thing, you are dead wrong! I mean remember what the Pride demon from your harrowing said. Oh the way he screamed as I was flailing him alive.”

“Shut up!” Neria had enough she didn’t want to believe that this was Hope so she fired a bolt of lightning at her.

“Cute but pointless...Now do what you do best- drop on your knees and cry for me.” _That didn’t even phase her. What else can I do?_

“I must pay Sloth a visit afterwards, he did a magnificent job weakening you for me.” Envy was now towering in front of her. She grabbed Neria’s face with a clawed hand as chains erupted from the ground bringing the mage to her knees.

“I always wanted to see what happens in that twisted mind of yours. Luckily you told me everything from your fears to your preferences. While I prefer more subtle ways of acquiring a vessel this is by far my favorite!” Envy proceed to heat up the chains eliciting scream after scream from Neria.

_Not good! Maybe I could try to use the terrain against her. Yes just like with Sloth!_

“I believe my Neria would like a new haircut and a pair of earrings? Yes your ears to look rather lonely.” _NO! The only people that know about this are Leliana and Hope…_ Neria’s body language even in chains and in severe pain finally gave her thoughts away.

“Finally accepted the truth? Good now accept me as the mistress of your body so I can have some real fun with your Redhead” She looked Neria in the eyes it was difficult to read Envy since her face was nonexistent.

_She wants to hurt Leliana! Worst of all she wants to use my body to hurt her…_ “No! Burn me, beat me, torture me all you want but I’d rather have my actual body die than to let you use it!” Neria spat in Envy’s face but that seemed to amuse her.

“Always looking out for your friends. Not to worry I will have you for myself!” The chains around Neria’s body heated up again scorching her armor and flesh while Envy held her head in place.

_I can’t beat her… Sloth was right… And so was Pride… Wait she keeps looking in my eyes… She knows how my magic works so what if make her gouge my eyes out so she won’t know what type of magic I might use. This is going to sting a lot!_ “You… aren’t very good on the eyes, anyone ever tell you that?” Neria said in a mocking tone which achieved nothing than making Envy tighten those chains and force even more screams in between the sobs of agony.

“Why do you think I want your body. Unfortunately for all some of this convincing might transfer to your actual body. So do accept your fate already.” She then sat on _Hope’s_ chair and waited for Neria’s will to break.

_Not good, wait she said she wants my body relatively functioning… so if I make it worthless to her I win._

“Tsk, don’t close your eyes darling I know how your magic works, keep them nice and open for me!” a pair of hooks were on Neria’s eyes keeping them open, while Envy was cackling at the pathetic attempts of Neria to suppress her screams.

_In death sacrifice…_ With that thought Neria focused every ounce of strength trying to create a blazing fire around her. Envy on the other hand simply laughed. “You think a little fire will beat me? I think you should cool yourself off.”  Envy did enjoy a good pun, but she failed to notice one critical detail. Neria’s armor was melting onto her skin, her idea was working, soon Envy would have to let her go otherwise the damage to her body would be too much. Once the fire died down from the icyness of the chains Neria’s broken body fell on the ground.

_I… did… it… the chains are off… Now to fight…_ Before anything could happen Envy lifted her into the air, and levitated her in front of her. “You tried to fry yourself… You almost did it too… Almost! Now that I know the lengths you would go to just to deny me, I know exactly what to use to break you.” with a maniacal laughter Envy clapped her hands and Leliana appeared.

“Don’t… you dare… hurt her...” Neria’s voice was almost nonexistent from all the screaming _Get closer damn it._

“Why would I ever want to hurt such a lovely bird… she makes the most wonderful sounds when she screams for mercy!” With that Envy began working on Leliana’s mind turning into different people Neria had never seen.

_I can’t stay conscious for much longer… I need to get close… damn it all._ Neria had one final suicidal idea, she used her magic to force her melted armor to move. It worked but the pain was out of this world.

“You shouldn’t be moving darling… Let me put you in your place… beneath my heel!” Envy was starting to get angry this elf was proving a lot more resilient than she thought. With a loud smack her heel dug deep into Neria’s face, releasing one of the hooks that was keeping her eyes open.

“Ohhh.. now look what you made me do… you lost an eye, not to worry I can fix that later.” She cackled while keeping Neria’s broken form under her.

_FUCK I WILL, END YOU! THIS HURTS SO DAMN MUCH!_

“Before you get any funny ideas let’s get rid of those!” Neria’s armor began to remove itself from her, taking bits and pieces of her skin with it.

“Don’t worry I will make sure you stay nice and awake during this! Now where was I oh yes, time to put some juicy nightmares into our bard.”

Neria’s body was bleeding from every possible area but she was not able to lose consciousness, Envy’s spells were keeping her awake for every moment.

_She.. isn’t focused on me.. She is planting… nightmares… into Leliana’s head… this is my chance… why won’t anything move… Fuck i am chained again… Wait her heel… It’s still in my eye socket, this will either kill me in which case I win, kill both of us which means I still win, or do nothing, but it’s worth a shot. FUCK THIS HURTS SO MUCH!_

“Don’t worry sweetness I am almost done~~~ Then you can have all of my attention~~~” _You won’t get the chance, here it goes._

Using whatever she had left Neria’s, one remaining eye burned a bright orange, while a soft violet glow could be barely noticed under Envy’s heel.   _Aaaaaand done! Now to get her away from Leliana… best way to do that is to make her notice I am trying to use a spell._

“This would have been so pleasant for you, if you just took Sloth’s offer and left the Redhead for me. Don’t give me the stink eye darling, I had some of my minions deal with Sloth, he was properly rewarded~~~” she then spared a glance at Neria’s good eye and noticed the orange glow in it.

“Still trying to fight, even know~~~ Admirable but pointless” Envy removed her heel from the warden’s face and admired her handy work. Neria’s entire body was burned beyond recognition, her face had taken a beating as well.

With a single clap Leliana vanished, and Neria could feel something crawling around her body.

“Don’t worry, those lovely little wings of mine are really good at inflicting pain and restoring my victims. After all how do you think you were alive for this long~~~” Envy’s wings wrapped around Neria, restoring most of her skin but not her eye.

“Not be rude or anything, but the smell of a freshly cooked elf was too distracting, plus what good is a body that will fall apart the moment I enter it.” With a flick of her wrist Neria was chained to a table.

“I know what to do, let’s play a game shall we~~~” She said as tools of ungodly making appeared.

“Knock...knock…?” Neria was spent her voice barely audible.

“That’s the spirit darling! Who’s there?” Envy asked mockingly.

“L...Look” _I win_

“Look where sweetness, all I see is my future body.” _She still doesn’t know, good._

“Beneath… you….” _I trusted you and you betrayed me, just like all the rest!_

“You are adorable you know that, there is nothing under me darling, just some blood from your eye~~~” Envy took a step back to look under her just to be safe, all looked normal.

_You were pretending just like all the rest, well let’s HOPE your so-called new body fares better than what comes next!_

It all happened too quick and since Envy was standing in Neria’s new blind spot on the right, the warden couldn’t see a thing. She did however hear an explosion followed by bone, blood and wing fragments. The world around her was shifting again. She knew that once the demon that was keeping her and Leliana in the Fade was killed they would go back to their bodies. What Neria didn’t know was exactly how much damage her real body, had taken. Hopefully she would be able to fight since there was too much left to do.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N THAT WAS THE MOST FUN I HAVE HAD WRITING EVER!  
> From putting Neria through the entire tower, to her seeing Sweeney dead and losing her mind. To THE TWIST REVEAL THAT HOPE WAS ACTUALLY AN ENVY DEMON TRYING TO POSSESS NERIA.  
> How is that for a feels trip. You figure out that your best friend wasn’t really a friend at all and that your big sis figure actually wants to possess your body. To those who knew all along thanks To the pride demon from the Harrowing you get extra points.  
> The chapter itself does a decent job explaining why Neria was able to stay alive in the fade and why she had to go to Envy’s place.  
> Now I would like to address the following thing, Neria’s skin is relatively intact since Envy/Hope fixed that. She did however lose an eye which sucks. If you think “Well can’t Wynne just fix her eye?” my answer is no, because 1 it’s a reminder to never trust anybody (kinda cheesy but it works) and I want my WARDEN TO WEAR AN EYEPATCH XD  
> I do confirm that there were a lot of liberties taken in the Fade, but I wanted visiting the Circle to be a rather traumatic experience for Neria. Once the circle story is finished we will be dealing with lighter stuff. Until the Brecilian forest. Once we get there STUFF IS GONNA GO CRAZIER THAN ENVY/HOPE WATCHING INCEPTION!  
> Shout out to the Boys from the MANDUINCAVE discord for helping out :D  
> Next up: CH14- No matter how dire the battle…  
> You get a pat on the back if you manage to finish the quote I am using for a name :D


	14. CH14- No matter how dire the battle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> As promised this is the third chapter update for today.   
> Do enjoy it and get hyped for next because I might actually be done with the entire story by next week.   
> So this thing might be fully published by the month's end. HYPE <3  
> To all of you magnificent people, thanks for reading and remember- small details and hints are important.  
> Also if anyone is interested in anything that goes into my thought process or what happens during me writing this story feel free to ask. (I don't bite xD)

Wynne and Alistair both looked worried. Mainly because none of their two friends were back from the Fade. Neria at one point began to scream and random wounds were appearing on her.  Leliana was fairing a bit better, she was tossing and turning as, if having a bad dream. 

“Wynne! Neria is bleeding from her right eye!” Alistair alerted the senior enchanter who was doing her best to look over for any injuries that might appear on Leliana. 

“By the Maker, her eye is gone! I don’t think my magic will be enough to restore it. Are there any other major injury you can see, Alistair?” She was worried sick, whatever was keeping them in the fade was incredibly powerful. 

“Her skin, it looked as if she was flailed alive but now it’s a lot better. Still plenty of burns and her wrists look really bad.” Alistair knew that his friends were struggling but in what seemed like a miracle Leliana woke up.

The Orlesian bard looked terrified. Wynne did her best to calm the woman down but it looked like she had been through a lot more than them.

“Leliana calm down, it’s alright the demon that was keeping you in the Fade is gone.” Wynne’s presence was soothing but Leliana still looked horrified.

“That… thing… did horrible things, she looked like other people and ...” she couldn’t finish due to the ungodly scream that came from Neria.

“Easy there warden, you had a rough time in the Fade.” Alistair being ever the jokester tried to sound as funny as he could. 

“FUCK MY RIGHT EYE! I CAN’T SEE THROUGH IT, GUESS THE BITCH REALLY TOOK IT?” Neria was in agony all she wanted to do was scream it out. Her entire body felt broken in more ways than only physical.

“Give me a moment I will try to restore as you as best as I can.” Wynne offered.

“We don’t have a moment, besides if you try and fix me my body will need to rest. I can take this, it helps me focus, and keeps me on my toes.” Neria had a maniacal look in her eye. 

“Can you walk on your own?” Wynne asked coldly. She seemed offended by the elf’s rude language.

“OF COURSE I CAN FUCKING WALK! NOW TAKE YOUR CONCERN SOMEWHERE ELSE!” Neria was angry all she wanted to do was scream at someone. 

“Alistair get the Litany and let’s wrap this thing up, preferably… before I pass out.” she tried to sound sarcastic but all of her companions just gave her a weird look.

* * *

Litany in hand they moved towards the last part of the tower, the Harrowing chamber. Just before they entered a lone templar stood amidst the corpses.

“Well sell me to a Tevinter mistress and call me a human, if it isn’t Cullen Lightninghair. What in the fuck happened to you?” Neria was looking like a different person, either because of the pain she was in or due to something else no one seemed to now. 

“This trick again? Go away!” Cullen begged.

“Whatever you say, just so you know, if you did your damn job none of this would have happened I STILL WOULD HAVE MY RIGHT EYE!” she yelled at the poor man almost lashing out at the barrier that was keeping him contained.

“Neria calm down, keep your rage for Uldred.” Leliana finally spoke for the first in what felt like ages. Her voice was enough to keep Neria in check, even if for a brief period. 

_ Leliana is safe, my friends are safe just… fucking focus… kill Uldred get Irving get out of this shittower and move on.  _ “Let’s go we have a traitor to kill.” Neria said in a way that could make Morrigan feel fear. 

The sight which greeted them was one of absolute horror. A mage was just about to be turned into an abomination, his body was convulsing and moving in unnatural ways. Once the process was done the new abomination stood obediently behind a bold man. 

“ULDRED! YOU TRAITOROUS SLIME, I WILL END YOU FOR WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!” Neria’s yell was met by a rather unimpressed sigh from Uldred.

“Well and if it isn’t Irving’s little failed experiment. What brings you here? Weren’t you supposed to be dead?” He was mocking her, his entire body language screamed of pride and overconfidence.

“I am no one’s toy, experiment or tool! What I do from here on out is by my own will. And right now I really want rip that smug face of yours and fill it full of lightning!” Neria’s eye took a bright yellow color, while Uldred began cackling.

“Such wasted potential. Very well if it is a fight you want, I will give you a fight!” His voice became distorted as Uldred’s skin cracked, and from it a giant Pride demon appeared. 

“Alistair deal with the abominations, Wynne keep the mages safe with the Litany, Leliana keep Wynne and Alistair covered.” Neria knew she had to end this fight quick. Her body was at its limit, and her mental state was somehow in an even worse condition 

“What about you?” Leliana asked as Alistair charged the three abominations in the room.

“Captain Overcompensating is MINE!” Neria clarified as she dodged a swing from Uldred.

“Aren’t you a brave little soul. Tell me where is your right eye?” He mocked.

“Somewhere in the gory remains of an Envy demon!” She dodged another big swing. 

_ He is using brute strength instead of magic. Way I see it he either thinks I am not worthy of that or he is also spent from summoning all these demons. Wait Pride demons are like kids, they will do anything to prove you wrong. So let’s see why won’t he use magic.  _ “Come on, Envy was way stronger than you! She even had me beaten, bound and tortured. You are a lightweight compared to her. I actually think that, if I allowed her to possess me she would have kicked your sorry ass about ten times by now!” 

“Why you idiotic creature! Die insect!” Pride tried to conjure a spell but the moment he began casting it the abominations that were fighting Alistair and Leliana collapsed. That gave them the time needed to slaughter the three abominations. 

_ So he was using his energy to control the Abominations. Good news is we now outnumber him, bad news is he can use magic freely now. His own magic… THAT’S IT all I have to do is try and contain his spells in an area and then release them all at once. Alright let’s dance! _

“Alistair keep him occupied! Leliana shoot at my feet!” Uldred nearly smacked Neria’s head off, but Alistair managed to get in the way. 

“ARE YOU INSANE?” Leliana yelled.

“For fucks sake just trust me for once!” In that moment Leliana’s hesitation nearly killed her. Liliana’s body tumbled to the ground as a bolt of energy hit her.

Uldred cackled as Alistair was thrown into a nearby wall.  _ That son of a whore is going down! _ Neria’s eye began to glow instead of yellow or violet which is what Uldred expected it was a barely noticeable white glow coming from her empty eye socket nonetheless.

“Your friends are weak, just like you.” He boasted as arrows from Leliana’s quiver began to fly at him.

“Just as back in the day your aim is garbage!” His taunts were meant to enrage Neria but her facial expression was one of a girl ready to do whatever it took to win.

_ I hope… No I believe this is work! Now to fire up the sigil.  _ Neria used all of her pain and suppressed emotions and channeled them as her trap was sprung. A giant sigil in the form of a helmet rose around Uldred. Needless to say that enraged him as he began launching spell after spell at the sigil.

_ Just a bit longer and you will pay for hurting Alistair and Leliana. Keep that sigil up. Whoever this Fox is, I owe him a drink, that sigil is really strong! _

“Release me you mortal filth!” Uldred roared.

_ M...mortal… does that mean she… she might come back? _ “Demons die just as easily as men, Uldred! Just as you will.” There was a hint of fear creeping inside of Neria’s mind, she wanted to believe that Hope or Envy would never return.

“YES WE MIGHT DIE! BUT WE WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY BACK!” he yelled while launching spell after spell into the magic sigil. 

_ He is just messing with your head. _ The area inside the sigil was starting to emanate with lingering power. At that point Neria finished the sigil spell by releasing all of the magic that was absorbed by it into its center. Exactly where Uldred was standing. “Well be more specific with your wishes, because it might just happen!”  _ I could really use a break right about now. _

“Wynne mind if you take a look at Alistair and Leliana, I need to have a word with First enchanter Irving.” Her head was pounding, she could barely stand but something in her blood kept her moving.

* * *

The mages were making their way down to the entrance. Wynne had done a marvelous job protecting them from any blood magic by Uldred. Leliana had a mild concussion and Alistair was sporting a dislocated shoulder. All in all the party was pretty banged around. Neria was helping the First Enchanter down the staircase, naturally she had a lot of questions for the  old man, but she was just too tired to press her concerns further.

“Barkspawn, hey there pal! Did the kids treat you right?” She pretended to look alright and positive for the children but everyone could tell that she was just putting a brave face. 

Her mabari gave a concerned bark, followed by a small whine, nevertheless they continued to the great hall.

“Neria let me help, you are wounded!” a familiar voice came from her right side.  _ I’ll need to get used to turning right. _

“Here take Irving, the old man is rather soft around the edges.” Sofie grunted as Irving’s weight surprised her. 

“Just let her be child. She is angry and in her right.” Irving said with defeat in his voice to an even more worried Sofie.

Once all the survivors were in the great hall and the templar made a full sweep of the tower Gregoir approached Neria, with  relief written all over his aged face.

“You have my thanks, for all that you have done Warden. The templar will stand with you, if the circle magi decide to honor your treaty.” He said in a matter of factly fashion.

“Gregoir, I just went through a very, very tough day. I would suggest you explain yourself and make it short and quick!” She was in no mood for games or machinations.  _ If they say no I am going to just walk away. _

“Now that the mages are secure it is our duty to watch over them. If however they decide to fight against the Blight we would be honor bound to follow them.”  _ At least he speaks plainly… Unlike Irving. Well let’s see what his majesty First enchanter Half-truths has to say. _

“Irving will you help us end the Blight or are you too afraid of getting your hands dirty?” _ This oughta piss him off. _

“The warden treaty doesn’t leave us much choice. When the time comes we will aid as best we can.” The old man sounded exhausted, he was busy holding a few odd looking scrolls. “These scrolls might help you child, they were written by the same man that made the sigil you used to defeat Uldred.” Neria gladly took the scrolls.  _ Hope those come in handy. _

“Irving I want a leave of absence from the Circle!” Wynne came between Irving and Neria.

“For what?” He was getting too old for this.

“Well to join the Warden of course.”  _ At least she will be some nice company. Guess that is good. _

“What do you say Warden. Will you take her with you, or should she stay here?” Irving asked.

“Pack your things we are leaving immediately.” Neria hobbled back to the entranced and just waited for Carrol to ferry them back to Morrigan and Sten.

Her skin still felt as if it was on fire.  _ Guess now that there is no more fighting for the moment the stress I put this fleshbag of a body is going to hit me. Well I did push myself a bit too much. But why… why couldn’t I just leave Leliana and take Sloth’s initial offer. I could still have my eye and possibly not go through that torture fest Hope no Envy put me through. Learn when to quit I guess.  _

“Do you have a moment?” Leliana’s voice came from her right.

“How long have you been there?”  _ Damn I need to get used to looking right. _

“Long enough. Mind telling me why you came for me? From what that demon told me you had a chance to leave unharmed and with Alistair and Wynne.”  _ Does she ask out of thanks or curiosity? _

“I told a while back didn’t I?”  _ Right that’s why I went to save her. _

“To be honest I didn’t believe you meant it.” Leliana sounded surprised. 

“I told you then and am telling you now I will never leave you unless you tell me to.”  _ Shit I sound like an absolute loser. _

“My Warden in shining armor.” With that Leliana kissed Neria’s cheek. 

Their moment was cut short due the ferry arriving. _Guess losing an eye for that was worth it._ _I just hope Envy’s nightmares won’t keep Leliana up at night or worse._ _  
_

* * *

Once the group was reunited with Sten and Morrigan they made camp at a nearby clearing. The campsite was well hidden and easily defensible. 

“So mind telling me why you are missing an eye and your skin looks like it has been burned by a dragon?” Morrigan asked in her typical manner.

“An Envy demon gouged my eye with a boot. As for the burns I tried to melt my armor onto my skin so I would die and get the Envy demon to lose her host. In a way it was a stupid idea because she just ripped my armor, which hurt… alot” The warden was really tired.

“How in the blazes did that happen?” The witch was intrigued now.

“I’ll tell you the entire thing tomorrow, right now I am too tired to talk.”  _ At least my friends are safe and that’s all I want. Crap I almost forgot. _

“Morrigan wait I have something for you! I found this Grimoire in the Circle and it just reminded me of you!” 

“Well that is unexpected, but most appreciated. It seems that this is one of mother’s grimoires. I never thought one would be in a circle but here it is. Tell me what do you want in return?” Morrigan looked shocked she had never received such a gift and had no idea how to react.

“Nothing it’s no strings attached, do with it as you see fit.”  _ Why am I so normal around Morrigan but when I try talking to others I get super weird. _

“I shall notify you the moment something interesting shows! My thanks… Neria.”  _ That’s the first time she actually used my name.  _

“Good night Morrigan.”

With that Neria headed towards her tent. All she wanted at this point was a nice long sleep and a huge breakfast in the morning.

* * *

_ “Well aren’t you a clever little thing~~~”  _

_ “You are not real! You can’t be real I beat you! You aren’t real!” She tried to run but her body was bound to the same table as if it was back in the fade. _

_ “No need to scream, yet darling. I have some fascinating things to try out on you before that.” Envy’s voice was  coming from the Warden’s right side. _

_ “Get out of my head!!!” Neria yelled at nothing in particular. _

_ “But I like it here. So much juicy stuff just begging to be explored. For example did you know that your mother always felt ashamed of you. Or that your father wanted to murder you since you weren’t really his child.” One of Envy’s wings grazed Neria’s head.  _

_ “Shut up!” _

_ “Darling I can’t shut up because I am not real~~ I am just a projection of your doubts and fears taken form in a rather attractive form. So let’s have a little trip down your newly freed memory.” Envy sat herself behind Neria’s head and began playing with her hair while images of past deeds unknown to the elf appeared. _

_ “Guess poor Damian never made it to Kirkwall hmm~~~” Neria tried not to look but Envy’s claws kept her eye open.  _

_ “Oh my word! Did you really have a crush on Hope. Oh this is just rich~~~”  _

_ Image after image, memory after memory all was laid bare and made fun of by Envy. Tears were running down Neria’s eye but Envy was silent. Suddenly a mirror appeared in it Neria could see herself but her right side had Envy’s visage. With the horn cowl wing and even her body. _

_ “This isn’t real! It can’t be real! I won! I killed you” Neria screamed as more and more of her body was taken by Envy. _

_ “You only delayed me sweetie and trust me I did a bit more than taking your eye.~~~” Envy giggled as she finally removed her cowl to reveal Neria’s face and two different eyes in each socket. A brown one on the left one and a Hellish red iris on the right one.  _

_ “I left you a little gift in there. A little piece of me to remember me by. It won’t do much but it is enough to make you a decent vessel for my majestic being.” She cackled in a mix of Neria and Envy’s voice. _

_ “You know I would love to have some fun with you once your spirit breaks it will be so much fun to collect the pieces just to shatter them again~~”  _

_ “Noooooooooooooo!” In a blink Envy was gone Neria was not bound to a table but her spirit was in the fade. _ _   
_

_ Ok this was just a nightmare. Nothing else, she is gone, dead you killed her just stay calm. You should wake up soon, if I am in the fade that means my body is nearly ready to wake up. At least if Envy’s words are to be trusted. Who am I kidding I can’t trust anyone anymore. _

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Team that chapter was great to write :D  
> Now for the dream sequence at the end i found it super fun to make. Main idea is Neria has ptsd nightmares from the Mind fuckery Envy did to her. I will try to make Neria do some weird stuff in the future chapters due not knowing what is real and what is fake.   
> Weekly shout out to every traveling merchant out there :D  
> Ch15- Never forsake honor.  
> As promised that is the entire quote Expect a wild ride all stay safe Team :3


	15. Ch15- Never forsake honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Expect daily updates from now on since I am done with the story. Just checking for spelling, grammar, and the occasional edit Hype :D

It was during the darkest hours of the night when Neria woke up from her nightmare. She hoped no one had heard her scream when she woke up. Luckily the one who was staying guard tonight was Sten and the giant man tended to keep things to himself.

“Hey Sten, you can go get some rest I will take over.” she said to him.

“Warden, I have a question.” he sounded concern. “Why did you risk your life to save one person? You easily could have left the chantry sister and taken Alistair and Wynne while keeping your eye and body mainly intact.” Sten looked puzzled at her decision.

“I guess I did what I did because I know what’s like to be left behind, besides I made a promise to Leliana and to everyone that joins our merry band of misfits.” she was speaking from her heart now, for the first time in a while.

“I have never heard of your promise to us Warden.” Sten was taking this very literally.

“It is a custom I read about back in the Circle. When someone joins an army or a group of people they put their trust into the one in charge. The only way for the leader to keep that trust is by keeping all of their companions safe for as long as possible. My way of showing gratitude to all of you is by making sure you all make it through this Blight alive and well.” her little speech seemed to get to Sten.

“You would do well in the Qun, I think I understand you a bit better now.” With that Sten made his way to his tent.

_ That was a nice speech and all, but would I really have the strength to keep that promise? I mean I am not as strong as the Warden mages from the books and stories… No, I might not be as strong or as good with the sword as them but that doesn’t excuse me from backing down and running like a scared little girl. Duncan never gave up even at the very end, so neither will I. _ __

__ A noise came from Neria’s right side, she noticed that it was Leliana. The bard seemed to be returning from somewhere with water, since her hair was wet.

“Guess you couldn’t sleep too?”  _ Alright Neri don’t make this weird just be nice and think before you say anything stupid. _

“I can say the same to you. Let me guess nightmares about that demon?” Leliana sounded concerned she didn’t know what that demon meant for Neria and she desperately wanted to understand their history.

“She kept talking how I was trying to steal you from her. And those dreams that she planted in my head ugh, that demon really had some wild imagination.” Leliana tried to lighten the mood using some witty remarks and making fun of Envy’s methods.

“I think it’s my fault that she turned up like that. See some spirits under certain condition can become demons.” Neria began explaining “The first time I met her, she said that she was a spirit of Hope and she wanted to know as much as possible about our world. She offered me protection from demons if I told her stories about our world.” her voice began to crack as memories of a time long ago came crashing down. 

“She even warned me that if she took my body she would be twisted beyond recognition by my personality. I guess that after multiple interactions with me and my wild description of our world from books and legends Hope began to feel jealous.” Tears began streaming from Neria’s eye.

“And jealousy turned into envy, hence my friend was gone. I in a way consider this whole thing to be my fault.”  _ Way to go crybaby, she got the worst of it and here I am asking for attention and pity. _

“You can’t be sure about that! Besides all this is in the past, there is a lot more interesting things that will happen. Trust me I have a good feeling about the coming weeks.” Leliana began playing with Neria’s hair. 

“Guess you are right. Thanks for keeping up with my whining.” Neria joked.

“Well you do allow me to play with your hair and besides you are a great listener.” 

“Speaking of listening how about a story? I always wanted to hear more stories about the Darkspawn.”  _ Plus your voice sounds great so I am willing to listen to it for my entire life. _

* * *

_   _ Once they had breakfast the group continued on their way to Orzammar. During the first hours of their trek, Sten had explained to the Warden a rather interesting situation, about his sword. Apparently while Neria was dealing with demons and abominations in the Circle, Sten had found that someone had stolen his sword. The one he lost before getting into the cage in Lothering.

“Guess you are in luck Sten, since that man told to look for the sword in Orzammar.” Sten just nodded in agreement. 

While traveling Morrigan prefered to use her Raven form, mainly for scouting ahead and for pecking Alistair’s head. This time however she transformed into a human and informed Neria on a rather troubling situation.

“I spotted a clan of Dalish elves heading for I could gather the Free marches. We might want to see if they are willing to honor their treaty with the wardens.” Morrigan looked happy with her findings.

“It’s worth a shot, how far are they?” Neria asked as something felt out of place.

“Their camp is nearby, no more than a two hour walk.” 

“Morrigan can you hear anything?” Neria gave a sign that made everyone stop.

“Show yourselves, we mean you no harm!” She yelled at their surroundings. As if on cue around twenty dalish hunters appeared. 

“Leave our clan alone shems.” one of the dalish said in a rude tone.

“Easy there friend, we mean you no harm, we are Grey wardens on our way to Orzammar, we would like to meet with your Keeper however.” Neria hoped she remembered enough about dalish culture to not screw this up.

“And why should we help you huh? Last time a Warden showed up we lost Tamlen, and Lyna is nearly dead because of him!” The elf sounded angry. 

“We could help, I am a mage same as my elderly companion over there, we could try and help your friend!”  _ Maker, why are Dalish so stuck up? Here I was beginning to think that I am brooding _

“Wardens are known for their fighting skills. We should take them to the keeper.” A nervous looking elf said while staring at Neria and her brand new eyepatch. 

“If we get into trouble I am blaming you Pol! Follow us shem.”

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell them you used to be dalish?” Leliana asked while following the hunters.

“Because I don’t consider myself a Dalish, I am just Neria, nothing more, nothing less.” She sounded happy for once. Something in her head kept telling her to murder the Dalish for some reason. It was not the Taint those whispers were louder, more brutal, they kept promising to hurt Neria, if she did not slaughter the Dalish elves.

“Cause any trouble and you are dead shem.”  _ Well those guys are delightful. _ **_Kill them all! OBEY!_ ** _ SHUT UP, I will not kill innocent people! What in the fuck is happening with my head? _

“Junar, did you manage to scare off the Shemlen?” An elder looking elf with a staff asked, before releasing a sigh after seeing the Warden’s group.

They were surrounded by tiny elvhen children who were playing with Barkspawn, while Neria and Wynne were looking around the camp. Neria saw a woman that was crying near a campfire, against her better judgement she went to her. 

“Uhm, why are you crying miss?”  _ Yeah ask a crying woman why she is crying that is bound to give you an answer. _

“I’m sorry it’s just the Keeper said that my Lyna won’t make it through the day. Poor girl, she doesn’t deserve to die this young.” she continued wailing.

“That is the girl the hunters mentioned, the one that got in trouble with a Warden correct?”  _ Careful now you don’t want to get yourself kicked out of here, or worse fight your way out. _ **_You want that, you want a reason to murder each and every one of these filthy elves. DO IT!_ ** _ That is definitely not the Taint, why are those voices louder than it, why won’t they shut up? Just breath Neri. _

“If by trouble you mean saved by a Warden then yes. Why does that matter to you?” She asked in a protective manner.

“What is the name of this warden I want to know if they are alive?”  _ Please be a name I haven’t heard. _

“An interesting fellow I think his name was Doncan or Duncon? Shems have weird names, no offense...” Her pause was enough to make Neria remember that she hadn’t introduced herself.

“Duncan, his name was Duncan, he died as any warden should a Hero. I am Neria, Neria Surana. Is it possible to see this Lyna girl?”  _ It had to be him, good old Duncan always getting into trouble. Well don’t worry I am going to help this girl same way you helped me. _

“Only if the keeper allows it. Wait Surana that is a dalish name, where are your markings child?” 

“I… don’t have any markings, and the only dalish thing about me is my name, all my life I spent in the Circle of Magi. Before you ask no I wasn’t kidnapped, my parents left me to a templar, why I don’t remember and I do not care to remember.” Her voice was heavy with repressed anger.

“You can call me Ashalle. Give me a moment to ask the keeper if you are allowed to see Lyna.” She asked but was unable to move due to Neria’s vice grip on her shoulder.

“Don’t let your daughter die because of tradition or mistrust, if she won’t survive the day, then you have nothing to lose by letting me see her.”  _ Way to sound insensitive Neri, might as well put a helmet on and call myself Meredith the flow _ er crown templar.

“Follow me, then.” Ashalle buckled and led, Neria to her Aravel.

Inside laid a sickly looking elf, around Neria’s age, face pale surrounded by dark veins. Signs of darkspawn corruption, it reminded her of Daveth after the Joining.  _ Well it might be a long shot but it’s worth it, Duncan would have done the same. _

“Go get the other Grey Warden, his name is Alistair, blond hair, looks like an idiot, sword and shield on the back.” Neria ordered as she sat next to the sick elf, while Ashalle ran to get Alistair.

_ Clear your mind and focus on helping her. Imagine her getting better.  _ Neria’s eye was turning into a gently green color, the same light was coming from her eye patch. 

“This should buy you some time, and at least make you feel better.” For the first since traveling with Duncan, Neria was able to use a bit of healing magic. The spell itself was simple, but it served its purpose.

“Your fellow Warden, just as requested, now can you help her?” Ashalle looked hopeful, almost overjoyed that someone was going to actually help her Lyna.

“Alistair do you think we have enough to pull it off?” Neria looked at him with determination.

“You don’t suggest we take her into the Order?” he looked shocked.

“Duncan helped her once, I think we owe it to him besides the more the merrier.” The Duncan part seemed to be enough to convince Alistair.

“Ashalle there is a way to save her. It is risky however.” Neria couldn’t finish her explanation since Ashalle used her own words.

“You said that without help she dies, so do what is necessary.” she said. 

“Wait outside Ashalle this should take a few minutes. Keep in mind if she survives she has to come with us.”  _ Please don’t go mental on us. _

“I understand, just make sure she is eating healthy once this ritual of yours is finished.” Ashalle left the two wardens and Lyna.

“Alistair, how do we do the Joining?”  _ Probably should have asked that earlier. _

“Well we don’t have any darkspawn blood or lyrium so I don’t think we could do it.” he sounded defeated.

“What about our vials? They have Darkspawn blood leftover from our Joining, it has lyrium in it too. That could work right?” Neria desperately wanted to help this elf.  _ I won’t leave her, I won’t be like my parents. _

“It is considered a taboo amongst the wardens...”

“We are the only Grey wardens in Ferelden. She needs our help so we either help her by screwing up a tradition or we let her die because some old fool said that keeping a vial of darkspawn blood around your neck is important!”  _ Don’t force me to order you around Alistair. _

“Very well, I hope it will be enough.”

* * *

Their vials stood empty, the contents of them were gathered in a wooden cup. After Alistair said the words that had accompanied every Joining since the First Blight, Neria helped the barely conscious elf drink the vile concoction.

“She is in the Maker’s hands now.” Alistair said while putting his pendant back on.

Minute after painful minute passed, in which Neria and Alistair were keeping a close eye on their potential Warden companion. There were no spasms like with Daveth, and the black spots around her face were receding. A silent cough was enough to confirm their suspicions 

“It looks like she actually survived. We did it! Alistair we saved her!” Neria was excited, for the first time in a while she felt like she had done something good. 

“Looks like the Maker is on our side today! We should tell the rest of the dalish maybe now they might help us.” Alistair as well sounded relieved.

Ashalle was waiting outside of the Aravel, she ran towards Neria hoping for any sort of news. The nod of confirmation she received was more than enough. In a less than a second Neria found herself in the embrace of the now relieved elf.

“I need to speak with your keeper. Can you take me to her?” Neria asked calmly.

“Keeper Marethari already said that you should leave, she send your friends away, I think something might be wrong but she has been behaving strangely as of late.” Ashalle didn’t want to worry the Grey Warden with any details.

“I see… In that case you are free to join us, Lyna would need a familiar face.” Neria offered.

“Oh, I would love to but I would just get in your way, besides it’s time for Lyna to choose her own path.” Ashalle was disappointed in the decisions of her Keeper, but it was not her place to ask questions.

A happy bark interrupted their conversation as Barkspawn ran into Neria. “Hey there pal, guess what we have a new friend. Yes we do!” she was enjoying the antics of the hound a bit too much but Barkspawn was always there when she needed him.

Alistair being the gentleman that he was offered to carry Lyna on his back as she was still unconscious and rather weakened, from the Joining. Per Neria’s request Ashalle told Marethari that Lyna had passed away, giving the wardens a chance to sneak out of the Dalish camp unnoticed. 

“Alright Barkspawn lead the way back to the others.” Alistair tried ordering the mabari but all he got in return was a threatening growl.

“Take us to Leliana, buddy she might have some tasty food for you.” Neria’s words were enough to make the hound excited. 

“Why does he listen to you?” Alistair sounded hurt.

“It’s all about wording Alistair, small details that lead you to a desired location.” Neria tried to sound wise. 

“Oh so you want Leliana to make tasty food for you hmmmmm~~” He poked fun at the Warden.

“If you weren’t carrying our newest recruit I would have filled your armor with sand!” Neria pouted.

_ Guess that is what I want. A nice little hut with me Leliana and Barkspawn, doesn’t sound so bad. I assume this is what it means to dream and look forward to something. It feels good. _

Once they reunited back to their companions and explained the situation with their newest addition all that was left was to sort out the order of who would be staying guard for the night, and who would be cooking. Neria herself looked lost in thought.

_ I hate it when Alistair is right. Okay Neri what do girls like as presents. No wait Leliana isn’t just a girl she is a bard and a storyteller. So a book, or something music related. Wait how about a poem. Good one try to win a bard with a poem, how stupid can I be. Maybe I should hand make something for her. That might actually work.  _

Neria volunteered for first watch and decided to place defensive wards around their camp. She also used the excuse to find a decent piece of wood for carving her present. Her idea was to just try and carve whatever she thought was as pretty as Leliana. After the defense wards and sigils were in place Neria returned back to camp and made sure that everyone was asleep so she could begin carving her present. 

_ Hmm, she does like to sing so a Nightingale seems like a decent carving. Well here goes nothing. _

__   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> First off Lyna Mahariel ladies and gents we got her.   
> Second of all Marethari and dalish traditions are weird and kinda pointless- Change my mind  
> Also Neria finally starts to understand feelings and she can think on her own.  
> Expect a bit more from the rest of the characters in future chapters as I feel we have been focusing a bit too much on Neria and Leliana.   
> In my weird Dragon age world all of the possible wardens will be alive (Fite me). Not gonna lie tho that chapter was a spur of the moment decision while playing through Witch Hunt.   
> I gave Neria an eye patch so now all she needs is a pirate hat and a flagship (All aboard the S.S Nightingale!!!). I will try to make Orzammar a bit more exciting than it is ingame. But there is still one final thing before we there. Get that nasty bird off of me REEEEEEEEEE.   
> Weekly shout out to Everyone who Reads this :D  
> Stay safe team and member Small details even in words are very important. (Trust me on this)  
> Next up Ch16- The Crows strike!  
> You know who that is :D


	16. Ch16- The Crows strike!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> As promised the Daily updates continue with this piece of a lovable chapter :D
> 
> Currently at around ch22 at the editing stuff so as soon as I am done I will upload the entire thing! wohooooo :D
> 
> Enjoy reading friends and keep being amazing <3

_ Well carving figurines is a lot harder than expected. I wonder, if using some magic might make it easier. No… no magic I want to use my hands for once. Damn that looks horrible. _ Neria’s attempt on making a wooden nightingale ended up looking at something akin to a wooden ball with a smaller ball attached on top of it. 

“Damn it...” she whispered as her lifeless figurine looked at her disapprovingly.

_ I am not using magic and you can stare at me all you want! Just like learning a new spell Neria it’s normal to fail what matters is that you keep trying.  _

She heard a rustle from somewhere in the camp. Her wards and sigils were still in place so whatever was there hadn’t triggered them. Neria took her staff and prepared to pacify whatever was causing the intrusion. To her relief the cause of noise was Lyna Mahariel who was looking very confused and startled when she saw Neria with a staff in hand and a glowing violet eye. 

“Oh you’re awake, don’t worry I am not going to hurt you. Are you hungry I think both us could use some food.” Her eye returned back to brown and Lyna looked even more confused.

“Where am I? Where is my clan?” She asked with trepidation.

“We were on our way to Orzammar when a group of your hunters tried to ambush us. Luckily they were feeling chatty and didn’t want to deal with Grey wardens. They took us to your Keeper who by the way was very rude towards some of my friends. I then met your mother Ashalle, she told me your story and that a very important friend of mine helped you. Long story short, only way to save was to make you a Grey warden, so now your clan thinks you are dead and you are with us.” Neria’s explanation came in a single breath while Lyna was looking at her surroundings.

“That would explain the voices. But that friend of yours I don’t remember him.” she asked confusedly.

“Figures, Ashalle said he just took you back and then left off to deal with something.” Neria was excited talking to someone who would just listen to her ramblings. 

“Where is he now?” 

“Duncan is dead… just like the rest of the Grey wardens in Ferelden. We three are all that is left.” Neria felt tears welling up in her eye.

“Why were your eyes glowing when you checked on me?” Lyna changed the topic seeing how talking about Duncan was sensitive for Neria.

“My eyes begin to glow when I am using certain types of magic. I didn’t know my right side glowed until now though.” She was genuinely  surprised.

“It is barely visible because of the eye patch. Wait you can use magic?” Lyna was now intrigued, the only two people with that gift she had seen were Marethari and Merrill.

“Yes I can use magic. Funnily enough that is why my parents ditched me to a templar which looked a bit emotionally neutered, if you ask me. Actually I don’t really remember my parents.”  _ Guess I am over it now, since I can laugh about the past this means I can laugh at the future too. _

“What happened to your eye?” Lyna was very direct in her questions, that made Neria feel at ease.  _ Finally someone who just asks me what they want to know without sugarcoating stuff. _

“A demon gouged it while trying to possess me. It was a wild ride.”  _ Well let’s skip the nasty details such as the emotional and mental abuse I keep getting from my nightmares about her. _

“You said my clan refused to aid you. Where were they heading?” Lyna wanted to know if they were safe most of all.

“Ashalle said that they were heading towards the Free Marches. I offered her to join us but she refused. Said something about you being free to make your own choices.”

* * *

The image Alistair saw when he was about to tell Neria that her watch was over was ridiculous. The elf was cursing at a piece of wood while Lyna was just looking at her with the biggest grin ever. 

“I guess our new friend is awake and well?” he asked jokingly.

“If you tell anyone about my carving attempts I swear by the Maker’s balls your armor will be full with sand from now until the end of days!” Neria had that same pout from earlier in the day.

“Feel free to get some rest, I will take over. Beside I am certain you told our new companion what we are dealing with, so it’s my turn to add some more flavor to our previous journeys.” Neria stuck her tongue at Alistair and went to her tent for some much needed, but dreaded sleep.

“Why did she say Maker? I thought she was born and raised as a Dalish?” Lyna looked surprised. She had met elves that were Andrastian such as Pol but she never knew about a Dalish elf worshipping Andraste or the Maker.

“Her parents left her to the templar. Her mother in specific. While we were in the Circle I asked a few friends for some favors and got the report from the templar that brought her in.” He looked serious for a moment.

“From what I understood their clan already had two mages and so they were going to leave her behind. Naturally her mother wanted the best possible chance for her child to survive so she left her to the templar.” he continued while throwing a piece of wood at the campfire.

“As for why she is an Andrastian, I guess that is her own choice, besides have you seen the statues of her. Andraste looks well Maker forgive me, but his taste in women is fantastic.” Alistair joked. 

“You are a very weird human. So how does one do Grey warden things?” Lyna was able to keep the conversation light and easy which was a pleasant surprise for Alistair. 

At some point Lyna had fallen asleep and naturally Alistair carried her to her tent.

“Duncan always did find the best people.” He thought to himself while the rest of his watch was left in a stunning silence.

During Alistair’s watch nothing of interest happened other than Wynne talking in her sleep and Sten snoring louder than a horse. What worried the watchful warden was the fact that Neria in a way was pushing her  body and mind too much. He had noticed that she barely slept anymore, besides her fighting style had changed. The giant destructive spells were gone, in favor of more contained less visually effective ones. The thing which scared him the most however was the way her behaviour changed after leaving the Circle. 

From what he read in her file she had been the subject of almost regular memory alteration by First Enchanter Irving, meaning that most of her previous behaviors was conditioned by Irving, which meant that her new found freedom would be rather chaotic. 

_ That does explain her weird behavior on our way to Lothering. Good thing Gregoir was keeping a very detailed journal. Maker Irving is one sick old man. _ Alistair’s train of thought was interrupted by a crack from the nearby forest. Just outside of camp a wolf had triggered one of the magic wards and was struggling to get out of it.  _ Good thing her spells are solid and thorough.  _ Alistair was on his way back with a fresh wolf corpse for the coming day. 

“You are lucky I noticed that you were missing!” Neria was already prepared for a fight. Staff and sword in hand.

“How did you know I was checking a noise anyway?” He asked.

“One of my wards broke, that’s what woke me up. You are very lucky by the way, mainly because, if that wolf had come from another angle he might have frozen a good chunk of the forest.” Alistair’s humour was beginning to rub on her _. _

“Anyway sun should be up soon, we might as well cook something and get ready to move.” Neria suggested, while sluggishly packing up her tent and bedroll.

“Riiiiiiiight. Are you sure you will be fine?” Alistair was one of the few people that Neria knew who would just ask her the most direct and straight up questions.

“Honestly at the moment I am not doing fine but I will be okay… eventually.” She tried being as honest as possible, which was really hard for her when it came to personal matters.

“Well if you ever need anything I am right by your side.”

* * *

After a hearty breakfast the group was on the move once again. Lyna was still a bit weak so she was getting some rest in Bodahn’s wagon. Morrigan was off scouting in bird form, while Alistair and Neria were leading the way. Sten was trying to understand Wynne and her motherly antics while Leliana was chatting away and talking about food with Barkspawn.

“Alistair is it normal for Grey wardens to eat so much?” Neria asked as she had noticed an increase in appetite and her body was becoming more and more durable to physical pain. 

“It’s one of the perks yes, although I would keep an eye out on your hair since it might fall off.” This made Neria laugh it felt good to be laughing again, even if it was at a stupid joke it still felt good.

“Looks like Morrigan found something interesting up ahead.” Neria’s said as Morrigan landed nearby.

“There seems to be a wagon blocking the road about a kilometer ahead. I also spotted a lot of armed people around it setting up traps. I believe they are setting an ambush.” Morrigan reported. Her report brought a very twisted smile on Neria’s face.

“Let’s spring their trap then. Might as well see who thinks we are worth the trouble.” Her voice was trembling with excitement. 

“Maybe we should walk around them?” Alistair was really worried the idea of intentionally springing a trap didn’t sit well with him.

“If we walk around them then they will just try again and again. I say we meet them, deal with whatever they throw at us and move on.” She was really looking for a fight. **_Kill all who oppose you!_ ** _ Shut up stupid voice… Man I never thought I would miss the Taint and its whispers. _

“I agree with the warden, if we are to meet these bandits now or later I would take them on now.” Sten sounded approving for once.

“Morrigan take Leliana and Barkspawn, you three will flank the ambushers and finish off any stragglers. Alistair, Sten and I act as bait. Wynne I want you to stay and keep Lyna safe, she is no condition to fight at the moment.” Neria had a good feeling about her plan. After all Morrigan had provided detailed terrain and number information about their potential ambushers.

__ After around twenty minutes of walking Neria’s group reached a terrified looking woman who begged them for help against some bandits that were attacking her wagon.  _ Decent acting too bad you don’t know what is about to hit you. _

“Well done my dear. The Crows send their regards Warden.” An elf said but his accent was foreign. Neria expected a lot more people from what Morrigan had described. She could only count about seven excluding the woman who was pretending to be in danger.

“Seven armed men and a woman with semi-decent acting skills, if this is your best I am afraid it won’t be enough!” Neria’s eye flared up to a raging yellow, while Sten and Alistair prepared themselves for a quick fight.

“My dear Warden, you are gravely mistaken.” The elf whistled and was looking smugly but nothing happened. 

“Guess your friends flew away?” She mocked him openly as Leliana, Morrigan and Barkspawn showed on the nearby high ground area.

“Attack!” thus the fight began. Neria was surprised that the woman who she thought was just a bystander actually turned out to be a mage. Meanwhile Sten had his hands full dealing with two qunary mercenaries. It looked as if the giant man had done this sort of fighting all his life. In one sweep he took both of their heads. Alistair was fighting with the elf and they seemed evenly matched. What the assassin had in speed Alistair compensated with reach and defensive prowess. Leliana had taken down two of their assailants from the her high ground position, both were hit on the side of their neck causing them to die almost instantly. Morrigan had turned into a bear and mauled the other two men. All that was left was the elf assassin and his mage friend.

“I am not going to die like this!” the mage screamed as her body began to twist and turn, taking the form of an abomination. 

“It just had to be an abomination didn’t it.”  _ Good thing I got plenty of experience dealing with those things from the Circle.  _ Her eye returned to its normal brown color as the mage had been impaled by Sten’s sword before the transformation could finish. 

“Looks like you are fresh out of luck assassin. So how do you want to die?” Alistair out of all people looked pleased at the idea of murdering this man.

“I would prefer not to die. Listen now that you have beaten me my life is forfeit. If I return to the Crows they will kill me, and try to fight you again, I am as good as dead so I offer my services to you.” He pleaded.

“Why in the fuck would I want a hired killer in my group?” Neria was losing her patience. She hated it when people tried to talk their way out of a problem. A straight up fight and an honorable death was always preferable than begging for your life like a coward.  _ At least that is what I know from my books. _

“Well for one I can give you insight, if the Crows try anything, I can also cook, and warm your bedroll, aside from these talents I can also provide you with more personal entertainment.” He offered.

“An Antivan Crow would be a valuable asset. Besides he could tell us who hired him, and all sorts of interesting gossip.” Leliana reasoned which was more than enough to help Neria decide what to do with their captive.

“Well had I known that your Warden friend had such a lovely companion I would have offered my services a lot earlier.” He complimented Liliana.

_ I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK WITH A THOUGHT, IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN TO HER!!! Calm down Neria you don’t want to have a repeat of Lothering so stay calm think of Barkspawn licking your face. _

“How should we call you?” Neria asked with barely contained anger.

“My name is Zevran, but my friends call me Zev, I am at your service.”

* * *

“Why did you let him live?” Alistair asked, he really didn’t expect Neria to let the elf join them.

“Well, I just thought it was the right thing to do. If we kill a man that is outnumbered and begging for his life we are no better than the darkspawn, and Loghain. Besides if he tries anything funny I will blow his head off.” That made Alistair grin like an idiot. 

“We should be at Orzammar in around maybe a week? Do you think the dwarves will cooperate?” He asked.

“I have no idea, I just hope that they don’t make us go into the Deep roads or something like that.” She had no idea what to expect from the dwarves, her first interaction with a dwarf was when she woke up in Bodahn’s cart.

“You have been a lot calmer recently, especially when a certain Bard talks to you. Will I need to give her the talk?” Alistair was grinning while poking fun at her.

“Talk to her about what, I don’t understand?”  _ Is this a weird thing, people outside the Circle do? _

“Riiiiiiiight, I forgot you don’t know about the entire- If you hurt my friend’s feelings I will murder you stuff.” He laughed quietly.

“You are really weird...”  _  Aaaaaand boom. _

As Neria was telling Alistair how weird he was she had used her eye patch as cover for her good eye, while covering her right side with hair. Alistair hadn’t noticed the small change, until it was too late. 

“COLD, COLD!!!!” He screamed as a bunch of ice cubes fell through the back of his neck. 

“I told you that small details were important. Guess you should have listened to me.” She smiled while her friend was struggling.

“Anyway it’s Sten and Leliana on guard tonight so I will be going to sleep early. Goodnight Fancyfootwork Alistair!” She giggled as Alistair’s movements were reminding her of an amateur trying to dance.

_ Okay Leliana is second watch so I should get about five hours of sleep then I can spend the rest the night with her. Don’t forget about your stupid looking bird. No matter how stupid it looks I will give it to her.  _ Her inner monologue was short as sleep came easy for Neria at least for tonight.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
>  Pretty tame chapter, mainly due to trying to make the travel to Orzammar interesting. Good news is that Neria is starting to have a bit of personality. She is no longer the “I want to be a good person because people want me to.” she is more of “If you want a fight I will give you a fight but only if provoked.”.  
>  We also got Zevran yay!!! Imma level with you team every DA:O playthrough I have romanced Leliana so I might try something weird and make Zev and Lyna a thing. Still thinking about it but if it happens cool, if it doesn't well it doesn’t.   
>  Weekly shout out goes to the best community in the entire world (Rooster Teeth community I am looking at you <3 #ForTheKids<3)- I wrote this during the ExtraLife 24hr livestream from RoosterTeeth :D  
> Next up CH17- A much needed talk.  
> We get a bit of interaction between companions and a bit more character development for some of our heroes that have been left with less screen time :D.


	17. CH17- A much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Another day another upload wohooo :D  
> BTW I made an oopsie when pasting this from my drive so I had to recheck and re-edit every line xD (I love you guys this much <3)  
> ON WITH THE SHOW

    _“You know she will never like that abomination of a present darling.” Envy taunted Neria in her sleep._

_“When are you going to leave my head? I already killed you in the Fade!” Neria yelled at the demon that was still plaguing her dreams._

_“I have been in your head for a long time dear. I have planned for such a scenario no matter how improbable.” She boasted._

_“Just shut up!!!” Neria flared up and threw a giant rock at Envy._

_“You never learn do you? I put certain responses in your subconsciousness, so even if I died you would wish you accepted my lovely offer.” Envy’s laugh echoed around the dream world Neria had created. “Trust me, if I leave you will go insane within a few weeks...”_

_“OUT OF MY HEAD NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!” She concluded while forcing her mind to think about anything that wasn’t related to Envy or Hope._

    _“_ A enthusiastic lick woke Neria from her sleep. As instructed Barkspawn had woken her up when Leliana’s watch had started. After a quick pat on the head and a belly rub, Barkspawn was left to get some rest, while Neria was gathering her courage and face one of her hardest challenges.

“Hey, want some company for your watch?” _So far so good._

“I enjoy your company far too much to refuse.” Leliana accepted the offer with a smile.

“I was wondering… do you still have any dreams about the Envy demon?” Neria asked, tentatively.

“A few yes, nothing too bad, why do you ask?” Leliana looked a bit confused.

“Guess I am not the only one then. I have something for you, but promise not to laugh at me.” _Alright Neri, here goes nothing._

“Oh and what does my Warden in shining armor have?” She asked in a cheery manner.

Neria’s hands were shaking, she hoped her gift would be able to say enough. She presented Leliana with her version of what a nightingale looks like. Leliana accepted the wooden figurine and studied it intently.

“What is that supposed to be?” she asked no mockery or ill will behind it just pure curiosity.

“It’s supposed to be a nightingale! It reminds me of you… since you like singing and nightingales sing too.” _Slow down Neri, breath, and calm down._

“Did you carve it?” Leliana continued her investigation.

“Yes, no magic or anything, just my two hands.” Neria was scratching the back of her head.

“Thank you… I can’t really remember the last time someone gave me a present for the sake of being kind.”

_She is giving me an out, I can just say she is right or I just tell her how I feel. Screw it, Duncan gave me the chance to live my life so I won’t disappoint him._ “It’s not just me being kind… it’s my way of saying thank you for the stories and everything you have done for me...” _Just say those four damn words, you can do it_ “What I am trying to say is… I love you Leliana!”.

The following seconds were the longest Neria had felt in her entire life. She expected something to happen, like a punch or anything, but nothing came. _Why is she just staring at the figurine… wait is she crying. Damn it I screwed this up somehow!!!._ **_KILL HER!_ **

“Thank you!” she sobbed while wrapping her hands around Neria. The shorter elf had no idea what in the world was going on. _She is hugging me while crying… guess I hug back and pet her hair._ **_OBEY AND KILL HER!_ **

“Are you alright?” Neria asked, her nerves were frayed to their limit, both from the thundering voices in her head and Leliana’s behavior.

“Yes! I am just happy you finally told me how you felt… I have been thinking of ways of telling you those same words ever since that late night kiss.” She cleaned her face using Neria’s shirt, while sitting in her lap. “My Warden in shining armor… I promise to keep that nightingale figurine forever!” She nuzzled her face in Neria’s chest, wanting to listen to her heartbeat and drown herself in the smell of cinnamon and strawberries.

“You know, after this is over… I am going to get us a house somewhere nice, and maybe a friend to play with Barkspawn.” Neria allowed herself to dream, it has been a long time since she just allowed her mind to wander around.

“You are such a dork and I love you for that!” Leliana tightened her grip around her warden. She felt that sleep was about to overcome her, but her watch was not over yet.

“Get some rest Leli, feel free to use me as a pillow, when you wake up the first you will see is going to be me, no matter where and after how long I promise you that I will always be there for you!” Neria felt tears of joy falling from her eye, she was going to see this Blight to the end and then find a way to cure herself from the Taint.

* * *

“So our bard is sleeping on the job again hmm?” Morrigan appeared next to Neria and Leliana’s sleeping form.

“I told her to get some rest.” Neria said while using a spell that would stop any noise entering in Leliana’s ears.

“Well aren’t you just the sweetest thing then? Tell me do you think tardiness such as hers should be tolerated?” Morrigan was in a very foul mood.

“Morrigan, if something is on your mind just say it!” _She really isn’t in a good mood._

“Fine, if I were you I would have thrown the bard away since she is a clear risk to us. Flemeth would have done the same thing.” She said with cold rage behind her words.

“But you aren’t Flemeth, and right now you are free to do as you see fit.” Neria was feeling wonderful after her exchange with Leliana, so she tried to be as respectful towards Morrigan as possible.

“True, say have I ever told you about the first time I left the Wilds?” She wanted to change the topic of the conversation, which was well received by Neria.

“I was following this carriage in animal form of course. In it I saw a woman that looked positively strange to me. She was wearing a very odd dress and in her hands was a mirror.” Neria’s silence and nod for Morrigan to continue were surprising for the Witch, she half expected to be told off.

“I snuck close to the carriage and took the mirror from her hands. She was screaming like a maniac while I was running away. My joy was short lived however.” she paused for a moment.

“Taking a wild guess here, but Flemeth wasn’t too happy about it?” Neria had a similar memory come to her mind, one she would like to forget.

“She was furious, she called me reckless and unthinking, then she took the mirror and shattered it.” With the story finished silence fell upon the camp.

“So that is why you want me to ditch Leliana, you think she is a danger to our mission?” Neria wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

“I do, mainly because I overheard your exchange need I remind you that we are in the middle of a Blight.” Morrigan was always straightforward with her answers, a rare quality these days.

“Morrigan, I will not leave her, just trust me on this.” _She has a point though, what if we get separated and I do something reckless, no we won’t get separated and we will all see this to the end._

“Very well warden, just remember that you cannot be together forever.” Morrigan got up and started walking towards her own small campsite.

* * *

True to her word the first thing Leliana saw when, she woke up was Neria’s stupid grin. As the group packed up and started moving towards Orzammar a few things started swimming in Neria’s mind. For starters she felt a lot better physically and mentally. Missing a right eye was a problem yes, but it also gave her a new perspective on seeing.

“Warden, may I have a word?” Wynne asked.

“Of course, what is bothering you Wynne?”

“I noticed that you and Leliana were close recently. I was wondering if  that is for the best?” Wynne knew that her former apprentice didn’t like people trying to sugar coat their question so she asked as directly as she could.

“I honestly don’t know, I never had a real relationship and if you are asking am I willing to give my life in order to stop the Blight my answer is simple- I am scared Wynne, I don’t want to die but if it means that Leliana would be safe then I would do so gladly.” She really didn’t want to think about such things right now.

“Thank you for being honest… Just make sure you keep her safe.” Wynne gently squeezed Neria’s shoulder and fell back to check on Lyna who was happily chatting with Zevran.

Soon the group reached a small village, where they decided to rest and resupply. Leliana was in charge of getting them rooms in the local inn, while Alistair and Zevran were off looking for supplies. Morrigan was simply resting on a nearby tree while in raven form, Wynne was keeping Lyna and Sten out of trouble since the two were more easily spotted out of their group. Neria and Barkspawn were off just exploring the village.

“Gentlemen, please calm down, there is no need for such crude language.” a man with no hair and a scruffy beard calmly said to a few very angry looking men.

“You didn’t give us what we wanted, you freak!” One of them yelled.

“Oh but I did, you asked me for a mirror that would make your wives look fascinating, and so I gave you exactly what you asked for.” The strange man was creepily calm.

“Our wives are dead because of you! Get him boys!” They were about to attack an innocent merchant from what Neria understood for something he had nothing to do with. Before anything could happen she had the attackers feet frozen.

“Leave this merchant alone, he is not responsible for what you do with his goods. Now leave and don’t cause any trouble.” Neria explained calmly.

“The girl has a point, let’s just go boys.” One of them said while looking very pale. He had noticed the armor and Grey warden ring she wore.

_Can’t believe that worked._ “Are you alright friend?” she asked with genuine concern. Ignoring the voice yelling at her to burn down the entire village.

“Very much so, you have my thanks, if it weren’t for your timely intervention things would have gotten very unpleasant.”  He kept the same calm yet weirdly enthusiastic tone.

“You said you are selling mirrors, mind if I take a look?” _Maybe I can get Morrigan a nice mirror, so she won’t be as cranky._

“Please feel free to take whatever you would like, and since you helped me I am willing to give it for free.” He was too well behaved for a local villager and his accent was not Ferelden.

“That is very generous of you...” Neria wanted to know his name, after all often times a name could be tracked to a place.

The mysterious man did not fall for Neria’s silence he kept his name to himself. After a few moments of looking at his stock, she found a mirror that looked a lot like the one Morrigan had described.

“May I take this one?” she asked.

“A beautiful mirror for a beautiful Warden.” he was way too cheerful for a man that was nearly murdered by an angry mob.

“How do you know I am a Grey warden?” Neria was now starting to get creeped out, who exactly was this guy?

“The blue and silvery armor plus the griffin ring on your left hand.” He explained in detail.

“Makes sense, but the mirror is not for me, a friend had a very similar mirror, so I think she would appreciate it.” _Calm down this guy is just a traveling merchant, nothing to worry about._ **_KILL HIM HE IS TOO DANGEROUS!_ **

“My apologies then, I do believe your friend would find this gift appropriate.” He always kept his voice calm, never was there a moment of hesitation in it.

“You have my thanks and I wish you have a pleasant journey to wherever you are heading, friend.” Neria felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand for a moment.

“Safe journeys to you as well friend, perhaps one day, our paths will cross again, and you will come to my aid once more.” He said as the mirror was given to her.

“Neria come on our rooms are ready” Leliana’s voice came from nearby.

She turned for but a second to the sound of her name and by the time she had her attention back to the merchant he had vanished into thin air. Nothing but a weird whistling tune on the wind could be heard. _Well at least I got a free mirror._

* * *

“Morrigan I have something for you!” Neria was really excited to give Morrigan the mirror she got.

“And what sort of a thing do you have?” The witch was as always in a foul mood. She had been behaving weird ever since she got the Grimoire.

“It’s a mirror, it  looks just like the one you described. I thought you would like it.” Neria had her stupid grin again.

“What do you want for it?” Morrigan asked in a confused manner.

“Nothing, it’s a gift, I thought you looked sad recently and a gift would make you feel better.” The witch kept staring at her reflection in the mirror.

“My thanks, truly.” She sounded surprised.

“It is what friends do!” Neria decided to be even bolder and went for a hug.

     “Warden I appreciate you as a friend but, if you tell the others about this hug I will turn you into a frog.” She threatened while returning the hug, the contact was surprisingly pleasant.

    “My lips are sealed. Now then let’s go back to the others before Barkspawn does something stupid.”

After a lovely dinner and a recount of the day’s events the group went to their assigned rooms. Luckily Leliana was able to arrange decent accommodations. Unfortunately for them Bodahn and Sandal could not come with them to Orzammar due to some personal disputes. Neria could understand the old dwarf had issues with Orzammar so she didn’t press him further. Once in her room, Neria went straight for the bed, and collapsed exhausted from the day of traveling and dealing with that weird merchant.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> So we had the confession, also a really cool meeting with a fellow man of the road. Last of the boring travel chapters so yay for that.  
> Also if you figured out who the merchant was and let’s be honest It isn’t hard, you get an extra cookie :). If you haven’t no worries will tell you in next chapter’s A/N :D  
> Side note there is also a slight reference to a greek myth in this chapter. If you find it you are awesome :D.  
> Until then take care, and be very careful with your wording when it comes to making an Oral deal.  
> Up next- CH18-The underground kingdom of Orzammar.


	18. CH18-The underground kingdom of Orzammar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> As promised the traveling mirror merchant is called Gaunter O’dimm, also known as master mirror.   
> The greek myth is the one about Narcisses who was so pretty that Nemesis goddess of vengeance and justice tricked him into looking at his own reflection until he died from starvation/dehydration.   
> Now on with the show!

“How long do you think until we are in Orzammar?” Neria asked, they had been traveling for a while now. Even if their group was forced to stop a bit more often now that Bodahn’s wagon was not available for Lyna to rest in.

“We should be near, no more than two days with our current pace.” Sten answered while looking at Lyna, who was starting to look better, but her condition was improving a bit too slowly for the qunari warrior’s taste.

“Hey, big guy if you want to say something to my face say it!” Lyna barked at Sten, but the only answer she received was a confused frown from the qunari.

“I have nothing to say to you, if the Warden does not have a problem with your current performance than I will respect her decision.” He explained in a very matter of factly tone.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence Sten, I really appreciate it.” Neria responded which made the qunari look even more confused. After a few moments however the group continued forward, no mentions of who was slowing them down, or how to behave.

* * *

With only a few hours of daylight left Neria decided to call it a day and so the tiny group of miscreants she was leading began setting up their camp for the night. Surprisingly Zevran proved to be most helpful, he was managing to help Lyna and was able to assist in some of the more social type of tasks. 

Alistair was still keeping an eye on him, according to him “ _ It’s never too bad to be careful. _ ” which was a fancy way of saying that he didn’t trust the Antivan. Sten was enjoying his time having a staring contest with Barkspawn. Morrigan as always had her small campsite a bit further than the rest of the group for reasons known only to her. Leliana was enjoying Wynne’s company while Neria was looking at the setting sun.

_ I hope we don’t spend too much time in Orzammar. I really don’t like being underground. _ Neria’s thoughts of closed spaces and underground caves were cut short when Alistair announced that he will be making dinner tonight. That of course meant that the food would most likely be barely edible.  

“So who takes first watch?” Sten asked.

“I can take first and third watch.” Neria offered, she really didn’t want to sleep, the remaining dreams and subconscious responses from the Envy demon were a bit too much for her. To top it all off those new whispers in her head were starting to cause her pain whenever she did not kill someone or something.

“Warden, as much as I respect your dedication you need some rest. You have been sleeping progressively less since we left the Circle of Magi.” Sten’s observations were correct. Neria had been getting around three to four hours of sleep a day, which was causing her to be more of a liability. 

“I can take the last watch.” Came Zevran’s voice who was currently fixing his bedroll. 

“Very well, in that case I shall take second, Neria you are first.” Sten was at his best when it came to efficiency and making people useful even if they weren’t doing an important task. It seemed that a part of the Qun was that everyone should feel as if their task was vital to the whole. 

“Sounds good to me. So Alistair what are you cooking?” Leliana yawned while looking with interest at the meal Alistair was preparing. 

“That is Ferelden stew, trust me you don’t have something nearly as good in Orlais.” He chuckled, while mixing all sorts of things into this “stew”.

“Uhm, why are you mixing everything together?” Leliana’s question received the most Alistair answer ever, of all time. 

“Well that is how you make a Ferelden stew, you mix all of the ingredients together, then boil them until everything is nicely mixed. It isn’t pretty but it works.” Alistair laughed as  Leliana’s expression was a combination between disgust and laughter. 

* * *

Once Alistair’s stew was eaten most of the party went to their respective bed rolls or tents, while Neria prepared to take first watch. As always she had her defensive wards and sigils placed around camp just to be on the safe side of things. Neria however found herself with nothing to do after around an hour. She was terrified of keeping her mind idle, mainly because that meant she could hear that laughter, Envy’s taunting laughter was something Neria would love to forget. 

After a while however, she decided to take a look at the right side of her face. Either out of fear or closure, she hadn’t looked at her missing eye ever since it was gauged, the memory itself was painful enough. So she poured some water into the cooking pot Alistair used and waited for the water to be still. She took her eye patch off and summoned a tiny mote of light to illuminate the water. 

The image she saw was worse than what she imagined. Her reflection was that of a tired and broken Warden. Neria’s one good eye was bloodshot and looked like it belonged to an old man. 

“Guess Envy was right after all. I might have beaten her, but she shattered me in more ways than I could ever imagine.” Neria felt her tears falling into the makeshift cooking pot mirror she was using. 

“Trouble keeping that stew down?” Lyna’s voice came from behind Neria. The dalish elf noticed that Neria had her eyepatch in her right hand and the look she received from the mage was enough to send chills running down her spine. 

“What do you want? Can’t you just leave me alone?” Neria cried out in a barely audible voice, as Lyna wrapped a blanket around her.

“Get some rest, I will finish your watch.” Lyna said but Neria just shook her head in refusal. 

“If I go to sleep she is there, and she tortures my mind in the worst ways possible. I don’t want her in my head! SAVE ME!” Neria was having an absolute mental breakdown. The lack of sleep combined with the horror from the Circle and stress of Darkspawn taint in her were driving her to utter madness. 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Lyna had similar moments with Merrill, back in her clan. The First used to have those sorts of meltdowns often and one of the few things that calmed her down was telling stories or teaching Lyna something she didn’t know.

“Teach me how to write and read.” Lyna being a dalish hunter was never taught those skills. She was told that being a hunter did not require  such skills so no one ever taught her. 

“Alright, but first I have a few questions. Why, which hand is your dominant and in how many languages?” Neria’s questions were said in a hoarse and broken voice as she put her eyepatch back on. 

“I want to learn, both hands and as many as you can teach me.” Lyna’s response was short and to the point. Something Neria appreciated to no end.

“Well we better get started!” Neria’s condition was now normalizing, she was no longer shaking and the next couple of hours past in no time. Lyna herself was a really quick learner, plus her sense of humor was also solid.

* * *

_ “You should listen to your qunari friend I missed you in here~” Envy’s echoes were still in Neria’s head, it made her an annoyance to say the least. _

_ “For a dead demon you sure like talking!” Neria wanted those echoes out of her head, and if she needed to murder them over and over again then she would be more than happy to do so. _

_ “Ugh, don’t remind me, I still can’t believe I got so carried away that I didn’t notice your little spell.” Envy was not able to finish her entire speech as she was incinerated by Neria. _

_ “Just a shadow of the real deal, lucky for me I am the master of my dreams! Now. Leave!” Neria’s voice echoed through her dream world and thus she was finally able to sleep in peace.  _

_ “Darkspawn whispers, never thought I would miss those?” With Envy now truly gone Neria was finally able to hear the darkspawn whispers.  _

_ “Join ussssss” a snake like voice told her. _

_ “Get rid of one annoying thing only for it to be replaced by another, figures.” She was able to ignore the whispers for the most part which was a good thing. _

“Up you go sleepy head!” the joke-like tone on Alistair was enough to make Neria feel bad for oversleeping.

“How long was I sleeping?” She asked in embarrassment.

“Long enough to miss breakfast.” Alistair gave her a bit of food and helped with packing up their camp.

“Thanks, hopefully we get to Orzammar and get things done there as quickly as possible.” Neria sounded refreshed and ready to take on the world.

After a very long trek through Gherlen’s Pass the Wardens and their companions reached the entrance of the underground Kingdom of Orzammar. Sten wandered off to look for a merchant who might have his sword. Since he had mentioned this to Neria she decided to join the big man just to avoid any incidents. 

“You, I was told that you looted the belongings of a qunari squad! Now tell me where my sword is!” Sten grabbed the merchant and began choking him. 

“Put him down Sten, there is no point in killing him if he doesn’t have the sword.” Neria interjected and luckily for the merchant Sten released him. 

“So that’s what those things were… qunari… tell you what I might remember if I sold your friends sword but my memory isn’t all that good.” He began bargaining. 

“How about I leave you with my big and angry friend for a bit, pretty sure he knows a few ways of making you remember.” Neria hated people like this, always bargaining and never being honest.

“No need to get violent, I sold all of the swords, to a dwarf that was going to Redcliffe. Said he was a collector or something. Please don’t hurt me!” He was scared beyond his mind. 

“Let’s go Sten, we will get your sword, once we finish our main objective in Orzammar.” Neria reasoned and to her surprise Sten agreed with her.

“Alistair do you have the treaty ready?” Neria asked as the man looked worried. 

“Yep, I have it ready it’s just that there is some commotion at the gate. Do you think we should wait it out or intervene?” He looked nervous. 

“The sooner we are into the city the better, let’s go.” Their group made a beeline to the gate where they were halted.

* * *

“I am a messenger of Teyrn Loghain, regent of Ferelden’s crown, I demand entry!” A scrawny looking man, yelled at a very unimpressed dwarf. 

“I don’t care if you are his wiper and bed warmer, no one gets entry until we have a new king on the throne!” The dwarf announced. 

“Excuse me ser dwarf, we are Grey wardens and we have a treaty to seek aid, would it be possible to gain entry into your city?” Neria didn’t want to admit it but some of Leliana’s mannerisms were rubbing off on her. Such as the fancy talk when needed. 

“Let me see that treaty of yours… yeah seems authentic, seal of house Aeducan is the correct one. You may enter warden, but I doubt you will find aid in Orzammar.” The guard looked saddened for some reason. 

“You are just going to allow those traitorous wardens into your city! Arrest them in the Regent’s name at once!” Loghain’s delegate was frothing from his mouth, he looked ready to burst out of anger. 

“Listen top sider, I told you leave now don’t make me do something I might regret.” The dwarf had no intentions of fighting today. 

“This isn’t over dwarf, you just invited doom into your kingdom!” Loghain’s delegates left the gate in anger, but no blood was spilled as the wardens entered the underground city of Orzammar. 

“I expected it to be darker, and with a shorter ceiling.” Lyna said while Leliana and Neria were helping Wynne down a flight of stairs.

“We need to find a place to rest, our recent trek through Gherlen’s pass took a lot out of Wynne.” Neria ordered and with no further arguing they made their way into the bustling underground city.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Not gonna lie this was more of a chore to write, luckily for us tho it is done.   
> Also Neria teaching Lyna how to read was cute, and we finally got rid of Envy, but by doing so we might have unleashed something far worse.  
> Up next- CH19- Dwarves and their traditions.


	19. CH19- Dwarves and their traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Sorry for not uploading yesterday was pretty awful and I kinda need to find a new job since I was given my two week notice...  
> That is not why you are here however, we are all here to see what will Neria do next, so do enjoy this chapter and have a lovely weekend<3  
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

The wardens descended deeper underground until a huge open area appeared, in there they could see the bustling city of Orzammar and two groups of well armed dwarves arguing about something. Before anything the wadens could do the two small dwarven groups began fighting. 

“Let’s not get involved into this.” Neria reasoned while noticing that Sten was preparing for a fight. A moment after giving the order to not engage the giant qunari released the hold of his weapon. 

Once their party had moved out of harm's way they were greeted by a local guard captain who explained the current situation in Orzammar. 

“So as it stands the dwarves need a king to aid us, that’s just peachy.” Alistair was joking around as always while Neria was looking a bit off. 

“Can you hear them, Alistair?” Whispers and distant drums were in Neria’s head, the sound was almost deafening.

“Yes, but we should focus on finding a place to stay, and then look for a way to deal with the dwarves.” He suggested as they approached a sign that looked like two mugs which meant that an inn was nearby.

“Leliana is it ok if you do the talking?” Neria had a very hard time focusing, due to the loud buzzing in her head, and Leliana had a very good way of dealing with people of any sort. 

“What if they ask me why are we staying?” Leliana asked out of curiosity. 

“Show them this ring, and tell them who we are.” Neria gave Leliana the same ring Duncan gave her a long time ago.  _ Damn it my head is on fire! SHUT UP!!!! I WILL NOT MURDER ANYONE! _

After about ten minutes of waiting, Leliana appeared with a giant smile on her face. The bard informed her companions that they now had a decent place to stay. Once settled, Wynne went for a well deserved rest while Leliana and Morrigan went to explore the city. Alistair and Zevran were having a drink at the inn while Sten and Barkspawn were enjoying a much needed rest. 

“Hey, Lyna come here I think you might enjoy this.” Neria  sounded excited. She had a bunch of scrolls and books set up all over her room.

“Where did all of these books and scrolls came from?” Lyna was amazed from Neria’s collection. 

“They were a gift from the Circle of Magi, a parting gift to the one mage who ran away. This here is everything you will need when it comes to learning how to write, and read!” She had a sparkle in her eye.

“Is this what you were carrying in your backpack?” Lyna was rightfully confused.

“Trust me on this some of the scrolls are incredible. This one here theorizes the chance for instant travel between two points by creating doorways through time and space.” Her explanation was pretty interesting, but then again Lyna had next to no idea what to expect from mages. 

The two elves spend hours practicing reading and writing, Lyna was learning very quickly, soon however she decided to go and meet up with Alistair and Zevran, leaving Neria alone. 

_ Alright Fox, let’s try and see what sort of other tricks you have. I really don’t know why some of your spells require actual wording, it just seems odd to me. What if using those words actually forces the magic to happen. I wonder what would happen if I channel my own magic and combine it with Fox’s words of power.  _

“Aedd Gynvael...aespar” Neria felt power coursing through her, her left eye and eyepatch were glowing a dark blue color and soon enough a giant ice shard was impaled into a nearby stone wall. Upon further investigation she noticed that the shard had broken through the stone and it was so cold that touching it caused her skin to burn. 

_ If I tried doing that with my own strength I would be really tired, but this just used a bit of my energy. Fox you truly are amazing, now how do I explain Leliana that a giant ice shard  made it in the wall? Maybe something in these scrolls might help me out. _

* * *

“What in the Maker’s name is that?” Leliana saw the weirdest thing ever, Neria who was trying to paint something on a giant piece of ice which was sticking out of the wall. 

“I know this looks bad but in my defense, I had no idea it would be this big.” Neria chuckled, in her time researching the magical scrolls she discovered an advanced method for teleportation, which if mastered could allow them to travel at any point in Thedas.

“Tell me you have a way of fixing this!” Leliana was looking confused, she expected a weird answer but what she got was something else entirely. 

“I want you to think of a horrible place from your past or in general!” Neria was thrilled when doing something for the first time. 

“Fine the dungeons in Denerim then.” Leliana remembered her time in those horrible dungeons.

“Aen Dwen'siynau Tor Denerim!” Neria’s use of this strange language made the entire room shake and in what seemed a moment the giant shard of ice was gone, only a bit of water and a shattered wall remained. 

“Someone in Denerim will have a lot of explaining to do!” Neria joked but Leliana just stared at her, the Orlesian wanted an explanation but her elven companion was too intrigued by her new discoveries. 

“Are you going to explain what just happened?” Leliana asked with frustration. 

“Remember when I told you to shoot at me in the Circle tower, and how Uldred was a pile of ashes when you woke up?” 

“Yes, what is your point?” Leliana was now intrigued, what had her Warden in shining armor found while she and Morrigan were out and about.

“I wanted to use your arrows in order to draw a sigil on the ground, similar to the one you see here, where the ice shard was. Both sigils were created by the same mage, someone known as Fox.” Neria then went to her backpack that was filled with books and scrolls. “When we were at the Circle, Irving gave me all those books and scrolls as a reward for saving him. Some of them are from master Fox who I find to be an interesting subject.” She explained before scribbling down some notes.

“See most mages just use their powers without thinking which naturally costs them more energy to conjure spells. I do it too, mainly because it is quicker.” Leliana was even more confused by this.

“So by using words in that weird language you can be more precise and not waste as much energy?” The bard’s brain was starting to figure this out.

“Yes, thing is I still don’t know how much of my own magic I should channel while using those words of power. The Ice shard you saw here I used an amount of magic that would usually be enough to make an ice cube the size of human head.” Leliana giggled, she finally understood what her warden meant by “no idea it would be this big!”.

“I see, and how much of this weird language do you know?” the bard asked.

“A bit, just enough to use some of my spells, weirdly enough most of it centers around Teleportation through long distances and ice magic, which seems a bit odd.” Neria looked at where the ice shard used to be and began noticing some weird patterns forming, she decided against asking Leliana if she could see them.

“What exactly is teleportation Neria?” Leliana never knew what her friend was like when she was excited by the prospect of explaining magic.

“In theory it allows you to travel long distances in seconds, some mages in Tevinter believed that the ancient elvhen used this type of magic to build their empire. It also answers why they never had elvhen roads.” Neria explained while scribbling down more notes.

“Here is the thing, from drawing connections out of the words of power from Fox’s spells and sigils I can’t find any similarities or references to any elvhen words or cities, Dalish clan names nothing.” Neria let out a defeated sigh. 

“How long have you been developing this sort of theory?” Leliana asked as Neria sat on the bed in their room. 

“Ever since I was twelve, so around seven years, wasn’t easy and some of the Enchanters kept getting at me angry, but not Sweeney, the old man always helped.” Neria felt a hand on her shoulder and a tight squeeze. 

“So while you were pushing the boundaries of known magic, I met some amazing people, you wanna hear about them or should I tell you a story I heard from a very drunk Antivan Crow?” Leliana now had her hands wrapped around Neria. 

“What sort of people did you meet? Were any of them as pretty as you?” Neria joked as she enjoyed the contact. 

“I can’t really say but there was this girl that wanted to go to the Circle of Magi and study there, do you think they would accept such a dwarf?” Leliana asked with some concern, she knew Neria didn’t like the circle all that much. 

“When it comes to studying I don’t see a reason why they shouldn’t take her in, and who knows she might find what happened there exciting?” Neria answered as she laid down on the bed. 

“We could use your new Teleportation magic, and ask?” Leliana giggled as she placed her head on Neria’s chest. 

“No, I don’t want to risk anyone’s live by trying to teleport them. For all we know that ice shard might have landed on top of Loghain!” Neria looked nervous for a moment but that nervousness vanished when she inhaled the smell of flowers and berries from Leliana’s hair. 

“I also met with a very odd dwarf that wants to open a Chantry in Orzammar, but someone called the Shaper of Memories keeps refusing, do you think you might talk to this Shaper person and maybe change his mind?” Leliana’s presence was intoxicating for the Warden. 

“I think a Chantry here could do a lot of good, I know it certainly helped me when I was confused.” Neria began brading Leliana’s hair. 

“There was this poor woman who had lost her son in the Deep roads, poor thing. Oh I also saw the cutest looking animal ever! It’s called a nug and they look like bunniepigs, I would love to have one as a pet!” Leliana squealed in happiness.

“Guess we are going to have a lot of work tomorrow. Can you pretty please give me that book over there?” Neria pointed at the floor, where a book with a strange looking image of two circles clashing into each other. 

“You mean this one?” Leliana playfully crawled over Neria, took the book that was on the floor then straddled the warden.

“Yes, this one, hey give me my book!” Neria whined as Leliana playfully toyed with the book. 

“But if I give you the book, you won’t cuddle with me, and I don’t want to end up sleeping on my own, now that I have you here!” Leliana’s antics were confusing Neria 

“Uhm not to sound weird, but is this something people outside the circle do?” Neria decided that it was better to ask what Leliana was doing than to do something which would hurt both of them. 

“Wait, you don’t know what I am trying to… Maker this is embarrassing!” Leliana’s face turned red, and she quickly covered it with the book she was holding.

“Did I do something wrong?”  _ Was she trying to… well shit, Neria you are officially a mess now! _

“You haven’t done this before have you?” Leliana asked in embarrassment.

“I think I know what you mean and the answer is no, I haven’t. Is it alright if we take things a bit slower, I really don’t want to lose what we have here?” Neria’s honesty was all her Bard needed, she then gave the book and a quick apology. 

“Want me to read a bit for you? That way we still get to cuddle and you won’t sleep alone.” Neria offered. 

“That sounds very alluring!” Leliana laid down on Neria’s chest and enjoyed her warden’s voice.

“This book describes ways of sealing away messages through magic. Courtesy of Fox.” Neria began explaining as some of the words were hard for her to translate, the duo soon gave up and fell asleep. 

* * *

_     _"_ Where am I?” Neria had never been in this area of the Fade, everything around her was frozen, nothing but ice and snow could be seen.  _

_ An ear splitting horn was the next thing Neria heard. Followed by an enormous ship, which oddly enough did not need water since it was soaring through the sky. _

_ “Well that’s something you don’t see every day!” Neria was equally scared and excited. She had never seen anything like that, which also meant that it might be a very strong demon.  _

_ “I wonder how long you will last, baeg beanna!” An eerie voice came from that same boat.  _

_ Wait is that the same language Fox’s spells use? What in the world is going on here and why is the Fade so cold now. Neria was suddenly transported on board of the giant floating ship. She was surrounded by strange looking soldiers. Their armor reminded her of human skeletons, and their helmets looked like skulls. To say that they looked scary was an understatement. _

_ “Esseath aen far'waidd, and so is your world!” Another man with more decorated armor appeared the rest of the skeletal looking warriors bowed to him, to Neria he seemed to be the one in charge. _

_ “What do you want, I can barely understand you!?” She yelled at the giant brute. This only seemed to entertain him and those around him. He then grabbed Neria by the neck and asked her in the calmest of ways: _

_ “Give her to me or die, I care not which!” His voice was distorted either from the helmet or from something else but it sounded ever more ghost like.  _

_ “Choke on a sword, you skull wearing freak!” Neria’s defiance was short lived as her body was again transported through time and space. She saw the Circle tower, and everything in the nearby area was covered in ice and frost, even lake Calenhad had frozen.  _

_ “This is what will happen to Thedas, if you allow them to take the one with the elder blood, keep her safe, no matter the cost!” Flemeth’s maniacal laughter could be heard all over the place.  _

_ “You already used their magic, they have your scent, soon the Hunt will be upon you, and with them the Frost will follow.” Flemeth then appeared in front of the trembling warden.  _

_ “Is this happening because of me?” Neria asked with a horror filled eye.  _

_ “No, she who travels through space and time is the one that will stop the Hunt and defeat the Frost, your small task is to protect her.” She laughed as her body turned into snowflakes.  _

_ “What is going on here, am I losing my mind?” Neria was overwhelmed by visions of great battles, ruined keeps, demons, people with two swords on their back and catlike eyes, beautiful mages and the same haunting tune she heard when that merchant gave her Morrigan’s mirror.  _

_ She found herself in the middle of a giant frozen lake. In there one of the skeleton armored men was fighting a girl. They were moving too fast for Neria to follow, when suddenly she heard the most dreadful of voices. _

_ “Almost...ael… Almost!” The skeletal warrior was moving to capture the girl who was in no condition to fight. At this point all Neria wanted was to wake up, so in a fit of desperation she screamed, and ran towards the battling duo!  _

* * *

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Neria woke up screaming, luckily for her Leliana was already out of bed and not in the room. 

“What in Andraste’s blood was that? If it was a vision like the one I had for Ostagar… no don’t worry about it Neri, it was just a dream.” She hoped that telling herself this was nothing, it would turn out to be nothing. Unfortunately for Neria the sword of destiny has two edges and she was on one of them.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Before you lose your minds let me clarify a few things:  
> First off yes I am going to mash both the Witcher and Dragon age because they are amazing, and because it can in theory happen and work. For those who aren’t familiar with the Witcher series there are people that can travel between space and time, and to other worlds. Example one Ciri also known as the Lady of space and time, child of the elder blood and my personal favorite, The white lion cub of Cintra- boom reference from chapter 7 explained.   
> You might wonder who Fox is and how does he know about the Wild hunt and what magic they use- Fox is a nickname used by Avallac'h who pretty much created the teleportation spells for the Wild hunt. If you are wondering they used Unicorns before that(no joke).   
> About the weird language thing Neria says to empower her spells, most of them are the so called Elder speech which is the language the Wild hunt members speak. It is a combination between Welsh, Irish, Scottish, German, Italian, French and English. Since some of the words are missing I just use google translate to Welsh/Irish and slap an ‘ somewhere and swap a few letter around which gives you a nice weirdly sounding word.   
> Also we had Neria being a barely functioning lesbo mess yay :D  
> Last but not least here is a translation of the weird words used in this chapter:  
> Aedd Gynvael...aespar- Shard of Ice, fire/shoot  
> Aen Dwen'siynau Tor Denerim!- To Denerim's prison Gate/tower  
> baeg beanna!- small woman/ tiny woman  
> Esseath aen far'waidd - You are dead  
> Keep in mind i made up some of the words from welsh xD  
> Next up: Ch20- To the Diamond quarter.


	20. Ch20- To the Diamond quarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Let's get the update train rolling!  
> Say anyone who is reading the top Author notes gets a cookie and a hug <3  
> Also expect a update on the "A better world" series soon aaaaaaaaand guess who is about to do a Witcher marathon next weekend :3. Enjoy your day fellas <3

After a hefty breakfast and a quick rundown of the situation the city of Orzammar was in, Neria decided that Wynne and Lyna should stay back at the inn, since Lyna was still recovering and Wynne as spirited as she was, was in no condition for politics and even worse maybe a fight. Barkspawn and Zevran were left to keep Wynne and Lyna safe from potential attacks while Morrigan decided that dwarven politics and traditions were a bit too dull for her so she simply went off to do whatever she liked. 

Together Neria, Sten, Alistair and Leliana began their journey through Orzammar. On their way to the diamond quarter Neria kept spotting some of the nugs Leliana mentioned, and an idea began forming in her barely working mind. Between the darkspawn whispers, the Fade demons and now her most recent nightmares being able to focus was becoming more and more difficult. She did however decide that a nug would be a wonderful friend for Leliana. 

“Careful there seems to be a bit of a rumble ahead.” Alistair said while putting a hand on his sword’s grip. 

“We fight only when provoked Alistair, if the fight doesn’t involve us we just move along.” Neria chidded her fellow warden. The small rumble soon ended and a drunk looking dwarf with hair as red as a tomato walked away, looking pretty happy with himself.

“Blasted nug humping son of a...” One of the guards was saying under his breath while trying to collect a few of his missing teeth from ground. 

“How come one man just beat six armed guards while drunk?” Neria asked out of curiosity. 

“That man is one of our best warriors, his name is Oghren, and worst of all he is a drunken moron who keeps pestering us about his missing wife.” One of the guards while swiping the blood off his face. 

“Why did his wife leave him?” Neria wanted to know this particular piece of information because knowledge is power, more importantly however using that knowledge wisely was key. 

“Right I don’t expect top siders to know about our traditions, Oghren’s wife was Branka she is or was the only living Paragon we had in a long time.” The guard spat on the cold ground while looking disapprovingly ot Neria and her companions. 

“Long story short Branka took her entire house, pretty much a small army and went into the Deep roads looking for something, naturally she ditched her poor excuse of a husband behind. He has been harassing the Assembly about sending an expedition to look for Branka but we all know she is long dead.” He finished his explanation and motioned for the wardens to move along.

The amount of city criers was huge, they were saying that either the current prince someone called Behlen or the now late king’s advisor Harrowmont would be king. Having an Assembly to choose your leader seemed a bit odd to Neria. For her well she believed that the best leaders are those who lead by example. Which is something she learned from her favorite story back in the Circle. 

“The Assembly is in session warden, you may observe but, you may not speak.” A well groomed dwarven man said and well the session itself was a mess. It seemed that none of the dwarves was behaving like a grown adult. They looked like a bunch of spoiled brats.

* * *

“Waiting for those geezers to set things right would take ages, we should work around it, and get in touch with the major players.” Leliana said her years of playing the Grand Game paying dividends.

“Any suggestion where we should start?” Neria asked as a well armed dwarf approached them.

“Don’t look surprised but I think one of the big players already took note of us.” Alistair whispered in a jokelike tone.

“Hail top siders, my name is Vartag Gavorn, proud subject of Orzammar’s rightful king, Bhelen.” The dwarf introduced himself but something about his look rubben Neria in an odd way.

“Cut the act, what does your princeling want?” Neria hated politics, too much pretending was involved and a lot of backstabbing. 

“He would like to meet with you but first, he needs to be sure that you aren’t working for his rival, Harrowmont. Do as I ask and you will have that treaty of yours honored by our future king!” The dwarf looked very smug, he knew the wardens were at a disadvantage.

“Only cowards use others to fight their battles, if Bhelen wants a favor he should ask me directly, not hide like a rat!” Neria was shaking, but not from anger or fear, the voices in her head were now causing her immense amounts of pain. Things that Envy had never done, not even the Taint could do that. _ Damn it what is wrong...with me!? _

“Warden I advise you reconsider, Prince Bhelen could be a powerful ally and an even more powerful enemy.” Vartag said hoping that his message came loud and clear. 

“For your own safety I suggest you leave, and tell your Princess to shove it!” Neria could hear the voices screaming at her for letting the dwarf go. She could feel her old burn marks heat up and wounds she never thought existed flare up again. 

“I bid you a good day...” Vartag bowed and swiftly ran away, while the temperature around Neria began to drop. 

“Sooo I take we are throwing our lot with that Harrowmont guy, right?” Alistair asked wanting to change the subject. 

“No, Grey wardens don’t take sides in political affairs, Duncan told me that at Ostagar and I intend to follow that rule, no matter what!” Neria was adamant, the dwarves would either sort this issue out or else… well she didn’t really what know she would do but it would be something to remember. 

“Come now we have one more place to visit before we head back to Tapsters.” Neria did remember about Leliana’s request to talk with someone called the Shaper of memories about opening a Chantry in Orzammar, plus she could use the distraction.

During a very lengthy conversation with a pretty stubborn old dwarf, Neria was told about the dwarven caste system, which to her seemed pointless, and there would be no chance for a chantry to be allowed in Orzammar. That last part had her all riled up, she had a promise to keep after all. “Do you know the story or memory or whatever you people call it, about the fall of Arlathan?” 

The shaper of memories looked offended but allowed Neria to tell him to story of how the second elvhen homeland was destroyed because they would not accept the Chant of Light. After realizing the similarities the elves had with his people he quickly buckled and allowed for a Chantry to be build in Orzammar. 

“Did you really had to threaten him with an Exalted March?” Leliana asked gently, she had noticed those little changes in Neria’s behaviour, small things as being more impatient, and more aggressive, towards individuals. Frankly that  scared her a fair bit.

“It got the job done, that is the only thing that matters,” She said with a confused look in her eye, she could see something that resembled strings around the stones that were illuminating Orzammar “can you see those, strings around the stones, where the light comes out?” Neria asked no one in particular. 

“Are you sure you are alright? I don’t see anything.” Leliana was worried, Neria was not herself ever since they left the Circle of magi. Leliana knew a lot about body language and the way Neria moved screamed that she was in pain.

“Just tired I guess,” Neria was lying through her teeth, she could see the magical patterns and the resonance of magic from the stones in Orzammar, and they were magnificent. “Let’s get going, we will figure our next move in Tapsters.”

Back at the Inn, Neria saw the weirdest thing ever, Lyna was having a drinking contest with the same red haired dwarf from earlier. To say that they were having a good time was an understatement. After a short explanation from Wynne on how the two ended in their current state they all decided that it would be for the best to leave them be. 

Zevran on the other hand had made contact with one of Lord Harrowmont’s people and offered a way to speed up the choosing of a new dwarven king. Apparently there was some sort of tournament that decided who the Paragons, whatever those are, favored. 

“So that coward wants me to fight in his name, before he meets us, I swear these dwarves are insufferable pricks!” Neria was angry but her options were running a bit thin. She gulped some water and asked Zevran to lead to the so called Provings, why were they called like that she did not care or want to know.

* * *

“Ah, you must be the Top sider that told prince Bhelen to go hump a nug, so are you here to fight in the Provings or just to watch them?” An elderly looking dwarf asked her in a pretty straightforward fashion. Zevran on the other hand simply chuckled at the fact that Neria offended a prince. 

“Yes, but I do have two questions.” she answered while trying to focus, she could see that this entire city was illuminated by magic, her eye was moving wildly. “First do we fight to the death, and second can I use my magic?” Neria’s questions were pretty simple, but the answers she received were vague to say the least. 

“You fight either until your opponent dies or until they can’t stand up, as for the magic, well I don’t rightly know, use it if you think it will make for a good show.” The dwarf offered as he entered Neria’s name into the list of contenders, she would be fighting under the name of The Grey Warden, since dwarves had issues with her name and those of her companions. 

Neria’s first battle was about to start, she didn’t know who she was fighting and didn’t care, she just wanted to blow off some steam after that horrible time in the Diamond Quarter. As it turned out she was fighting a dwarf, no big surprise there, with her staff in hand and sword sheathed in place she prepared for battle. The dwarf to his credit fought well, he was all over Neria in a matter of seconds, what he didn’t expect however was Neria freezing his hands using the same trick she used against Duncan all this time ago. 

Opponent after opponent she had all of them unconscious and on the floor until, she had to face a full party of four people on her own. This was going to be fun, she had noticed that her spells had the same string patterns she was seeing throughout the city, she was also able to see the string pattern form around her whenever she was trying to cast something, this allowed her more precise control. What worried her was the fact that she had no idea why she was able to see those things, she never could before, but now she could. 

“Are you going to use your magic, or do you actually have the guts to fight fairly, coward!” The dwarf in charge of the four man party taunted.  _ You are going to eat those words! _ **_YES! KILL THEM ALL… MAKE THEM SUFFER!_ ** Neria could see the spell pattern she was about to unleash, it was one of her deadliest spells she called the Whiteflame, the only reason why she stopped herself was because she felt that these dwarves had a point.  _ Guess I was cheating by using magic, besides how hard could four halflings hit. _ Neria dropped her staff and drew her sword, ready to show just what a Grey warden was capable of doing. 

Twenty minutes had passed since the final battle began and Neria looked in a horrible condition, her face was covered in her own blood, she could feel that some of her fingers were broken and worst of all, she still hadn’t been able to land a single blow. 

_ Leliana is not going to like this, and oh Maker the barrage from Wynne will be even worse! _ Neria’s train of thought was interrupted when she spotted a hammer going for her head from the right side.  _ Damn right side! _ She prepared for a hit that never came, out of pure instinct she had cast a repulsion spell, eyes now a ghostly white as the warden knew she needed her magic to live through this fight. 

“Coward!” One of the dwarves yelled but as he was about to attack her his body was unable to move. It felt as if the sweat around his body was frozen solid, none of his fellow dwarves were able to move. Without a second thought Neria completely froze the four dwarves, they were unable to move or defend themselves. Their lives were at her mercy, usually she would just leave them be but the voices kept telling her to shatter them into a million pieces.  _ I won’t kill a defenseless man that is not right! Shut up damn it!  _ She dropped her sword and was declared the victor since her opponents were not able to continue fighting. 

“Quite the beating you took on the last one, how do you plan explaining it to your lovely Orlesian Bard?” Zevran asked as he shouldered Neria on their way back to Tapsters. 

“I have no idea Zev, no idea at all” She answered in earnest. 

Meanwhile at Tapsters Leliana was having a very interesting conversation with Wynne. She had memorised the words Neria used to transport the giant block of ice from their room and asked Wynne about that sort of magic. When the old enchanter heard of this she lost all color from her face. 

“Irving gave her those scrolls and she learned how to  USED THEM!” Wynne was scared, those scrolls were not allowed for a reason, what was Neria thinking. 

“She also mentioned something about strings coming out from the rocks that illuminate the city.” Leliana said while looking even more worried “Ever since we left the Circle she has been behaving strangely, and always in pain from what I could see from her body language. Any suggestions what might be wrong with her?” She asked having next to no idea what she could to help her Warden. 

“The string thing is nothing to worry about it just happens when you use a lot of magic. Her behaviour however well it could be something involving Irving’s stupid experiments...” Wynne looked at Leliana’s troubled face as fear began consuming her. 

“What experiments?” The bard asked trying to find some sort of a solution to a problem she barely understood. 

“I don’t know that’s why I yelled at Neria for destroying Irving’s journal.” Wynne’s answer was not what she hoped for, but the duo that entered the inn was even worse than that. 

Neria’s bloodied face and half dead form was dragged to her bed where a very angry looking Wynne and Leliana stared at her. Leliana began cleaning Neria’s face while Wynne began healing her wounds. 

“Do you mind telling me what is going on with your head recently?” Wynne asked while Neria’s mind was trying to memorise the healing spell’s pattern so she could recreate it. 

“I… I hear voices Wynne. It’s not the Taint, it’s not a Demon, it just keeps telling me to kill and maim. When I refuse my entire body starts to hurt. It hurts so much Wynne...make it stop!” Neria begged feeling conscious about how pathetic she must look to both Leliana and Wynne

“Look at me!” Wynne ordered while Leliana was holding Neria’s head still. “I don’t know what is wrong with you, but I promise to find a way to stop it and make it go away.”

“Promise me to never scare me like that, and talk to me about those kind of stuff. I can’t stand watching you suffer in silence!” Leliana demanded, plain and simple. 

“I promise, Leli, hopefully the weird string vision thing will dissipate after a while. I wouldn’t mind a goodnight kiss from you however....” Neria joked as her brain took her to the land of dreams.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This was fun to write not much more to say. Other than having Neria go full crazy with whispers in her head is fun. Also Wynne is the best mom ever.   
> Also prepare to see the Whiteflame spell in future chapters that thing will kick ass.  
> Next up- CH21-A favor to ask and a Carta to destroy.


	21. CH21-A favor to ask and a Carta to destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> With recent personal events I want to share something that helped me out a long time ago. It is something that the late Monty Oum said:  
> "I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."  
> <3 Enjoy the Chapter<3

For once there were no dreams or nightmares in Neria’s sleep, and once she woke up the first thing she saw was Leliana’s still sleeping form on her chest. Neria looked around a bit and could not see the magical string patterns from the rocks, she even tried to cast a simple spell just to see if anything would happen. Luckily no strings could be seen, but she did create a neat ice figurine. 

“Why do you always get so cold when you use ice magic?” Leliana’s sleepy voice was adorable to listen to. Hell Neria was willing to listen to Leliana’s voice at any given time, but her morning voice was too much to handle this early. 

“You sound really cute in the morning.” Neria moved to kiss Leliana’s forehead and her Bard did not try to move away or push her away, she simply smiled lazily. “How long have you been awake?” 

“About an hour or so, I was watching you sleep,” Leliana giggled when she saw the weird look on Neria’s face “did you know that your eyelash moves a lot when you sleep. It reminds me of a butterfly.” she kissed Neria’s eye, and began preparing for the day. 

With the entire group down at the inn and a thorough debriefing from yesterday’s events Neria took Alistair away to a secluded section and was about to ask for something she rarely did. 

“Alistair I need your help!”  _ Well that was easier than expected. _

“Just to let you know I draw the line on blood magic, kids and ritual sacrifice!” He joked yet again, the man was a walking joke machine that always made Neria laugh. 

“I want you to teach me how to fight with a sword, and shield.” After the Proovings Neria knew she could not rely only on her magic, she had become a better hand to hand fighter too. 

“Oh, well alright then.”  _ He agreed that easily, well that is nice for a change.  _ “As soon as we are out of Orzammar I will teach you and help you get better at it” Alistair said since there was no good open space in Orzammar to train Neria, she had to wait for them to leave the underground kingdom.

“Thank you! Now then let’s send Zevran to deal with Harrowmont since I don’t think I would be able to handle another day of dwarven politics!” Neria meant what she said, since Zevran was the one who told her about the proving it seemed fair to her mind that Zevran should be the one to handle the correspondence with Harrowmont.

“I will go with him, just to be on the safe end.” Alistair volunteered which was rare since the man rarely took the initiative in anything. Perhaps it was distrust towards the Antivan or maybe he felt honorbound to be there as a Grey warden representative. Frankly Neria was happy that she would not have to deal with the dwarven nobles. 

As Zevran and Alistair took off towards the Diamond quarter Neria noticed that Lyna was again having a drinking contest with the same dwarf from yesterday. If she remembered correctly his name was Oghren or something of the sorts. She decided to introduce herself to him. 

“Lyna who is your enthusiastic friend?” She asked just trying to make the conversation flow normally.

“Oghren I want you to meet my saviour this is Neria she kinda saved my rump a while back!” Lyna already sounded a bit tipsy and it wasn’t even midday. At least that is what Neria thought since tracking the time was hard when you are underground. 

“Well Warden I am glad that you saved her rear, since she is one of the few around here that can keep up with my drinking, h...aha!” Oghren was disgusting to Neria’s eye he seemed brutish and uncivilized but he also seemed to have a bit of charm in him, since he did make her laugh. 

“A pleasure to….” Both Neria and Lyna grabbed their heads they were hearing the Archdemon speak to the Darkspawn again, from what they could understand the Darkspawn were advancing more than expected since it seemed that Ferelden was in a civil war. 

“You two alright?” Oghren asked all of his drunkenness seemed to vanish when he noticed that the wardens looked a shade or two paler. 

“Just Grey Warden stuff, nothing to worry yourself over Oghren, now then, if you excuse me I need to look for something.” Neria excused herself and went to her room, she felt sick the taint in her blood made her feel horrible but the worst part was the Archdemon’s whispers. She decided to catch up on her translations and magical research until Zevran and Alistair returned.

* * *

“THAT LAZY OLD FART WANTS US TO ACT AS HIS MERCENARIES!!!” Neria yelled at the news that Harrowmont wanted them to attack a criminal organization for him. She could feel the urge to just snap the old man’s neck, but they needed his aid. They needed the dwarven army’s aid to be more precise.

“It looks like a situation in which we all benefit.” Morrigan spoke as she felt Neria’s rage building from what she did not know. What the witch knew was that her elven friend was acting a lot more aggressive after they had left the Circle. “We get to rid Orzammar from a bunch of degenerates and proceed with our task.”

“You are right Morrigan, alright people gear up we move in ten minutes!” Neria really didn’t like this entire dwarven deal, all she wanted was to go back to the surface. After ten minutes everyone was prepared on their way to deal with the Carta. From what Zevran and Alistair had told them the Carta’s lair was located in a place called Dust town. 

Once there the now pretty large group was immediately ambushed by a bunch of tattooed dwarves. Poor sods never stood a chance, they were slaughtered to the last man. As the Wardens proceeded into Dust town they were met by a very shady looking individual. 

“Greetings top siders, say you don’t happen to know any templars do you?” The dwarf asked something about him felt wrong.  _ Perhaps now would be a good idea to try that mind reading spell. Well here goes nothing. _ Neria took a step back while Lyna and Alistair were talking with that dwarf. The spell itself was pretty simple, it allowed the user to read another person’s mind and thoughts. 

_So that son of a slug wants us to act as his deliverymen. Well pal you got the wrong people._ ** _KILL HIM!_** “So what do you say….f-f” the dwarf was struggling for air. All of the Neria’s companions had their eyes on her. 

“You want us to do your dirty work and cause harm to others, give me one good reason why I should not snap that neck of yours right now!” Neria’s voice sounded deeper as if enhanced by magic, and it even made Morrigan look a bit uncomfortable. 

“Ple--ase don’t …. Kill me!” The dwarf was struggling for air, but Neria had seen his thoughts and his past, he was nothing more than scum that had to be put down for good. She knew that he was planning on killing her group regardless if she helped him or not and for that he had to pay the ultimate price.

“I wonder how long you’ll last!” Neria yelled in a voice that she had heard in one of her recent nightmares, but right now she didn’t care. Her eye became black as night as the dwarf collapsed into a pile of flesh just like the bandits from Lothering. 

“Why did you do that?!” Wynne immediately spoke up, she had never seen Neria in this light. The old enchanter was positively terrified. “How do you even know that spell?” Wynne had a lot of questions, this was an advanced entropy spell which only the senior enchanters knew.

“Unlike most of the people in the circle I had a lot of time on my hands since friends were a bit hard to find, but good old Sweeney always had time to teach and show me some of the so called Advanced spells.” Neria answered in a very calm manner. She then explained the dwarf’s plan to double cross them, which didn’t really help her current relationship with Wynne. 

“Try and get some information on the Carta we meet here after about fifteen minutes.” Neria ordered as she saw a pretty strange dwarf looking her way. She decided to ask him if he knew anything about the Carta. Unfortunately he didn’t know anything useful he did however offer to search for a nug, that had Neria in a better mood.  _ No whispers and no pain… all I had to do was kill a man. What in the fuck is going on with me. _

Fifteen minutes later and no one had any further information on the Carta. Neria decided that asking the locals was not going to work, but maybe some of the beggars would be more inclined to provide information. 

“Stay here I will do another sweep of the area, Leliana you are with me, Alistair you are in charge until we get back.” Neria took Leliana and headed for what seemed to be a woman covered in rags and holding something in her hands. 

Just their luck it happened to be another person in need, but this time the woman had a rightful need of aid. Without a second thought Neria agreed while Leliana was talking to a crippled woman nearby, they both seemed to have good news as they now knew how to get into the Carta’s lair. 

Once back to the main group they began looking for a Carta member that would have the bonekey which would allow them access to the Carta lair. The search was pretty quick since a group of dwarves attacked them but after being defeated they quickly surrendered and even gave the bonekey in order to save their lives. True to her word Neria allowed them to leave in peace. **_SUFFER FOOL! YOU WILL LEARN TO OBEY YOUR BETTERS!_ ** Neria could feel the familiar pain returning it almost made her scream...almost.

* * *

“Well this place surely feels horrible!” Lyna complained as Carta member after Carta member was slain, those dwarves didn’t stand a chance but they kept throwing their lives away for nothing. 

Neria on the other hand was having a wonderful time, killing criminal scum was a very therapeutic experience for her until they reached what seemed to be the Carta’s prison area. There a lone dwarf was left in a cage alone to rot, next to him a corpse that looked like it died from starvation. 

“Out you go, and do try to stay out of trouble.” Alistair opened the cage while Neria looked pretty shaken up after seeing the starved out corpse. 

_ That Jarvia person is about to wish she was never born, how could someone treat prisoners like this. Even people such as Loghain don’t deserve this fate.  _ Neria’s train of thought ended abruptly as they approached an important looking door. After Leliana picked the lock they were greeted by what looked like around thirty Carta  members, this time however one of them began speaking. 

“Well it seems that Harrowmont’s little helpers finally showed up.” Neria decided that entering the woman’s mind was worth it so she began reading her thoughts.  _ So she is Jarvia, oh you want to sell me as a slave to a Tevinter magus, tough luck. _ **_Split her in two! Obey and the pain ends..._ **

“Listen lady, I am giving you a chance to surrender peacefully and have a proper trial.” Neria offered it was a fool’s hope to believe that Jarvia would surrender but she felt the need to offer it. 

“Kill them all but leave the elf alive, I have plans for her!” Jarvia barked as chaos ensued. Spells and arrows were flying everywhere. It was all over in so quick that it seemed too easy. Jarvia herself was trying to escape but suddenly felt that her feet were frozen solid. 

“You sent your men to certain death, treated your prisoners as animals and now you try to run, instead of facing the Maker’s judgment!” Neria had that same haunting voice this time however she looked like an absolute monster. Her eye was burning with a yellowish hue. 

“Now, now warden let’s all calm down and talk about that trial you mentioned earlier.” Jarvia tried to bargain her way out of this situation. 

“That offer no longer stands, Jarvia leader of the Carta for your innumerable crimes there can be only one punishment!” A giant stone fist held Jarvia in place as it began to tighten around her, soon a horrible crack was heard and Jarvia’s crushed body was dropped on the floor. 

“Let’s search the area maybe there is something valuable.” Neria felt wrong for murdering Jarvia. She knew it was the right thing to do but still it made her look like an absolute monster.  _ Why am I listening to those voices… why do they hurt me so much for wanting to solve things peacefully? _

“Morrigan I have a favor to ask of you.” Neria took Morrigan to a secluded section of the Carta’s hideout. She looked distraught. 

“If I ever lose it like I did with Jarvia and murder a person who can’t defend themself I… I want you to stop me!” Neria was shaking she didn’t want to be seen as a murderous lunatic.  _ SHUT UP DAMN YOU! _

“By stop you mean knocking you out or killing you outright?”  _ Morrigan this is why I can always depend on you. _

“That is your call, and thank you. You are the only one who I can trust with this.” She moved to hug the witch, but she failed to noticed that Wynne had seen them. The old enchanter knew Neria was up to something but seeing her pupil not wanting to be a psychotic killer was a good thing. 

Once back in Tapsters, Neria had a very long conversation with a dwarven noble, then she was off to Maker knows where, which left Leliana alone with Barkspawn. The mabari was a very good listener but not as good as his mistress. She did wonder where her Warden was or what she was doing. 

Neria was back in Dust town happy that she got a Nug and helped the dwarven woman from earlier go back to her family. Now came the hard part of getting the nug to Bodahn so he would keep it safe. She decided that using her Teleportation magic would be a bad idea, since it might kill her. Instead she went back to the surface and hired a dwarf that looked honest enough after reading his thoughts. 

“Find me at Tapsters once you deliver the nug, if I am not there the innkeeper will have your coin. Remember he has to be delivered alive and well to Bodahn Feddic!” She wanted to be sure the dwarf understood her.

“I get it lady, see ya in about a week, and have my money ready!” The dwarf took off and Neria begrudgingly began her decent back to Orzammar. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Did anyone order a self conscious monster Neria :D  
> Now this one was pretty fun to write mainly because we are almost done with Orzammar, which is probably one of my least favorite areas in the game.   
> Next up- CH22- Great the Deep roads.


	22. CH22- Great the Deep roads.

“Where were you, Neria you had me worried!” Lyna asked as the mage made her way back in Tapsters. With Alistair and Zevran being away to deal with Harrowmont, Lyna felt lonely and out of place. Leliana had went to bed early, Morrigan was off to do whatever she wanted, and Wynne was a tad bit too boring for her taste. Sten and Barkspawn were just weird in general. 

“I had some personal stuff to take care of, nothing to worry about.” Neria was in a way correct, she sat next to Lyna and asked a quick favor from the innkeeper while leaving him a few silver coins. “So you want to keep learning how to write and read? Seeing that we have some time on our  hands for once.” Lyna’s eyes lit up at the offer. 

The two elves spent a solid few hours practicing reading and writing to Lyna’s credit she was a very fast learner. What she lacked in precision she compensated with wit, which was a pretty good thing, according to Neria. 

“Can I ask you something personal?” Lyna really wanted to know why Neria’s behaviour was so unstable at times, she would go from a nice and sweet girl to a maniacal, unhinged monster in a blink. She also wanted to know her side of the story from what Alistair had shared with her, she had her memories manipulated but something just felt off.

“Ask away, I think we both could use a bit of a break from writing and reading for now.” Neria was in a pretty good mood. She spent her night with a very enthusiastic elf who wanted to learn new things. She felt as if things were finally looking up, and to top it all off Leliana was waiting for her back in their shared room. 

“Why do you become a different person when we are fighting something?” Lyna had troubles figuring out exactly how to word her question so she just went with the simplest one. “It feels as if you turn into a different person whenever we deal with different people.” Neria looked scared, this was the only thing she was afraid of answering. 

“I… don’t know who I really am to be honest!” She felt tears forming in her eye, this was going to be an ugly breakdown but Neria was in no condition to keep all of her feelings bottled up inside her. “Everyone I ever knew either used me for their own goals or tried to murder me, I don’t know which memories are my own and which were planted by the Circle of mages.” Neria felt her mental dam break.

“What do you mean, your memory has been tampered with?” Lyna knew exactly what her friend meant but she wanted to hear her side of the story. 

“Right so, when we were in the Circle tower I took the First Enchanter’s journal and as I read it, I saw that he was tampering with my memory with some aid from the other Senior Enchanters.” Neria began explaining and so far her story matched what Alistair had told Lyna a while back. “I remember a few templar taking to Irving’s office and returning not really knowing what was going on. Every time I try to remember it feels as if there is a fog in my head.” Now this was something Alistair hadn’t mentioned, Neria still didn’t know what the mages had done to her mind, which meant that her cold blooded killer persona when fighting could be implanted by the mages. 

“Do you remember the last time the templar brought you to this Irving?” Lyna asked, she wanted to be sure that Neria’s mind was not tampered further when they were at the tower. 

“The night of my Harrowing. Last thing I remember was going to the library then nothing, wait why can’t I remember anything from my Harrowing!” Neria looked scared, she hated feeling used, and talking about it even made her feel worse. 

“When we dealt with Jarvia, do you remember that?” Lyna had a suspicion and an idea on what was going on now. All she needed was confirmation from Neria. 

“I remember reading her mind and her desire to sell me to a Tevinter mage as a slave. After that I completely lost control and couldn’t stop myself from killing her.” Neria was shaking and her head was pounding, trying to remember things was causing her a lot of pain and it hurt even more knowing that she had done things that stood against her moral code. 

“Those motherless shem! They trained you to be a murdered! They purposely made you this way so they could use you to keep their precious tower safe!” Lyna was now fuming with anger, no one deserved such treatment even animals. “Let me guess you went berserk whenever someone threatened you, or those around you?”

Neria’s scared nod was all Lyna needed to have her theory confirmed. “Guess the douchebags didn’t expect you to ever leave the Circle otherwise they would have been more specific.” Lyna wanted her friend to know that what she had done previously was not her fault, so she gave her a tight hug while whispering a few words of solace to her. 

“You mean if it weren’t for Duncan I would have been like a guard dog! I need to find a way to get my memories back and to fix my mind.” Neria was a bit overwhelmed at the realisation, suddenly she felt the urge to go through all of Fox’s scrolls and books, the search to fix her head was on. 

“Do you think Wynne might help?” Lyna asked not knowing that Wynne was already trying to figure out a way to fix Neria’s mind.

“Wynne already knows and is trying to find a solution. I can’t rely only on her however...” Neria began making her way to her shared room where Leliana’s sleeping form waited for her. “Thanks for the help Lyna, I appreciate your concern.”  _ Sorry Leli, you will have to wait for a bit longer I have a lot of research to do. _ **_You will pay for your insolence!_ **

* * *

When Leliana woke up alone in bed she felt worried for Neria but the sight of her Warden sleeping over a bunch of scrolls and messy notes was surprisingly adorable. She took one of the discarded and crumpled notes and examined it carefully. “None of these materials are obtainable… scrap the idea!” Leliana was now curious what was her Warden trying to make?

“Did I fall asleep on the desk?” Neria’s tired and defeated voice broke Leliana out of her note examination. The bard was too focused on the piece of paper that was stuck on Neria’s face. She looked adorable and had no idea about it. “Before you ask I was just doing research and that’s all I will sa...” Neria couldn’t finish her sentence as Leliana kissed her. 

After a few moments Leliana released her favorite Warden who looked stunned, and confused. “You looked like you needed a good morning kiss!” she laughed which made Neria relax. Leliana always knew how to lift her up when she was down. 

“If I knew a good morning kisses were a thing I would have gone to bed earlier.” Neria joked while putting all of her research back in place. She had made no actual progress in her search for a way to remove whatever the Circle of mages had put in her head, nor had she found a way of regaining her past memories. A huge amount of the scrolls were focused on Telemancy as Fox called it and perfecting ice spells. 

“Let’s get down stairs and see, if Alistair and Zevran have any good news.” Neria suggested as she put her armor on. She noticed that her staff felt heavier which made her a bit uneasy. 

“So can we leave this place and move on to our next destination?” Neria asked full with hope and desire to leave Orzammar. The face that Alistair had on was not that of good news. After a very bad joke Neria and the rest of the group were informed that they were to look for Paragon Branka in the Deep roads. Branka who had vanished with her personal army of sorts and was missing for years. 

“They are sending us on a suicide mission!” Neria began to feel noxious, it was happening again she could feel her body doing things that she would never do. With a look of desperation she hoped Morrigan would realize what she might do and knock her out. 

“Look out!” Lyna’s artistic tackle was enough to break Neria from her weird out of body experience. Her hands were shaking as if fighting for control over her own body, while her eye kept switching from one of emptiness to one of fear. 

“Heey… Sorry about that, threw your friend a bit too far.” Oghren apologized and helped both elves get on their feet. “Say you aren’t headed for the Deep roads right?” The dwarf had heard their conversation and felt a bit odd when Lyna asked him to throw her on top of Neria, but a chance to find Branka was worth it from his point of view.

“We are yes. Let me guess you want in on our little suicide run?” Neria still felt the urge to rip both Harrowmont and Bhelen in two but she would not give in, this was going to be her own little act of defiance against Irving and the Circle.  _ It...hurts...damn it SHUT UP! _

“You know it, besides someone has to keep your fancy magical rump safe! Haha!” Oghren laughed and said that he would meet the wardens’ group after he got his gear at the entrance to the Deep roads.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Leliana asked as Neria was drawing some weird symbols on the floor in their room. They looked similar to those Neria had on the giant ice shard but were not the exact same thing. 

“Oh this?” Neria looked surprised for a moment she was so focused in her work that she hadn’t noticed Leliana. Her mind felt like an absolute mess. Darkspawn whispers, Circle of magi brainwashing and not knowing who you were tended to make focusing hard in general. 

“This is a in case of emergency thing.” Neria did consider explaining in detail what she was drawing but she barely knew if it would work. “Nothing to worry about.”  **Keep telling yourself that, but you do know you will never manage to come back from the Deep roads, kill the dwarves and put someone that will serve!** Neria stood frozen in place she was starting to feel like a prisoner in her own mind. 

“If you say so, now come here!” Leliana grabbed her and kissed her yet again. After what Lyna had told her about Neria’s condition Leliana knew what to look for and had a few ideas how to keep Neria from going on a killing spree. “Let’s go we have Darkspawn to kill, and maybe later I will tell you a nice long story.” Leliana’s voice was enough to break Neria from her mental prison. The voices in her head were getting louder and louder it made focusing on simple tasks nearly impossible, but out of sheer spite for Irving, Neria pressed on. 

“Alright people time to get ourselves a paragon and then we can leave this hole!” Neria announced happily. She had learned a few new spells last night. None of them were not tested but they should work in theory. 

Some of the guards at the entrance to the Deep roads caused them a bit of trouble but after Zevran and Alistair explained what their mission was they allowed them to proceed. Oghren as promised joined at the entrance and thus the journey to find the lost paragon began. For a full hour the now pretty large group had no fights or interruptions. That was changed when a bunch of dwarves out of all things attacked them in the name of Bhelen. Poor sods never stood a chance.  As the corridors were becoming darker and darker a sinking feeling began settling into Neria’s stomach. She never wanted to enter this place again.

****_  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> A bit shorter of a chapter but we finally know why Neria seemed a bit like a serial killer. And yes I really don’t like Orzammar and Irving, they both feel old, shady and stuck in the past lel.   
> Also I learned that FFXIV has some of the coolest boss music ever. So I have been jamming to those and weirdly enough they actually fit the story pretty well. Since I re-read the whole thing while listening to those and bah gawd almighty it fits great. 
> 
> Next up- CH23-A dark road ahead.


	23. CH23-A dark road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Let's roll team. Feeling really good today hope you are too :D  
> Take my energy :D  
> ON WITH THE SHOW (I love saying that)

The wardens and their party had been underground for about for what felt like ages. They had to fight through Darkspawn, underground beasts and Oghren’s loud snoring. Neria had a personal battle in her mind, every second that passed into the Deep roads something kept telling her to turn around and murder every single dwarf in sight for sending her and her friends on a suicide mission. She never thought she would ever miss the darkspawn whispers or Envy’s taunts but life kept surprising her. 

“We are nearing Caradin’s Crossing, from there on out it should be around two to three weeks through the Ortan Thaig, and the Dead trenches.” Alistair announced, while looking at the maps that lord Harrowmont had graciously provided. “The return journey will be a pain!” He moaned trying to lift up the spirits of everyone in the group. 

“Lyna, punch me!” Neria said out of nowhere. During their time in the Deep roads Neria had discovered that physical pain helped her silenced the whispers and desires to murder those who sent her here. She felt better after a solid punch in gut. Not as focused as when Envy had mutilated her it was enough to keep her in control. 

“Why in the Maker’s name would you tell Lyna to punch you?!” Wynne asked with horror. She kept noticing weird things that Neria kept asking of Lyna, such as punching her or even worse, telling her that she wanted to stay in control. Wynne slowly began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Had Irving and Uldred used the other Senior enchanters’ abilities to… no Irving would never do such a thing. 

“I sense Darkspawn ahead!” Alistair said while preparing for a fight, within seconds a group of Hurlocks was on top of the wardens and their companions. Leliana looked absolutely horrified as she saw Neria’s reckless charge into a group of six Hurlocks with nothing but a sword in hand. 

Once the Darkspawn were dealt with Leliana dragged Neria to the back of the group and started bandaging her up. The elf had taken a beating, there was a fresh cut on her back and an arrow was sticking out from her shoulder. Worst of all there was a nasty looking cut along Neria’s right arm, Leliana on the other hand was without a scratch. 

“So, why do you keep trying to get yourself killed?” Leliana decided to ask directly since Neria’s nihilistic behavior was bad to begin with, recently it had gotten too dangerous to ignore. 

“I… feel myself slipping away Leli.” The elf began saying when she saw the tears in Leliana’s eyes, she knew she had to tell her everything. From Irving’s tampering of her memory to her obsession with danger. “If I am in pain the voices are easier to ignore, and well I feel more like myself.”

After a very slow and painful explanation Leliana finally had the full picture, her Warden in shining armor was putting herself in danger just so she won’t be a prisoner in her own mind. “Is this why you murdered all those people in such brutal fashion?” Leliana was recalling the first time she ever saw Neria. All the way back in Lothering, when she murdered that bandit leader, and when she wanted to murder one of Loghain’s men, every single act that Neria had committed it looked as if it wasn’t her but someone else.

“They threatened my companions guess that is an oversight from Irving, old geezer never thought I would leave the tower. ” Neria exhaled slowly, somehow being in Leliana’s presence helped her calm down and ignore the commands coming from the mist in her head. Her peace was short lived as Wynne approached them. Leliana saw the sudden fear in her warden’s body language and even prepared for a fight. 

“May I have a word with Neria, alone please?” Wynne needed to confirm a few things with her former apprentice. She feared that being in Leliana’s presence might complicate things as the bard could not understand the ways magic worked. 

“No! Whatever you want to talk about to her, you can talk with me being present.” Leliana out right refused to leave, Neria looked happy at the thought of Leliana protecting her from the evil mages that wanted to mess with her head. 

“Leliana please it is--” Wynne couldn’t finish her plea as a slap echoed through. The noise could be heard for a long long way. Wynne herself was surprised at the strength the Orlesian woman possessed. “I assume she told you about her unique condition?” that seemed to be the only reason why Leliana would have slapped her. 

“Yes, and you should all be ashamed! Turning a young girl into a… a guard dog!” Leliana was fuming, she couldn’t imagine the things Neria’s mind had been through. “Can you at least help her in some way?” the Bard wanted her Neria to be normal again, she wanted the sweet girl that had carved a Nightingale for her, the same girl that had gone through an absolute torture to save her from the clutches of a demon. 

“I could but in order for it to work I will need to examine her mind, you see Irving never told me about this, he just said that he had a plan to keep us all safe.” Wynne to her credit sounded honest but she wanted to “examine” Neria’s mind, and do who knows what to her. 

“Only if Neria agrees, and trust me if you hurt her in any way shape or form. I. Will. End. You.” Leliana sounded down right scary when she was angry. The only time Neria had seen anything close to that was when Envy was torturing her. The warden then realized that both women were waiting for her response. Did she want Wynne to enter her mind or did she believe she could find a cure in Fox’s scrolls. 

“What do you plan to do?” Wynne was caught off guard. She did not expect Neria to sound so torn. The elf had a look of a person who was fighting on too many fronts at the same time. Her poor daughter by choice had been turned into a weapon without her even realizing it. Wynne knew she had to make things right.

“I will try to see what exactly Irving and possibly Uldred did to you, that way I might be able to reverse it.” 

“Just promise not change any of my memories after leaving the Tower.” Neria knew it was a longshot but the more people that gave their opinion on a subject the better. At least she hoped it was for the better.

“Very well, as soon as we make camp I will examine your mind and see what we can do to fix it.”

* * *

Once they had cleared Caradin’s crossing the group made camp and settled in for a well earned rest. Lyna and Leliana were observing Wynne who was preparing to help Neria, the three were the only members of their party that actually knew what was going on. Everyone else was told that Neria had an injury and Wynne had to fix her up.

“Go and be with her I will keep watch.” Lyna said, she knew how it felt not knowing if a beloved person would live or die. Leliana silently thanked her and entered the tent where Neria was already asleep and Wynne her hands on the warden’s head. The Orlesian gently took Neria’s hand and began praying to the Maker. 

_ “He...Hello?” Neria cried out, she felt as if she was back in her child days. She was confused and scared. Her dream felt weird. Something wasn’t right, it was cold and foggy. But in a bad way, unlike when she met the skeletal creatures weeks ago, the cold then felt natural, this whatever it was felt wrong.  _

_ Wynne could barely see in this place, the mist was extremely thick, and worst of all she could hear the whispers telling Neria to do horrible things. That unmistakingly was Irving’s voice, even if it was masked and distorted Wynne would recognize it. She decided that the best course of action would be to seek Neria out in her dream and work together to find and examine all the damage her mind had sustained.  _

_ “Neria?!” She decided that simply asking for the girl was a bit foolish but it was worth a shot. Besides almost nothing could pierce the dense fog, so simply looking for her was not an option.  _

“ _ Wynne? _ ”  _ Neria thought she was going insane, well maybe she was insane but she could swear she heard Wynne calling out for her, but the damn fog and those insane whispers were driving her crazy. She took a moment and decided to try and disperse the fog with a spell she learned from Fox’s scrolls. The small child’s body tensed up, she closed her eyes tried to remember the exact words she needed to empower her spell. _

_“Dubhenn haern am glândeal, morc'h am fhean aiesin!”_ _Neria could feel her entire body begin to shine and fog was being removed. She hoped that her imaginary version of Wynne would see the light and use it as a guide. However as the fog was retreating Neria began to see what it was hiding, and it looked horrible._

_ “Don’t tell me that she started using spells in here too!” Wynne began running towards the source of the blinding light that appeared out of nowhere and pierced the dense fog. She knew Neria could not create such a thing without using a bit of forbidden knowledge.  _

_ What Wynne saw was straight out of a horror story, she saw Neria’s trembling form observing the things Irving had done to her. She saw the small elf struggle against the iron grip of two templars and trying to run away but she was too weak back then. “Neria, listen this is all in the past, you need to move forward and forgive Irving about it!” Wynne knew she had Neria’s attention when the scene in her mind transitioned to a more familiar environment.  _

_ “He took everything from me! How am I supposed to forgive him and move forward!” Neria had a point Irving had manipulated all of her memories every single one, and now that Envy was out of the picture there was nothing to keep his in build training from forcing her to do things she would never usually do. “He forced Jowan to be my friend, he made me forget everything and turned me into a mindless killing machine! Wynne I can’t just let all of this go, Irving needs to pay for what he had done” _

_ “Neria, you are stronger than those memories, you felt that something was wrong, you figured this entire thing on your own, and you can also beat him in his own game!” Wynne desperately wanted to help her small Neria and she knew exactly how. “Remember when you told me you had a crush on the templar that brought you to the Circle?” She decided that making Neria remember her original and earliest memories could help her defeat the fake images and orders that Irving had put in her head.  _

_ “She never took the flower crown I made for her, the name was a bit hard for me to say… Meredith, I wonder where she is now?” Neria was able to recall that, funnily enough she always believed that she was born in the Circle, that her parents were mages, odd if someone brought her there than was what Irving told her a lie? Images of Neria and Meredith’s journey to the Tower flashed in front of both Wynne and Neria.  _

_ “Do you remember how you named the first spell you made, it was something your mother used to call you.” Wynne could see that the fog was receding, and it wasn’t because of Neria’s blinding light, it meant that her little mage was beating the fake identity Irving had carefully created for his own twisted ideas. _

_ “It had something to do with stars, wait I don’t know my mother I was born in the Circle. No that’s not right...” Neria began to scream her body was in pain, but she wanted to answer Wynne’s question, if she did perhaps the pain would stop. “Wynne it hurts… so much… Starlight!” she began screaming the pain was becoming too much, she wanted it to stop and do whatever the voices told her to, just to have the pain gone.  _

_ “Good, just hold on for a bit longer, we are nearly done, last question, alright?” Wynne could see Neria’s pained expression the girl was in agony, and Maker knew she was too,  seeing her little girl like that made her heart ache. “Who are you?” Wynne knew that this would be the question that either fixes everything or breaks Neria into a million pieces. _

_ “I am Neria Surana, born and raised… No… that’s not right, who the hell am I?” Neria knew she wasn’t born in the circle otherwise she wouldn’t remember her mother’s nickname for her, or every small detail of Meredith’s face. “I am Neria Surana, born to  _ _ Eria and Yarin, both were Dalish elves. _ _ ” the voices kept screaming at her, telling her she was wrong, that she was born and raised into the Circle “I was raised into the Circle of Magi, and right now I am one of the three surviving Grey Wardens in Ferelden!” the pain was becoming too much but it began to subside. She could hear herself think and in the very back of her mind the whispers from the Darkspawn, but they were barely noticeable.  _

_ “Well it looks like you did beat him.” Wynne released a sigh of relief, she noticed that Neria was now back to her grown up self, eyepatch and all. Her form collapsed into Wynne’s arms, she looked tired and her trembling was not helping.  _

_ “Do you think it will come back?” Neria asked in a very silent whisper. She never wanted to go through this again, and to Wynne’s credit the old woman was invaluable in helping her defeat Irving and his horrible fake persona.  _

_ “I do not think so, once broken such a spell would probably never be able to work on you. Think of it as gaining an immunity to it, same thing when you get sick, you beat the sickness and your body now has an immunity to it.” Neria relaxed into Wynne’s embrace, she really was lucky for having such an amazing mentor.  _

_ “Thank you Wynne, so uhm does this mean you might teach me some creation magic?” The older woman was looking stunned just minutes ago Neria was on the verge of losing herself and now she wanted to learn how to use creation magic, although it might have been Irving and his conflicting memories that were put into Neria’s head that held her back in that particular school of magic.  _

_ “Don’t see a reason not to try, now if you excuse me I need to let you rest, besides Leliana would murder me if I don’t give her a rundown on what happened.” _

_ Wynne vanished and for the first in what felt ages, Neria could finally be the master of her own mind, no Envy, no Voices that kept telling her who she was, just Neria and a white haired girl with green eyes. “Listen kid I am too tired for visions or whatever you are, maybe another time.” With that Neria’s now freed mind changed the scenery to a more pleasant one, a lovely looking forest where she could spent a lot of time just looking at the blue sky. _

* * *

When Wynne woke up she saw, Leliana holding Neria’s hand and praying to the Maker. Once the bard noticed her she immediately began to move towards her. 

“Is she going to be alright?” Leliana had felt Neria’s quickened breathing and a small glow from her eyes just a few minutes ago but ever since Wynne woke up she had been calm, and her face looked adorable, as if in pure bliss.

“She will, poor thing had to dig pretty deep to fight through what Irving had done, but she is a strong one, just give her a nice rest and she will good as new.” Wynne was tired she knew that a rest was in order for her as well, so she excused herself and went for some deserved sleep. While Leliana spooned her brave Warden in shining armor. Even when her armor was covered in dirt and was battle worn Leliana always knew that her Warden would always shine through the darkest of nights and darkest of events. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N WOHOOOOOOOOOOO NO MORE PSYCHO MEANIE NERIA HYPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.   
> Having grangran Wynne save the day felt right to me. Since in my head Wynne is like an Adoptive mother to Neria. Now I wanted to skip on the things Irving was doing to Neria because it felt wrong, and showing an old man brainwashing a kid would be pretty sick in a bad way. Also did someone order an overprotective Leliana because we got her too bois :D.  
> Now with all of the annoying stuff out of the way we can get to the main event in the Deep roads.Also hype for longer A/N making a return after a few chapters of short ones we are back in business.   
> Here is a translation of the spell that Neria used:   
> Dubhenn haern am glândeal, morc'h am fhean aiesin- My glare will pierce through darkness, my brightness will scatter the shadow  
> Up Next- CH24- A thaig, a trench and a Paragon.  
> GET HYPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	24. CH24- A thaig, a trench and a Paragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> When you reach the last part of this story I highly suggest you listen to The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Elder Blood Trailer as background noise because good lord it fits so good!  
> Enjoy this chapter because it was one of the most fun ones to write :3  
> ON WITH THE SHOW! (I use shift instead of CapsLock for more effect :D)

Neria felt refreshed, after her troubled mind had finally been fixed, she could see things clearly now, she even felt some of her childlike curiosity return. Instead of not caring about what certain signs or drawings were saying, she now studied them intently. Those sort of antics were beginning to wear on some of the more serious members of her group. Sten and Morrigan most of all. 

As they approached what seemed to be an abandoned thaig, an old broken road marker informed them that indeed this was the Ortan Thaig. Which meant that they were making good time on following Branka’s footsteps. Suddenly all three wardens stopped they could all sense the nearby darkspawn and there was a lot of them.

“How many do you reckon, Alistair?” Neria asked the oldest of her warden companions. She could sense the darkspawn but still could not get a good idea on their numbers. Alistair on the other hand had something akin to a gift when it came to numbers. 

“About forty maybe forty five?” He couldn’t get an exact number because they seemed to be fighting something or someone. “It feels like they are fighting something, we need to move in and clear them out after the fighting is done.” Alistair suggested, the only things that could be here were either darkspawn or some underground beasts anyway, nothing worth risking the groups existence. 

“Bet you one copper that I will kill more darkspawn than you.” Neria joked, she truly was feeling more like herself now. 

“You cheat though, using area spells counts as a single kill!” Alistair feigned hurt, as Neria pouted, she had indeed made the same bet and won it after using a couple of lightning storms which Alistair declared to be a cheap way of winning. 

“Fine no area spells and, if you win I will cook you dinner.” Neria smiled, Alistair she knew couldn’t cook to save her own life, so the man just sighed in desperation, agreed to his friend’s bet. 

Soon enough the wardens and their companions moved in and began clearing the thinned out darkspawn ranks. Alistair was fighting with incredible vigor while Sten and Oghren were keeping Leliana, Morrigan and Wynne covered so they could bombard the darkspawn safely. Lyna on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the fighting a bit too much. She was currently fighting an Ogre together with Zevran who to his credit was proving to be a very valuable member of their group. One could say that if it wasn’t for him they probably would have to wait for dwarves to stop bickering and pick a king. Neria true to her word was not using any area spells, her actual fighting form had evolved dramatically, from using giant and energy consuming spells to being more precise and accurate. She was also using her sword as a focus point for her magic. 

“I got seven.” Alistair was fairly tired from the fight, but his pride and desire to oneup Neria at every turn were urging him on. He looked at Neria expectantly, hoping that she had scored a lower kill count than him. 

“Damn I got five!” Neria moaned as she realized she had lost their little bet. “Great now I have to learn how to cook.” she pouted as they began to search the darkspawn corpses for anything of use. 

“I got eleven.” Lyna chimed in as both Neria and Alistair looked in surprise at the dalish elf. “So I want my copper and my dinner as soon as we are out of here!” She was positively delighted at the whines that came from both of her warden companions. 

“Someone is watching us!” Morrigan interrupted the playful banter between the wardens. How could three grown people act as such children was beyond the witch. She could feel a single pair of eyes carefully watching, as if preparing to either fight or run away from them. 

“My shinies!” A hunched over dwarf jumped out of nowhere and began running towards them. He looked sick, dark spots could be seen on his skin the same that Lyna had back in day. 

“Easy there friend!” Neria had suspended the dwarf using a simple spell. No longer was there an invisible hand that would choke its victims or crush their throats. Wynne released a sigh she did not know she was holding. Morrigan on the other hand looked very perplexed, she had seen Neria murder people for less, but now she was just keeping this dwarf in place. 

“We are not here to hurt you, if you want to search the darkspawn for valuables you are free to do so.” Neria’s calm and collected voice was enough to make the dwarf calm down, she then gently released him from the invisible prison she had created for him. 

“Pretty lady no hurt Ruck?” he said looking like a crazed animal. Neria nodded in agreement as the dwarf was released, he then began searching the darkspawn corpses. “My shinies, they are mine I claim them!” he was talking to no one in particular. 

“I think that might be the son of that woman I told you awhile back.” Leliana whispered softly into Neria’s ear. “She said his name was Ruck, do you mind trying to talk to him?” She had a pleading look in her eyes, a look that Neria could not say no to. With a deep breath Neria prepared for what would be a very odd conversation. 

“I want you to scout around the area, move as a group and see if you can find anything relating to Branka or something that might be useful.” Neria gave her orders and headed for the direction of where Ruck had ran off to. “We will meet here after an hour.”

* * *

As Neria kept following Ruck’s trail she found that there used to a camp nearby, judging by the way certain things looked. She deduced that it was either a darkspawn camp or an abandoned dwarven camp in any event she was on her toes and ready for a fight. To her surprise all she found was a bunch of trash Ruck had collected, it seemed dwarven in origin which meant that Branka might be nearby. 

“Hey there, Ruck.” Neria began to slowly move closer and closer to the hunched dwarf who seemed dazed from something, he was just staring at her. “I don’t wish to hurt you Ruck, I just want to talk and maybe trade?” she slowly approached him, and her promise seemed just enough to calm him down and break the dazed stare Ruck had for the last few moments.

“Pretty lady, not hurt Ruck, pretty lady want trade, Ruck has much shinies from scavenging!” He drooled while showing Neria the types of trash he had. From what she understood he had found this camp empty, and simply moved in. 

“Ruck, your mother sent me… she is very worried for you.” That seemed to make the deluded hunchback more agitated, he began  hissing and mumbling to himself. 

“No mother, no warm bed for Ruck, tell mother Ruck is dead!” He screamed as Neria felt pity for the poor creature. He didn’t have long left from what she could see. Perhaps less than a year until the taint claimed him. Neria then decided to do what Ruck had asked, he would be dead regardless the only difference being how his mother would remember him.

“I will tell her that you died like a hero, and Ruck here is something to remember me by.” Neria slowly gave the hunched dwarf a ring she had been given from her Harrowing. She then moved to leave the poor wretch. 

“Pretty lady not want anything in return?” Ruck asked while studying the ring. He had a look of amazement and wonder all over his face, but he could not offer Neria anything she needed. 

“No, I don’t want anything in return. Live well Ruck.” She slowly left the dwarf’s cave and began moving towards her comrades, when something in the dark grabbed her attention. Neria thought she was imagining things but she swore she could see a coffin in the darkness near Ruck’s cave. She slowly approached the coffin on it a short description could be seen. “Live with honor, die with glory, let your gods take you as one of their own. For the stone and ancestor will.”

Neria looked puzzled at the inscription, the coffin was too large to be for a dwarf so that meant it had to be for an outsider. Her curiosity took the better of her and she opened the coffin and in it she saw a perfectly preserved elvhen armor and a sword. Neria would never take take the armor but the sword, it felt as it was talking to her. She gently placed her hand on the handle and heard what could be described as a very soft whisper. 

“No… This is wrong, stealing from the buried is wrong!” She said to no one in particular, but felt the need to say it outloud. Slowly she placed the sword back in the coffin when she was blinded by something. “What in the Maker’s name!” Neria prepared to fight whatever was trying to attack her but to her surprise it was a spirit. A spirit which wore the same armor from the coffin and was looking very judgemental towards her. 

“So, you think yourself worthy of taking this sword?” The spirit said in a commanding manner. He did not look angry, instead he was pretty calm and collected, as he approached Neria she felt not intimidated, but inspired.

“I should not have disturbed your rest, taking the sword was wrong.” She tried to apologize, but the spirit simply stood in front of her and placed a hand on Neria’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” She asked wanting to know her fate, as the spirit had every right to attack her for trying to steal from the dead and buried. 

“Tell me do you consider your actions thus far to be those of honor and kindness?” He looked into Neria’s eye to her it seemed as if he was looking into her very soul.

“No...I have done bad things, but I am trying to do better.” She laughed a bit at how stupid she was sounding. “It’s not always easy and I know that nothing will change the past, but perhaps one day I could look at myself and say that I have made things a bit better.” Neria released a breath she did not know was holding while the spirit took a step back.

“Your words and recent actions speak truly. Now heed my words and take up my sword.” He said, as the sword rose from the coffin. “You have the potential to do a lot of good, but also a lot of harm. However the only things that can aid you are those that have always been with you.” The spirit placed his on Neria’s heart and then on her head.

“I… what is its name?” Neria felt her entire being be judged, as if the sword was still testing her. She always knew that swords used by heroes in her books had a name, so this one should have a name too. 

“It had a name that mattered to me, if you are to truly be a hero you must pick a name that matters to you.” He said while looking pleased and slowly drifting back towards his resting place. “Something that defies your very presence, and morals.” with those final words the spirit vanished, leaving Neria alone with a nameless sword that felt as if it belonged to her. 

“Something that says who I am?” She thought to herself, she knew that her mind had been tampered, her previous ideas and morals always were those of someone else, until Neria remembered a name that would be just right for this masterwork of a sword. “Starlight, that will do just fine.” The sword began shimmering in approval, until it changed its color from dark grey to a magnificent white, just like the light coming from the stars at night.

* * *

Once the entire group was back together, a full account of everyone’s findings was given. There was a bunch of papers from the Ortan family including seals and family trees, as well as some useful materials such as a few swords some crystals and a very old looking figurine. Neria told everyone about her encounter with the spirit and showed them her new sword.

“We should move on, there are some darkspawn nearby and I don’t want them to get the jump on us.” Neria said as everyone prepared to move. Unfortunately that group of darkspawn Neria had sensed was already upon them and while dealing with them was nothing out of the ordinary, but the noise it caused was enough to stir a very angry and very big spider. 

“It just had to be a spider, why is it always something gross!” Alistair complained as the spider attacked them. The fight itself while short was a fair bit disgusting, most of the participants were covered in webs and in Leliana’s case she was even trapped in a cocoon. That was the spider’s last mistake as Morrigan drained its life essence the giant beast was slain. 

“Well that was unpleasant.” Leliana said casually still removing spider webs from herself. While Oghren explored a nearby area for a potential camp site. 

“Warden we are close!” Oghren yelled excitedly while carrying a book. The book seemed weathered but readable, and judging by Oghren’s enthusiasm it was something that belonged to Branka. “Found that journal at a nearby camp site, my suggestion is we use the camp for a bit and see what Branka wrote in that journal.” 

“Lead the way Oghren.” Neria agreed as they were led to the campsite. It was smaller than what she saw at Ruck’s cave but it meant that Branka might still be alive. Once the camp was set, Neria began reading through the journal with Oghren’s help since some of the dwarven words were pretty hard for her to understand. 

“You know, I never thought a topsider would know how to read in dwarven.” He mentioned while Neria was taking notes on a passage that they were reading. 

“Well, being stuck in a tower gives a lot of free time.” Neria joked as the hours began to pass. Before long she was the only one left awake, which was a bit weird since she didn’t remember volunteering for first watch. That probably meant that Leliana volunteered first and then fell asleep. Slowly Neria moved to her Orlesian bard and began playing with her hair. The journal was thrown aside as Neria waited for someone to relieve her from being on guard.

* * *

After a very needed rest and a couple of hours of deciphering Branka’s remaining journal entries, Oghren and Neria came to the conclusion that the Paragon led the remains of her house past the Dead Trenches, but after that the Journal simply ended. 

“Well the Dead Trenches certainly sound like a nice place.” Alistair’s jokes were doing little to keep morale high, but just like that all three wardens stopped moving. “That is a lot of them!” Alistair looked absolutely horrified. 

An ear splitting roar could be heard as a giant dragon flew in a nearby opening. Below that dragon an entire army of darkspawn awaited anyone foolish enough to come this far underground. The dragon roared and a thundering march began, footsteps lots and lots of footsteps, all headed for the surface. If anyone ever thought this Blight was fake Neria wanted to show them this.

“Let me guess, that dragon over there is the Archdemon?” Lyna asked still in shock of the sight under them. It was as if the entire ground was moving, small dim torches always marching forward. “How are we supposed to kill that thing!?” The dalish elf was frozen in fear, she never believed that she would be as scared as she was now. 

“One thing at a time, first off we go through the Dead Trench then we deal with the rest!” Neria believed that this is what Duncan would have said and then an idea began forming in her head. An idea for vengeance and for finishing some darkspawn back where this entire journey began. “Let’s look for a way across, one that doesn’t take us through an army of darkspawn.” She joked as their group continued.

To everyone’s surprise a small squad of dwarves was actually fighting and a pretty huge wave of darkspawn. Without outside assistance the dwarves stood no chance. Without even thinking the wardens and their companions joined the fray. In a couple of minutes the spawn were defeated and the weirdly looking dwarves were able to catch their breath. One of the dwarves who apparently was their leader approached the new group of arrivals.

“Not to look ungrateful or anything, but why are you here?” He asked while cleaning his axe from darkspawn blood. The dwarf had weird tattoos on his face, as a matter of fact all of them had some tattoos on their faces. 

“We are Grey wardens seeking the aid of Orzammar to fight the blight.” Neria said with trained precision, after all she had been saying that line to almost everyone who asked why or who they were. 

“You don’t say, well Orzammar is in the other direction, unless you were sent here to find that mad Paragon, which I assume is the case.” He talked in a low voice, and was trying to figure out the warden’s intentions. 

“We are indeed looking for the Paragon, but where are my manners, you may call me Neria, master dwarf.” She knew that it was a long shot but names were a powerful tool in the right person’s hands.  _ Fox managed to create anchors to certain people and I think a recreation of this could be possible.  _ Neria thought to herself, she was after all very intrigued  in that man’s work.

“Name’s Kardol and I will tell you what I told that Paragon...” Kardol began looking pretty angry for no obvious reason as his axe was put on his back. “Going through the Dead trenches is suicide, but since you obviously need a Paragon to pick a king, feel free to waste your lives.” He finished while looking at Neria and her look of seriousness. 

“My thanks for the advice Kardol, if we don’t meet again make sure to die well.” Neria didn’t know much about dwarven culture but from what she had gathered from talking with Oghren a good death was one every dwarven warrior craved for. Dying of old age for some warriors was even considered a shame.

Once safely on the other side of the Dead trenches and a small army of now dead Darkspawn, Lyna was looking very doubtful of their chances of success. She knew that even if they found the Paragon they also had to return to Orzammar which by itself would take at least another month. How long were they in Orzammar anyway? Time was hard to keep track of underground. 

“Forty Five days.” said Sten as if reading Lyna’s mind. The qunari warrior had seen such behavior before, during long missions some of the soldiers would start doubting and even desert their posts.

“How did you know what I was thinking?” Lyna asked in absolute shock and horror. If Sten knew what she was considering things would get messy.

“I have seen it plenty of times, you begin wondering how long this entire thing will take, soon enough you might try to run away.” Sten answered in a flat tone, no emotion or no doubt in his voice. “If you do so however, your death will be certain.” he finished while all color from Lyna’s face drained. She really didn’t like the Deep roads.

“You have a great way with words.” Lyna joked but Sten’s stoic look posture would not budge, that kept Lyna on edge, she never wanted any of this, but now was too late to think about about the past. “Don’t worry Sten I am not going anywhere.” She said seeing how her other two warden companions both had their doubts and fears but pressed on made her feel obligated to keep pushing forward.

“Guys… there is some sort of writing on the wall, it seems recent!” Neria was excited, if the writing was recent then it meant that maybe Branka was alive. “First day, they come and catch everyone.” Neria read as she felt a cold chill running down her spine. The words were simple but they were enough to make most of her companions tremble in fear.

“Is that all?” Oghren asked, he had hoped for something more until, a small arrow on the side made him reconsider. “Warden you see the tiny arrow on the side, my bet is it is showing us where to go!” He roared excitedly and without any other options they proceeded further on. 

* * *

“Maker, how come everywhere we go we find more darkspawn!” Alistair whined while retrieving his blade from a nearby corpse. It seemed that the closer they were getting to the Paragon the more darkspawn were attacking them. “I mean are we in a darkspawn breeding ground or something?” He joked always trying to keep morale high. 

“Afraid a Darkspawn might capture your heart Alistair?” Neria joked while reading a the ninth entry of their mysterious guide poem. After each entry everyone felt more and more uneasy. Lyna in particular looked pretty bad. “Don’t worry I promised Ashalle to keep you safe, and I will keep that promise.” Neria reassured her elf companion while giving her a tight hug just to be sure. 

“Yeah, well I just don’t like being underground, besides if darkspawn don’t kill me I am sure your cooking will.” Lyna laughed as Neria pouted, face redder than Leliana’s hair and eye quivering with fake tears. 

“You really want me to cook for you?” Neria enjoyed the small moments between her and her companions, she enjoyed Lyna’s constant teasing, Alistair’s ridiculous jokes, Wynne’s maternal advice, Zevran’s stories of his botched assassination attempts, Sten’s short moments of kindness, Morrigan’s occasional hugs, Barkspawn’s timing on things, even Oghren’s drunken rants, but most of all she enjoyed her moments with Leliana. “Wynne can you convince her I can’t cook!?” 

“Oh, now what sort of a person would you be if you can’t cook...” Even Wynne was enjoying Neria’s desperate attempts to convince Lyna that she could not cook. As a matter of fact, Wynne knew that Neria could in fact cook, well in a more bombastic way. She fondly remembered that time Neria burned most of the Circle’s kitchen area while trying to cook something. That memory however reminded her of what followed, which was a few hours locked in Irving’s office alongside with Uldred. 

“By the ancestors! Hespith is that you?!” Oghren interrupted the small exchange as a hunched over dwarven woman covered in bruises, black spots and scars stood in a nearby corridor.

Ruck’s image entered Neria’s mind and the poor condition of Hespith only made things worse. Poor woman didn’t have long, she would be dead either by the taint or by starvation in the coming weeks at best. Nevertheless a living member of Branka’s group was a good sign, even better was the fact that Oghren knew her.

“Hespith, where is Branka?” Oghren asked but Hespith was just babbling, repeating the same poem that Neria had found and put in her journal. Hespith was feverish and no doubt looked tortured, it was obvious that she would not provide them with any information that was worth it. 

“Branka… she allowed the Darkspawn to take us, use us, they did things, horrible...” Those were the only things Hespith told them before she ran off, into a nearby hole. 

“Well that was… something?” Neria was uncertain if Branka had indeed allowed the darkspawn to capture her followers to proceed further, but it did not bode well for the road ahead was fill with darkspawn that were closing in on the wardens.

“Is it just me or they keep coming more and more often!” Zevran said as another wave of darkspawn was dealt with. The Antivan had a point, they were under more and more attacks from what seemed like mindless darkspawn that were barely armed or able to fight for that manner. 

“Zevran has a point, these recent attacks felt more rushed, no planning or anything.” Leliana agreed as she was retrieving her arrows from nearby corpses. She had noticed that same thing, the darkspawn attacks were more panicked as if they were operating on instinct.

* * *

Alistair took another look on the maps provided by lord Harrowmont, then stared at the giant door blocking their way. As it usual  they needed to open said door in order to proceed. Neria sized the door and gave a lopsided grin towards Morrigan. 

“Think we can blow this thing off the hinges?” Neria asked as Morrigan began sizing the door’s hinges. The task itself felt massive but it was achievable. 

“Should be possible, or we could just break a hole on the side so we can walk around it?” Morrigan suggested a much better idea. She really hated Neria’s style of thinking which most of the time was to keep running at a problem instead of taking a step back and thinking for a moment. Morrigan carved an entrance near the giant door by removing the nearby stones with her magic. “Perhaps next time you might actually use your head in a more proper way, instead of a battering ram!”

“I just love making things explode!” Neria whined as the rest of their group squeezed through the tiny entrance Morrigan had created. Sten in specific had a lot of difficulties but managed to go through nonetheless. Something in the air smelled wrong, it felt stale and worst of all Neria could feel a lot of darkspawn nearby, more than usual. 

“Can you hear that?” Lyna asked as everyone heard Hespith reciting that damn poem again, this time however there were two extra verses which made everyone’s skin crawl. “What...is that!?” Lyna screamed in horror as a bloated abomination what looked like a woman stood in front of them. 

“Stay close to each other, Morrigan Leliana keep our backs covered!” Neria had never seen such a horrible creation, she believed this was what Hespith called a Broodmother. “Zevran, Lyna and Sten I want you to deal with any stragglers that Leliana and Morrigan miss, Wynne you are on backup duty.” The Broodmother noticed them and soon enough giant fleshy tentacles erupted around her as waves of darkspawn began swarming the room. 

“There is too many of them!” Lyna shouted as there was barely any space left for any sort of movement. The entire room was littered with corpses, but the Broodmother stood tall and more darkspawn kept on coming. Lyna had lost her swords, both were broken and was now using a pair of darkspawn short swords. Leliana had ran ran out of arrows and was forced to use her daggers while Wynne and Morrigan were at their limit.

_ Damn it! There is just too many of them, if we keep fighting we will eventually be overwhelmed… unless. No, I gave Wynne my word, only in case of emergency where there are no other options. Think damn it!  _ Neria’s assessment of the situation was cut short as one of the Broodmother’s tentacles grabbed her and threw her towards a nearby group of darkspawn. The warden was now waiting for the killing blow to happen, it didn’t instead Sten and Oghren were upon the spawn. This act of heroism however left Wynne exposed and an arrow was embedded into her shoulder.

“Wynne, Morrigan, cast the strongest barrier you can, everyone else get inside their barrier!” Neria knew that her plan was risky and reckless but if she did nothing then defeat was certain. 

She could hear Leliana’s screams as the barrier was formed, in a fraction of a second time seemed to have stopped. Neria could see everything clearly, she could see Wynne struggling to keep her part of the barrier up, Leliana’s tears, Lyna’s fear, she could see everything. Her mind became empty no thoughts, no emotion just an empty wasteland. From that wasteland of nothingness only cold emanated, such intense cold that it was burning white hot. Her eye became white hot, the glow so intense that even her eyepatch had burned, just like the cold from her mind. Darkspawn were closing in, until a few words escaped Neria’s mouth. 

“Deithwen deireádh het!!!” All was silent for a brief moment, then a white inferno surrounded the entire room. Darkspawn that were attacking the barrier which Wynne and Morrigan held were incinerated, the Broodmother let loose a wild screech as her flesh was seared by the white flames. After less than a second the entire room cleared out, air rushed in and nothing but ash and a barely conscious warden could be seen.

“By the stone, what just happened!” Oghren was in shock, a few moments ago he was prepared to face his end and now he was surrounded by nothing but smoldering ash and some weird white dust that melted on contact. The entire room felt too cold for comfort. 

“S...Sorry… no other choice...” Neria was barely able to speak as Leliana rushed to her side. The view Leliana had from inside the barrier was amazing to say the least, the entire room was covered in flames and everything was so incredibly hot, then after a moment emptiness followed by a huge draft. Morrigan had collapsed from exhaustion, keeping a magical barrier against that sort of spell was not easy. Wynne was barely conscious as well. 

“Hey, look at me! Don’t you dare die in here!” Leliana threatened her warden in shining armor. Neria had nothing left, she had expended all of her energy empowering her spell with Fox’s words of magic and creating what could be described as a small sun in a very small area. The sole reason why she was still alive was due to the barrier spell she managed to cast on herself after being thrown by the Broodmother. 

“Could use a drink...” Neria coughed as her body was trembling from the cold that had settled in. After chugging a few potions made from elfroot and some spices Neria could feel her strength returning. To her surprise Wynne was not angry at her, she even looked proud. 

“Turns out that those scrolls do have their uses...” The elder enchanter joked as everyone began tending to their wounds. Soon enough everyone was patched up and ready to go.

“Oghren… your Branka has become obsessed with the Anvil, turn away.” Hespith’s voice came as she vanished into a nearby cave never to be seen again. Her words seemed to have struck something into Oghren’s mind, but the man continued moving forward. 

_ I never thought that a fire could be this cold… also why is everything involving this type of magic always ends up with frost and snow… _ Neria thought to herself as the Paragon they were looking for felt within their grasp.

* * *

Somewhere above the Dead trenches.

Two figures emerged from thin air, one clearly a man, the other a smaller woman, both carried sextans and were covered in what looked like skeletal armor. Small snowflakes could be seen around them as the man held his staff revealing the nearby area. 

“Are you certain you felt magic from here?” He asked in a echoing voice that if heard by someone who had no idea what this man was would consider him a demon. The white light that came from his staff revealed nothing but grass.

“Yes, father I felt our type of magic, I have felt it coming from this particular area four times.” The woman apparently the giant man’s daughter said, her voice as demonic as her father’s. “It has to be her!” 

“Need I remind you the punishment for failure?” He threatened as the small woman removed her helmet and revealed a pair of blue irises and hair as blonde as the sun during the day. “I did not allow you to remove your helmet, Angela.” He growled disapprovingly as the woman replaced her helmet once more.

“Forgive me father.” Angela apologized,  as her father took another look of the area. Once he could not find any traces of elder magic he took a very deep breath and looked at his daughter, face hidden behind a helmet that looked like a skull. 

“I see nothing of value here, if you were not my daughter I would have you flailed alive for wasting my time.” He grabbed her shoulder angrily, as a swirling pool of blue energy appeared behind them. “As a  Ar-Feiniel I expect a lot from you, today proves that you are still not ready for the mantle of Navigator and a punishment is in order! ” With that the mysterious duo vanished leaving only a patch of snow nearby.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Now that was a chapter. From having Neria be nice to people to then nearly burning everything. Also I took some liberties at the ending, those who have played The Witcher 3 know who that was but i gave him a kid because reasons xD.  
> Now as for Neria’s spell it is as mentioned in earlier chapters the Whiteflame  
> Deithwen deireádh het- Whiteflame finish it/end it.
> 
> For those that have no idea what the Wild hunt is or how they can travel through dimensions TL:DR is advanced teleportation magic and they are afraid from something.  
> Good news everyone we are just about done with Orzammar we just need to deal with Branka and we are done :D  
> Next up-CH25- Battle for the Paragon’s favor! (edgy isn’t it)


	25. CH25- Battle for the Paragon’s favor!

    A couple of days had passed after dealing with the Broodmother in the Dead trenches, during those days progress had been small due to fatigue, the occasional darkspawn attack and a perpetual feeling of cold which emanated from Neria. Wynne had fully recovered from her wounds and so did the rest of the party, but something in this part of the Deep roads just felt wrong.

“Hey, Oghren, when we find your wife, do you think she will help us?” Alistair asked just to start a conversation as the silence around the party was driving the man insane. 

“She will, and then we can finally leave this Darkspawn infested place.” Oghren answered while helping Wynne up a particularly treacherous flight of stairs. “Say how did Shiny-eye do that thing with the Broodmother?” Oghren asked as he knew Alistair had no idea about that, but perhaps the old woman he was helping had more knowledge than both of them. 

    “Old forbidden magic, and that is all I am going to say.” Wynne muttered protectively, she did not want anyone to take advantage of Neria, not after everything other people had put her through. 

    “H...Hey Wynne… I think the side effects are receding...”  Neria had for the last two days been almost unable to speak due to how cold she was. At one point she had considered igniting herself just to feel warm. “How long until we get to the Anvil?” 

    “According to the maps an hour at best.” Alistair announced proudly. Before he could continue babbling an explosion was heard behind their entire group. A giant mass of rocks now covered their way back, they were trapped even if the wardens found the Paragon they had no way back. 

    “Well, it took you long enough to find me.” A distinctly woman voice could be heard from a nearby high ground area, the wardens and their companions prepared for combat, with the exception of Oghren. “So what do the idiots of the Assembly want?” The woman that was talking sounded angry, almost irrational. 

    “Branka! By my beard we found her… haha!” Oghren cheered as the rest of the group were still on edge  and ready to fight, the three wardens in particular were prepared for a fight. “Show some respect woman, these Grey wardens risked their lives to find you!” Oghren tried talking to his wife but something about her body language felt off. 

    “Am I supposed to care, we still need to get the Anvil, nothing else matters but the Anvil!” Branka roared as she sized the people in front of her. “If those Wardens came all the way here it means you need me so, help me get the Anvil of the void and I will aid in whatever pointless manner you need aid in.” She was angry and unhinged. 

    “Not like we have a choice… but first!” Neria launched a fireball towards a  nearby cave causing a group of darkspawn to screech in pain as their bodies were burned into ash. “Tell us what is going on!” Neria would not risk the lives of her friends to aid a mad woman's quest for power.

    “I know that the Anvil is right at the end of this gauntlet of traps, I was hoping that these darkspawn would clear it out for me, but you will have to do!” Branka took a seat at a nearby rock and gestured for the party to move into the Gauntlet of traps. “Go… the traps won’t clear out themselves.”

_     Well isn’t she just a bucket of sunshine, I kind of feel bad for Oghren having to live with her. And what sort of a Paragon is she, she just uses those around her as tools.  _ “Hey Oghren has she always been like that?” Neria asked as trap after trap have been disabled by either dwarves or darkspawn. 

    “No, I think that all this time in the Deep roads have made her insane!” Oghren was not one to keep his opinion secret on certain  matters, he was in a very conflicted situation right now. “Warden, I hope she will calm down once we get her that damn anvil.” He released a heavy sigh as what appeared to be a multi faced forge stood in their way. 

    “Darkspawn, dwarves, golems, even dragons I can handle… but spirits, those are above my paygrade!” Lyna complained as the forge that was now destroyed had released a small army of spirits against them. Luckily Morrigan was able to dismantle the forge with ease which caused the spirits to vanish. “Am I the only one who has realized that we are trapped!? Even if we get that anvil we can’t go back!” Lyna was having a meltdown, she was barely holding herself together ever since they entered the Dead trench.

    “Lyna, calm down. Panicking now won’t help, and besides that pile of rocks that blocks our exit won’t stand a chance.” Neria moved closer to Lyna and hugged her, whispering something in her ear. It seemed to relax the elf as she apologized for losing her temper. “Barkspawn, make sure Lyna is protected.” Neria ordered as Barkspawn happily began running protective circles around Lyna.

* * *

    “Hold, mortals!” A metallic voice greeted Neria and her companions. The voice came from a golem that was positioned in front of the Anvil of the void. “I do not wish you harm, but I require your aid.” The golem sounded sad in a way.

    “Won’t be the first time we have been asked for help.” Neria’s expression was one of joy she really did not wish to fight a group of six golems, her companions visibly relaxed as the chances of a confrontation reduced rapidly. “Pray tell how can we aid you master Golem?” She asked no ill will or any sort of hidden agenda.

    “My name is Caradin, I was the one who made the Anvil of the void.” Caradin explained as Neria slowly approached him. “For my deeds I was granted the rank of Paragon, but the Anvil holds a terrible secret.” He continued as the rest of his Golem companions gathered around him. “For a golem is forged around a living host. At first it was the highest of honors and a volunteer duty.” Caradin spoke with sadness as long forgotten memories resurfaced. “Eventually the ruler of our empire demanded more, and more Golems, prisoners, political opponents, all were turned, but when I refused to aid in this madness my body was put on the forge and turned into a golem as well.” He finished his tail, while Neria began to understand what his request would be. 

    “You want me to destroy the Anvil, don’t you.” She wanted confirmation, such type of creation was wrong on too many levels, yet another tool made with good intentions, turned into a hellish device by the greed of politics. 

    “Aye mortal, I cannot do it myself, for I cannot touch the Anvil.” He pleaded as Neria began to move towards the hellish creation. 

    “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Branka’s ear grating voice was enough to make Neria miss her time with Envy back in the Circle tower. The dwarven woman had a rod in her hand. “THE ANVIL IS MINE, WARDEN YOU WILL AID ME OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY YOU!”Branka roared as the rod in her hand began glowing. 

    “No! I will not aid you in repeating the mistakes that those before you made. Besides this is wrong!” Neria and the rest of her party all took a protective stance around Caradin, including Oghren. 

    “IT IS MINE!!!” Branka screeched as Caradin’s golems turned against him. The rod in her hand must have been a control rod.

    The ensuing fight was brutal to say the least. Caradin was unaffected by the control rod but it was obvious that he was holding back. Alistair, Oghren and Sten were finishing off a pair of golems to the side, blood was streaming down the Qunari warrior’s face. Meanwhile Zevran, Lyna and Leliana were trying to take down one of the bigger golems which was chasing Barkspawn. Morrigan herself was enjoying the fight a fair bit, she had crushed a few of the golems by compressing the stones around their center. Neria had created a barrier around herself and Wynne so the senior Enchanter could provide assistance to her companions. Soon only Branka remained.

    “You cannot win Branka, stand down so we may do the right thing!” Neria offered, she truly did not want to fight. “Please...”

    “THE ANVIL IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!” Branka charged one last time, however before she could do anything her head was caught by Caradin’s giant metal hand. After a moment a pop was heard, leaving Branka’s headless corpse on the ground. 

    “Stupid woman, always knew that the Anvil will be the end of her.” Oghren dropped beside her broken body, providing a prayer of some sorts.

    “Not to sound negative, but what do we do now?”  Alistair asked as Caradin moved towards Neria “We have no Paragon, and no way to choose a king...”

    “Warden, I am willing to grant you a boon, if you promise to destroy the Anvil.” Caradin stated for the first time in ages the old Paragon sounded hopeful. “I shall craft a crown for the king of the dwarves, I care not for his name, all I require is for you to destroy the Anvil.”

    “My thanks Caradin, I will honor our part of the agreement.” Neria would have destroyed the Anvil on sheer principal, she too knew what it was like to be turned into a soulless weapon and did not wish for anyone else to suffer this kind of fate. 

    Caradin’s final master work a crown, worthy of a king. He presented the crown to Neria and urged the warden to destroy the Anvil of the Void. Neria stood in front of the Anvil and channeled her powers, creating a surge of ice that encased the wretched creation, in a moment a giant shattering noise was heard. Where once stood an anvil that created faceless stone warriors a million shards of ice and iron took its place. With one last goodbye Caradin threw himself into a molten abyss and was never heard of again. 

    “Well, guess we better start thinking of a way to get past that rubble back at the start of the Gauntlet.” Lyna suggested after Oghren and Alistair had copied a bunch of names from a nearby memorial stone. 

    “I think I have a better way.” Neria suggested as a troubled look appeared on both Wynne and Leliana’s faces. “I made a teleportation anchor back at Tapsters, in theory it should allow me to open a portal from here to where the anchor is.” 

    “Out of the question!” Wynne was angry, she never liked when Neria had to risk her own safety to keep everyone else safe. “We will simply have to remove the rubble the old fashion way and then walk back to...”

    “The Blight won’t wait for us Wynne, we need to get back to Orzammar and get the dwarves’ support.” Neria did not enjoy arguing with Wynne, but she knew that sometimes the higher the risk, the better the reward.

    “Last time when you used that forbidden magic you almost froze to death… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Wynne was tearing up as she remembered Neria’s state after the fight with the Broodmother, unable to talk and unable to defend herself. “Please… just be careful!” 

    “Stay close people, this might be a tad bit cold!” Neria placed her hand on the ground and focused just as Fox’s scrolls had said. She began to think about her room in Tapsters, she began to think about her nights with Leliana where they would just tell each other stories. A small wind began to blow around Neria and her companions, she could see Tapsters inn, all she needed to do now was to create her portal. 

    “Aen Dwen'siynau Tapsters!” A blast of cold air surrounded the group as a light blue portal appeared in front of Neria “That should get us to Tapsters.” her voice was almost demonic, deep and distorted. One by one her companions went through the portal and at the very end Neria was the last one to go through. As she entered the portal time and space felt like an open book. She could see routes to other places, but she also felt an unending and unstoppable cold. 

    “Guess it did work!” Lyna cheered as Neria was tackled down to the floor by Barkspawn. “Nice plan, wait how come you aren’t freezing right now?” Lyna was a bit confused, she expected Neria to be either freezing or be exhausted or something, instead her friend was fine. 

    “Guess the freezy part of that magic is not as cold.”  _ Freezy part, I am starting to sound like Alistair. Oddly enough that is not a bad thing.  _ “Alistair can you and Zevran deal with Harrowmont, I am not brave enough for politics.” Neria begged as everyone else began attending their duties. Leliana went to inform Ruck’s mother of his “Heroic death”, Wynne was taking care of Neria, making sure she was fine. Morrigan and Lyna were off to deal with something with the Shaper of memories, while Sten and Oghren joined with Alistair and Zevran, just to be safe. 

    “I did not believe you would pull this off.” Wynne said as she put Neria in bed. “You really had me worried there kiddo.” 

    “That makes two of us.” Neria joked as Wynne placed the warden’s armor to the side. “Hey Wynne, when this entire Blight stuff is over, what will you do?” She asked as Wynne sat on the edge of Neria’s bed. 

    “I don’t rightly know.”

    “Remember telling to be good so you wouldn’t lose another apprentice, not after someone called Aneirin.” This sparked a bit of sadness in Wynne’s eyes, Neria did not know the story behind this and judging my the strained look on her mentor’s face the memory of it was painful. “We will talk about this later, right now I feel like taking a short nap.”

    Neria was now asleep as Wynne began humming a tune that her little elf apprentice taught her during their earlier meetings in the Circle. Back then Wynne did not think much of the tune but she did notice how it calmed Neria down. Perhaps it was something her mother used to do for her before bed, she never knew, and frankly did not care, as long as her girl was feeling better. 

* * *

    Somewhere far away.

 

    Angela jumped out of bed, her breathing was heavy, she had felt elder magic being used again. Same place as last time, in the same world, something was not adding up. She decided against reporting this to her father who was the Head Navigator of the Wild hunt, not after her latest punishment. 

    The young elven woman, decided to change her bandages after already being awake. Het back was covered in scars some new, most old, but all seemed to be from a whip. She trembled as each new layer of bandages agitated her skin. Why wouldn’t her father listen and just leave the Wild hunt. Together they could find a world just for the two of them, away from all of this.

    “My lady, do you require assistance?” One of the many slaves her household had offered. This one looked like a human, it always fascinated Angela how similar creatures in different worlds were. 

    “No, thank you Mo’ra” Angela made it her duty to remember the names of everyone who aided her, unfortunately those names could barely cover the fingers of one hand. 

    “What happened, did your expedition go well?” Mo’ra asked, the woman was pretty tall, but her curiosity had no boundaries, she was in luck for if she had asked Angela’s father she was certain that death would be swift and brutal. 

    “It was a failure, naturally I got punished, just fifteen whips this time.” Angela tried to sound positive but failed miserably. All she ever wanted was her father to accept her for who she was. A child who killed its mother during birth and a waste of space, he had called her. Those words stinged even more than the whip. 

    “I shall take my leave then.” Mo’ra announced voice devoid of any emotion as Angela finished wrapping her beaten body. 

    Something in that world was not adding up, five times she had felt elder magic, and twice it was Telemancy. Angela decided to do as her father told her and forget about it. “Perhaps he is right...” she thought to herself as tears began to fall uncontrollably. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> ORZAMMAR IS DONE WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> So I added the Teleportation part because I never got how the warden got out of from that area.   
> Why didn’t Neria go with Alistair and Zevran, well the two bros have been dealing with Harrowmont and Neri hasn’t seen the man.  
> Also Wynne acting as Neria’s mom was awesome, because in my weird headcanon she kinda of is? By choice not biologically ok, ok :D  
> How about that extra bit at the end huh, it was a ton of fun to write but also made me feel a bit sad. Poor wild hunt navigator lady just wants her dad to notice her. T^T  
> Up Next- Ch26- I missed the sun.


	26. Ch26- I missed the sun.

With their work in Orzammar finished the Wardens were preparing to leave the city, when Oghren pulled Neria to the side a pleading look on his face could be seen from miles away. 

“Warden, I am joining you on whatever mad quest you are going!” Oghren informed her, he sounded sure in his decision. “Not like I have anything left in here, might as well die for something that matters.” His words were filled with sadness, Branka’s death must have affected him harder than Neria expected.

“One rule Oghren, I don’t let my companions die.” Neria extended an arm towards the dwarf and with a hefty shake a new companion had join their merry band of misfits. “Just make sure you don’t get on Morrigan’s angry side, because she might turn you into a toad.” She joked.  _ How does Alistair always have the best jokes!?  _

“What is a toad?” Oghren looked terrified, he had no idea what some of the animals on the surface were or looked like. This entire ordeal was already starting to sound a fair bit uncomfortable. 

“Relax Oghren, it was just a joke nothing to worry about. Now pack your gear we are leaving for the surface in an hour.” Neria was beaming she had missed the sun, the stars and most of all she missed the grass under her feet. 

Oghren made his way out of Tapsters, while Neria confirmed that the dwarf she had send with her package made it Bodahn. To her relief the innkeeper did confirm this. Neria could not wait to see Leliana’s face once she saw her present.

“Everyone is accounted for and ready.” Alistair said, he looked a bit battered from his report the new dwarven king Harrowmont had a bit of a scuffle during the coronation. Luckily he did pledge the dwarven army to fight the Blight, which meant that they just needed to deal with Arl Eamon and the Dalish. 

“Let’s head to Redcliffe, Bodahn said he would meet us at a village near Gherlen’s pass, we have about a week before we get to Redcliffe not counting darkspawn attacks and other interruptions.” Neria was starting to sound more and more like a leader while those around her began ascending up the stairs. 

“Sten, don’t worry we will find your sword.” Neria said to the giant who seemed lost in thought. She had not forgotten about Sten’s sword, nor has she forgotten about any of the promises she had made to her companions.

“I am surprised you still remember that.” Sten as ever serious noted his surprise with a small smile. “We should be near where Bodahn said he would wait for us, perhaps an hour or so away.” The Qunari said as he proceeded further ahead. 

Hour upon hour passed as the small group of adventurers finally made their way to the same village they had left Bodahn and Sandal. After reuniting with them at the local inn, Neria took the nug she had sent to Bodahn and slowly took it to her and Leliana’s room. She gently began to pet the small creature as it began to nibble at her arm.

“For something so small you do have a lot of energy.” Neria noted as the door to the room opened, revealing a very tired and unfocused Leliana. It seemed that Duncan’s tales of Warden resilience were true because Neria felt absolutely fine, she had noticed that both Alistair and Lyna were also in a relatively good condition before heading to her room. 

“Sleep now….” Leliana murmured to herself as she collapsed on the bed, not noticing the small nug Neria had in her hands. “What were you talking to anyway?” she asked as her warden was now giggling uncontrollably.

“You know how you said you wanted a nug for a pet, right?” Neria began as Leliana started putting the pieces together in her tired mind. “Well do be careful what you wish for.” Neria said a small squeak escaped Leliana’s mouth. 

“Dork!” Leliana gently began petting the small nug as Neria began removing her armor pieces. “I will call him Schmooples!” The Orlesian laughed as her new pet began to nibble at her. 

“I am your Dork, no matter!” Neria for the first time in what felt like ages was happy for someone to call her a dork. She felt as if she belonged to something, someone. “Is it alright if I go to bed about five minutes later I need to ask Bodahn about something.” Neria had not forgotten about meeting that merchant of mirrors. She had left specific instructions for Bodahn to ask around for him.

“My pillow is not going anywhere!” Leliana wrapped an arm around Neria’s waist and tackled her onto the bed. “Whatever you have to talk to Bodahn about can wait until morning.” The bard was too persistent and she had a point.  _ Plus whoever that guy was, I will probably never see him again. _

* * *

Early in the morning, the group prepared to venture south along, lake Calenhad and towards Redcliffe. Bodahn had informed his warden companions about a weird control rod he had obtained from a very desperate merchant. According to him this rod awakens a golem located in the village of Honnleath, just a day before Redcliffe. Unfortunately the village had been attacked by a band of darkspawn which was troubling to begin with. 

“Good thing that village is before Redcliffe, way I see it we go in clear out the darkspawn and then awaken the golem.” Neria was very excited at the prospect of actually helping people. Unlike previous occasions when she and her companions were used to settle political disputes this, was helping for the sake of keeping people safe.

During their long travels towards Honnleath, Oghren had opened up to most of the people in the small party. Sten himself began to enjoy Leliana’s stories while Wynne kept teaching Alistair how to patch his socks, while they were resting. In general the mood had been pretty positive after leaving Orzammar. 

“Warden may I have a word?” Morrigan asked during one of the nights at camp. Neria agreed without question, for all the rude behaviours the witch had,there were twice as many positives hidden behind a mask carefully crafted by Morrigan’s mother. 

“I have a request, and you are the only I can trust this with.” Morrigan looked scared, Neria knew that only a few things in this world scared the witch, whatever this was it was meant to be important. Neria did what she did best, listen to her friend’s troubled request. 

“Let me get this straight, you want me to kill Flemeth before she takes over your body, and you want me to do this alone?” Neria remembered the sheer power of being near Flemeth, she never thought she would have to fight her, nevermind fighting alone. “Right I forgot if you showed up she might take your body.” Neria continued to mull her options and solutions, every route either led to certain death at the hands of Flemeth or, to Morrigan leaving her. “Well I do have some unfinished business in Ostagar, you got yourself a deal.” Morrigan looked amazed, she had never seen someone put their wellbeing in front of another. 

“What exactly do you want in return?” Morrigan was taught that nothing came free, she always kept asking Neria for something to give in return, when it came to presents and magical theorycrafting. 

“Smile more often, you have a very pretty smile.” Neria and her idiotic antics, she always asked for something stupid in return. At one point she asked Morrigan to wear one of her stupid flower crowns, as much as the witch tried to hate it she secretly enjoyed goofing around with Neria. 

“Fine!” Morrigan sighed as she noticed Neria’s stupid grin. “You know, if you stay here your bard will get jealous and challenge me to a duel for your heart.” she began teasing as Neria knew that Leliana could be a bit possessive when it came to spending time together at camp. 

“I get the idea, get some rest Morrigan we will be in Honnleath soon and I want everybody at their best.”

* * *

The view which greeted any newcomers to Honnleath was not a good one. Bodies were hanging from poles and road signs,  and the entire village was crawling with darkspawn. 

“Whoever scores the most kills wins!” Neria shouted in juvenile fun as she lunged at the darkspawn. If anything the visit in the Deep roads and the few training sessions with Alistair had made her into a confident fighter. Free of any whispers and voices in her head, she was finally truly free. Darkspawn after darkspawn fell  to the wardens’ relentless onslaught, until the entire village was cleared. 

“You still owe, me dinner.” Lyna complained as she was still awaiting her well earned meal for beating Neria and Alistair in the Deep roads.

“I haven’t forgotten, and I will keep my promise tonight!” Neria moaned as she approached the the golem who was in the center of the village. She rose the control rod that Bodahn gave her, and ushered the words that were meant to awaken the golem. Nothing happened for a while, as if something was keeping the golem from waking up. 

After exploring the empty village a group of survivors had been found behind a magical barrier. Breaking the barrier was a simple, if you knew what you were doing. Weirdly enough a small girl was playing with a cat that was talking, and wanted a way out of its current body. Neria had dealt with demons before but the child would be problematic. She had seen such love and devotion to a spirit, or a demon before. Neria decided that the best course of action would be to have Lyna and Wynne take the child away while she and Alistair dealt with the demon. 

A couple of new scars later and a new golem had joined Neria. This golem even had a name but kept calling Neria “it”. Shale as the golem requested to be called did have a fair bit of personality, and most of all she was great at making nicknames. Shale had asked about the Warden’s doings in Orzammar and had expressed a desire to visit a certain thaig whenever time provided. Remembering that the girl Leliana mentioned was hoping for an answer soon, Shale would eventually get her wish. 

“We should make camp here, also Lyna what do you want to eat?” Neria announced as she was dreading to even begin cooking. 

“Hmm, there is that stew Ashalle used to make whenever I was sick.” Lyna began going through the ingredients which to Neria’s horror were all available at the moment. “Think you can pull that off?” Lyna smiled smugly. 

Hours of cooking later and some angry curse words and burns, the stew was done but it was not really edible. It tasted like a shoe and it made Alistair’s horrific amalgamations that he called food look good. 

“I did warn you that I can’t cook!” Neria said defensively while even Barkspawn could not stomach her cooking. Leliana looked happy for some odd reason and so did Wynne. Both were smiling because they could see a more normal side of Neria. One that had been hidden behind countless mind and memory altering sessions from Irving and to an extent Envy. It was nice to see their small merry band of misfits be all smiles for once. No earth shattering business or any of that sort just a nice friendly atmosphere.

* * *

Somewhere far away.

 

Angela grunted as she was struck down on the cold dirt. Her opponent kept taunting her, she knew that she was weaker and had less of a reach than the giant of a man she was facing. Her staff had been shattered into splinters by the giant’s mace it looked as if he was toying with his prey. 

“You are pathetic!” He taunted as an armored boot found its way to in her chest. Again and again he kicked, punched and brutalized Angela, to her this seemed more of an execution than a sparring session. Then again her father’s ideas of training were very extreme when it came to her. “On your feet!” 

“I can’t, my ankle is hurt.” Angela knew she had made a mistake as her opponent was not known for mercy. She screamed in pain as the giant mace connected with her ankle. 

“Oh is daddy’s little girl going to cry!” he proceeded to bash on Angela’s legs but soon enough he was bored and began searching for new ways to prolong the suffering of his “sparring partner”.

“Imlerith that is enough for today.” Angela’s father interrupted the beating as disappointment laced his voice. “Mo’ra make sure she lives.” He commanded to Angela’s slave, his daughter was proving to be an utter failure in every way. First she wastes his time traveling to other worlds for nothing, then embarrises him infront of a general of the hunt. It was unacceptable. 

“I… am not done… yet!” Angela crawled up to her knees, a look of fiery determination in her eyes. She wanted to prove to her father that she was not a failure. A wordless exchange between Imlerith and Caranthir meant one thing, that the training session would continue. Before Angela could draw her shortsword Imlerith had already bashed her head, the young girl was on the ground as darkness enveloped her. 

“Always knew your taste in women was trash, guess I was right judging by your daughter.” Imlerith joked and he embraced his long time friend. They had done a lot together unfortunately every time they tried to improve Angela’s fighting or magical capabilities the girl would fail spectacularly. By failure of course not being able to live up to their impossibly high standards.

“My lady, please stay still the healing tonics will need some time to restore your body.” Mo’ra’s voice came from the darkness that had enveloped Angela after another colossal failure, how come she could not command the same respect as her father. Perhaps it was because she was raised as a mistake, or because she was meant to be a failure. 

“Mo’ra, thank you… only you seem to care for me...” Angela managed to say before losing herself to the sweet numbness of unconsciousness. As she was passing out she heard her father’s voice, but could not make out any of the words.

* * *

Back in Ferelden

 

“Shield up, place the sword on top of the shield.” Alistair demonstrated as Neria observed carefully. She was improving at a steady pace thanks to Alistair’s lessons and a bit of help from Leliana. “Ready, fight!”

Swing after swing came and went, both wardens were working in perfect unison, their fighting style not resembling a dance, but a well choreographed execution. No unnecessary movements, no doubt. After a couple of hours the duo stopped for a break and a daily discussion on their progress. 

“You are getting better, here is an idea however.” Alistair mentioned while wolfing some food. “Can you use your magic to empower physical strikes, or maybe just move your opponent's defenses a bit to improve your chances of landing a hit?”

“I could yes, but I still need some time to actually visualize the spell, would love to try it eventually.” Neria agreed as the two began trading jokes and the occasional hit on the shoulder. This was a good day, hopefully more were to come, and if they didn’t well there is always the day after than.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Alright team this was actually pretty fun to write. I liked the parallels between Neria training with Alistair and getting better while being surrounded by friends and people that as a whole make Neria be a better person and a better fighter, while Angela just gets all this shit forced on her and she has no choice but to accept it.   
> Also we got Shale, a bit uneventful but after that last massive chapter I feel that keeping things a bit shorter while traveling to a destination would be a good thing.   
> Next up- Ch27- Redcliffe


	27. CH27- Redcliffe

Neria noticed that Alistair has been behaving a bit distant recently, it reminded her of the time they went back to the Circle tower. If something was bothering Alistair she wanted to know, and possibly help him, he was after all a great friend and an even better teacher.

“Alistair is something bothering you, you have been all gloomy recently?” Neria asked straight to the point as always. She noticed the uncomfortable shuffle that the former templar made but after a deep breath Alistair told her everything. From his mother being a servant girl to him being King Maric's bastard child. 

“So, Eamon might ask me to be a king or something.” Alistair was very uncomfortable at the thought of him ruling a kingdom. All he ever wanted was to find evil and destroy it, to have a clear goal, something that being a Grey warden was to him. 

“Guess Eamon will have to keep looking then.” Neria said while patting Alistair on the back, she knew exactly how he felt, to have a responsibility thrust  upon you that you never wanted. “Besides as far as I recall once you become a warden, the only way out is underground.” They both laughed at the horrible joke and proceeded towards Redcliffe.

“By the Maker thank goodness you arrived, we need your aid!” A man dressed in rags but armed with a bow and a few arrows greeted the party. He was leading them to Redcliffe village, which looked pretty banged up by something. As the group entered the local Chantry they were greeted by a well groomed man by the name of Teagan.

“Alistair, good to see that you are still alive.” Taegan said as Alistair and the rest of the group made their way into the Chantry. Neria in particular was happy to see the beauty of such a place. “I will try to keep this short, we have been under siege by some undead beasts, they attack us at night and come from the castle.” Taegan began explaining their current situation. 

After a couple minutes Neria had a list of tasks to attend to, such as checking with the village’s mayor, finding a crying girl’s brother but first she owed Sten a sword from a nearby collector. 

“Alistair I want you and Leliana to aid the mayor in whatever way possible, Lyna take Morrigan and look for the missing kid.” Neria did not like splitting their group but time was short and they needed to be prepared for any sort of outcome. “Wynne and Oghren survey the area for supplies and anything of use, Zevran and Barkspawn keep the kids happy, Shale you are with me and Sten.” With their respective assignments given everyone took off. 

“Sten you sure this is the house?” Neria asked while eyeing a sturdy looking door. A nod was all the confirmation she needed. “Shale will you do the honors of smashing this door?” Shale might have been with the Wardens for a short time but her desire to crush things was evident. She had a very high opinion of Neria after finding out about her action in the Deep roads.

“I do love a good thrashing!” With a savage blow the wooden door was splintered revealing a very angry looking dwarf. “Does It desire me to murder this fleshbag?” Shale asked as she approached the dwarf. 

“No Shale, we are here to get Sten’s sword, not to cause violence!” Neria was adamant, after what the Circle had made her do she wanted to repent and try to find non violent solutions. “Master Dwarf, my Qunari companion here, believes that you have his sword, all we want is to have it back.” 

“Bloody topsiders and their stupid demands, fine take damn sword and leave!” He said in a very angry manner, Neria however had other plans. After some persuasion and a few silver coins the local militia would have a seasoned dwarven mercenary on their side. Once reunited with the rest of her group everyone had positive news to report. 

“Got the boy, and he even showed us a really cool sword!” Lyna was excitingly explaining her and Morrigan’s mission, while Neria was looking at Sten. The giant felt whole now that he had his sword back. Wynne and Oghren soon joined the rest as the local innkeeper came to join the militia alongside with a very well armed elf. 

“Neria you would like to see this note.” The note which Wynne passed her was one from Arl Howe and in short it said “Make sure Eamon is dead.” Wynne then looked towards the elf that had joined with the local villagers and began preparing for the coming fight. 

“You know the Blacksmith’s place smells like a brewery but I got him to start working again, while Leliana managed to inspire a bunch of Redcliffe knights!” Alistair chimed in as Leliana was praying in the Chantry. “We are as ready as ever guess we wait?”

Waiting for a fight to start was the worst thing for Neria. It reminded her of Ostagar, the dark of night, the slow rainfall everything screamed that none would last the night. “Alistair, Lyna Shale, Sten, Zevran, Wynne and Oghren I want you keep the village militia safe.” Neria began as the sun was setting down. “Morrigan, Leliana me and Barkspawn will keep the knights of Redcliffe safe.”

“Don’t get killed!” Alistair shouted as Neria and her group took to aid the knights. After Ostagar Alistair did not want to lose anymore friends. 

Night fell on the village of Redcliffe and soon a thick green fog covered most of the area. A moment later the first signs of battle were heard as arrows began whizzing by and finding their marks in the undead. Leliana’s marksmanship was on point while Morrigan’s magic was devastating the mindless dead. Barkspawn and Neria were in more of a support role, taking care of stragglers and making sure nothing passed by them. Hour upon hour passed until finally the undead were all defeated, if such an encounter had happened a few months ago Neria surely would have passed out from exhaustion, but as Duncan always said “one night at a time.”

After honoring those who had fallen in the defense of the village, Teagan demanded to talk with the wardens. He revealed a secret passage to the castle’s dungeons, but before any further plans could be revealed a woman began screaming for him. The accent was clearly Orlesian but not nearly as soothing as Leliana’s. 

The Orlesian woman appeared to be Eamon’s wife, she said that her son was in danger and that Taegan was needed in the castle, alone. After a brief exchange with the wardens Neria was already formulating a plan on how to deal with this situation. 

Once Teagan and Lady Isolde were away, Neria gathered her companions and broke down her plan. “A small group goes into the castle through the dungeons, the rest wait at the castle gates. Once we open them we proceed together and find what is causing this madness.” Neria’s plan was simplistic which meant that not a lot of things could go wrong, Shale, Leliana and Sten volunteered to join her as the infiltration team. Alistair and Lyna were in charge of the gate group which earned an unhappy sigh from both. “Listen you two, if something goes wrong in there we will need Grey wardens on the outside to fix this Blight business!”

* * *

The secret tunnel was wide enough for the infiltration group to go through. Neria had some doubts if Shale would fit in certain areas but the golem always managed to everyone’s surprise. A couple of minutes had passed and soon enough a steel door blocked their way. 

“Does It want me to smash this door open?” Shale asked with an annoyed voice. It seemed that she was used to being commanded and forced to do menial tasks, Neria however prefered to take matters into her own hands. 

“I think that would be a waste, besides if we smash the door open everyone will know about our little incursion.” Neria focused and began to slowly melt the hinges of the door. Shale on the other hand looked surprised. She expected to be forced to do tasks that were beneath her fleshy companions, instead she was treated with respect and kindness.

“It appears to be an interesting creature indeed...” The golem muttered to herself, she did notice the small smirk on Leliana’s face. 

Moments later the dungeons of Redcliffe castle were wide open for Neria and her companions, all seemed empty but a few skeletons were attacking a closed cell. Without a second thought Neria launched a simple freezing spell and Shale just bashed the frozen creatures. 

“By the Maker thank you, I owe…. Neria!?” There he stood, trapped in a cage, battered and bruised, one of Neria’s first friends- Jowan. “Are you here to kill me?” He asked fear clear in his voice and body language. 

“Easy there Jowan, I am not here to do anything to you. Besides I know what Irving forced you to do.”  _ He was just doing what he was told, not like he had a chance to disobey the old man. I hope Jowan’s nerves have gotten better because there is a lot of fighting ahead. _

“Wait you know of Irving’s manipulations and are not here to kill me? What are you wearing?” Jowan was confused a few moments ago he was prepared to meet his end, but now things were beginning to change just like that stranger had said, after taking his spoon.

“Long story short I am a Grey warden and it just so happens to be a Blight.” Neria explained while working on the door hinges. “As for Irving’s little thing well thanks to some friends I got rid of it.” Jowan was at a loss for words, his entire life he never knew that the mind of Irving’s little side project had the strength to resist his manipulations. 

“I need to make this right!” Jowan declared, seeing his old friend from what felt a different lifetime was inspiring. The elf which was bullied by most of the people in the circle, a woman who had nothing but the faint hope to be a hero. “Like you always said, heroes make things right.”

“Come here you dummy!” Neria hugged her friend and felt good, unlike the times back in the Circle where it felt forced. A couple of minutes later Jowan had explained what exactly happened in Redcliffe. From him poisoning Arl Eamon to training his son Connor. Everything was an absolute mess.  “We will fight our way to the kid, Jowan try and stay alive!” She said while looking at the man who in a way set her on this journey. 

“What was all that about?” Leliana asked after a huge group of skeletons was defeated. She had never seen Neria act like this in all of their time together. Although most of that time was not really Neria it was whatever Irving had put in her head. It did beg the question which version of the warden loved Leliana?

“Jowan is a friend, he is kind of the reason why I became a warden.” Neria rubbed the back of her head nervously. She knew that Leliana would know if she was being lied to. “Just a friend Leli, you don’t have any competition for my heart, besides your hair is way softer!” Neria joked and promised to tell Leliana everything once this Redcliffe stuff was taken care of. 

After clearing the courtyard of the walking dead and finding the Blacksmith’s daughter, Shale and Sten opened the main gate for the rest of their companions. With the entire party reunited Neria was determined to resolve this, peacefully. The image which greeted them inside the main castle was weird to say the least. Teagan was acting like a clown, while a very bratty looking child was giving out orders left and right. Neria assumed that this was Connor and judging by the kid’s irrational behavior he was most likely possessed by a demon. 

Connor ordered some of his men to attack the wardens but their attempt was foiled by the superior skill of Neria’s companions. Eamon’s son had ran during the fight, this allowed for a reprieve and a much needed explanation from Lady Isolde and Jowan. 

“So way I see it is we go into the Fade, and trash that demon.” Neria suggested, and while it sounded simple entering the Fade was not an easy task. They would need lyrium, and more mages than what they currently have and she knew that. 

“I… could use blood magic to get you into the Fade but it would require a lot of blood...” Jowan suggested but Neria refused outright. To her blood magic was something only the desperate would use. She knew that going to the Circle and seeking their aid would take too long… on foot.

“Teagan, keep Jowan safe make sure Isolde doesn’t kill him!” Neria said while taking a few smoldering embers from a nearby fireplace and began drawing a pattern onto the ground. “Walking to the Circle will take too long Wynne, if we are to save Connor we will need to act quickly.” Neria said knowing that Wynne was about to protest on what she was trying to do. 

“Not like I can stop you once you have something on your mind...” Wynne said while looking at her ward’s sigil. “I believe that after the Deep roads and your almost nonstop research that this type of magic is made for people like you.” Wynne had a tinge of pride in her voice, she knew that Neria always caught on to little details that most forget about. 

“Thanks, now then let’s focus.” Neria cleared her mind and began imagining the Circle tower, she could see it clear as day. A moment later and she could see Irving’s office, Neria knew that she needed to have a word with Irving but now a child’s life was at stake. Her eye opened and a white light emerged from it, in what felt like a second Neria uttered the words needed to get to the Circle tower “Aen Dwen'siynau Kinloch.”

* * *

Irving was having a wonderful day, he had managed to secure funding for the tower’s reconstruction and his body was recovering better than expected. For some odd reason a unnatural chill gripped his office and out of thin air Neria Surana appeared, covered in frost. 

“By Andraste how did you learn to do that!” Irving was terrified he hoped that no one would start using this type of Telemancy as the scrolls called it. Nevertheless he was in no condition to fight, which meant that if Neria was here to kill him he had no chance. 

“Doesn’t matter, gather your mages, and round up a few Templars, get some lyrium too, I need to enter the Fade and kill a demon that is possessing a kid!” Usually Neria would have wanted to bash Irving’s head but when she saw the old man, she remembered what Wynne had told her “Be better than him.” 

“I see, give us a couple of hours.” Irving said while calling for a few Templars to aid him. Neria also gave him a request for study by a dwarven girl. He had no idea why or how she got that insane request but more people living in the tower, meant more people helping it rebuild. 

As the hours ticked by Neria was growing impatient, she knew that time was of the essence. Eventually Irving had everything prepared and as he was about to start the long trek to Redcliffe Neria just looked at him with annoyance in her eye. 

“A normal walk would take too long...” She was getting better at this, in a few seconds she found her anchor in Redcliffe and uttered the same words of power that were becoming a second nature to her. Soon enough a dark blue portal  opened, it looked like Neria’s glowing eye which surprised Irving. “Go, I can’t keep this open for long!” Her body was beginning to strain and shake. Neria never liked using Telemancy but it had its uses when time was short. Soon enough every mage and templar was through and so was Neria. 

“Why is it always so cold when it comes to Fox’s magic!” She yelled as the frost from her armor began to melt. To no one’s surprise the Templar had Jowan in chains awaiting their orders. “Lyna get the kid!” Neria ordered as the dalish went upstairs to find Connor.

“Drink this.” Wynne offered a warm cup of tea which Neria took and drank in one go. It was green tea, her favorite. “You seem a lot less frosty than last time.” Wynne’s observation was on point mainly because Neria too felt more comfortable using teleportation. It felt that the more she used it the easier it got, but only when it came to using it for bigger groups of people she had difficulties.

The mages began preparing for their ritual as Neria told Lady Isolde of what was to happen in the coming hours. As the sun set upon Redcliffe Neria’s body was left limb on the ground her spirit now transported within the Fade. She found the surrounding area covered in mist and images of Connor and Arl Eamon. The demon was trying to trick her, that was a good sign it meant that it was scared. 

_ Focus on the strongest parts where you can feel magic. Yes there we go just like in Orzammar, strings upon strings of magic. Now where are you hiding… There you are! _ Neria managed to find the demon who was possessing Connor and launched bolt of lightning towards it. A very seducing laughter followed, which was odd. 

“So you are the mortal that killed Envy… you don’t look like much.” A desire demon revealed herself in front of Neria, she wore nothing, which only made Neria more nervous. She never liked dealing with Desire demons they were always too touchy and too… naked. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Listen lady it looks like you want to talk so I am willing to listen, but make one wrong move and you are dead!” Neria could see the demon’s power thanks to the magical strings she was able to see. This also meant that she shouldn’t use any of Fox’s tricks for a while. 

“Envy trained her plaything well, so here is the deal you let me go I leave this child, but I get to return to him whenever I want. In return I can give you your deepest darkest desires.” The demon moved closer to Neria her eyes promising everything from pleasure to knowledge. “So what will the mighty warden say, do we do this the pleasant way, or the rough way?”

“I...” Neria’s mind was blank, she had no idea why this demon was having such an effect on her.  _ Why fight when you can get things done without using violence, that is what heroes do after all.  _ “It would be simpler if you just leave...” Neria was breathing heavily, the desire demon was so close now. 

“Darling I can’t leave, the boy made a deal to keep his father alive, now I could temporarily leave his body but eventually our pact will bring me back.” Desire explained while circling around Neria. “You know you had a similar pact with Envy after all… so I ask again what shall it be?”

Memories of her time with Envy disguised as Hope flooded Neria’s mind, for a demon she had given good advice, and she did hold Irving’s horrors just as they had agreed ages ago. It appeared that even demons had a sense of honor to follow through a pact. Neria’s mouth was running dry she could feel Desire’s tail gently playing around her leg.

“If I let you go, when will you return to Connor?” The warden’s poor negotiations were obvious to Desire so she gave half answers. Instead of specifying a date she simply shrugged and said that it would be very very far into the future. “What are you doing…?” Desire was undressing Neria she even began kissing her ears which were very sensitive. 

“This one is on the house, if you accept my offer.” Desire knew exactly where to push and what to say, after all one does not live to be as old as her without adapting to certain situations. While this mortal was strong possibly stronger than her, the lack of experience with pleasing others was obvious. “Relax dear, I will make you feel amazing, all you need do is give me your word.”

Neria was barely holding to her sanity, she had never done anything like this, but lust and desire were clouding her judgment. She had been close to going all the way with Leliana once in Tapsters but was too afraid. Now however, her spirit was in the Fade, if she accepted this offer she would have experience for Leliana and won’t embarrass herself. Desire was nibbling at her neck, it was driving Neria insane, she couldn’t control herself anymore. 

“It’s a deal!” She barely managed to say before Desire was all over her. Neria felt things that no mortal should ever feel that night. Time and time again she wondered if accepting the demon’s offer was a good thing but time and time again the demon made her feel amazing. 

“That girl of yours should thank me, now if you excuse me I have a new body to look for~” Desire said as she gave Neria one last kiss. The Fade soon disappeared and Neria was awake back in Redcliffe, she felt as normal as ever and Connor seemed normal as well. After a short inspection from the Templar the boy had been cleared as no visible demon could be found. Which was in fact true as Desire had left. 

“Since our task here is done, we shall make our way to the Circle.” Irving proclaimed as the Templar took Jowan with them according to Leliana he had surrendered to their judgment willingly. There was still arl Eamon who was in a deep state of sleep. No magic or natural cure seemed to work. 

“You must find the Urn of Sacred Ashes!” Isolde pleaded for the Wardens to seek out a brother Genetivi in Denerim. According to the woman he had information on the Urn. With a new objective ahead of them the group decided to spent the night in Redcliffe and prepare to journey to Denerim in the morning.

* * *

Far far away.

 

Angela had felt the Elder magic being used once more in the last few hours. She was starting to freak out, since her father had left to hunt for someone called Zireael, she was alone with Mo’ra. 

The blonde decided to ignore this since the last time she offered her findings to the Hunt it ended up with a whipping and a very long day with Imlerith at the training fields. Angela still couldn’t understand why everyone was so enraptured in looking for one person. What was so special about this Zireael that made her father care more about it than her. 

After a very long bath Angela proceeded to follow her father’s training instructions. As he had said “I don’t care what you want, I will make you into a warrior worthy of our name!” it never ceased, the endless expectations coming from her family name. Hour upon hour passed as she was fighting normal soldiers in what felt like a mindless routine. Until a certain spark of Elder magic could be traced to the same world she and Caranthir had visited. This time it was stronger, enough to make her lose focus and get pummeled by the soldiers she was training with. 

“Sorry ma’am we had orders to… not be gentle by master Caranthir.” One of the men apologized as Angela’s beaten body was dragged to Mo’ra for another healing session. The soldier had a look of sorrow for her, he felt as if the girl didn’t deserve such a fate. 

“That’s what I get for letting my guard down.” Angela never wanted any of this, she just wanted her father to love her, maybe a few friends none of that “You are nobility, hence you must behave as such.” that everyone drilled into her head. Alas sometimes she believed that questioning everything only brought her more pain. With one last heavy sigh Angela went to sleep crying about her broken family and impossible to reach standards set by her father.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Alright I kinda rushed Redcliffe since the place is pretty lame IMO.   
> The contrast between Neria and Angela is amazing and I love writing about it.   
> Also how about that Desire demon hmmm, and don’t tell me you didn’t bang her too, we all know you did, at least i did xD  
> Expect stuff to pick up real soon in the action department btw.  
> Finally if you wonder why I avoid writing smut stuff it’s because I am not really good at it and I get easily distracted if you catch my drift. This is one of the reasons why Neria has trouble facing desire demons too, they are naked, and bewbs :D  
> Next up- CH28- A familiar detour.


	28. CH28- A familiar detour

Days after leaving Redcliffe and heading to Denerim Neria was near a familiar crossroad. A few months ago she and Duncan had helped Bethany nearby, it all felt so long ago. That night at camp Neria had a very long discussion with Wynne. They had spoken for pretty much every single thing one could think of, from Wynne’s first failure as a teacher to her feeling proud that Neria was turning out to be a far more capable mage than anyone could have anticipated. 

“Wynne will it be alright if we go back to Ostagar...” The tone of their conversation changed as Wynne felt sadness in Neria’s voice. Her brave little mage wanted to go back to that hell hole, for what reasons only a madman would know. 

“Not like I can stop you...” Wynne knew that if Neria had a plan in mind she would see it through to whatever end. Instead of questioning her ward, she asked a very simple question. “Is this something you want for closure?” The look in Neria’s eye was enough to tell her that yes she wanted to do this for closure , but there was something else, something that reminded Wynne of herself when she was younger. 

“Lyna you are in charge while me and Alistair go down south, meet us at the edges of the Brecilian forest.” Neria said her tone was one that would not involve discussion. The journey to Ostagar was a personal one for her and Alistair one which not even Leliana was invited on. “You ready Alistair?” With a single nod the two wardens ventured on a all too familiar path.

“Hey, Alistair I found this medallion while we were in Redcliffe, it reminded me of the one you said was broken, so I guess Eamon repaired it.” She handed the man a finely crafted medallion, to her joy it made Alistair smile. Recently smiles had been fewer but now well now things were changing for the better. 

“Is it possible for you to well, zap us back to the others once we are done?” Alistair asked while the two were resting for the night. They had made decent progress and should be at Ostagar by nightfall on the next day. “Walking all the way back would be a real pain if you pass out like the last time we were here.”

“I guess I could get us to the others, but in all honesty using that type of magic makes me feel odd.” Neria had felt as if someone or something was watching her everytime she used Fox’s magic. “Besides you could use the exercise, fatty!” She joked as Alistair was wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow. 

Two days later and Alistair and Neria were back where it all began. The entire ruined fortress of Ostagar was crawling with Darkspawn, their whispers were hard to ignore, but all was about to change in the coming hours. Without saying a word Alistair and Neria fought their way through wave after wave of Darkspawn. The training Neria had received from Alistair was paying of as she kept using her magic to a minimum. She even began weaving spells into her fighting style just as Alistair had suggested.

“That should be the last of them for now at least.” Alistair said while both wardens were looking upon the frozen fields of Ostagar. Together they looked through the camp searching for darkspawn but there was nothing, until both stopped near a long forgotten and extinguished campfire. 

“Duncan’s campfire...” Neria choked out as memories of her saviour flooded her mind. Alistair himself was shaking not from the cold but from the sheer weight of the place. “You know, if it weren’t for him I would be dead or worse...”  _ I miss you oldman, I really do. _

“I have an idea, maybe the darkspawn can’t feel fear, but how about we light up the fire.” Alistair suggested while drawing his sword in preparation for what was to come. “Can’t think of a better way of honoring Duncan than to kill as many darkspawn as possible.” A few tears escaped Alistair’s eyes while Neria used her magic to reignite Duncan’s campfire. 

“COME ON YOU GODLESS BASTARDS! HERE WE STAND TWO LONE WARDENS COME AND GET US!” Neria shouted while using a bit of magic to empower the volume of her own voice. Soon enough the first screeches of nearby darkspawn were heard. Within moments a small army had the two wardens surrounded. “Back to back!” 

Back to back they stood their ground and darkspawn after darkspawn was killed. Alistair covered from head to toe in black blood from his many kills while Neria was looking more and more like a giant piece of coal. Hour after hour the spawn kept on coming until so many were slain that their blood had extinguished Duncan’s campfire. Upon finishing the last of the hellish creatures Neria and Alistair sat down near where the Warden’s quartermaster used to be. 

“Remember when I called you fat a few days ago...” Neria asked her breathing ragged and heavy. She had fought her hardest today and as weird as it sounded she wanted to keep on fighting. “I… think I don’t mind being fat too.”

“I like that way of thinking...” Alistair confirmed as nightfall was nearing. They had to find a place to rest for the night, somewhere  where their fire would not attract any darkspawn. “We should probably camp in the tower of Ishal.” Alistair offered as he looked at the ruined tower. 

“Good call, keeps us safe from the wind and we can start a nice fire at the ground level...” Neria agreed as they began making their way to the tower. Bellow them was the battlefield where a lot of good people had died. “A few defense wards should keep us hidden from any darkspawn.”

Alistair looked surprised at Neria’s explanation as to why they were never attacked in their camp. She had told him that in order to keep their camp hidden she always made masking sigils. Which hid them from the Darkspawn. A handy trick that was one of Flemeth’s gifts hidden along side the treaties.

* * *

Early in the morning the two wardens scoured the ruined battlefield of Ostagar. A few remaining darkspawn were slain until Neria saw two familiar looking handles sticking from the frozen corpse of an Ogre. She went closer to it and was amazed at the familiar design. 

“Alistair, are those what I think they are?” She could hardly believe it Duncan’s weapons, both in perfect condition, deeply impaled into an ogre that even half buried in the snow looked huge. “Guess he went out like a hero, fighting impossible odds to the very end...” A fresh line of tears was forming on Neria’s face while Alistair looked at a nearby altar.

“Take his swords...” Alistair choked out while looking at the altar which had a corpse hanging from it. Upon further inspection he discovered that it was King Cailan’s corpse displayed naked for all to see. A final mockery by the darkspawn horde. “He deserved better.” 

“Well let’s try and give him a proper burial.” Neria suggested as they slowly took down the king’s broken body and placed it on a makeshift pyre near the tower of Ishal. As the funeral pyre was lit Alistair took a sword that according to him called out his name. After Neria’s experience in the Deep roads she decided not to question the man. 

“Alistair do you mind if I leave you for a few hours I have one last thing to finish before we leave.” Neria hadn’t forgotten about Morrigan’s request. She knew that facing Flemeth was a suicide mission, but she would not endanger anyone else. This was a task fit only for those willing to risk everything and expect nothing in return. 

“Go ahead your sigils should keep me hidden for the time being.” Alistair agreed as he kept looking at the burning pyre. Without any further exchange Neria began her journey to Flemeth.  _ Funny I always thought I would die here. _

Soon enough a familiar hut was in front of Neria, and Flemeth was outside waiting for her. 

“I take it Morrigan sent you here to kill me?” She asked confidently while sizing Neria and looking at every new scar that the warden had acquired. “Or perhaps you are here to visit dear old Flemeth?” She moved closer to Neria, a predatory smile on her lips. 

“Morrigan told me about your plan to take over her body!” Neria said defiantly while trying to keep looking into Flemeth’s eyes.  _ Don’t look at her chest, damn it what is wrong me! _ “I am here for her!”

“How very brave, but tell me if you are here for her, why haven’t you attacked yet?” Flemeth knew she had all the cards, and the babbling warden who was trying too hard not to stare at her chest was making this entire charade too easy. “How about I make you an offer, my real Grimoire is inside the hut, give it to Morrigan and tell her that I am dead.” She was circling Neria like a predator. 

“What do you get out of this?”  _ Damn it Morrigan why is your mother looking so good all of a sudden!?  _ Neria was finding it increasingly difficult to focus, she was feeling all too nervous when beautiful women were around her.  _ Damn it ever since I was born I was always weird. _

“I get to leave and pretend to be dead, you get to keep Morrigan for a time and as a bonus I will consider you as a friend with an extra benefit.” She whispered the last part into Neria’s ear, it made her shudder in both fear and excitement. “So what will it be Warden?”

“Is Bethany Hawke and the rest of her family safe?” She hadn’t forgotten about Bethany and the promise Flemeth had made to look for them. Neria believed that if Flemeth kept that promise, she would keep this one too. 

“They were heading for Kirkwall, I aided them as promised, unfortunately their brother was killed. The rest are safe.” Flemeth could feel the tension and inner turmoil Neria was putting her mind through. She decided to make her decision a lot easier. It was time to teach this young elf a few things. 

“Wh-” Neria couldn’t finish her question as Flemeth had her lips all over the young warden. She tried to struggle away but the Witch of the wilds had a grip of iron that would not budge.

“Take the Grimoire and the next time we meet I promise you to give you a night you will not forget.” Flemeth said as she vanished leaving a very flustered and confused Neria.  _ First a desire demon, now Flemeth… why does everyone want to get in my pants!? _ She thought to herself on the way back to Ostagar. Flemeth’s Grimoire was securely hidden in Neria’s backpack as she met with Alistair. 

“Ready to leave?” She asked almost too eagerly. After the weird encounter with Flemeth all Neria wanted was to put as much distance as possible between her and the Wilds. It was a weird feeling, the time spent with Desire was pleasant for both and they had both agreed to it, but this it felt as if Flemeth was forcing her will on Neria, no choice or anything.

“Yeah, any idea how you are going to zap us to the rest of our group?” Alistair always kept her grounded, his questions while simple were always on point. With a simple smile Neria explained that she was going to use the Nightingale figurine she had given Leliana as an anchor for her spell. 

She cleared her mind, forgetting about the last few hours and focusing on the Nightingale. Multiple birds appeared but she knew exactly which was her Nightingale. Couple of seconds later Neria had the exact location of their companions. “Grab my hand!” her voice was booming with magical energy as Alistair did as he was told. 

Moments later both wardens were in the middle of their companions’ camp and a very surprised Zevran. The day after had to be one of the weirdest ones yet. Neria and Morrigan seemed closer than ever while Alistair was looking like a changed man. Spirits were high all around after the wardens had returned from Ostagar. 

“Wait these are Halla tracks!” Lyna had noticed the weird tracks that were heading deeper into the Brecilian forest. As far as Neria knew Hallas meant Dalish which could lead to more potential allies against the Blight. “We could follow them and recruit some Dalish elves to our cause!” Lyna was absolutely beaming with happiness and without much need for conviction the rest of the group followed her deeper into the forest. 

For some reason Neria felt a bit of familiarity with this place, but she just shrugged it off as stress from the last few days.

* * *

Far far away.

 

Angela had enough, she had felt another burst of Elder magic come from the same world. She was on her way to confront her father who had returned in a fit of rage.

“Father I felt it again! It has to be Zireael!” Angela felt the room grow colder as man in front of her grabbed his staff and smashed her straight in face. 

“Enter unannounced one more time and I will kill you!” Caranthir growled in anger. He and some of his best Navigators have been looking for a certain girl with no success and now his failure of a daughter claims to know where she was. “Now explain yourself.”

“I felt Elder magic from the same world we visited a few weeks ago, but this time it was not as faint. It felt more like a beacon.” Angela prepared for another hit, but it never came. Instead of being struck down she was told to get her armor ready and that the Hunt was about to ride out with her joining them for the first time.

An hour later a group of thirty soldiers armed to the teeth were waiting for Caranthir and Angela’s orders to begin. Caranthir effortlessly used his power to transport them to the world that Angela had mentioned. They were in a forest area which meant that looking for their prize would be much like a hunt. 

“Leave no stone unturned, if you see locals question them, then kill!” He roared as Angela saw a side of her father she never wanted to see. In fact she didn’t know what she wanted anymore. It was either this or more beatings by soldiers. She decided to keep her thoughts to herself as the search began. 

* * *

Somewhere in the Brecilian forest.

 

A lone white haired girl with green eyes no more than sixteen years of age was running for her life. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the Hunt was on her trail. In her haste she managed to remember what a unicorn had told her. “Seek the one who cries for their enemy.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Sooooooooooooo I always imagined Flemeth as a bit of a milf and well one thing led to another and I ended up in the darker places of the Internet. As for the chapter itself it’s pretty standard really. Neria and Alistair going back to Ostagar, Alistair getting a shiny new sword (Maric’s sword to be exact) while Neria gets nearly raped from Flemeth which to be fair I would probably write a different oneshot for that because it sounds too funny xD.  
> Also we got Ciri into the story aaaaaaand the Wild hunt is on her, now here is the plan- there will be no Ciri and WH clash with the Wardens yet, that happens in a few chapters. Neria is about to have an entirely different clash tho, one which will shake her to the very core!  
> Up Next- Ch29- Who are you?


	29. Ch29- Who are you?

“Lyna, what are the Dalish like?” Neria decided to learn about her former people before doing something too embarrassing in front of them. She never really got to understand their traditions or most of their language. Which was funny to Neria since she knew a mysterious and practically unusable language thanks to Fox.

“Well they value tradition and respect their elders almost to the point of worship.” Lyna began explaining as Neria just listened intently. She was trying to picture her life with the Dalish, but it all felt distant and foreign to her. A few hours into the night Lyna had explained most of what she knew about Dalish culture to Neria who was looking troubled. “Are you, alright?”

Neria had been a lot more closed off recently. Ever since Redcliffe she had been acting as if something was wrong with her. “I just have this weird feeling that I have been here before.”  _ And the fact that now almost every Fade creature that I see wants to get in my pants. Do I make demons whorny or something? _ “Really tired too, the stuff me and Alistair had to deal with in Ostagar were pretty heavy.”  _ Not to mention Morrigan’s mom and how touchy she could get. _

“If you say so, we should probably get some rest, our watch is over anyway.” Lyna suggested while waking up a very groggy Alistair and a stoic as ever Sten. 

Neria’s mind finally was allowed to rest, she had recurring nightmares of her time with Desire and now Flemeth. It was not easy to get some good sleep being  a Warden and all, but when she was in Leliana’s arms all was right in the world. She felt good and at peace. The rest of the night was silent. Neria woke late in the morning feeling Leliana’s gentle pats on her head. “Time to go, Lyna thinks that the Dalish are close.” Leliana whispered while kissing Neria’s head. 

“Promise to do that every morning from now on.” The warden could be an absolute dork at times, mainly when it involved Leliana and Barkspawn, recently Schmooples too was added to the list. She would never forget the first time that nug scared her to almost igniting the entire camp when it was sleeping on Leliana’s head. 

After some hours of following more Halla trails a few wolf howls and a very soft noise which came from a nearby tree was heard. Lyna immediately raised her hands and motioned for the rest of her companions to do the same. Moments later a small group of elves had them surrounded. Luckily Lyna was leading the conversation and after a few odd looks towards Neria they were escorted to the main Dalish camp.

* * *

Wynne was sitting with some of the elders asking about Aneirin, while Zevran and Oghren were talking to some of the locals. Neria just felt out of place. She knew that these were her people’s traditions but it all looked alien to her. She noticed a woman who was struggling to carry a basket to her tent. Without thinking she went to the woman and offered her help. 

“Thank you my dear, Creators what happened to your right eye?” The woman asked with concern. Neria was really tired of answering the same question over and over, but she did it anyway.

“This, well would you believe me if told you that a demon gouged it.” Neria had turned this into a game, she would tell the truth and then leave it to whoever she was telling it to form their own conclusions. “Arguably that is not the worst scar I got.”  _ Damn you Alistair and your stupid humor, why did it have to rub on me too. _

“A demon...” The woman looked puzzled once her basket was safely put into her tent she began to stare at Neria as she was petting Barkspawn. From what she knew Demons were creatures of the Veil, and only those with the gift of magic could communicate with them. 

Neria and Barkspawn were soon surrounded by a small army of dalish children that wanted to pet the mabari, and kept asking questions about Neria’s missing eye, what it was like to be a Grey Warden and if she could do any tricks. When it came to tricks Neria had a few such as filling the armor of mean templar with sand. 

“You want to see a real magic trick?” She asked while motioning for the kids to move aside.  _ It’s been a while since I used my magic for fun. _ Neria’s eye and eyepatch began to glow as a small dragon made out of ice formed in the air, it began to fly and soon enough she turned it into a small story of how even the greatest of foes can be defeated by the smallest of details. “Barkspawn they are all yours.” Neria had noticed that the same woman who needed help with the basket was constantly staring at her. 

“Is there a problem, that you might have with me?” Neria just asked out of the blue as the woman kept staring at her. It was starting to get creepy and a bit uncomfortable. “Do you need something?”

“You have magic...” The woman began slowly, voice shaking not from fear but something else. “Have you by any chance seen an elf in one of your circles, Warden?” 

“Riiight I tend to forget, most Dalish I have met always took me for a human too, mainly because of the lack of tattoos and the well hidden ears.” Neria showed her ears which were hidden under her hair. The right one had a very nasty looking scar on it. “Now that you ask, I have seen a few elves in the Circle.” Neria was scratching the back of her head while Barkspawn was being chased by a few kids. 

“It’s a personal matter, forgive me Warden.” The woman began walking away, but Neria was always too stubborn for her own good. Always wanting to know more. 

“If you give me a name I could be of assistance. A name can be tracked after all.” She suggested cheerfully, whatever this woman had to ask Neria was willing to listen, it was what Wynne had taught her.  _ Sometimes people just need a bit of patience until they open up.  _

“A name, well it might sound weird to you but her name was Neria, Neria Surana.” The woman answered as Neria stood frozen in front of her. There was no way, no how and no chance that this was her mother. She felt her body shaking, it was the worst feeling she had in ages.  _ It can’t be, this has to be some cruel joke. Please Maker tell me that this is a joke! _ “Are you feeling well Warden?” 

“Who are you?” Neria asked voice cracking as she sat on the cold hard ground. Her entire world was spinning, emotions and memories long forgotten were flooding Neria’s mind.  _ No please, I can’t keep going on like this. Maker give me the strength to endure. _

“Eria is my name, I had to sent my precious Starlight away years ago, because of her talents.” The elf woman was kneeling next to Neria who was barely keeping her mental dam together. “Are you sure you are alright, Warden?”

“Neria Surana, your Starlight...” Images of long walks and songs were in Neria’s head, she couldn’t handle it anymore, tears began to fall from her eye as time crawled down to a stop.  _ It’s her, my mother I found her… I what do I do now? Do I get angry at her for leaving me, do I just pretend the majority of my life never happened?  _ “In darkest night, the stars shine brightest.” Neria remembered that specific quote. She always remembered a shadowy image with it and a kiss on the forehead. 

“Neria?” Her mother had embraced her as hard as she could. Emotions that have been kept hidden for years pouring out of both women. Neria’s sobs were drowned under the gentle pats of her mother’s embrace. 

“Hey, mom… it’s been a long time huh?” She barely managed to say while finally regaining some control over herself.  _ I have so many questions I want to ask you, but this hug feels too good to break. It is as good as Leliana’s if not better.  _ “Sorry for taking a bit too long to explore the giant pretty building.” Images of the Chantry in which Meredith found and escort her to the circle flooded her mind. 

“Well you were always very thorough when it came to exploring.” Her mother was crying tears of joy as she held her Starlight as tightly as possible. “I hope you don’t hate me for leaving you, we had no choice it was either that or having the clan leave you in the wilds...” 

“I hated you for a time, but that was too long ago, right now I am just happy that you are alive.” Neria noticed that Leliana was staring at the two with a look of concern, she quickly gave her a thumbs up which meant that all was good. “Where is dad? I have someone very special you two have to meet!”

“He passed away six years ago.” Neria had no idea how to feel about this, most of her memories were about her mother, so she just decided to ignore the missing father figure. 

“May he find peace at the Maker’s side.” The small prayer was enough to earn Neria a very puzzled look from her mother. She had some idea about what gods the Dalish worshiped, but she just went to the one which felt familiar. 

“Who do you want me to meet?” Eria knew that she had no right to question her daughter when it came to anything after leaving her to that templar. It just felt odd seeing her flesh and blood talk about other gods and customs while thinking that her heritage was foreign. 

“Right well there is this amazing girl, her name is Leliana and well we are together.” Neria felt a blush creeping on her face, she was never good at discussing personal matters. “In most of the books I have read it is a custom to have a person that you care about meet your parents” She was rambling it was something Eria would recognize immediately, her daughter always did ramble a lot when she was nervous. 

“Very well.” With that their hug was broken but Neria felt whole. Truly whole for the first time in ages, she looked at the sky and just smiled while looking at the coming clouds. Today was a very good day.

* * *

Leliana had never seen her warden in shining armor this happy, both her and Wynne were asked to meet with a very normal looking elf by Neria. The next hour or so had to be the weirdest thing for Leliana, mainly because she noticed a stark resemblance between Neria and the elf they were meeting. They looked almost identical aside from the scars and missing eye on Neria. Needless to say both Wynne and Leliana were happy that their Warden friend had found her mother even if by accident.

“Sorry to interrupt but Lyna has a job for us.” Alistair said while looking uncomfortable. 

“We will talk more soon, and do try not leave us behind this time.”Neria’s jokes were reaching a Alistair level of stupidity, but they did make her mother laugh which was nice. 

Back outside of the Dalish camp Lyna had shared that a pack of werewolves were attacking the elves. She also said that the only way of stopping the werewolf curse was by killing their leader Witherfang.

“Guess we are going for a stroll in the forest?” Alistair suggested while looking at Neria who was deep in thought. 

“Lyna, Wynne, Shale you are with me...” Neria began dividing their group to cover more ground and to make sure they sort this werewolf problem fast. “Alistair, Sten, Oghren and Zev I want you to aid the Dalish in whatever manner you can. Leli, Morrigan and Barkspawn make sure everything in camp stays normal and safe.” With their orders and assignments given, a last good luck kiss from Leliana and Neria’s group was on their way.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Decided to give Neria’s mom back, since i realized that most wardens lost their parents. Besides it made for a good chapter story. :D  
> Up Next- CH30- Long forgotten secrets.


	30. CH30- Long forgotten secrets

The trek within the forest was odd to say the least, everything in it felt old and as if watching the small group of four. Neria had gathered a few wildflowers that smelled a lot like Leliana. After a couple of hours they were nearing a small river where the group decided to take a break. 

“Your mother seems nice.” Wynne said while washing her face with some water. 

“She might be nice, but my real mother is right here with me, and she has been with me all along.” Neria mentioned while hugging Wynne tightly. It was true to some extent, her mother was found but that was just that, she was never by Neria’s side when she was sick, or when some of the other kids bullied her. The woman she was currently hugging was there for her in those times. Wynne was there when Neria had a horrible fever after a “meeting” with Irving, she was the one that found her in the library crying, beaten and burned. “We should get going...”

Lyna looked very confused, she never thought that a Dalish elf would renounce their family for a human, then again Lyna never was one for tradition anyway. While crossing a bridge Shale noticed a group of werewolves on their way to the Wardens. “Shall I smash their heads?” She asked with plenty of enthusiasm.

“Maybe we could solve this peacefully?” Neria really wanted to avoid a fight if possible. This entire deal with the werewolf curse felt a bit off. Besides she had seen the Keeper once before when she was a kid and he hadn’t aged a bit. Something in all of this felt out of place. “Hail friends, we mean you no harm!” Neria was gently leaving her staff on the ground as a sign of peace. She even raised her arms to prove that indeed they meant no harm. 

“What are you doing, the Keeper told us to kill those animals!” Lyna was very confused by all that was happening she just wanted to help the dalish and be off to their next adventure. 

“Lyna, we can’t just do something because we are told to, sometimes we need to make our own conclusions.” Neria would have done the same thing were she a few months younger. She remembered the girl which would just run headlong into danger without asking a single question. 

“You serve the Dalish, tell them to lift our curse, or… we will keep attacking!” One of the werewolves growled. That took all of them by surprise. From what Zathrian had told Lyna they were mindless beasts. Lyna looked at the ground in embarrassment. She was yet again blindly following orders from the Dalish.

“I will speak to the Keeper about this, but may I have your name?” Neria was looking very positive, she was happy that a fight was going to be avoided. After a brief exchange of names she had a plan of action. “Swiftrunner, I agree to your terms and wish to solve this peacefully. I will speak to the Dalish Keeper in return however I want your aid in finding a friend of mine.”

“What do you want!” Swiftrunner growled in pain, even with only one eye she could see that this creature was in a lot of pain. 

“My friend here is looking for an elf called Aneirin. I want you to help her find him.” Neria’s plan was starting to take shape, she and Lyna would go back to camp and confront Zathrian while Wynne and Shale would search for Aneirin with the aid of the werewolves.

“Very well… Come then!” Swiftrunner pointed at Wynne and Shale as the two followed him. 

“Lyna, you said that according to Zathrian the werewolves were mindless, right?” Neria was in no mood for political tricks or any sort of personal vendetta. After receiving a word for word report on what Zathrian had told Lyna, well things were about to be very interesting. 

They returned at the dalish camp during the night, the scene which followed was very amusing as Neria had thrown Zathrian out of his Aravel and began questioning him. He explained that he had indeed cursed the people who are now werewolves and had no intention of lifting the curse. 

“The Curse, it is connected to Witherfang, from what I have read in the Circle a strong curse can keep the one who made it alive for as long as said curse lasts...” Neria whispered to him as more and more elves were waking up from the commotion. “Is this why you are too afraid to lift the curse, or do you just hate your people so much?” Her words seemed to strike a nerve in Zathrian as he slapped Neria straight in the face.

“What do you know of suffering? You never had your family taken away from you!” He roared, while Lyna was looking very concerned she knew that if any part of the Neria she had seen back in the Deep roads was left, this entire campsite was going to be turned into ash. “The silence is your answer...” 

“I don’t need to tell you, instead I will show you.” Neria calmly approached Zathrian and grabbed his head. The spell she was using was an odd one, it was Tevinter in origin used to transfer an individual’s knowledge into an armored construct. One might say that it was a Tevinter version of a Golem. Neria had learned this spell a long time ago, with Wynne’s help. Within moments Zathrian’s mind was flooded with all kind of horrors endured by the Warden. 

“Get up, and help me fix your mess!” Neria finished before urging the small crowd around them to get back to sleep. Zathrian reluctantly agreed, images of Neria’s past still vivid in his mind.

“I knew you looked familiar...” He said while they were heading to the lair of the werewolves.

* * *

“Why is he here!” Swiftrunner roared as more beasts surrounded Neria and Lyna. They were also greeted by a very relieved looking Wynne and a stone faced as always Shale. 

“Zathrian is the only one who can lift this curse, is it alright if we could get an audience with Witherfang?” Neria asked while keeping her hands up as a sign of peace. “There is no need for violence here Swiftrunner.”

Swiftrunner growled in agreement, but only after making sure that the Wardens would address Witherfang properly. Naturally the short trip to the heart of this forest was tense. Luckily Wynne managed to convey her thanks for being reunited with Aneirin and that she now felt more alive than ever. Lyna was having some good time riding on Shale’s shoulders while Zathrian was deep in thought. Perhaps he had lived too long but he felt a tinge of pity for the creatures he had cursed.

“Give me your word that the Lady will not be harmed!” Swiftrunner demanded before leading them to meet the Lady of the forest. 

“I swear on my honor and on my name no harm will come to the Lady of the forest.” Neria said while looking at her surrounds, a small vial looked a bit out of place in the ruins. She noted that this was worth investigating before returning back to camp.

What happened in the next couple of minutes was something Neria never thought she would see. Zathrian willingly ending the curse no fighting no violence, just a man who lived too long to forget what living was and a spirit trapped outside of their home finally making things right. As Zathrian’s body fell to the ground the Curse was lifted, which meant that their work here was done. Before leaving back for camp however Neria touched the vial that had caught her attention. 

“End me...please!” She was standing toe to toe next to a faceless creature, it looked ancient. “Trapped here for so long… please!” It pleaded, but not before explaining how and promising to teach Neria how to use a long forgotten fighting style. The creature trapped within the vial flooded images of mages fighting their opponents while letting their strikes phase through their bodies. Soon enough it explained how to be destroyed. 

“A word once given, I never break… find peace.” Neria placed the vial at a nearby altar and smashed it. Her mind was a mess images of fight forms were going through at a breathtaking speed.  _ Huh, some of the moves look a lot like dancing. _ She could see her breath for some reason the closer they got to camp the colder it got. “Was it always this cold?” 

“No, from what you told me the weather in Ostagar was an anomaly.” Wynne began explaining as the stars were covered by dark clouds. “It should not be this cold during the spring.” She finished while rubbing her hands together, the cold was not doing her bones any good. 

“Keep your guard up something is very wrong here.” Snow was starting to fall as distant howls were heard. The cold was becoming too intense, Neria could feel water from her eye evaporating, but weirdly enough everything seemed to normalize. “What in Andraste’s name happened here!?”

The Dalish camp was frozen, covered in unaturall frost, elves stood frozen tending to their daily tasks as if nothing was wrong. Everything was too calm for comfort. Neria looked for her companions who were frozen in ice as well. She made the decision to try and touch the ice which rewarded her with her armored glove being stuck. “Wynne this ice… it is like the one Fox described...” Neria was terrified she remembered Flemeth’s warning a while ago. It brought the same chill as the ice that had now covered her entire glove. 

“What do you-” A demonic sounding horn silenced Wynne. It came from nearby as the temperature began to drop rapidly. Ghostlike horses could be heard in the distance accompanied by hounds.

“Shale you are with me, Lyna and Wynne keep the camp safe!” Neria had no idea what was going on but knew one thing for damn sure, whoever had frozen the dalish camp was no friend of hers. She quickly began running towards where the horns were coming from. Starlight in hand and her staff lighting the way.

* * *

Dalish camp a few hours ago.

 

“Maker that is cold!” Alistair moaned while trying to warm his hands, the weird cold weather seemed to follow him and Neria since Ostagar. Suddenly however the clear sky was gone, blanketed by dark clouds which appeared out of nowhere. A loud ear splitting horn came from all around the camp. It sounded like no horn Alistair had ever heard, before he could do anything however his body was frozen.

“Search this camp!” A man with a skull helm ordered  while a lone girl stood next to him, covered in similar armor. “If she is not here, take the fittest creatures, we could always use more slaves!” 

“Father is that truly necessary, they cannot defend themselves, there is no honor in this!” Angela protested and to her surprise Caranthir agreed for once. Zireael was not here either, this search was starting to anger her father, who after a short shake of his head laughed. 

“I sense her, GET ON YOUR HORSES, WE HAVE A HUNT TO FINISH!” Caranthir roared as his men mounted up and began another wild chase, leaving the frozen camp to the mercy of whoever found it. 

_ This is wrong, we are hunting a girl that has not done anything to us, we murdered so many, and sent even more into slavery in the last few days… Is this what my father wants me to be?  _ Angela’s train of thought was interrupted when more Ice hounds appeared sensing their prey. 

* * *

Neria and Shale were running as fast as they could and soon enough, they found a few corpses of soldiers with strange skeletal armor, one that Neria had seen in her dreams. She decided to ignore it as their target was nearby. She was using her magic to try and locate the person who had frozen their camp and whoever it was, was close. Legs hurting and breathing heavily, Neria and Shale observed a brutal exchange. One girl from what appeared to be with white hair was trying to fight off a dozen or so soldiers and hound looking beasts. Moments later however the one responsible for freezing the camp appeared, with one more companion of his. He quickly dispatched the girl and howled in the language used by Fox. 

“LET ME GO DAMN IT, HEEEEEELP!” The girl yelled on top of her lungs, it made something in Neria snap. Images of the pain she had endured in the circle, away from her family flashed in front of her. Without even thinking she jumped from their vantage point awakening every bit of her power. 

“ Deithwen deireádh het! ” She screamed as the armor of the surrounding soldiers collapsed leaving nothing but ash. Only five people stood after the hellish screams died out. The white haired girl struggling to break free, Neria and Shale, and the same skull wearing man alongside one of his companions. “No one gets taken away!” Neria roared as she and Shale charged the mysterious duo, the distraction allowed for the white haired girl to break free. 

“Shale take her to safety...kid follow the golem!” Neria yelled as she was hit in the face by a staff, staggering back. “GO!”

“So, it was you who baited us here… Very well, Angela observe how a real master fights!” He bellowed voice as demonic as his armor. The girl obviously named Angela shuffled to the side. As Neria and Skullface prepared to fight. 

“Who are you?” She knew that a fight was unavoidable since she murdered their troops, but knowledge was power. A moment later Neria’s opponent was gone replaced by a perfect Ice copy of himself as something hit her in the back, before she could strike at her enemy another blast of magic slammed her into a nearby tree. “Damn it!” Neria cursed as she launched a flurry of lightning bolts all around her, hoping that one of them would find its target. 

“Is that all you can muster?” He taunted as another bone chilling gust of wind slammed Neria into the ground. She tried getting up but there was an invisible force keeping her down. “Is this all your pathetic magic can do?” He was choking Neria, while gloating about how much better he was than her. 

_ I… can’t die… here! Focus just like the spirit said open your mind and allow your being to flow like a river… _ His arm was grasping at nothing as Neria vanished into thin air, reappearing on top of the man, sword burning a ghostly blue while her staff radiated a similar version of this man’s unnatural cold magic. “So… you do have some tricks after all...” He vanished again, hitting Neria from all sides in mere moments, she could not keep up with this sort of speed it looked like he was in ten places at once.  _ One hit that is all, there you are! _ Neria screamed as her blade lunged forward digging itself into something. A satisfying noise to be sure, but the moment she saw what she had hit her smile vanished. 

An ice figure of the man had her blade impaled in its midsection. “Almost...Now I believe it is time to finish you off” Neria relinquished her Starlight and drew out her normal short sword, but was unable to keep with this man’s speed and teleportation.  _ How about this? _ She embraced all of the memories that were given to her by the spirit of the Arcane warrior. Neria’s eye was glowing a bright white color as moves she had never done before were coming to her more naturally than breathing, it was not enough however. For every strike she tried to land her opponent had four different ones. He was all over the place leaving ice statues of himself, launching freezing gusts of wind, and slowly but surely his plan was working. 

Neria dropped on her knees in exhaustion, her armor was so heavy... before she could even try and get up her entire armor was frozen. This was her adversary’s plan all along tire her out and use his gusts of frost to slowly freeze her armor.  _ I fell for that like a moron, damn it! _ “Now you see, but perhaps your sight was too badly damaged, perhaps your kind should not look upon me! Yes...” He grabbed Neria by the throat and lifted her into the air, while summoning a razor sharp icicle. 

“Father! There is no need for this, she is beaten we should keep looking for Zireael!” Angela yelled from nearby, the fight was one of the most horrible things she had seen. The girl her father had beaten fought with vigor and intensity using every trick she had, she did not deserve to perish today. 

“Hmm, I will keep searching for her, you will have the glory of finishing this waste of space, do this and I will consider you a true Navigator!” He vanished leaving Angela with a choice. Kill a barely standing woman and earn her father’s approval or be remembered as an eternal failure. 

“I do not wish to kill… but I cannot fail… not again.” Angela was slowly approaching the barely conscious warden when she heard something of a mumble coming out of the fallen woman.  _ Is she praying… What is she even saying? _

Neria noticed that time seemed to have stopped, in front of Angela stood a woman in full armor and a blazing sword. “You really do get in more trouble than I did back in the day.” The armored woman said while looking at Neria’s beaten form. Her voice was like a melody and she moved with more grace than the Orlesian empress. “Listen to me Neria I am not a demon, I am here to help you. Both me and my husband have been watching you, I can aid and grant you the strength to defeat your opponents. ”

“I am sensing a downside coming.” Neria said, she never thought that a being with such strength would even notice her. Thanks to her string vision she could see that the woman in front of her was truly powerful. 

“You catch on pretty quick.” She said while going to Neria’s side and examining her battered body. “Your mortal form and soul cannot contain my full power. Even a fraction of me would cause you pain beyond measure...In order to keep your mind intact I will seal it away until your foes are defeated.”

“By foes you mean that Angela girl and her father the skull wearing weirdo… nothing more nothing less.” Neria specified, she had read about certain creatures such as djins who grant exactly what a person wishes for, and they could be real pranksters. “Now before I agree to anything I want to know who are you and why have you been watching me?”

“Well if the armor and flaming sword didn’t give it away I am the Maker’s bride. You however can call me Andraste.” Andraste said while smiling happily at Neria. “As for why me and my love have been watching you, the time of reckoning nears, and you are one of the few who can stand against the Dread one. Not yet, but in time you will have enough power to take him on.” Andraste said her expression changing to one of seriousness. 

“I don’t have much of choice.” Neria sighed, her body was at its limit, there was no way she could beat Angela and her dad in her current state.  _ If I say no I die, if I agree and that turns out to be a demon I die, but there is the off chance this is actually Andraste and she does do as she promised.  _ “Don’t trash my body… it’s barely holding as it is.” Neria mentioned as she felt her soul and mind being pulled away.

Time began to flow again as Neria’s body was emanating with power, a giant ghostlike figure hovering above the Warden. “You and your people have caused pain to many… pain that must be repaid in kind!” Neria’s voice sounded like that of a wraith. With a simple wave to the side Angela was thrown in a nearby tree. “Show yourself!” _ Her body can’t keep me for much longer. Neria’s soul keeps demanding entry… I’m running out of time. _

“So the little bitch was hiding an ace up her sleeve.” Caranthir said while appearing at a nearby tree. “No… She isn’t there anymore, so question is who is?” He asked while sucking all the heat out in Neria’s vicinity. With a fiery yell nothing but ash remained around Neria. Caranthir on the other hand seemed very happy.  _ Whatever took control over her body is strong, but judging by the puppet like movements, it can’t stay there for long. _

Neria’s body was moving like a string puppet, Andraste realized that she only had around a minute left before she had to leave. “Face your judgement!” She yelled as an inferno trapped Caranthir.  _ That should do it… No way?! _ To Andraste’s surprise a relatively impressed Caranthir was standing happily next to a nearly dead Angela.  _ Her body is burning, please my love grant her strength as you did to me. _

“A fancy yet pointless display--” Caranthir could not finish his taunt as Angela’s barely moving body had teleported him back to their homeworld. “THAT STUPID GIRL! SHE CAN’T HOPE TO WIN AGAINST SUCH A CREATURE ON HER OWN.” Caranthir howled as he felt wounds appearing all over his body. It seemed that Angela saved him from certain death.

Back in the forest, Andraste was moving to finish Angela off.  _ She saved him...no, not now!  _ “You are in luck...” Suddenly the giant phantom above Neria vanished leaving a screaming in pain Neria. Her body felt ablaze, not even close to what she had done to herself when being tortured by Envy.

“Are you alright?” Angela asked, she knew two things, her father would announce her to be dead and she would be forgotten by her people, but also that it was all thanks to the woman who was in immense pain right next to her. As Angela moved to touch Neria’s armor she burned her hand. “I need you to focus… this might sting a bit.”

Neria felt her armor cooling as it was being encased in ice. “FUCKING HELL… OUT OF EVERYTHING IT HAD TO BE FUCKING FIRE!” Neria was screaming in pain, at least this time the armor had not been melted right on her skin. “Why are you helping me?”

Angela kept cooling the armor, it seemed to stay as warm as ever and her gloves provided no protection from the heat. Soon a small mist covered the area around the two women. “I… I don’t know. It just feels right, you fought bravely against an opponent who was way stronger than anything you have ever faced.” Angela kept her eyes focused on Neria’s armor it looked like the damn thing was finally cooling down. “Tradition dictates that my life belongs to you. Should you need someone to sample your food or entertain you in bed my… my lady.”

“Cut the fancy talk… Do whatever you want.” Neria said while noticing both Shale and the white haired girl approaching. “Didn’t I tell you two to leave?”  _ Thank the Maker you didn’t, walking would probably cause me even more pain. _ She joked as Shale pointed towards the girl next to him. 

“It can be as annoying as the Warden.” Shale said while the girl had her sword drawn and ready to execute Angela.

“Kid, if you hurt her I will end you!” Neria threatened, summoning whatever magic she had left to try and heal some of the wounds she had sustained. “Angela here is the only reason why my body isn’t burned down to a crisp.” Neria laughed while Angela kept looking at the girl and the golem.

“I...am sorry Zireael. What we did was wrong. I beg for your forgiveness.” Angela bowed her head and prepared to die, to her surprise no blow came, only a single punch.

“Call me Ciri… we should get moving.” Ciri suggested while picking up Neria’s swords and staff from the ashes that had covered the area.  _ No way a mage could ever sustain so much damage and live. How is that girl even alive. _ Ciri thought to herself as Neria’s body was lifted by Shale.

“Can I join you, my lady?” Angela asked with what sounded like admiration. She always wanted to be a wandering adventurer, and this was her chance. “I might not be as good as my father, but I can be of use!”

“As long as you don’t call me lady, you can do, and go wherever you want.” Neria said feeling the sweet embrace of nothingness fill her vision. _ How in the fuck do I explain this mess to Leliana. _ Was the last thing that went in her head as she passed out in Shale’s hands.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
>  Alright that fight scene has evolved so much since my initial idea. It went from Neria being able to keep up with Caranthir to eventually adding Angela and making Caranthir beat the crap out of Neria and I decided to add Andraste possessing Neria’s body because I recently watched me some DMC4 and I wanted a Nero awakens Yamato scene kinda thing into this. Also I just enjoy causing poor Neria pain because she grows and learns from it.   
> Ciri will hang around for a bit.  
> Up Next- CH31- A promise.


	31. CH31- A promise

By the time Neria and her new friends returned to the Dalish camp everything seemed as normal as ever. Wynne and Leliana were the first to meet them. “By the Maker! Shale put her down, Leliana help me remove her armor!” Wynne ordered, when she saw Neria’s poor state, the old enchanter had felt a massive surge of magic emanating from Neria. Her armor felt somehow stronger than before, but the true injuries were hidden beneath it. Body covered in burn marks and scars from previous battles littered the Warden’s body.

“We should let Wynne work.” Leliana ordered as everyone but Wynne were brought outside. She had a few questions for the new visitors that came back with Shale and Neria. “Who are you and what happened?” Leliana asked outright while Shale blocked any escape path available.

Ciri was the first to speak “My name is Ciri, I was just traveling when that woman and her gang of thieves tried to kill me!” She said while looking at Angela who was just looking at her surroundings. Leliana however caught Ciri’s lie, one does not live long as a bard,  if you can’t distinguish a lie. She did however keep her discovery to herself.

“I am Angela Ar-Feiniel, only child of Caranthir Ar-Feiniel. My father is the Head Navigator of the Wild Hunt. I however am a… deserter and a failure. As our tradition demands my life is sworn to the woman who is in the tent.” Angela said while noticing a very small in the red haired woman who was interrogating her.

“I have never seen armor like yours, nor have I heard of the names you speak off.” Leliana said while approaching Angela, she did notice that the blond girl did not flinch or cower, a certain fire burning behind those blue eyes of hers. “Give me one good reason not to slit your throat right here?”

“This Warden everyone keeps calling her that didn’t kill me… she showed mercy where others wouldn’t, I swore my life to her!” Angela choked out as Leliana backed away a single step. She had seen this type of exchange before, her father always took a step back before slicing a person’s throat. “Kill me if you must, my life has no meaning anyway.”

“Your life belongs to you alone, if Neria spared you I will too.” Leliana said as a bone chilling scream was heard around the camp. To Leliana’s horror it came from the tent in which Neria was being healed. “Shale, take them to Alistair, I need to be with Neria.”

Inside the tent a bloodshot Neria was holding her mother’s hand while Wynne was trying to ease her suffering. “Leliana give us a hand and hold her down!” Wynne ordered while grabbing a fresh set of bandages covered in healing oils for Neria’s burns. 

“Why is she in such pain?” Leliana asked in horror, she had never seen her warden endure such a thing. 

“I don’t know but it will pass after a few hours. I have heard of such cases however, a mage from Kirkwall once allowed a spirit to take over their body, naturally the Templar killed him, but they did observe minor burns. Nothing as intense as these, whatever helped her, is no longer there. This is just the aftermath of it.” Wynne said with a more concern than ever. 

As night fell Neria’s pain dulled down, she couldn’t remember anything after being left at the mercy of that girl.  _ Man I feel like a wreck. Let’s try and get up. _ With some effort Neria got up only to notice that her body was covered in bandages, her mother, Leliana and Wynne all sleeping nearby. As Neria walked out of the tent a very concerned Alistair greeted her. “Mind explaining how you got a mage with a fighting style I have never seen and a girl who also fights like a dancer to join us?” 

“Honestly, last thing I remember was Shale carrying me back to camp and the two ladies just kinda followed us.” Neria answered sheepishly, to which Alistair just laughed. “Do you think they will betray us?”

“No… Ciri seems to be running from something, which is normal.” Alistair knew the look of people who were running away from the problems in their life, he had been doing the same thing for a long time after all. “Angela just looks like a confused kid, she said that her life belonged to you so I guess that is good?”

“She kept saying that. It’s really weird.” Neria laughed while clutching her ribs  _ Damn laughing hurts. I should really thank Wynne when she wakes up for fixing me up. _ “Do you by any chance know if Angela or Ciri are awake?”

“Ciri is sleeping near Morrigan’s little camp, kid seems to like her. Angela should be with Lyna and Lanaya the new keeper. ” Alistair explained while handing Neria her swords and staff. He heard about her armor being nearly melted onto her skin, but now was stronger than before. “Leliana would probably kill me if I gave you your armor back.”

“Damn, it hurts to laugh...” Neria laughed out while accepting her staff and swords. Using the staff as a walking stick and fastening her swords to her waist, she began her walk to Angela. “Thanks Alistair, oh and about the Leliana bit, she probably would murder you but in a very friendly kind of way.” Neria kept laughing while grabbing her chest.  _ It hurts, but boy is it worth it seeing Alistair go so red. _

Couple of minutes later Neria was face to face with a very jittery Angela. “My lady, do you need something?” She asked while bowing her head in the same manner that Mo’ra used to, it felt liberating to be under someone’s command, not having to worry about what others think of you or have any expectations your way.

“I told you to stop calling me that… Neria is just fine.” She said while sitting down by the fire. “So how come I am alive? Not be gloating or anything, but your dad had me beaten to a pulp and told you to kill me. Next thing I know I am on the ground surround by ash and by armor was hotter than a dwarven forge.” 

“You don’t remember?” Angela asked with plenty of surprise, after an affirmative nod from Neria she began explaining what had happened. To Neria this sounded like a bunch of hogwash,  _ A giant phantom above me, and sounding like a ghost. What’s next is she going to tell me she can see the future.  _ “I had a dream once, about how my father would die… it was the same dream every time and every time he drowned, so I saved him. Please forgive me?”  _ You have to be kidding me, I was joking when I was talking about the seeing the future stuff.  _

“There is nothing to forgive, you did what you thought was right, nothing more nothing less.” Neria said while trying to focus her newly learned Creation spells to work.  _ Hopefully these will allow me to train.  _ “Angela, can you teach me some of the spells and fighting styles you use?”

“Not to be rude, but they are used only by those with Aen Elle heritage, to teach you would be… disgraceful.” Angela noted with some semblance of fear laced around her voice. She even winced when Neria threw some wood to the fire. “Actually how can you even use our type of magic. Only those with Aen Elle blood can do that?”

“Dunno, got some scrolls from someone named Fox, and I just kinda do those spell. Although I have to say the first few times I nearly froze to death.” Neria was laughing again, the pain from her burns nearly forgotten as her own healing spells were kicking in. 

“If you can use those then I will try and teach you whatever I know.” Angela had a tinge of admiration in her eyes,  _ How could someone who had nothing manage to achieve so much, from what Alistair told me she sounds amazing, yet is incredibly humble. _

“That would be really nice of you. But first we should get some rest.”

* * *

Early in the morning the Wardens were preparing to leave. Neria saw that Ciri was doing some weird sword practice which looked a lot like a dance, while Angela was helping the new Keeper Lanaya. Unfortunately for Neria she had to say goodbye to her mother, which was going to be one of the most difficult things for her. Before that however she began to notice small details around Ciri’s movements, small openings in her guard and form she had never seen.  _ Hmm I suppose the arcane warriors had a lot of tricks up their sleeves. Don’t see any harm in asking. _

“Ciri, can you teach me a bit, your fighting style it looks amazing.”

“Well it’s not really mine but sure, grab your sword and try to mimic my movements.” After a few hours and with some help the arcane warrior magic trans Neria was able to copy some of Ciri’s moves. Soon enough however it was time to leave.

“Mom, I have to go now...” Neria began she wasn’t sure how to feel, she knew that leaving now was for the good of Ferelden but staying with her mother felt nice. “Listen I don’t know when I will see you again, but if we are to meet again I want you to take this.” Neria gave her mother wooden figurine which was supposed to look like Andraste but instead looked like a piece of wood with two holes in it. 

“Why are you giving me a piece of wood?” Eria was confused she never really had the chance to reconnect with her daughter, regardless she hoped that they would have more time. Not a few short days in which she would spend a good few hours with her. 

“Trust me, it will be easier for me to find you that way.” Neria winked at Angela who was still talking with Lanaya. After a brief hug and a goodbye the group was on their way to Denerim once more.

“So, Angela why did you come with us?” Leliana asked while carefully observing the young woman. She had been a bit too friendly with Neria which made her jealous not that she would admit it.

“Your cause seems just and you guys are much nicer than the people back home.” Angela’s tone was enough to keep Leliana at bay she never knew what the girl’s home was like and from what she was told she didn’t want to know either. “Although once this is over I think I will travel around the world, see what it has to offer.”

Ciri was trying to befriend with Morrigan however the witch was ignoring her with a passion. The ashen haired woman then decided to talk with Neria and bit by bit she told her everything, even the real reason why the Hunt was after her.

“Magic blood or a magic ass, you are who you are Ciri, know that if things go bad I will be ready to help.” Neria said while they were setting up camp. Those simple words were something Ciri had not heard in a long time. Everyone she met always wanted to use her for something, but this stranger helped her for no apparent reason and now offered her help for the future. 

“I will hold you to that.” She joked while motioning for Neria to get ready for a sparring session. Ciri knew that she had to leave soon, the Hunt will be on her trail and she needed to find someone who could teach her how to contain her power. Neria unfortunately was not it. 

Deep into the night Ciri prepared to leave when voice stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Leaving without a goodbye, not a wise move kiddo.” Neria had caught her, but was not trying to stop her anything. She was just talking to her, just wanting to say goodbye. “Take this.” 

A small dagger found found its way into Ciri’s hand. It was nothing special but it meant something to Neria. “That belonged to a dear friend… I want you to take it, since I consider you a friend.” She began while hugging Ciri. “Give’em hell kiddo!” 

“I am not-- a child!” Ciri stammered as she hugged Neria back through some tears. “Don’t die, promise me you won’t die, swear to me that you won’t die!” She didn’t want to lose her new friend not after all the things she had seen in the past. Ciri wanted at least this one person to live to their happy ending. 

“One night at a time, until I grow old and wrinkly I swear to you Ciri by my honor as a Grey warden that I will not die.” Neria said, releasing the small girl before giving her a bit of food and water just to be safe. “See you around… Ciri.” With that Ciri vanished into a puff of green smoke, finding her own adventures and trials, but that is another story for another time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> So I reworked the this and the previous chapters which is why there was no update yesterday. Thinks this turned out for the better. We will dive into Neria’s lineage in later chapters.   
> On a side note I will write Angela off riding into the sunset to Kirkwall where she will meet a nice mage lady called Bethany Hawke and they will have a bunch of adventures together. Because originally I planned to have Angela dead xD.  
> Also le sorry for the short chapter putting a reminder for myself that this should come with a double update Omegalul XD  
> Up Next- CH32- Denerim.  
> Expect meeting with Marjolaine and Brother Genetivi


	32. CH32- Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Finally done editing so expect a lot of double and maybe triple uploads :3  
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

Days passed as the road to Denerim was littered with refugees and occasional Darkspawn attacks, but soon enough the capital of Ferelden was in sight. 

“We should have only a few people in the city...” Zevran suggested as he knew that their rather diverse group would attract unnecessary attention. “Perhaps no more than two wardens should be in the city?” He continued while Neria and Alistair were discussing something about a sister of sorts. 

“You are right Zev, Alistair, Leliana, Angela and I will go into the city.” Neria began while helping Wynne with her tent. She had noticed that the elderly mage was needing more and more rest for some reason. “Lyna will be in charge while we are gone.” Lyna looked very distressed by this. Days ago she was blindly willing to murder people that could be saved and now had the burden of responsibility on her. 

“I don’t think I can lead Neria..” She began feeling the gazes of everyone and while some were confused, Lyna continued her explanation. “I can’t, not after what we almost did.” A slap landed on Lyna’s face, followed by another one.

“Key word here is almost. Lyna you are one of the most stubborn people I have seen. So stubborn that you even refused to die. Don’t think for a second that I have any idea how I am leading because I don’t!” Neria was relentlessly slapping Lyna as the small scene was developing. “Hell the only reason why I haven’t bolted to the nearest port is because the people around us are worth it. So just do what we do best which is improvise and hope for the best!”

“Nice pep talk, but did you really have to hit me so hard?” Lyna laughed as her face began to sting. She never knew that a good facefull of slaps would help her out of a very bad spot. 

“Well, I had to make some improvements to your face.” Neria laughed as her team prepared to venture in to the city. “Alistair, Angela I want you to deal with Goldana, me and Leliana have another matter to attend to.” Neria fastened her new glove, which she had taken as a trophy from one of the Wild hunt members after losing her previous one.

Once all of the checks have been passed the small group was allowed to enter Denerim. Without a word they scattered into two groups. Leliana and Neria heading for the address where Marjolaine was waiting for news on Leliana, and Alistair and Angela on their to meet with Alistair’s sister.

“Why did you take her with us?” Leliana asked on the way to Marjolaine’s hideout. She really had a problem with Angela for some reason. 

“Because of her skill set, if we get captured or discovered me and Angela can get you and Alistair out of here in a moment.” Neria explained calmly while they were looking for the correct address. “Is something bothering you Leli?”

“Yes, I… I was a bit jealous because you were spending a lot of time with her!” Leliana’s tone was sincere and to her credit she was addressing some concerns about Neria’s behaviour.

“I understand, well just to have everything on the table I spent all that time with her because she was teaching me some magic. Nothing more, nothing less.” Neria confirmed that with a kiss on Leliana’s cheek as they approached a normal looking door. “This is the place Leli, ready when you are.”

With a nod from Leliana, Neria blasted the door open, immediately two guards attacked them but within a second they found themselves unconscious thanks to a sleeping spell. “For all we know they are just hired muscle doing their job, no point in killing them.” Neria reasoned to a very surprised looking Leliana.

“My, my, if it isn’t my favorite Leliana did you have to be so rough with my men?” A woman with a voice so horrible that even demons of the Fade would wince at the sound of it. 

“Marjolaine, why did you send assassins to kill me and my companions!” Leliana yelled while Marjolaine was enjoying some wine and looking very unimpressed with Leliana and her companion.

“Please, I knew you would dispatch them with no problems, they were more of a courtesy so to say.” Marjolaine kept her eyes on Leliana at all times, waiting for the bard to make a move. Leliana however kept her cool, she didn’t do anything rash which was starting to make Marjolaine nervous. “So my dear, will you try and kill me or will your mage friend do that for you?”

“I would certainly like to kill you and be done with all of my past!” Leliana moved to strike Marjolaine down but something held her in place. It was not magic it was not an invisible hand but it was Neria’s hand holding Leliana back. “Let. Me. Go!” 

“Not going to let you fall down to her level Leli. You are not the same person Marjolaine trained to kill on command. Same way I am not the same person that was conditioned to kill anyone who was a threat.” Neria felt Leliana’s shaking body as the other Orlesian was very unimpressed with the scene happening in front of her. 

“Well I assume that you are her most recent plaything. I will give you one thing Leliana you do know how to pick your toys. Question is how long until you get bored of this one?” Marjolaine began to walk towards Leliana and her trembling increased. “She looks dull as dirt and her face could use some work. Have you noticed that she is missing an eye Leliana or are you into cripples now?”

“Even though Neria has only one eye and her face is covered with scars she is the one person who accepted me for what I am. Unlike you she has risked her life for me time and time again. Want to know how she lost her eye, she lost it while protecting me!” Leliana was pouring her heart and soul into her words while Neria was just falling deeper and deeper in love with her Nightingale. 

“Well aren’t you a passionate thing. So to the matter at hand will I have to kill you two or will you tell me exactly what you are planning to do?” Marjolaine’s voice was starting to sound a bit off. She was trying to come off as intimidating and in control when in fact Leliana had all of the cards. 

“I wanted to kill you, but seeing what you have become I feel only pity for you Marjolaine. You are a paranoid lonely woman and if you think for a moment that I plan anything against you well you are dead wrong.” Leliana managed to regain some control over her shaking as Neria’s was holding her shoulder. “Leave Ferelden and never bother me or Neria ever again!” Leliana said while motioning for Marjolaine to leave. 

“My sweet thing this is not over...” Marjolaine left with her life never to be seen or heard of again.

“Thank-- You!” Leliana threw her arms around Neria while tears of joy were streaming down her eyes. Contained emotions and age old fears finally being released as Leliana was finally free from her past. 

“Well you would have done the same for me. Say this room is very nice and we do have some time until sundown~” Neria began kissing Leliana with renewed passion as the two tumbled onto the bed. This was it Neria was finally ready, no demon or witch would stop her from being with the only person she loved.

“It would be a shame to waste such a nice room indeed.”

* * *

As night fell over Denerim Leliana and Neria made their way to the city market where a very sad looking Alistair and a happy Angela waited for them. After a brief explanation on what had happened with Alistair’s sister the four of them went to visit brother Genetivi and see if he had any information on the Urn of Sacred Ashes. 

“Alistair, don’t worry about your sister, I am sure that she would find her own happiness.” Neria said as they approached Genetivi’s home. To her surprise Alistair actually looked a lot better after their short walk. 

“Well, at least I have you guys!” Alistair laughed as he knocked on Genetivi’s door. To everyone’s surprise a young looking man opened the door. Something about the way he spoke to them was weird. Soon enough they found out why, as this so called Genetivi tried to attack them. 

“Aenye spar'le!” Angela of all people roared as a blazing blue flame incinerated the imposter, her voice becoming not as ghostly as her father’s but certainly scary enough. “Sorry, he was going to attack us I...”

“Good job Angie, you should teach me that one!” Neria exclaimed happily while patting Angela on the back. He was obviously an imposter, perhaps interrogating him would have yielded better results, but Genetivi’s notes would have to do. “Look around for any notes or maps. Angela give me a shout if some of the words are hard for you. Learning a new language on the move is pretty hard, so don’t worry if some words are unclear.” 

Angela was shocked by the friendliness of everyone. She was offered help, praise and more by these absolute strangers in such amounts that she wondered why her people treat them as mere slaves.  _ I wonder, if this is what having friends is really like. _ Angela thought to herself as she was steadily reading through some of Genetivi’s notes. She had received a few reading lessons from Neria along side with Lyna and was making good progress when it came to her “weird voice of scariness” as Alistair had called it. 

“Found something!” Leliana yelled from a nearby room, while holding a map and a few notes. “According to those the Urn should be near a village called Haven, it is in the Anderfels.” Leliana said with some trepidation in her voice.

“Damn it, that is around two, maybe three weeks worth of travel...” Alistair was already dreading the long and difficult road through the mountains. Angela on the other hand didn’t look too concerned. She always loved traveling and to her mind the farther, the better. 

“Well we better head to the others, get some rest and prepare for a long travel.” Neria too was not in the best of moods, they have been so close to the Anderfels only to walk across Ferelden and to have to head back.  _ Damn it using teleportation is out of the question too. I won’t be able to get anywhere near Haven without an anchor. _

* * *

“Neria, why is everyone so down about going to the Anderfels?” Angela asked while the two stood watch at camp. 

“It is a long road, mountains,bandits and Darkspawn all waiting for us and it feels as if we are not even close to defeating the Blight.” Neria still did not seem to realize the tool that she had at her disposal. Her current conversation was about to take a very interesting turn. 

“We could just teleport everyone there in a matter of moments.” Angela said while Neria was trying to carve a wooden figurine that looked like a ball with some lines. 

“I can’t open a portal to Haven, mainly because I need an anchor to use that type of magic.” Neria suddenly realized who exactly she was talking with. “You can’t happen to be able to do that?” She asked excitement filling her voice, as a bright smile was spreading across her face.

“Neria my father might be a lot of things, but he did teach me a lot of useful things. Even some that were not very pleasant.” Angela soon confirmed that she would be able to transport the entire group to the Anderfels without being detected. “With that out of the question how about you tell me about your specific brand of magic?”

Hours upon hours passed as the two elves were exchanging knowledge, stories, spells, but through it all both were happy. These past few days that Angela had spent in the company of strangers she had truly found happiness. Neria was like the older sister she always wanted, always ready to jump to her aid no matter the cost.

“We should probably get some sleep, our watch is over after all.” Neria said while heading to Leliana’s tent. The warden always felt at home in Leliana’s embrace and tonight was no different. Angela on the other hand was thinking to herself, if she would have to go back to her father at some point. 

Early in the morning after some explanation from both Neria and Angela the group was excited, mostly due to the fact that they won’t need to walk for weeks on end. Angela on the other hand looked a bit nervous she had seen her father transport entire ships and perform feats that would seem impossible, but could she be as good as the Golden child. 

“Angela, we are ready when you are.” Neria said, while preparing her armor. The armored glove she now wore stuck out like a boil, but it added a certain charm to the young woman. “If you need anything, you need only ask.” Angela never thought that meeting this group of strangers would turn her life for the best. Closing her eyes she focused on the location of Haven, Angela could see it all, time and space opened to her as the ever present chill began spilling into this world. 

“Aen Dwen'siynau Haven!” Her voice turning more ghostly than that of her father or Neria as the group of humans, elves and other misfits was taken to a snow covered road which according to the maps Alistair loved so much was around five kilometers from Haven. 

“Gotta say, pretty impressive how you did that, if it were me we would probably be in a volcano or worse.” Neria joked while patting Angela on the back, the rest of the group doing a similar thing in their own ways. It felt good being appreciated. “Alright people five kilometers, let’s get in Haven and find that Urn!” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This chapter was really hard for me to write for some weird reason. Dunno why but this took me around 4-5 days to write. Good news is tho that we are almost done with this amazing project. Not much to talk or discuss on this chapter, aside from the Leliana and Neria bit in Marjolaine’s room, now to my defense before you go berserk and ask “Where is mah filth!?” let me say that I don’t feel comfortable writing smut between ladies, mainly because it just gets me all worked up  
> Well with all that stuff out of the way let’s talk about more pleasant stuff such as our next chapter 33. Also a quick side note/ reminder to myself these last few chapter will be coming in double uploads  
> Up Next -CH33 The hunt for Andraste’s ashes!.


	33. CH33 The hunt for Andraste’s ashes!

Kilometer after kilometer the group made their way to the village of Haven. As they approached the village a lone guard greeted them.

“Hail travelers, what business do you have in our secluded village?” He asked while eying the odd group carefully. He had never seen such a diverse group of fellows, but he did not really care.

“Hail friend, we are looking for a brother Genetivi, we were told that he was last seen here.” Neria said while noticing that the village was surprisingly silent. No children playing around, no noise at all, she made a sign for her companions to be ready for a fight. 

“There is no Genetivi here, you should go back to your lowlands...Now.” He said while growling at the warden and putting a hand on his sword. 

“Which we will, as soon as we have rested and resupplied, surely your village will not turn away a group of travelers who are willing to pay good coin for your trouble.” Neria could hear the surround woods, there were people all around them hidden. She made a quick gesture with her left hand for Lyna to get ready to shoot the nearest one, when the fighting would begin. 

“Blasted Lowlanders don’t know to take a hint!” The guard yelled as the forest came alive, screams of men, women and children filled the air as all of them charged the Wardens.

“There are women and children too, Neria what do we do about them?” Alistair yelled while trying to fend off a few kids that were coming at him with knives. 

“Damn it! By the looks of we will have to fight the entire village, it’s kill or be killed so we do what we must to get to brother Genetivi!” Neria ordered while summoning the old ways of the Arcane warrior to aid her in combat.  _ Fuck I hate when they brainwash kids and women and send them to die like cattle! Wait what if… _ “Angela, can you freeze them! Just like your people did with the dalish camp?”  _ Please tell that would work. _

“I could try, but that is my Father’s specialty...” Angela was struggling trying to fight off two fairly large men armed with meat cleavers. She never liked using her magic, but her friends depended on her and so did the women and children that were attacking them. She imagined her father’s reaction to what she was about to do…  _ Saving lowborn filth… Pathetic girl…  _ Angela pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the snow, and frost around them. “Wen Gynvael voe'rle esseáth!” Suddenly all was still, no movements no screaming to more signs of battle. 

“How long do you think we have, until the ice melts?” Neria asked while releasing a barrier she and Morrigan had created in order to not get frozen.  _ Well that kid sure is good, definitely better than me _ . “Angela are you alright, do you need a moment?”  _ Is she crying or is something wrong with her? _

“The ice will hold them for as long as we need, a day or a millenia, the white frost holds for as long as needed. We should move on.” Angela was shaking she had never used this spell, her father on the other hand loved it. She had seen him freeze entire towns just for sport, and do other horrible things. This scared Angela how much she was becoming like her father, today is freeze those who attack you in self defense, tomorrow is… She preferred not think about it, she was not her father, she was just Angela.

“Good job, you should really teach me some more of your magic. Let’s search the village!” Neria ordered as the group split into a few search parties the eerie silence and slow snowfall was becoming a bit uncomfortable. 

“Leliana, do you think there are others?” Neria asked while checking a frozen blacksmith’s forge. She knew that Angela was a good kid, but wondered if there were others like her.

“Others in the village that would attack us, no. Others like Angela, yes.” Leliana answered as both women heard some sort of whistling. It sounded familiar to Neria, she had heard this tune before. “I think I found a survivor!” Leliana yelled while helping a raggedy bald headed man up from a cellar in the local inn soon enough the entire party was gathered at the Inn. 

“My thanks, ah and if it isn’t the mighty Grey warden that rescued me again.” He said while looking straight at Neria, this man was more clever than he let others to believe. “What brings you in this God forsaken neck of the woods?” He asked while sitting on a nearby table and getting a fire going. 

“I could ask you the same thing, what is a mirror merchant doing in a village that needs no mirrors.” Neria asked while the man seemed to be intrigued with her companions. He was constantly looking at Alistair and Leliana, as if evaluating them for something. 

“I know these woods well, and a certain brother Genetivi wished me to aid him find a temple.” He said while examining Sten and Zevran. This man was dangerous, that much was certain, he had been acting as if nothing of major happened. “Now that you have your answer it is only fair that I have mine too.”

“We are looking for brother Genetivi, we were sent by--.” Neria couldn’t finish her explanation as she noticed that everything around her was still, it looked like time itself had stopped. 

“I know who sent you, it was not Arl Eamon’s moronic wife, it most certainly isn’t your desire for discovery.” The man said while playing with a wooden spoon. “When brother Genetivi, made his pact with me, his exact words were: I want to find the Temple of Sacred Ashes. So I led him to the temple, once he was captured by the locals however, he refused to pay me and wished for someone to come to his aid and help him recover an Urn.” His voice was always calm and collected, not missing a single detail the man continued while Neria was trying to understand what was going on. “Which is why you are here, why do you think your friend in Redcliffe’s dungeon was surprised when he saw you, I promised him escape from that cell and it happened. Now for the matter with brother Genetivi well, you are about to sort that for me as well.” 

“So you made this entire complicated plan, for what exactly? A chance to talk to me?” Neria was  confused, this man was obviously more powerful than her and if he wanted her dead well she would be.

“My dear warden I simply am about to give brother Genetivi exactly what he wants, which is where you come in. See I am a man of gratitude and you have aided me three times.” He said while jumping off the table slowly walking towards a bowl of stew. “That means I owe you, so name your wishes and they shall be done.” 

“Way I see nothing comes without a price, so what do you get out of this? Can’t be gold since, time manipulation is something only available in theory. That means you very powerful, very old and most importantly very clever.” Neria was out of her element on this, she had no information on this man, while he had too much on her. She had to make due with the knowledge she had. 

“Very perceptive warden, so will you tell me your wishes?” He looked eager almost uncomfortable knowing that he owed someone something. That eagerness told Neria that this thing was very very dangerous. 

“I do not wish anything from you, whatever debt you thought you have to me consider it forgiven. Leave now and may the Maker smile on you.” Neria worded her response with care, she knew that people like this thing would dissect every word that came from her mouth. 

“A statement that holds more wisdom than you know warden. Very well I shall take my leave, but one day I might come and ask for your aid. Out of curiosity what would your answer be?” He asked while going to the door. 

“Well as a wise merchant of mirrors once said. We men of the road must watch out for one another.” Neria could swear that she heard this man laugh, it was a small chuckle but something about it made the back of her neck feel odd. 

“You I like warden, should you ever need my aid simply call for me.”

“I don’t know your name, Master-” Neria was interrupted by another chuckle. 

“Some call me Master Mirror, others call me the Man of Glass, you may call me Gaunter o’Dimm. Enjoy your time with brother Genetivi, once his request is complete you shall not hear or see him again.” With that Master Mirror vanished and time began to flow again. Oddest part was that none of Neria’s companions remembered anything. For all they knew they were in the inn to hide from the snowstorm that was raging outside.

_ Alright, time to forget any of that happened, the less I think about him the better. _ Neria thought to herself. Soon enough the group was on the move again. They were nearing Haven’s chantry which as the rest of the village was frozen thanks to Angela’s spell. Wynne noticed that instead of a Revered mother there was a man standing on an altar of some sorts. She took note of his pendant, mainly because it looked a lot like a Sunburst emblem. 

“Help!?” A man’s voice came from a nearby room immediately Neria and Alistair rushed to the man’s aid. “Thank the Maker, my name is brother Genetivi and I owe you a debt friends.” He said while trying to get on his feet. Unfortunately his leg was broken, but he was able to walk if slowly, after a short rest the brother told them everything he knew. From how to find temple to the way he was captured.

“So let me get this straight you want us to get in there, and find the urn, while you just do what?” Neria asked while Angela and Lyna were trying to recover the amulet needed to open the temple doors. 

“I am no fighter my lady, perhaps it is my destiny to simply lead those who would recover the urn, but in my condition I would be more of a hindrance than aid.” Genetivi said while noticing the frozen villagers. “A marvelous display of magic, I have never seen such things.”

“Angela seems like you have a fan!” Lyna joked while they were climbing to the temple. Angela just shrugged it off and continued on her way to the temple. 

“So brother, why exactly did you want to search for the Urn?” Neria asked still curious after her encounter with Master Mirror. She wanted to know what made this man so desperate to seek the aid of something like whatever He was.

“I have always been a man of discovery, the Urn however well that is the discovery of a lifetime.” Genetivi said with excitement as they approached the Temple’s doors. “Here it is, we need the medallion from the Revered Father to open them… there we go!” with a satisfying click the doors opened, revealing a snow covered hall.

“We should look around, split in three groups one Warden in each.” Neria said while looking around, Genetivi himself was too fascinated with some of the columns and inscriptions. “Barkspawn, make sure the good brother is protected.” Neria knew her mabari did not enjoy the cold so she left him to protect Genetivi. Soon enough three groups were formed to scour the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

Neria’s group was Leliana, Sten and Shale, Alistair was leading Angela, Oghren and Wynne, while Lyna was with Zevran and Morrigan. Neria’s group soon found what appeared to be a library of some sorts. Scrolls and books everywhere, some destroyed by time, while others by men. Neria tried to decipher some of them but the words were too strange, she did take some of the scrolls  _ Perhaps someone could make sense of them. _

“Warden why are we looking for the Ashes of a dead woman?” Sten asked while he was looking through a bunch bookcases. This entire quest seemed strange to the Qunari warrior. “Shouldn’t we be fighting the Blight?”

“To fight the Blight we need an army, to get an army Ferelden needs to be united, to have a united Ferelden we need Eamon. He is kind of screwed now, so our only chance is to look for something that hasn’t been found for ages on end. Trust me when I say that fighting the Blight could be really weird when politics get involved.” Neria did her best to explain the situation to Sten, oddly enough he had a certain kind of understanding to their situation. 

“I see, then I suggest we keep looking for those Ashes.”

“We should probably meet with the others soon.” Leliana suggested as their small group made their way back to a very tired and bloodied Alistair and an even worse looking Lyna.

“You’ve looked better.” Neria joked but her voice was filled with concern. She knew that if her friends looked this bad, something bad must have happened. “Give me the rundown, how many, and what?” 

“Humans, fanatical zealots, about fifty all dead, as for wounds well I think my shoulder is dislocated, Oghren has a sprained ankle, Wynne is just very tired, Angela not even a scratch on her.” Alistair said while looking at a very nervous Neria, she knew that only her group would be in condition to keep searching for the Urn.

“As for us well, we got attacked by some small dragons, little buggers bite a lot. Wounds wise other than a few nasty bites we are all good.” Lyna explained with a bit of pride that her group was in a good condition. 

“Lyna I want you and Alistair to stay here, rest and tend to your wounds, my group will move on, with luck we will be out of here soon.” Neria hated leaving her companions behind but they were in no condition to continue. It seemed that luck was with her group as they were not attacked by anything or had any accidents. “Maker keep you safe.” With that Neria’s group began moving further into the temple. 

“Are you scared?” Leliana asked noticing that Neria was on edge at every corner, ready to unleash her magic at every step if something attacked them. 

“Yes… but I made a promise to see this to the end and I intend to keep it.” Leliana noticed that Neria’s hands were shaking, either from fear or worry, she could not be sure, but even afraid Neria kept going, she was always the first to turn around a corner or enter a room.  _ Whoever said that the best leaders lead by example, sure as hell wasn’t one of them.  _

“There she is, our lady Andraste, this statue looks ancient.” Leliana marveled at Andraste’s beauty while Neria and Sten were trying to bust open the only door forward. “Do you think she was happy?” Leliana asked no one in particular while just looking at Andraste. 

“Happiness is defined by your actions and as a wise woman once said a person’s actions are their own choices, so I would say yes, she was a happy woman.” Neria said while entering the next room where a bunch of well armed cultists were waiting for them.  _ Crap I can count around fifteen, who knows how many more are hiding waiting for a signal to attack us. _

“No more blood shall be spilled today, you have slain enough of our brothers and sisters! Now tell me why are you here.” A man with silverite armor asked, he had a giant axe on his back and was surrounded by fellow fanatics. 

“We are seeking Andraste’s Ashes, let us pass and no one has to get hurt.” Neria did not like her chances against these fanatics, true her group could probably take them on and win but not without some injuries or worse. 

“My friend you are mistaken, our divine lady has been reborn, she is now a mighty dragon that will cleanse the unfaithful and reward the devoted. How do I know this you might wonder, well I am father Kolgrim leader of the Disciples of Andraste!” Kolgrim said as his voice was raising in volume, he even took a few steps towards Neria. “If you truly seek our Lady’s blessing take this blood and spill it in the Ashes, that way nothing will bind her to this place, She will be able to spread her glory everywhere once again.”

“Neria that man is insane, don’t listen to him!” Leliana yelled as Neria took the small vial of blood from Father Kolgrim. “Please don’t-”

“I was going to spare you...” Those were the last words Father Kolgrim heard as his body was hurled towards some of the now charging fanatics. A few moments later Kolgrim’s body exploded taking a sizable chunk of cultists with him. “I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY BELIEFS EVEN IF IT MEANS FIGHTING THROUGH HELL AND BACK, AGAINST GODS AND MEN, DARKSPAWN AND DEMONS, SO COME AT ME YOU HERETICS!” Neria’s eyepatch was burned away from the shear strength of her magic. Both eyes glowing a bright white color, with small licks of flame appearing at the sides. To Leliana it looked as another person was standing right above Neria, sword aflame and a crown of gold. 

“We should hide, NOW!” Sten yelled as Neria was being swarmed by a small army of cultists. 

“I am not leaving her!” Leliana protested as Shale knocked her out and followed Sten. 

“YOU SERVE A PAWN AND PRESUME TO CHALLENGE ITS MASTER? SUCH ARROGANCE! WITNESS THE POWER OF THE MAKER’S CHOSEN!” Arrows, swords axes, all that was thrown at Neria had no effect. The figure above her deflected them all. Some of the cultists tried to run, but their legs failed them. All who tried to hurt Neria or desecrate the Sacred Ashes were unable to move. “NONE MAY THREATEN MY ASHES AND MY CHILDREN! BE BATHED IN FLAME AND PURIFIED IN ASH!” with a snap of her fingers all the cultists were set on fire, their bodies unable to move as nothing but smoldering ash was left. 

Neria dropped on her knees, she had never experienced anything like that, her entire body was shaking, her vision was blurry and ears were ringing. Last thing she remembered was a woman talking to her, dressed in full battle armor, asking if she believed in her. When she said “Yes” everything turned to darkness. 

“It seems the warden is still alive.” Sten said while approaching Neria’s form. She looked pretty shaken up. One might say that her entire body was in a horrible state. “Shale is the chantry sister awake?” 

“Give me a moment I will wake her.”

“Sten what happened, is everyone alright?” Neria asked as she began to look at their surroundings. Everything was covered in ash, the only people left were her, Leliana, Sten and Shale, all the fanatics burned. “Mind giving me a few minutes to rest up, I don’t think I will be able to walk without some rest.”

“NERIA!” Leliana jumped on top of her warden, covering her with kisses and sweet words. “What did you do?” 

_ Well fuck if no one knows what happened how the hell am I?  _ “No idea, I just remember a woman, she had full battle armor and asked me if I truly believed in the Maker, next thing I know is being here, surrounded by ashes, oh and you kissing and hugging me.”  _ I can get used to the last bit.  _

“We will get some rest and then move to this Urn.”

* * *

After about an hour of rest Neria said that she was ready to continue forward. Within the ashes of the fanatics se found a horn, which possibly belonged to Father Kolgrim. As they exited the room a giant full grown dragon flew past them. 

“Hey Shale, how about we smash that giant bird!” Neria knew that fighting a dragon was not something a lot of people would do willingly, it didn’t look like they had a choice. Mainly because the dragon landed right in front of the only door in sight.

“Oh I do enjoy a good thrashing on a filthy Bird!” Shale yelled as she charged forward, grabbing the dragon’s attention. Leliana looked for higher ground and tried to hit the eyes of this great beast. Sten and Neria were keeping the dragon grounded with blades and magic soon enough the great beast was slain.

“Sten, I think that was some nice training for the Archdemon, wouldn’t you agree?” Neria asked while removing her sword from the dragon’s head. She never felt this alive, it actually reminded her of the stories of old, when a knight would go on a quest to save a princess from a dragon. 

Once they opened the door which this dragon guarded a very odd looking man greeted them. “Who approaches this sacred place? Are you friend or foe?” A lone man stood in a long corridor, his armor as shining as ever. 

“We mean you no harm friend, we are simply looking for the Urn of sacred ashes.” Neria said feeling a bit weirded out of the small echo from that man’s voice. He looked like he belonged in another era, almost as if frozen in time. “Will you aid us?”

“I have stood watch here for a thousand generations, guarding the remains of our Lady Andraste, if you truly are here on a pilgrimage then you will need to pass the Gauntlet.” This Guardian was like a creature from a fairytale, surely no living being could survive for a thousand generations, yet here he stood. “Tell me Warden are your intentions pure or foul, know that I will be able to say if you are lying.”

“I just need a pinch of the Ashes to help a man in need. Nothing more, nothing less.” Neria decided that lying would be pointless so she went with the truth. “Wait how do you know I am a Grey Warden?”  _ How come every weird, old and powerful creature I meet knows what I am? _

“I know many things child, now answer me this question...” The Guardian paused while looking intently at Neria. To her it appeared that he was reading her mind and her past, it felt really weird. “Tell me do you blame yourself for the fate of Jowan? Do you believe that he could have been saved?”

“Yes, I do.”  _ Well talk about reopening old wounds. That guy should be with the Chantry, the way he plays around with guilt is next to any revered mother.  _

“There is no need to dwell on past mistakes, instead use them to learn how to be a better person.” The Guardian spoke with a wisdom Neria had only read about, it felt really strange talking to such creature. “Leliana, you were once a bard and a Chantry sister. You always enjoyed attention even to the point of saying that you could hear the Maker. Tell me do you consider yourself equal to Andraste to claim that the Maker speaks to you?”

“My beliefs are that the Maker loves and speaks to all of his children, some simply cannot hear him.” Leliana’s answer was received with a smile from the Guardian, who then looked at Shale. 

“Shale, you never enjoyed servitude yet now that you are free to leave you serve Neria willingly. Why is that?” Shale looked around uncomfortably while trying to think of an answer to this question. 

“Because It treats me with respect and listens to my advice from time to time.”  _ Wait Shale actually likes me, well that is something I never thought I would hear. Drink it in Neria you probably won’t hear it again. _

“Very well.” The Guardian had his piercing gaze on Sten next. Soon enough came his question. “Sten, you follow the warden out of respect but disagree with most of her actions, yet you still do as you are told why?”

“She has not failed us and any promise she made she upheld. For her honor and doing the right thing are what matters, even if I disagree with some of her choices I will follow her to the very end.”  _ Never knew so many of my companions respected me this much. I think coming to this temple was a good idea after all.  _

“A good answer from a good man, you all have passed the first trial of the Gauntlet. You may continue onward, if successful you may take a pinch of the Sacred Ashes, fail and this place shall be your tomb as well.” The Guardian said and within a moment he vanished in thin air.

Once the Guardian vanished the gate that he was guarding opened, revealing a few spirits and their Urns. Some looked familiar from earlier Chantry lore while others were unknown. Neria wondered to herself how many unknown good people have perished for an unattainable goal or some foolish lord’s desire for power. Oddly enough the ghosts started asking question, all were pointed towards Neria and since she loved riddles, all questions were answered.  _ If those ghosts were real does this really mean that Andraste herself was. No one would ever believe me anyway, an elf mage who spoke with the warriors who fought beside our Lady.  _ At the entrance to the next room stood a robed figure. 

“Enjoyed the riddle game?” The figure turned around to reveal Jowan’s face, it even had his voice, yet it was not him. 

“As much as I want you to be Jowan I know that you aren’t him, so mind telling me what this whole thing is about?” Neria wondered if this vision of Jowan would attack her instead however he outstretched his arm to reveal a small medallion. 

“As perceptive as ever, for all I know we might be in the Fade, but in any event I just wanted to say that nothing that happened to me was your fault. Take this medallion and be the Hero you always wanted to be.” With that last act Jowan vanished as a huge empty room opened. In there stood four visions, one of each of the people in this room. Neria’s image had demonic wings and a horrible laughter, Leliana’s looked like a bloodthirsty murderer, Sten’s looked aimless and without purpose, while Shale’s image was a creature with no face or form just a jumbled mess.

“Fight our own worst fears, guess we don’t really have a choice.”  _ This time I will beat you Envy! _ As soon as Neria summoned her magic something felt different, it was like a song not that of the darkspawn but a more like the ones from a Chantry. She felt as if she always lacked purpose before, she was fighting in a war that was not hers, doing a duty that was not hers until now. Now she knew why she fought against the Blight, she fought to protect those around her, those that could not protect themselves and she fought for those she loved. 

_ “Now you understand don’t you child?”  _ The same woman in armor and a flaming sword appeared. Everything around Neria was white none of her companions were nearby it was her and that woman. “ _ Protect those who you love, show mercy to those that show none, protect the defenseless and always speak the truth even if it leads to your death. _ ”

Neria began to piece who the woman was, if she had been here a year ago when this entire adventure began she probably would not believe it. “ _ Lady Andraste, may I ask why you aided me back when I was talking with Father Kolgrim? _ ” She desperately wanted to know why would the Maker’s bride have any interest in her doings. 

With a smile Andraste’s image took Neria’s hand and answered. “ _ Your companion is right, the Maker and I do love all of our children, which is why he sent me to provide aid in your hour of need. Soon we shall meet again and then the Dread one will be silenced for good. Now once you reach my ashes I want you to take two pinches, one for arl Eamon and one for yourself. _ ” Andraste’s image was now hugging Neria for some reason, it felt nice. “ _ Before you leave know that I will always be with you child. _ ”

“Warden are you alright, Leliana asked you question.” Neria came out of her dazed state to see that the four images of what she assumed were her friends’ worst fears were defeated. 

“Sorry I spaced out for a bit, we should move on.” The warden’s mind was a mess, she had no idea what Andraste’s image was talking about, but then again who knew.  _ One night at a time,  just try and get through this thing in one piece.  _

After proceeding to a room with a giant hole in the middle by taking a leap of faith the group reached a their final test. A wall of flame stood between them and the Urn. “To reach the Urn one must walk the same path as our Lady.” Neria read as she came up with a weird idea. “If Andraste was burned, then I guess we go through the flames naked?” She earned a weird scoff from Shale and Sten, and a scoff from Leliana.

“Leli, help me remove my armor.” Neria was certain that none of her friends would follow her unless she tried this crazy idea first.  _ Right leading by example and all that.  _ With her armor removed Neria went through the flames and was not burned. Soon after her other three companions joined her and the four of them were met by the Guardian. 

“You have passed the Gauntlet and earned what was promised, take what she told you warden.” With those final world the immortal Guardian of Andraste’s Ashes vanished as Neria took two pinches of ash just as she was told.

“Well let us all agree that we shall never speak of walking naked through a fire.” Neria earned a hearty laugh from Sten who was busy putting his clothes and armor on. “After we join up with the rest of our group, our next stop will be Redcliffe and then I would guess Denerim.” With those final words and with their equipment back on Neria, Leliana, Sten and Shale began their descent back to the base of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hurah now that was a chapter wasn’t it, from meeting Andraste’s spirit to having Neria go full godmode on the cultist and all that jazz. Also a quick translation on the spell Angela used:  
> Wen Gynvael voe’rle esseáth- White frost take them.  
> Now we also met with Gaunter O’dimm again you can blame me replaying the Witcher 3 recently and having an absolute blast. I simply adore his character and weaving that entire scheme of things to have the warden find the Ashes was too much fun.   
> Now Next shall be pretty straight forward we go to Redcliffe and then talk with Eamon then off we go to Denerim.  
> Up next- CH34- The miracle in Redcliffe.


	34. CH34- The miracle in Redcliffe.

With the Ashes secured and brother Genetivi being very excited to stay behind in the temple for a bit longer Neria and her companions began the relatively short trek to Redcliffe. In all fairness the journey would take them a few days at worst. During the night Leliana was in a very weird way interrogating Neria about her little stunt with the cultists. 

“So wait, you are trying to tell me that Andraste herself talked to you?” She asked tone half in disbelief half in amazement.

“Yeah, to be fair she wasn’t as pretty as people tend to make her.” Neria joked while looking longingly at Leliana.  _ Her eyes are very pretty tonight. _ “Oh I nearly forgot, I have a present for you!” Neria’s eyes lit up as she remembered the small bouquet of Andraste’s grace flowers that she bought in Denerim.  _ Well, here goes nothing! _

Leliana’s eyes widened, she knew the flowers that were now in her hands, she knew the smell and the look. It brought back memories of her mother. “So you were listening and here I thought that my warden was a heavy sleeper.” Leliana wrapped her arms around Neria while enjoying the warden’s laughter.  “When did you get them?”

“Back when we were in Denerim, had to jump out of a window at Marjolaine’s room to get them!” Neria kept laughing at the memory. She must have looked like an absolute weirdo jumping out of a window, wearing armor and a weird looking glove that stuck out too much. “So mind telling me a nice story about, hmm-” Neria could not finish her request as a pair of lips silenced her. 

“How about a story about a Warden that helped a Bard?” That was enough to shut Neria up for a while. 

“Hey love birds, mind keeping it down for a bit, I am trying to sleep!” Lyna yelled out from somewhere, however hearing about birds meant that Shale would soon show up from somewhere and cause a ruckus.

“Does It need my aid in crushing some winged menace!?” Shale’s booming voice came from nearby waking up everyone that was still sleeping. “No birds, how unfortunate, false alarm It took care of any birds.”  _ Did Shale just make a joke? _

Once all was settled the camp was silent once more, only Neria and Leliana were awake for the moment. “You know Shale was right, I do have a bird, and I am about to eat it.”  _ Man that was Alistair levels of horrible. _

“You are horrible, next time leave the clever innuendos to me.” Leliana laughed as she took her warden’s lips once more.

* * *

Dawn broke and the group of adventurers continued their journey to Redcliffe, as they were walking Angela decided that it would be a good time to ask Neria a few question about this world. “Neria, can you explain a few things about this world?”

“Sure thing, what do you wanna know?”  _ If she asks me about what happened last night I am going to have a really odd time. _

“From what you told me, this world is called Thedas and well is it normal for you know, stuff like you and Leliana to be commonly accepted?”  _ Okay not birds and bees but a relatively close question.  _

“It is pretty normal, I mean have you seen how gorgeous Leliana is...” Neria lost track of time as she began babbling about every small detail she had noticed about Leliana, it made Angela smile and for a moment she thought that even her worthless self might find someone worth living for. Minutes later however Neria stopped “Weapons ready, Darkspawn ahead!”

“How do you know?” Angela never really understood how Neria, Lyna and Alistair could sense those demonic creatures, it made her feel uneasy. 

“Will tell you after we take them out!” Neria drew her sword and readied her staff as a giant group of Darkspawn swarmed them from all sides. Something about the way Neria moved was different however, she did not lumber around like before, her strikes were accurate and measured, her steps more graceful.  _ Guess the spirit was right, all I needed was a bit of time for my mind to make sense of his knowledge. _ With the last Darkspawn being split in two by Sten the group continued their journey to Redcliffe after burning the corpses of said Darkspawn. 

“It is what makes us Grey wardens, long story short we drank some weird stuff and now we can sense Darkspawn.” Neria said while looking at Angela who was trying to understand why certain things in Thedas were happening. “Anything else you want to know?”

Angela took a moment to think about her next question, perhaps this world was not as strange as she thought. “Would you like to learn a few spells that my father made?”

Neria took a few minutes to think this over, she always wanted to learn new things but this was something truly different.  _ Those spells could help us in the future so might as well, but it might bring bad memories for Angela, perhaps another would be better. _ “I would love to but only if you are alright with it. I don’t want you to have any bad memories resurfacing.” Neria said noticing the small smile plastered on Angela’s face.  _ Whoever gets to be with her will have to get my approval. Wow I can’t believe that I just said that in my own mind. _

“Warden we are nearing Redcliffe.” Sten’s announcement was a welcomed one, they had traveled for nearly two days and a day or two in Redcliffe castle would be a nice change of pace. No more staying up on watch or random Darkspawn attacks, but first the fate of a certain Arl was at stake. 

“Time to see if those Ashes are as good as they say.” Alistair said as they approached the castle gate. Soon enough they were all inside the courtyard where a very worried lady Isolde greeted the wardens. She bombarded all of them with questions ranging from brother Genetivi’s sudden disappearance to the Sacred Ashes and wild talks about a sudden frost taking over some villages near the Brecilian forest.

“Lady Isolde, please take us to your husband, so we can see if the Ashes work or not.” Neria said, she really did hate all the politics and fake courtesy stuff that was happening whenever she was in Redcliffe. With a nod Neria bolted for Arl Eamon’s chambers.  _ Well here goes nothing, you better work or else, well I don’t really know. _

The ashes were all over Arl Eamon and after a few minutes his eyes opened. Revealing a very tired old man, with too many winters behind his back. “Where am I?” Eamon’s voice was hoarse mainly due to the lack of use, gently Neria and one of the servant girls helped Eamon up and after some explanation the Arl decided to take the rest of the night off.  _ Thinking about our next move, pff as if there is anything to think about, we go to Denerim, expose Loghain, unite Fereldan and stop the Blight. _

As night fell over Redcliffe Neria found herself thinking about the coming days, she really hated politics and Denerim was bound to be all about politics.  _ Maybe I could challenge Loghain to a duel, just like in the stories… hmm perhaps that is an option. Worse comes to worse I could always conspirt him, but that would make Alistair mad and I still have no idea how the Joining works. _ “Go to bed already.” A very tired looking Leliana whined as she hugged Neria and dragged her to bed.  _ She always knows when to interrupt me. Maker I love this woman. _

* * *

Early in the morning Arl Eamon announced that the Grey Wardens and their companions, alongside with him will travel to Denerim and call a Landsmeet. According to Eamon, Alistair would have to be king, which seemed like an odd notion.  _ He did warn me about this but I am certain that we will figure this out. Maker does this guy ever shut up? _ “Warden say when you are ready to leave for Denerim and we shall depart.”

“Arl Eamon, we should not waste time,” Neria looked towards Angela who shook her head in a way that said “No I cannot teleport us to Denerim because my father might sense us.”. Neria took a moment and told Eamon “we should leave, immediately.”

With their horses ready Arl Eamon and his champions ventured towards Denerim, where the future of Ferelden for generations to come would be decided.  _ I swear if I have to make those stupid political decisions, nah just stay calm Neria, once we are done with Denerim we just have the Blight to worry about.  _

Days later they arrived in Denerim where Arl Eamon bagan his preparations for the Landsmeet, while Neria and Shale vanished to what she described as a promise that needed to be kept. The warden had said that she would be back by nightfall, soon after she and the golem had vanished.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Denerim hype, now to those wondering where is Neria atm, she is just Doing Shale’s loyalty mission. I decided to write that as a side adventure.   
> Not much else to say on this chapter, just a pretty straightforward thing really.   
> Up next- CH35- Queen’s decree.
> 
> Short chapter expect a final update tomorrow with the rest of the story <3


	35. CH35- Queen’s decree.

    “You holding up alright Shale?” Neria asked as her golem companion was looking at her name that was engraved on a monument along side with countless others. 

    “I will be and Warden… thank you!”  _ Wait Shale didn’t call me It. Guess things are turning up for the better. _ “Before you even consider sharing this moment with the Chantry sister, know that I will find out and will be forced to crush your head.”  _ That is more like the Shale I know. _

    “You have my word Shale. So now that you know who you were, do you want to be flesh and bones again?” Neria’s question was a bit weird. No one had ever managed to reverse a Golem into a living being, but then again the same has been said about Andraste’s urn.

    “I will think on it, right now I believe we have an Arl to attend to.” Shale said with a small hint of hope in her voice. Perhaps she really wanted to become mortal once more. 

    “Right let’s see if Angela’s lessons are sinking in?” Neria focused on the Nightingale that Leliana had, putting an arm on Shale’s shoulder. According to Angela this type of Telemancy was simple, all you needed to do was focus on the object you wanted to get to. Neria had done this before, however it was with an anchor and a portal. 

    Meanwhile back in Denerim Arl Eamon was just about to have a very interesting meeting with Teyrn Loghain, when suddenly his entire estate was gripped in a chill. Windows covered in frost and flowers freezing as luck would intend that was when Loghain appeared with his armed guards.

    Angela had felt this type of cold a few times before, but everytime she did, she felt scared now however she was relieved. Mainly because it was Neria, her magical signature could be traced all over the spell, the only question was where would she pop out.

    “Sister Leliana do be so kind to inform the Grey warden who is in command that our guests have arrived.” Eamon said hoping that the Warden has somehow magically returned from wherever she was gone.

    “That will not be necessary. Arl Eamon, shall we go meet with our lovely guest?” Neria and Shale appeared out of nowhere just as Leliana was about to go to Angela and ask her for help.  _ Damn I never knew that using this type of thing would be so freaking cold. _ “Who are we meeting again?” 

    “Loghain, a pleasure to meet you, I assume you have met with this Grey warden?” Eamon said voice unnaturally polite and warm.

    “Aye we’ve met. Missing an eye I see?” Loghain’s expression was one of worry and maybe a bit of fear. “Warden I will be blunt with you. Where is my daughter?” He asked while looking straight at Neria.

    “First off I have no idea where your daughter is oh and thanks for noticing my missing eye, a really friendly demon decided to use my face as steps. Anyway what do you want?” Eamon’s face was unreadable he had not idea why the Warden was acting so forward with Loghain.

    “What I want is from you to leave Ferelden and give me my daughter back!” He yelled as his guards drew their swords and prepared for a battle.

    “If you want me to leave Ferelden then help us defeat the Blight and I will be somewhere else, heard Kirkwall was a nice place. As for your daughter I don’t know where she is and hell I have no reason to go after her. Mainly because I don’t blame children for their parents’ doings.” Neria noticed a small change in Loghain’s body language, he looked almost happy that she had said that. 

    “I bid you luck at the Landsmeet.” With a mock of a bow Loghain left Eamon’s estate leaving a very puzzled Arl and an even more confused Neria.

    “So the Queen is missing. We could use that to our advantage.” Eamon began thinking out loud only to notice that another elf has entered the room. She looked out of breath and worried. “You do not look like one of my servants. Who are you girl?”

    “I am Erlina, Queen Anora’s handmaiden. Her majesty is in great danger please you have to help her!” Erlina begged as her body collapsed on the floor. 

    “We should get her some water and ask her for more details when she wakes up.” Neria said looking at Arl Eamon’s wry smile. She really disliked politics, it all felt too artificial. As odd as it was however Loghain’s tone and way of handling things was pretty similar to Neria’s in a way he reminded her of well herself when she was a bit younger.

* * *

    A few hours later Erlina had awaken and she had troubling news. Apparently Queen Anora had been captured by Arl Rendon Howe, who is now the current Arl of Denerim. To make matters worse increased unrest in the elven alienage had been reported. “Alright looks like we are in for a party in Denerim.” Alistair as ever the enthusiast began babbling about something.

    “Alistair, Sten, Angela and Wynne I want you to check the Alienage and see what is going on in there. Zevran take Lyna, Leliana and Shale to deal with your friend.” While waiting for Erlina to wake up Zevran had begged Neria to leave, mainly because of a personal matter that he needed to attend to. Leliana did not seem happy that she was not going to go with her warden, but mainly she did not trust that Erlina woman. “Oghren, Barkspawn, Morrigan and I will bust out the Queen, meet you all back here.”

    “Her majesty requested to speak with you alone Grey warden.” Erlina said in her thick Orlesian accent. 

    “Oh I do intend to speak with her, my friends here will just stay on watch.”  _ O’dimm you might be one scary fucker but some of your lessons are useful. How stupid does Anora think I am. _ “Let’s save the queen!”

    With their objectives clear the three groups ventured off. Once Neria’s group was near Arl Howe’s new home a group of people were at the gates, asking for their money. The Warden decided that throwing a few coins in the air would provide a big enough distraction to sneak into the backyard of the estate.  _ That was easy enough.  _

    “Thank the Maker that you have come!” Erlina rushed to the Warden’s side being a bit too touchy.  _ Good thing Leliana isn’t here otherwise that lady might as well be dead. _ “Hurry I will distract the guards while you put on these, and don’t talk to anyone!” 

_     Guard Uniforms smart move, but why wouldn’t I talk to anyone. _ “Erlina you forgot something, if we are going to save Anora we are going to do this our way. Get back inside and let us do what we do best.” Neria gave a quick glance at Morrigan who smiled widely. Few seconds later the guards at the door were fast asleep as well as every guard in the estate. “Nice one Morrigan!”

    “Mother always said that I would be end of her, guess her Grimoire does have its uses.” Morrigan said while opening the door to the inner sanctum of the Estate. “Not to worry they shall sleep for about a day.”

    Erlina then led Neria and her companions to where Anora was held. Unfortunately before they reached the Queen a magical barrier stopped their progress. “Erlina is that you?” Anora’s voice was heard from behind the barrier. “Did you bring the Warden?”

    “Yes my lady, she is here.” Erlina’s body language had changed she was now more measured and acted more humbly. 

    “Warden, forgive me for the lack of pleasantries, but I have been confined to these chambers for too long. To put things simply you need to find the mage who cast this barrier and kill him.” Anora demanded, she was a queen through and through. Giving orders even while imprisoned. 

    “Want a foot massage while you are at it? Or someone to warm your bed.” Neria joked, she really was making a lot more jokes recently.  _ Just as Alistair said, it is a great coping mechanism and it makes you look funny.  _ “I know how magic works Anora, just tell me where to find this mage.”

    “How would a warden know anything about magic… Never mind, the mage is possibly with Arl Howe, who in the dungeons.” Anora sounded annoyed, apparently her majesty did not like being talked back at. 

    “Give us a about an hour or so and you will be home free… princess.” Neria could not contain her laughter, she really enjoying angering important people. “Off to the dungeons then!”

    As Neria and her companions left for the dungeons, Anora whispered something through the door at Erlina. Soon enough the elf ran to do what her queen had ordered.

* * *

    “How do you think she will try and screw us Warden?” Oghren asked while they were making their way to the dungeons. The dwarf had a point, nobles always found a way to screw the ones who are helping them. 

    “Not to worry Oghren, if she does somehow screw us we have Alistair, Lyna and the others to bust us out.”  _ That and I will kill that queen bitch if she does… wait no that would be wrong. Remember what Andraste told you “Show mercy to those who show none.” man this will be tough.  _

    “Who’s there!?-” A guard yelled but was quickly silenced by a pair of hands. Only a crack was heard as a man who was clearly tortured exited the cell now dressed in the guard’s armor. 

    “My thanks for the distraction, friends. My name is Riordan from the Grey wardens, may I have yours so I can thank you properly.” Riordan asked a mixture of Ferelden and Orlesian accents. 

    “Neria Surana, Grey warden and leader of this merry band of misfits.”  _ Well we just increased our number by a solid 25% I call that a success already.  _ “How did you get here Riordan?” Neria asked while looking at the surprised man.

    “I ended up in the cage because I was a trusting fool, now do tell me are there others?” He sounded hopeful as if not all was lost and the Blight could still be contained quickly. 

    “Two others, Alistair and Lyna, everyone else died in Ostagar.”  _ Damn it I hate reminders of Ostagar. All this seems so long ago it just feels odd being close to actually pulling this crazy quest off.  _ “Riordan we are staying here with Arl Eamon, get to his estate, then we'll talk at length.” Neria noticed the small nod from Riordan and without further words or noises they continued further into the dungeon. “Be on guard some of the soldiers in here were not affected by Morrigan’s sleeping spell, probably because of the Mage.”

    “Oi lads is the Coulsand bitch still alive, or did she finally kick the bucket?” A voice came from a nearby corner. Something about the name sounded familiar to Neria.  _ Wait aren’t the Couslands the guys that rule Highever… oh so Howe has something against her too. _ “Nah… bitch is still a breathing, have a go at her while she is alive, ploughing dead chicks is just plain weird.” That was the final straw for Neria without a thought she turned the corner and slaughtered the guards.

    “Warden remind me to never get on your angry side!” Oghren laughed as he couldn’t get a single kill, thanks to Neria’s magic and training she had received from multiple people. 

“He was looking this way which means that, she should be here.” Neria was looking at a simple wooden door. Only the Maker knew what she was about to see behind it, first however she had to unlock said door. “No time to look for a key. Oghren will you do the honors and turn this door into nothing but splinters.” 

    “Aye!” A few axe swings later, the door was nothing but splinters just as promised. In the dark cell only a beaten, bloodied and bruised figure could be seen curled up in a corner. “Can you use your healing stuff on her?”

    “I can, Wynne has been teaching me a bit, I also have a few potions on me.” Neria rushed to the girl, but oddly enough she struggled. “I am not with them, relax and drink this, it should dull the pain.”

    “Thank-” Lady Cousland could not finish her sentence as Neria was already healing her. “Are you a mage or something?”

    “Very observant, I am also a Grey warden. Now stay still and rest. Morrigan I want you and Barkspawn to take her back to Eamon’s estate.” Neria said while Cousland just smiled a bit. 

    “You named your… mabari Barkspawn- my dad would have loved that. Call me Eli-” Eli was interrupted yet again when Neria gave her a once over. She felt a lot better. Whoever this mage-warden was she helped her for no particular reason. 

    “Neria, when I am back from dealing with Howe I will bring you a present.”  _ I am going to slice that bastard’s head off and then turn him to ash. He deserves no mercy and no pity! _ “Oghren you will need to go with her too, she can’t really walk on her own. Before you ask, if I try to zap you to Eamon you might appear in him, literally.” 

    “Will you be able to come back with the Queen on your own?” Morrigan asked while looking at Neria’s determined face. 

    “If she tries anything, she is on her ow-” Eli’s silent plea interrupted Neria, the girl just said a few very simple words before Morrigan, Barkspawn and Oghren left with her in tow.  _ Don’t let her die… Wait is the Cousland chick banging the queen. Well played kid, well played indeed. _

    Cell after cell, torture room after torture room, Neria released everyone who was alive and able to walk, whoever wasn’t she just gave them some elf roots to chew on.  _ Can’t believe Howe had so many nobles imprisoned here. Alright last door, here goes nothing! _

    “So you must be the mighty Grey warden, that has Teyrn Loghain’s mind all the time.” Howe’s voice was truly an annoying one, his face filled with contempt towards the woman who was standing in front of him. “If you are here to save the Queen, then I am afraid she already has you around her little finger.”

    “Why did you torture the Cousland girl, she has nothing to do with this!” Neria could count around seven people in this room including the mage who maintained the barrier.  _ I can take them all on, just like Ciri taught me, dance with your sword, use the frost like Angela said do not be afraid of going all out on your enemies, show restrain when fighting a mage like Alistair showed you. _

    “Tsk, Tsk Warden, the Cousland whore was nothing more than a thing to past the-” Howe could not finish his taunt as some weird words left Neria’s mouth and an icy blast froze all of his guards. Even the mage Howe had brought here just to keep spells away could not counter this cold. Bodies were soon shattering at the intensity of it all. 

    “Rendon Howe for crimes against Ferelden and the Grey wardens, I sentence you to die. Have some dignity and face your end with honor!” Neria’s body felt at home in the cold. Her voice sounding a lot more like Angela’s whenever she was casting a spell. Oddly enough she felt these words came from someone much worse. 

    “I deserved more… so much more!” Howe tried to run away, but his legs were frozen solid as Neria’s icy blade came closer and closer. “Please, don’t I-” With a sickening crack Rendon Howe’s body was left headless, a wave of relief was washing over Neria, as she began her return to Queen Anora.

* * *

    Leaving the dungeon was the easy part, now Neria had to find a way to get the Queen of Ferelden back to Arl Eamon’s estate without being noticed. As she approached the door where a magical barrier once stood, a fine looking young woman in armor had taken its place. “Let me guess you had Erlina fetch you that?”

    Anora could never understand the desire for people to state the obvious, perhaps she would ask Eli once she was found. “Aren’t you a bit short for a Grey warden?”  _ Oh it is on, you highborn slag! _

    “My lady we should go now!” Erlina kept urging the two and who seemed to be in a bit of a staring contest. 

    “Very well.”  _ I win! She blinked. Wait why should I care that this chick thinks about me- _

    “Warden, hand us over the Queen!” A woman’s voice came from the exit that lead to the back door. She was one of Loghain’s guards during his visit at Eamon’s estate and had a group of around thirty soldiers with her.  _ Shit I could try and fight my way out of this, but it would look very bad. Damn it, alright let’s try and talk our way out of this. _

    “Easy there friends, I was asked to come her by the Queen’s handmaiden, nothing els-”

    “Lady Cauthrien, please save me, the Warden has taken me hostage!” Anora interrupted, before anything could happen guards had swarmed Neria. 

_     I will not kill those men for trying to do their duty… damn it this will probably hurt _ . “I will come willingly, just don’t try and attack me, because if you do I will be forced to defend myself.”  _ Please Cauthrien be smart about this.  _

    “Take the Warden into custody, I am glad you decided to do the right thing.” Cauthrien’s men knocked Neria out, but before darkness took her she heard one last interesting bit of conversation. “Queen Anora, thank the Maker your handmaiden made her way to us. Where would you like us to take you?”

    “You have my thanks Lady Cauthrien, now if you excuse me I believe I owe Arl Eamon a visit.”

* * *

    Neria woke up with nothing but her small clothes, she was alone in a cell, only screams could be heard from the surrounding area.  _ Anora you lying bitch… Thank the Maker I did not have to murder those men at least that is a positive.  _ “Oh look our new toy is awake!” A guard mocked as he moved to open Neria’s cell door.  _ You are in for a very bad time, poor bastard probably doesn’t know what is about to happen. _

    “I am giving you one chance to walk away and pretend you saw nothing.” Neria earned a laugh from the guard.  _ Guess he will die laughing too. _

    “Who the fuck do ya think-” He began choking, unable to look away from Neria’s glowing purple eye. Which a crunch his neck was broken, and Neria was now able to leave her cell. Luckily for her, all of her armor and weapons were located in a nearby chest.  _ Well that was convenient. Now to get out of here. Focus on Leliana and the Nightingale she has.  _ In a flurry of snowflakes Neria vanished, leaving only a corpse and a very scared looking prisoner. Poor man was so scared that he couldn’t even ask for help. 

    Back at Arl Eamon’s estate Shale was barely able to keep Leliana away from Queen Anora when Angela silenced everyone. “It’s cold… very cold.” Before she could say anything else a very angry Neria appeared, her anger however vanished when Leliana tackled her to the floor. 

“See I told you the Warden would be fine.” Anora tried to salvage her now rapidly worsening situation. 

“Are you sure you are alright my love.” Leliana asked in between her rabid kisses. 

“I am now. Give me a moment alone with the queen and I will be even better.” Neria said while the room was emptied, leaving only Neria and Queen Anora. “You owe me a knockout punch.” 

    “Excuse me? All I did was to simply confirm that I would leave Howe’s estate, what makes you believe I owe you anything?” She asked smugly while looking at Neria’s idiotic grin. 

    “For one I saved your girlfriend, two I got knockout because of your confirmation methods. I simply believe a knockout punch should be the least you get.” As soon as Neria finished speaking she looked at her left hand, and punched Anora square in the face. “There we go now we are even.”

    “Where is she?” Was all Anora asked, after getting some tissues to soak the blood which was pouring out of her nose.

    “Eli, should be around here somewhere? My best bet would be looking for her yourself.” With that Neria left Anora and went straight to Leliana. She knew her bard would be worried sick for her.  _ Judging by her reaction she would be giving me a stern talking to tonight. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Ok listen I wanted to make Loghain more likable because I really enjoy the way he deals with certain problems. I also added Eli Cousland because well, she is cool and Anora needs a good love interest sooooo yeah that kind of happened on the fly.   
> Neria busting out of fort Drakon like a boss was cool, and murdering Howe was very pleasing. Now I had Alistair and his group deal with the Stuff in the Alienage mainly because I did not like the quests in there. And Ser Otto dying made me sad T^T.   
> Up Next-CH36- The Landsmeet


	36. CH36- The Landsmeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> We are almost done all we have left is the Landsmeet and the final battle. I can’t be believe that we are so very close to finishing this project. Been thinking about writing this thing for about 2-3 years and to see the amazing support this has gotten it just makes me feel so very thankful to each and every one who left- kudos gave a follow etc. <3  
> Side note this will be another big chapter so better grab something to drink.

Neria could barely walk after spending a truly wild night with Leliana. Her return from fort Drakon only known to her companions and Eamon, Alistair on the other hand told her about what was happening in the Alienage. He even had proof of Loghain’s involvement in selling slaves to Tevinter. Luckily for the elves Alistair and his group had destroyed the Tevinter slavers and rescued all of the elves. 

“So, we have Queen Anora, proof of Loghain being an ass and the support of some of the Arls.” Neria said while looking at a very uncomfortable Alistair. “What is bothering you?” She asked hoping for an actual answer.

“I don’t want to be king. Eamon keeps telling me that there would be no other way, that no matter what Ferelden would always need a king...” He in a way kept repeating things about how dreadful it would be to actually rule a country. 

“Way I see it you don’t have to be a king, Ferelden has a Queen already and well maybe without Loghain she would do a decent job. Besides I can’t imagine you being all kingly and stuff. I know I would go insane in a day.” Neria joked as Alistair looked hopeful for the first time since they came back to Denerim.

“How do we deal with Loghain after the Landsmeet?” He asked voice turning into one of bitterness and silent anger. Alistair obviously wanted Loghain dead, but perhaps there was another option. 

“Honestly I don’t wish to murder him, perhaps we could use his military mind and be able to beat the Darkspawn-” Neria was interrupted when a nearby table flew towards a wall. It had been thrown by Alistair who was fuming with anger.

“You want to spare the man who hunted us like animals, who left our brothers and sisters to die on the battlefield!” Alistair’s eyes were clouded by rage, all he wanted was for Loghain to pay for the deaths of so many good people.

“If we kill him then we are no better than him! Remember that our order does not take sides in any political arguments, but should he challenge one of us to a duel, and lose well then it is just us following tradition.” Neria paused noticing a small smile creep on Alistair’s face.

“You intend to make him challenge you to a duel and murder him?” He asked just to be sure. Knowing Neria she was already thinking of ways to end whatever happened in the Landsmeet in a nonviolent way.

“Unless he surrenders, I will kill him, but only if he doesn’t give up. You know I refuse to kill an unarmed and defeated man.” She saw an understanding smile coming her way from Alistair. With their plan of action for the Landsmeet made, Neria went to check in with Zevran.

Finding Zevran provided easier than expected. Apparently he had to deal with some assassins that were after him. Keyword “were” he then assured her that no matter what happens the Crows would stay away from him for as long as he was with Neria. After receiving the good news from Zev, Neria was on her way to find Eli Cousland. Going through the countless rooms in Eamon’s estate was always entertaining. Never knowing what you might find behind closed doors and blind corners.

Neria felt like she was a child again- exploring a brand new place for the first time, it felt nice. “Neria, do you have a moment?” Wynne took her by surprise. The young warden did not expect to find her mentor, but finding Wynne meant that Eli must be close. 

“Sure thing, what do you need Wynne?”  _ Please don’t tell me something bad happened. _ Neria really hoped for good news.

“I wanted to thank you for never giving up on me, on Aneirin and well listening to an old lady that rambles a lot.” Wynne hugged a stunned Neria. 

“We still have a Landsmeet and a Blight to fight, but I do have a favor to ask.”  _ Maybe just this one time things will go well.  _ Neria looked at her shaking hands feeling tears gather in her eye. “Back in the Brecilian forest, when I found my mom, I realized something. She was never with me when I needed her, but you were. You found me when some of the kids in the Circle burned my hair, you stayed with me when I was sick, you helped me beat Irving’s brainwashing and many other things. So I was wondering, if I could call you mom?”

“You can and well at least now I don’t feel as bad for rambling. You my dear are the undisputed rambling champion.” Wynne hooked her arm under Neria’s and began leading her somewhere. It felt nice having taken that burden off her shoulders. “I assume you were looking for Eli?”

“That obvious huh?”  _ Well she does know me better than anyone.  _ Neria enjoyed the leisurely stroll with Wynne. They walked in comfortable silence, nearing a closed door Wynne stopped and looked at Neria with concern.

“She’s been through a lot. Poor girl should be dead, but given enough time she will make a full recovery.” Wynne gently opened the door revealing Eli’s sleeping form. Neria expected her to look a lot worse, but Wynne’s specialty was indeed healing people and she was really good at it. “I will leave you to it. If I recall Angela wanted to talk about something.”

“You can stop pretending to be sleeping, and Anora you can get out from under the bed.”  _ Man do me and Leliana look like that whenever we are are together. _ Neria could hear Anora’s heavy breathing mainly due to being an elf and having semi decent hearing. “Hope your face is holding alright.”

“It is.” Anora had a giant bruise on her left cheek, but other than that she was looking pretty good. “I believe thanks are in order for saving Eli. She is very important to me and what Howe did to her was monstrous.” A certain air of possessiveness came around the three. 

“Good thing Grey wardens deal with monsters.” Neria tried to lighten the mood in the room, luckily it worked. Eli in particular looked very pleased when she had confirmation that Howe was indeed dead. 

“How did you do it?” Was all Eli asked a barely contained sigh of relief leaving her mouth as Anora began playing with her hair. 

“Froze his soldiers until their bodies shattered, then froze Howe’s legs, sentenced him to death, asked if he had any last words and then chopped his head off.” The way Neria said it made Anora look a bit uncomfortable while Eli just looked surprised at the honest response. “What, you asked how I killed and I told you exactly, with details too!”

“It just feels odd, now how did you escape fort Drakon? I have never heard of anyone escaping from that place.” Eli sounded intrigued on hearing a bit about Neria’s adventures, and the Warden was more than happy to tell her about her quick stay in Drakon. 

“Used magic… Telemancy to be exact.” Neria earned a weird look from the human girl who expected something more daring. She never really knew why that type of magic came to her so easily.  _ Maybe I should ask Angela at some point, yeah that sounds like a good idea.  _ “Simply put I just vanished and reappeared here.” Neria clarified to a confused Eli and Anora. 

“Warden do you mind telling me why you are here?” Anora asked while staying protectively between Eli and Neria. The young queen seemed to be very fond of Eli which confirmed Neria’s suspicions. 

“Just wanted to see if Eli is holding up alright.” Neria said while looking sheepishly at Anora.  _ Might as well hit two birds with one stone, here it goes.  _ “Now that you are here I might as well ask for a favor. Listen Anora I talked with Alistair and he doesn’t want to be king so that leaves you. Whatever happens at the Landsmeet the throne of Ferelden is yours.”

“Warden I… never expected that from you. What do you want in return?” Anora was shocked  she was expecting to have her reputation ruined in front of the love of her life, yet now she was told that she was to be the queen of Ferelden. Something in this didn’t add up. 

“Listen I just need help stopping the Blight whatever happens afterwards does not concern me.” Neria simply shrugged. In her own way she was right, her plan was to just travel around the world once the Blight was defeated. “No hidden agenda or anything.”

“I for one trust her!” Eli broke the weird silence that had settled in and soon enough Neria excused herself soon after deciding to talk to arl Eamon about their position for the Landsmeet.  _ I do hope these two survive whatever comes their way. _

* * *

“Warden I strongly disagree about making Anora the sole ruler of Ferelden.” Eamon kept repeating himself to a very unimpressed Neria who was just staring at him blankly. 

“I will not force Alistair to become something he despises. If Anora doesn’t keep her word, then there won’t be a Ferelden left and we will be dead.” Neria spoke with cold confidence which made Eamon pause for a moment. 

“I will follow your judgement Warden, you did save my life and my boy. Just know that if your plan fails those who die are on your hands.” Eamon was looking very grim and displeased with Neria’s decision. He clearly wanted Alistair to be chosen king which would secure him the full support of the Ferelden people. 

“Good in that case call the Landsmeet. I will get Alistair and a few more friends and we will meet you there.” Neria took a moment to consider her options. She would definitely need Leliana on this since she knew a thing or two about politics.  _ Who else, Morrigan would find it boring, Sten would be annoyed with how things are done, Angela might find a Landsmeet interesting. No I will bring Lyna, since this is a Grey warden matter _ . “Guess I should call up the gang and get this done!”

With her group ready the relatively short walk to the Ferelden royal palace where the Landsmeet would take place was relatively simple. Neria made sure to tell Alistair that he was to remain a Grey warden and that Anora would be the Queen, nothing more, nothing less. As they approached the entrance to the Landsmeet Lady Cauthrien’s  familiar figure stood before Neria’s group. 

“Warden I do not know how you escaped Fort Darkon but I cannot allow you to stop Teyrn Loghain.” She said while drawing her sword and preparing for battle. “Aren’t you going to defend yourself?” She asked unwilling to attack an opponent that would not defend themselves. 

“I will not fight you Cauthrien, can’t you see that Loghain is just too paranoid about asking for aid. He sees enemies and Orlesian spies everywhere.” Neria motioned for the rest of her companions to stand down, hopping for a peaceful solution. “Please Lady Cauthrien I do not wish to kill anyone today, much less fight someone who is just doing their duty. Stand down and no one has to die today.” She truly wanted to resolve this peacefully. 

“I… thank you Warden, please try and resolve this as best as you can!” Cauthrien collapsed on the floor tears falling freely from her face as the guilt of many blindly followed orders hit her. She had followed Loghain’s orders to the letter, even when he ordered his army to retreat at Ostagar. She was a traitor to everything she stood for, some knight Cauthrien was.

“Leli make sure she doesn’t hurt herself, we have a Warden matter to deal with.” Neria said as Leliana was very thankful that she was not going to have to deal with politics or machinations. She was simply glad to be helping a broken woman that needed aid. 

“My Lords and Ladies, as we all know there have been multiple Darkspawn attacks all over Ferelden, to defeat this threat we must be united!” Eamon had already begun with his speech. Neria had to hand it to him he did have a way with words. “May I present to you these Grey wardens who have faced the Darkspawn on multiple occasions perhaps they could convince you that the threat is real.”  Eamon took one last look towards Neria, urging her to begin her statement.

“Cailan didn’t believe that this was a real Blight, he died alongside with a lot of good men for that. Loghain doesn’t believe that is a real Blight but not out of reason. He just doesn’t want to accept aid. None of you have been into the Deep roads, none of you have seen the Archdemon, but we have. We have seen the Archdemon, we have been to the Deep roads, we have fought them multiple times, united we can take them on.” Neria felt very anxious when a slow clap was heard from across the room. It was of the mocking nature and it belonged to Loghain.

“Warden I can see that your way with words is as bad as your sword play. Lords and Ladies you all know that I have Ferelden’s best intentions in mind. I have not fought against the Orleasians to have a nobody welcome them with open arms! I ask you to put your faith in me and we shall defeat this Blight and any who oppose us!” Loghain proclaimed while nearing Neria.

“Loghain you got one thing right I am not very good with words, but I am good at killing Darkspawn. I also have proof that you have been involved with slave trade, torture towards people who would oppose you and I even have proof of that!” The entire room went dead silent, as Neria motioned for Alistair to show the letters from the Tevinter mages.

“It is true, Rendon Howe tortured my son! On orders of Loghain!” A Bann called out, apparently some of the people Neria saved from Howe’s dungeon were important.  _ Good thing I don’t have to call Eli out. Poor kid has been through enough. _

“Warden I want to know where is my daughter!?” Loghain snapped  out of nowhere, he sounded desperate, as if he had no idea where she was. “What have you done to my little girl?” 

“Your Queen can speak for herself!” Anora appeared from what felt nowhere, but she did manage to calm everyone down, except for Loghain. He simply refused to fall in line even, if his daughter was to be the sole leader of Ferelden.

“I say we put it to a vote!” One of the Banns suggested but his request was quickly silenced by Loghain’s thunderous voice.

“Warden, we both know what they will vote for, we also know that this is between us. How about we screw the politics and sort this out the good old fashion way.” He suggested looking directly into Neria. The elf always hated politics so a challenge to a duel was a welcomed surprise.

“Any specific rules?” Neria asked as she prepared for what was to be one of her hardest fights.

“No magic, or use of dishonorable tactics, you fight either to the death or until one party yields!” Arl Eamon announced as a small space was cleared for Neria and Loghain to fight into. “Warden do you have a Champion or will you fight instead”

“What kind of a leader let’s others fight their battles I will do it myself.” Neria proclaimed as she gave Alistair her staff and prepared herself for combat  

“I always knew it would be like this. Warden before we begin I want to tell you something Maric told me years ago,” Loghain said circling the Warden waiting to see who will make the first move. “He said that we are made from the qualities of our enemies, I don’t know if I should feel proud or offended by that.” He lunged at Neria, but she dodged the strike. 

_ Okay I can’t use my magic, and he clearly has the experience on his side. I could try and tire him out… _ Neria dodged a few more strikes still studying her opponent, soon she began to see certain patterns of attack, small tells of where Loghain would strike.  _ Now is my chance. _ With a swift motion Neria had her opening, she saw that Loghain had his left shoulder exposed whenever he tried to hit her head on. A swift parry of that strike followed by a quick right hand jab had Loghain staggering back. 

“You fight well for a burned disgraced elf!” Loghain kept trying to get into Neria’s head however years of abuse in the Circle had given her a very thick skin. Only when Loghain went for another strike did he notice the dagger that was stuck in his shoulder.  _ Dodge and bash the back of his head! _ . Before he could stop himself Neria had already dodged the attack and a blunt object connected with Loghain’s head.

“Yield!” Neria offered only to have Loghain strike at her again, this time it was more desperate than when they began. Another parry and a slash through Loghain’s left arm could be seen. “Yield and I give you my word not to kill you!”  _ Damn it I don’t want to kill people that fight for what they believe in, just surrender damn it! _

“You… want me to give everything I love up… and have the Orlesians take everything...” Blood loss and exhaustion were beginning to take their hold on Loghain, his breathing was heavy and he could barely stand, but he kept fighting. “I’d rather die than to see you corrupting my daughter and selling my homeland to the Orlesians!” He took another swing at Neria, but she dodged with next to no effort, a bone chilling sound was heard afterwards. Blood began to pour out of Loghain’s face as Neria kept her defensive stance. 

“I don’t want to kill you Loghain, just yield damn it!” Neria was having difficulties keeping a level head on this. She wanted to win and defeat the Blight, but she also did not want to murder a man who was doing what he thought was right.

“You are about as stupid as your Orlesian whore is ugly. I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!” Something about that comment made Neria snap. She was fine with people making fun of her, she did that herself on multiple occasions, but if someone made fun of those she cared about she would go berserk.  _ Wait that is not me, stay calm Neri, dodge, kick his knee slice the back of his leg.  _ With a successful attack Neria had Loghain on his knees, his sword on the ground and blood pouring out of the man. “I refuse to surrender… you will have to kill me!”

_ Damn it all, I might as well ask if he has any last words or wishes.  _ “You fought bravely and with honor ser, any last words or wishes?”  _ I am giving you a last chance to reconsider and yield, please for the love of Andraste yield damn you! _

Instead of looking at Neria. Loghain spared Anora a last glance, silently whispering “I love you.” before nodding at Neria, in a way ordering her to kill him, with a quick thrust Starlight found its way into Loghain’s heart, ending his life. 

“Find peace at the Maker’s side.” Neria said solemnly as Anora was proclaimed Queen of Ferelden, effectively uniting the nation once again. She gave a short speech as her father’s body was dragged away, all seemed well until she demanded Alistair to be executed due to him being Maric’s bastard. “He is a Grey warden Anora we don’t deal with politics, nor do we care about thrones.” That seemed to do the trick as Anora recalled her order.

“My Lords and Ladies of Ferelden, we shall gather our armies at Redcliffe, from there we shall begin our combined efforts to stop the Darkspawn for the good of Ferelden and the whole of Thedas!” Anora proclaimed as a loud cheer echoed through the Landsmeet.

* * *

On their way back to Eamon’s estate Neria was very quiet. She looked heartbroken to be fair. _I killed a man that just fought for what he thought was right…_ ** _My minions will claim you and all you hold dear!_** Leliana noticed that all three wardens were holding their heads in pain. She was outright terrified, the only other time she had seen all wardens like that was back in the Circle of magi which brought many undesired memories. 

“We are almost ready to beat that fucker, guess he is scared if he is talking to us.” Neria finally said as the other two wardens laughed at her horrible joke. Soon enough they entered Eamon’s estate and gave a very detailed explanation on what happened during the Landsmeet.

Couple of hours later everyone was on horseback and on their way to Redcliffe, even Queen Anora rode with the Wardens leading the main bulk of the Ferelden army, leaving only a small garrison to keep Denerim in order. Neria noticed that a certain Cousland girl was always next to Anora which did make her smile.  _ I should do some research if Ferelden has ever had two queens, would be a fun side project for after the Blight. _

As the ride to Redcliffe would take a couple of days Neria decided to ask Angela about why she was able to use her type of magic without going insane, and so she did. “Elder magic is hereditary, maybe some of your ancestors were Navigators that deserted the Wild hunt.” Angela explained, but Neria knew that none of her ancestors had magic, according to her mother.  _ Could it be possible that Envy was telling the truth, that I am a bastard. _

“Are there any signs showing that the Wild hunt is nearby or about to show up?” Neria asked, she had felt an air of coldness whenever she used the teleportation spells so it might be something worth looking into.

“From what I have noticed, it gets cold, really cold, and then a silence falls over wherever the Hunt appears, seconds later you hear the horns of war. I- I hated those horns, they always meant that death was soon follow.” Angela really did not enjoy talking about her past and the Wild Hunt.

“Remember when I told you about how I learned some of that magic?” Neria asked hoping that the change of topic would be welcomed by Angela, which it was judging by the small smile that creeped on her face, urging the Warden to continue. “The author of these scrolls is he alive by any chance?”

“You mean Fox, or Crevan as my people call him. Yes he is alive, you could say that he taught my father everything he knows, and that I am a mistake according to him. Fun story that one, remind me to tell you about it at some point.”  Angela laughed and rode off further ahead leaving a puzzled Neria.  _ I should ask Eria about a few things once this is over.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> HOMESTRETCH BABY WE HAVE THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST THE BLIGHT AND THE EPILOGUE LEFT HYPUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.   
> Crevan means Fox in elder speech if you were wondering.   
> Now why did i have Loghain die like a man refusing to back down. Mainly because that clashes with Neria’s morals aka I forced Neria to kill a man who thought he was doing the right thing. So this way Neri feels bad but also makes Loghain seem more honorable as a man. I also made Anora queen because hell why not, she is awesome besides Alistair is a bro and he will be a warden forever :D.  
> Not gonna lie team I am kinda scared of finishing this project, but the lack of fear does not mean that you are brave, being brave means doing what is right even if you are scared shitless. (Sorry about the small rant here been watching me some GoT so yeah PogChamp)   
> Up Next- CH37-Against the odds.   
> In which Neria and friends prepare for the final onslaught and a horrible secret is told to our Warden friends.


	37. CH37- Against the odds.

The ride through the Ferelden countryside was quiet, a bit too quiet even. As the wardens and their escort force had Redcliffe in sight the whispers of many Darkspawn were heard. “Eli stay with Anora, there is a lot of darkspawn filth nearby, maybe even in Redcliffe castle.” Neria ordered drawing her sword she and her companions charge towards the familiar castle, only to be greeted by a small army of darkspawn. Slaying Darkspawn had become a second nature to all three of the Wardens, even their companions were experts by now. Moving towards the castle however proved more difficult as what the darkspawn lacked in skill they more than compensated in numbers.

“There is no end to them!” Oghren noted while cleaving four hurlocks with a single swing of his axe. He sounded out of breath and was about to be overwhelmed by the increasing amount of hurlocks that just kept on coming.

Neria was the closest one to Oghren, but she had an idea that would decimate all darkspawn in the area. “Angela, is He close!” she asked preparing to unleash the same spell she had used against the Broodmother months ago.

“No! Whatever you plan to do, do it quick because those things just keep coming.” Angela was out of breath she was never really good at fighting, but with the aid of Sten and Neria she had improved.

“Wynne, Morrigan and Angela make the strongest barrier you can raise!” Neria’s eye began to glow in white as Oghren was thrown into the protective barrier that had covered the entire group. “This is gonna suck big time! Deithwen deireádh het!” A second later everything turned white, Angela felt a familiar ripple it was the same spell that she felt all this time ago. This very spell that changed her life for ever. 

What surprised Anora was the giant flash of light that came from Redcliffe. She was even more surprised to feel the immediate chill which followed, it was unnatural to say the least. “Let us go, I believe the Warden and her companions have cleared the way for us.” She ordered as her guards and Eli began galloping towards Redcliffe castle. Only ashes and melting snow in the middle of summer. 

“I only know of one person to have used such a spell… how in the hell can you even walk after this?” Angela was in complete disbelief she knew that the White flame spell was created to fight evil forces, and it only caused damage to those who were evil by design. She thought that Neria had used this spell back when they met in the Brecilian forest, but now seeing it be performed in such magnitude was terrifying.

Neria’s body collapsed on the ground, frost covered her entire armor while she was shaking violently. “Fox’s scrolls… damn I hate using that thing, it just drains so much out of me!” She needed Leliana’s help to get up, and finish the last few hundred meters to Redcliffe castle. All the soldiers that were in there fighting off Darkspawn looked in amazement at the now melting ice covering Neria.

“Angela come with me I would like to ask you a few questions.” Wynne said while looking at a very scared Angela who really did not want to see any more of that destructive type of magic. “Child you are staring, come along now.” If Neria trusted Wynne then Angela could too… right?

“The champion of Redcliffe returns! I assume the white flash that decimated our uninvited guests was  your doing?” Eamon cheered as Neria found a nice looking chair to sit on. “I would also assume that this Riordan fellow is here because of your aid?” He asked rhetorically.

Neria could barely hear her own thoughts, there was this incessant ringing in her ears, it sounded like the Archdemon but not quite. “The Warden would need some rest, she used a lot of energy to defeat our attackers.” Leliana claimed to which Eamon’s face darkened. 

“How unfortunate, I was looking forward to hearing the tale your Warden had to tell.” Eamon said a bit of sadness laced in his voice. He was about to speak again when Riordan’s blood covered form bursted through the gates of Eamon’s meeting room. “What is the meaning of this Riordan?!”

“Arl Eamon I have horrible news.” He said still out of breath and barely standing. “I… was close enough to listen in on their orders from the Archdemon, the main bulk of the Horde is headed to Denerim, they are being led by the Archdemon itself!” Riordan said before falling on the floor.

“Those are grave news indeed. We should gather everything we have and march to Denerim as quickly as possible. Wardens get some rest we leave at sunrise!” Eamon said with an air of finality.  _ Let’s hope Anora’s skeleton garrison manages to fend of the darkspawn long enough for us to get there. _

“How many men do we have Eamon?” Neria asked her voice barely audible as the old Arl looked a bit uncertain.  _ That can’t be good, last time I saw this kind of look was at Ostagar and I don’t want a repeat of those events. _

“With Anora’s forces on our side, we have about 12 000 men, we are to meet with the dwarven army before we reach Denerim, which would give us another 6000. Elves are a few hundred at best, add less than a hundred mages and about 200 hundred templars as well and we have maybe 19 000 men at best.” Eamon sounded worried everyone in the room knew that the Darkspawn would outnumber them by a lot. If they were to win this battle against the odds they would need to do it quick. “Warden gather your strength you will certainly need it.”

* * *

_ 19 000 men against a giant Dragon and an entire army of Darkspawn, this is downright suicide. Maybe there is a way for us to work around this. Or I could just grab Leliana, force Angela take us somewhere nice. I could… ask that Thing for help. Damn it I promised myself to not give up and see this thing through, guess I will. _ A knock on the door broke Neria’s train of thought. She looked to her side to see Leliana sleeping soundly next to her. Neria opened the door hesitantly only to see Alistair’s nervios face.

“Riordan send me, he wants to speak with us about the Archdemon.” He looked scared, terrified even.  _ Damn shit must be serious if even Alistair is not making jokes.  _ “Come on, Lyna said she would wait for us in Riordan’s room.” 

“Alistair are you… scared?” Neria’s question was more rhetorical than anything. She could barely contain her shaking hands and cracking voice.  _ Back at Ostagar I was ready to die, but now I am too afraid to die, I have so much to live for. Leliana, Wynne even Ciri, I have a real family and I don’t want to lose them. One last battle, just like in those stories from back in the day.  _

“Yes to be fair I am scared beyond belief, but I know that you are scared too. Unlike others however you have the chance to turn away and just vanish, but you haven’t. You have lead us all the way to here, come hell or high water you saw us through it all and I know you will get us through this thing too.” Alistair answered while they were rounding a corridor on the way to Riordan’s room.

“How about a race then, whoever kills more darkspawn wins a prize!” Neria announced trying to lighten the mood a little.  _ All this doom and gloom it gets very boring at times. One way or another this Blight ends. _

“What’s the prize?” He asked glad for the change in topic. Discussing imminent death was never Alistair’s forte anyway. Neria laughed and stopped for a moment to consider a suitable reward. “I swear if you say a home cooked meal I will bash your head!”

“I was thinking something along the lines of winner gets to punch the loser or something.” She said while laughing at Alistair’s face. Their mood changed rapidly as both Wardens saw Lyna waiting for them in front of Riordan’s room. “Let’s see what he has to say.” Were Neria’s last words before entering the room for what felt like hours when in fact it was for mere minutes.

Once the three wardens left the room they all looked demoralized.  _ One of us has to die to stop the Blight. If Riordan dies before we reach the Archdemon that leaves me as the next best choice. I don’t want to die, please Maker help me I don’t want to leave Leliana alone after all she has been through. _ Neria’s doubts and fears were visible on her face. She must have stood near a fireplace for what felt like ages, all alone with her thoughts.  _ Grab Leliana and run! _ Was everything that she could think about.

“Ah Neria there you are, judging by that look I assume something bad must have happened?” Morrigan appeared from a nearby window. She looked very pleased with herself for some reason.

“A Grey warden has to die to stop the Blight, but I take it you already know that. So let’s skip the bullshit and tell me what you want?” Neria was in no mood for games or any of that crap, if Morrigan had a way of dealing with the Archdemon that would save her and the other Grey wardens then she was taking it. 

“Very well, in that case convince Alistair to sleep with me. That way I get pregnant and the Archdemon’s old god uncorrupted soul will seek out the empty child in my womb.” Morrigan looked and sounded dead serious while explaining the process. Although a small tinge of regret could be felt in her voice. “Trust me when I say that, if you had the needed tools I would much rather spend the night with you.”

“Pretty sure Leliana would like to join us, but in anyevent if you think it will work I will convince Alistair.” Neria sounded determined to use whatever means were necessary to end the Blight with all of her friends alive and well.  _ Hell if Alistair disagrees I will knock him out and drag him to Morrigan. Who knows maybe she is into that sort of thing. _ She quietly made her way to Alistair’s room, shaking the man awake.

“What… Neria what are you doing here?” He asked groggily. Barely keeping his eyes open. 

“I spoke with Morrigan about our Archdemon problem. She might have a solution for it. A solution which would save all of us.” Neria answered with a bit too much enthusiasm. Alistair on the other hand looked more confused than ever.

“Where is the catch?” He asked knowing that, if Neria had come to him it meant  that she was not able to do what Morrigan wanted, or perhaps could not do. 

“Long story short- you need to sleep with Morrigan, she gets pregnant the Archdemon’s old god soul gets into Morrigan’s baby and no one dies.” After hearing this explanation Alistair looked even more confused. Mainly due to the fact that Neria was the one asking him to sleep with Morrigan. 

“What happens with the kid?” Alistair desperately wanted a way out, but Neria’s offer kept making more and more sense to him.

“Morrigan keeps the kid, leaves and never threatens us or Ferelden again.” That was the answer Alistair needed, with a silent nod he agreed and Neria led him to Morrigan. “Don’t worry, she doesn’t bite… I think?” She joked as she made her way to Leliana back in their shared room.

* * *

Early in the morning both Neria and Leliana were woken up by a loud horn, signaling the start of their march to Denerim. “Did you get any rest?” Leliana asked at the already fully armored and prepared for battle warden. 

“A few hours yes, rest of the night I spent watching you.” Neria said while fastening Duncan’s sword along side with Starlight. “Did you know that you mumble in Orlesian when you sleep? Now I don’t know much Orlesian, but most of the words are about nugs and a kid.” Leliana blushed at the second bit. She had no idea Neria knew some Orlesian.

“Well you snore and your body is too warm sometimes!” She announced out of embarrassment. That only made Neria laugh and smile a sound which Leliana had not heard in a long time. “Meet you outside when we head to Dene--” Leliana was interrupted by a very passionate kiss before Neria left the room.

She was preparing her horse for the march to Denerim as Alistair joined her in the stables. “You look about as bad as that time Uldred bashed you into a wall.” Neria had never seen Alistair walk this weirdly. He wobbled mostly if that could be considered walking. “Rough night?”

“You could say that. Morrigan is just insane when she gets going, is it the same with you and Leliana?” He asked face turning redder than a tomato. Luckily for Alistair, Neria’s nod was enough to dissipate the embarrassing situation. “Anyway guess we will see, if her plan worked when we kill the Archdemon.”

“About our bet, whoever kills more Darkspawn doesn’t buy the drinks.” Neria finally got on her horse and noticed the army of men that was preparing to march on Denerim. “Alistair I want your honest opinion. Do you think we stand a chance?”  _ We will be outnumbered and outgunned many of these men will not make it back, but it is worth a shot. _

“With your crazy magic and Angela’s, we might actually pull this one off.” He sounded genuine which gave Neria hope. Hope that no matter how bad things get she would have her friends to back her up. “Besides worse comes to worse we all die and that is that.” 

Hour after hour passed and the sun was already setting. Anora was looking more and more nervous as their army moved closer to Denerim. She began to see smoke in the distance and a lot of corpses. “Eli do you think there would be anything left to save, if we somehow beat this Blight?” Anora asked, fear clearly gripping her mind.

“Given enough time sure, but first we need to save Denerim and murder a giant dragon.” Eli noted while riding past a group of dwarves who had joined with the main army a few hours ago. Numbers was something this army desperately needed, but given the fact that the Archdemon was on the surface they would have to rely on wits and magic. 

“Angela do you think we could freeze the Darkspawn, same way as you did in Haven?” Neria asked as Angela looked more and more anxious the closer they got to Denerim. The march had stopped an hour ago and an army camp was currently being made. That gave Neria some time to think about ways they could use the mages on their disposal. Unfortunately nothing of note had come to her mind.

“My father could freeze the entire city easily… I am not him.” Angela proclaimed sadness filling her tired frame.  _ Talk about family issues, good thing I grew up in the Circle. No family issues thanks to that. _ “Neria how do you stay so calm knowing that we will most likely fail?”  _ Well shit, she just had to change the subject. Might as well be honest with the kid. _

“Never felt more scared and anxious in my life, hell last year around this time all I cared about was pranking a templar.” Neria laughed at the what felt like a distant memory. “Listen I have been afraid ever since Duncan took me into the Grey wardens. There hasn’t been a day in which the thought of leaving has not passed through my head. Luckily I never seem to learn when to quit.” She joked while pointing at her missing eye and many scars on her face.

“I might not be able to freeze an entire army, but I could bring the cold from somewhere.” Angela said while looking at the recently lit campfire. She had heard her father theorizing such a concept once. “Won’t do much but it will slow them down.” 

“You truly aren’t like your father...” Neria put a hand on Angela’s shoulder noticing that the blond woman was reeling from the comment. “You are better, and possibly prettier, actually you are definitely prettier than him.” They both bursted laughing, soon joined by the other people who had been on this journey with Neria. 

* * *

At the crack of dawn a loud horn sounded around camp, waking everybody. Eamon had received word that the Darkspawn horde had already reached Denerim and was laying siege to the city.  _ If we are lucky we shall be near Denerim by tomorrow night, hopefully the Garrison left in there will be able to hold the city. _ A second horn sounded whisking Neria away from her thoughts, another day of marching and doubts was at hand after all.

Leliana was looking very pretty that night. The army had marched from dawn until dusk. Neria however could not take her eye away from Leliana. Deep inside her mind she knew that this might be their last night together. “Hey Leli, have I told you how amazing you are?” She asked not caring how stupid she might look. 

“Many times actually, mostly when you are worried about something.”  _ She knows me really well. Damn it I don’t want to die, not after I found such an amazing person.  _ “So what troubles you? Aside from the suicide mission we are on.” Leliana mentioned while casually starting to play with Neria’s hair.

“Tonight might be our last together, and well I wanted to ask you something very important.” Neria’s hands were shaking violently while she was feeling for something in her pockets.  _ Well here goes nothing. _ Neria turned to face Leliana dropping on one knee and presenting a wooden griffin figurine with a nightingale sleeping on its head. “I am not very good at this, but Leliana will you marry me?” 

The bard was in utter shock. She did not expect this at all. Without thinking she lunged at Neria covering her in kisses and happy squeals. “Yes! A thousand times yes!” Leliana was overjoyed, she would have to plan a wedding, either in the summer or fall. Think of invites and menus, she was excited beyond belief. “You better not get yourself killed, or I will murder you!” She threatened jokingly while looking into Neria’s eye.

“With a woman like that waiting for me, I wouldn’t even consider dying.”  _ Alright now I believe this is where I kiss her.  _ Neria moved to kiss Leliana again, enjoying the smell of flowers that the Orlesian always had.  _ I will not die! No matter how bad things get I refuse to die! Damn it I am scared, I don’t want to die… _ “Can you just hold me tonight, I need someone to just hold me.” She whispered to Leliana who quickly wrapped her hands around Neria’s shaking body. The elf wanted to just run away with Leliana, go somewhere far away and never bother with Blights, Lords or Ladies.

“How about I tell you a story I have been working on after you defeat the Archdemon?” Leliana offered, the only answer she received was a content sigh from Neria who was holding onto her like she might turn into dust and vanish. “You will have to wait for a few days then, now get some rest.”  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Well that was a cute chapter to write. Neria proposing was a spur of the moment decision but I think it worked well. Also adding the fear and doubt she feels felt really nice to write. I mean if you were marching with a vastly outnumbered army into what most people think is a meat grinder you would definitely have some doubts.  
> Now I ain’t gonna lie I always go for the dark ritual ending because I can’t stand the thought of Leli losing her Warden call me a coward or whatever but I would never Sacrifice either Alistair or Loghain I just love my Dragon Age Origins companions so much <3.  
> Say who would Wynne (HEHE I did a funny) in a fight between Neria, Purple Marian Hawke and Stuck up Inquisitor. My bet is on Hawke and Neria just walking away and grabbing a drink, while the Inquisitor is going full REEEEEEEE about something. Prolly sad that she ain’t part of the COOL CLUB.(I really didn’t enjoy Dragon Age Inquisition and the Characters there- other than Varric and Cole the rest were pretty bland excluding Leliana because personal Bias :D)  
> Up Next CH38- Our Hero part 2  
> Might as well do the final battle with the title that started it all! Let’s roll lads!


	38. CH38- Our Hero part 2

Neria could see the smoke that was rising from the horizon, it had to be Denerim. _ Well that doesn’t bode well, wait if they Darkspawn are in the city we could use their numbers against them!  _ She thought to herself while grasping the reins of her horse. Soon enough they could see the city. Denerim had fallen to the Darkspawn horde, what remained of the city guard had been taken to the front gates and impaled.

Most of the soldiers were looking terrified by the sight. “We should never have come here! We have to run!” Some of them were saying. Fear gripping all of their hearts.  _ Just like in the stories. One way or another this ends tonight! _

Neria hopped of her horse and took a nice long look at the army that was following her. “Most of us will probably not live through the night, it doesn’t matter how or when, today, tomorrow or after ninety winters. We all die eventually, few get to decide how and when to die.” Neria’s words seemed odd and out of place. She was certain that her speech was pretty bad. “Luckily we will be amongst those happy few! Tonight we fight and die if we must to protect all that we love and hold dear! None of us asked for any of this to happen, yet here we stand about to march into the deepest hells. None asked to be here, away from their loved ones, yet they are the very reason why we fight! They are the reason why we will win! If we fail, Ferelden falls, if Ferelden falls our families die! From here on out there is no going back, from here on out we move only forward. FOR FERELDEN! FOR THE GREY WARDENS AND FOR OUR FAMILIES CHARGE!” Neria screamed, hearing a loud roar behind it her. It was not the Archdemon, but the brave men behind her following suit.  _ Best leaders lead by example. _

Arrows and spells flew past Neria and soon enough the combined forces of Ferelden clashed with the Darkspawn horde. Leliana and Lyna were in the back leading the Dalish archers while Wynne and Angela were concentrating on aiding the Circle mages.  _ Damn it I can’t use White flame because if I do I will be out of commision for a while. Angela said that she couldn’t use the Frost, but maybe I could try. Hell if we keep fighting at the gates we are screwed one way or another, might as well use every trick available. _ “Alistair! Buy me a few seconds!” She yelled while focusing on the lessons that Angela had given her. 

_ Clear your mind, imagine only cold emptiness. No words or anything will be needed. _ Neria’s eye began to glow not white, nor orange instead an icy blue one that was truly cold incarnate. Angela could feel it the radiating cold from her position which was pretty far away from the actual battle. “Wynne we will need a really strong barrier! NOW!” 

_ There is no heat, there is no air, none escapes the cold embrace! _ “HERE WE GO!” In Neria’s mind it felt like years when in reality only a few short seconds have passed. With a savage yell she impaled a nearby Genlock as a giant burst of magic was released. Silence fell around the battlefield as the entire Darkspawn vanguard had been frozen and shattered into tiny pieces.  _ And Skullface can do that without even breaking a sweat? Shit I need a lot more practice. _

“That idiot!” Angela fumed as she tried to get her bearings. She was knocked down after the massive release of magic had occurred. “He might start searching for her now!” Wynne spared her a weird look, but did no press further instead she was pleased that the Darkspawn vanguard has been destroyed.

“Riordan how are we doing?” Neria asked out of breath. Her entire armor was covered in frost and her frame was shaking from the immense cold that was now gripping the front wall of Denerim. 

“Better than expected, but not for long.” Riordan noted as they both felt a huge number of Darkspawn approaching. “I can sense two Darkspawn generals. You would be wise to kill them otherwise they would aid the Archdemon. If I fail to end the damn thing go to the top of Fort Drakon and try to get its attention.” Riordan said before leading a small squad of soldiers deeper into the city.

A portal opened and the rest of Neria’s companions that were aiding the backlines appeared through it. “Alright people this is it. We all knew what we were signing up for and this is it. Lyna, Alistair, Shale you are with me. Oghren you have lead people into the Deep Roads before and have the most experience fighting those fuckers I want you to defend the gates with the rest of our group.”

“Outnumbered five to one with next to chance of success. NOW THIS IS A FIGHT WORTHY TO REMEMBER!” Oghren yelled loudly before saluting Neria in the only way he knew, with a firm handshake and slap on the face. “Give that damn flying lizard hell Warden!”

Leliana looked a bit perplexed she desperately wanted to join her Warden in shining armor. “So I guess this is how the heroes of old felt?” She asked before looking longingly into Neria’s eye. “I still owe you a story after this is over. So don’t you dare dying!” Leliana quickly kissed her before anything else could happen.

Sten simply nodded and wished Neria good luck without much care for any festivities or niceness. Zevran and Barkspawn did the same, while Wynne just hugged her and whispered something in her ear. “If I outlive you Maker help me I will find a way to bring you back just to kill you again!” That managed to get a small laugh from Neria. 

“Here I thought you would want me to take that Archdemon out.” Morrigan said, while faking hurt in her voice and mannerisms.

“Can’t risk it, not in your curios condition.” Neria joked before hugging Morrigan tightly. “Stay safe, and know that if you need me you need only ask.”

“Do try not to get eaten or burned, your face has been through enough.” Morrigan actually told her a joke and returned the hug. No rude comments or sassy remarks, it was just a nice friendly hug.

Angela just wished her luck. She looked a bit off as if scared by Neria and her capabilities. Angela had only seen such raw mastery of over the White frost twice in her life. One from her father and two from her father’s mentor. She knew that Neria was capable as a mage but none could be this quick at learning how to control this type of magic… right. 

“Alright people, we all have our orders. Now let’s bring those bastards to their knees!” Neria began making her way to the city market where she could feel one of the Darkspawn generals. Lyna, Alistair and Shale by her side they fought their way through alleyway after alleyway until they reached the Denerim central market. 

“A lot of them, right after this corner.” Alistair said, preparing for a fight. Neria of course was first to turn the corner and soon enough a giant fight ensued. Lyna was keeping to the shadows picking off Darkspawn that were trying to either ambush or run away from her companions. Alistair and Shale were doing what they did best which was pummeling Darkspawn after Darkspawn. Neria looked like a raging whirl of steel and magic. After all the training she had received from Alistair, Ciri, Angela, Wynne and everyone who was with her, she was truly unstoppable. 

“That’s the last of them, I can’t sense the General anymore so I guess we killed him.” Alistair said while trying to catch his breath.

“Quickest way to Drakon is through the Alienage. We take a minute to rest up and then move on.” Neria said, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her system. She also remembered that the last time a multi hour combat had occurred her eye was lost.  _ Might as well try and pace ourselves. No point in fighting an Archdemon when you can barely stand. _ “Let’s roll, plenty of Darkspawn for all of us.” 

After drinking some elfroot potions and a short break they made their way into the Alienage where a strange looking elf rushed towards Alistair. “You have the best timing Alistair, we are about to get swarmed by Darkspawn, and--” 

“Shianni we have cleared a path to the gates, just follow the trail of Darkspawn corpses. This is no place for civilians now please take the survivors and go!” Alistair said, he had mentioned this elf’s name when he was telling Neria about the crisis in the Alienage.

“By the Maker thank you!” Shianni yelled in relief as the remaining elven civilians evacuated the area.

“See that choke the elves made?” Lyna pointed at the improvised barricades that would force the Darkspawn to funnel into a well made slaughterhouse. “Neria can you use some of your really spooky magic and murder them?”

“Was thinking the same thing!” Neria knew the exact spell for this type of situation she would have to be precise however. Eye turning yellow as the gates holding back a giant group of Darkspawn were crushed. “Done!” She yelled as ground under the ungodly creatures turned into nothing more than a muddy murder ground. Initially it held the Darkspawn advance, but eventually the muddy pit of murderness as Alistair had called it filled up with Darkspawn corpses.

Luckily the remaining Hurlocks retreated once their General had fallen. Four arrows from Lyna found their way into the damn thing’s body. Two in the heart and two in the lungs just to be safe. A loud roar could be heard over the city. It was the Archdemon and it looked injured barely able to keep itself flying. **_COME TO MY AID CHILDREN! PROTECT ME!_ ** It yelled to everyone able to hear the Taint. “I think Riordan is dead… We have to get to Fort Drakon, that thing crashed there!” Neria ordered as their journey was now reaching its conclusion. 

* * *

Fighting through an increasing number of Darkspawn was proving to be tiresome. Lyna had ran out of arrows and was now using her twin short swords. Alistair’s armor was covered from head to toe in Darkspawn blood, same with Shale. Neria just as tired and battered as the rest of her friends, but she kept going.  _ No going back, no retreat! _

Eventually they reached the courtyard of fort Drakon where a welcoming party of Darkspawn awaited them. Worst of all they had small wyrms which just had to breath fire and be the size of a wagon. “Shale cover me!” Neria yelled as the golem did as she was told.  _ We don’t have the manpower and the time to deal with those things so might as well go all out. _

“Dubhenn haern am glândeal, morc'h am fhean aiesin, am deith puro chu!” Neria yelled voice distorted and sounding  like a specter as a blinding light covered the entire courtyard. Nothing but smoldering ashes could be seen once the light receded. “Alright if the Archdemon doesn’t kill me then Angela will probably do so.” She joked as the spell she used was a combination of two types that didn’t really work together.

Back at the gates of Denerim Angela felt another surge of Elder magic this time it was stronger, she could feel Neria’s presence but this was not her. It was someone more powerful. Angela had also felt the reckless use of spells from Neria, she had that in common with Caranthir. “They are both equally reckless, if she was actually born as his daughter he would be proud!” Angela screamed as she was fighting off some Darkspawn that were attacking the gates.

“You alright pretty girl?” Oghren asked while cleaving Hurlocks and Genlocks alike. He truly cared for everyone under his command. As Neria had told him once “We either all make it out or none of us do!” 

“I am now, just a bit tired.” Angela lied she was not fine at all. She clearly felt jealous of Neria and everything she had accomplished. Hell as her mentors have stated on many occasions the only reason why Angela was alive was because of tradition. She would have to find her own way, her own happiness after tonight. 

Meanwhile Alistair, Lyna, Shale and Neria were shocked to see Sandal of all things surrounded by Darkspawn corpses. “You know what after seeing so much weird shit on this journey I am not even going to question what you are doing here.” Sandal just looked at the amazed group and said. 

“Enchantment!” Earning a laugh from Neria who told the boy to go somewhere safe. As they four brave warriors reached the final staircase before the Archdemon they all felt tired, battered, bruised on the verge of collapsing, but kept on going. 

“This is it! Whatever happens I want you to know that it has been an honor leading such a fine bunch of misfits and degenerates.” Neria could feel the Archdemon’s whispers. It sounded scared, like a cornered animal. “Let’s hunt ourselves a giant lizard people!”

Shale kicked the door open, revealing the wounded Archdemon. There was a giant cut on one of his wings keeping it grounded and unable to fly away. Alistair immediately charged the wounded beast going for its other wing. Shale went straight for the Dragon’s head keeping it busy, while Lyna and Neria were dealing with some Darkspawn that just kept on coming. “Lyna see that ballista over there?” Neria asked while fighting off some Hurlocks. When she received a nod from Lyna she continued. “Man it and fill that bastard with bolts!” 

The Archdemon was proving too resilient. It was covered in cuts and ballista bolts, but the damn thing kept on fighting. Luckily a group of knights had come to aid the Wardens. With her attention now towards the Archdemon Neria began launching spell after spell at the trashing beast. In a final attempt to destroy everything the Archdemon started spitting fire in every direction possible. Once the Wardens were sufficiently busy dealing with a fresh wave of Darkspawn and trying to avoid the devastating purple flames the Archdemon tried to fly away.

“NO YOU DON’T!” a terrifying voice roared across fort Drakon. The Archdemon unable to move being held by an invisible hand. Neria sounded more demonic than anything she had ever seen. Voice distorted by magic and pain Neria saw fear into the Archdemon. “GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR END!” she screamed as the giant dragon was slammed into a nearby battlement. Without even thinking Neria drew Duncan’s sword from her back and rushed towards the battered and broken beast. 

**_Please… I beg you… don’t kill me._ ** It whispered in Neria’s mind begging for mercy. Neria ignored the whispers from the barely conscious dragon as she stood over the head of the beast. “Don’t know if you remember this sword, but it belonged to a friend of mine. THIS IS FOR OSTAGAR YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!” Neria screamed as she plunged Duncan’s bloodied blade into the Archdemon’s head.  _ I hope Morrigan is right about her ritual… _ A giant blast followed knocking everyone on top of fort Drakon on the floor.

* * *

Leliana could not believe what she was seeing. Seconds ago they were being swarmed by Darkspawn then suddenly a giant explosion happened and the Darkspawn just started running away. Loud cheers were coming from everywhere around the city. “Please be alive.” She prayed hoping for news about Neria.

Back on the top of fort Drakon Alistair, Lyna and Shale started looking for Neria. She had killed the Archdemon, but only Alistair knew that she might still be alive. Lyna on the other hand looked more sullen than ever. “There! Under the rubble!” Alistair shouted, running towards the giant corpse of the Archdemon. He saw Neria’s chest slowly rising and falling. “She is alive! Shale help me get that rubble off!” 

“How in the fuck is she alive?” Lyna was dumbstruck. She had no idea how Neria could still be alive after Riordan had explained exactly what happens to the one who kills the Archdemon. “What did you two do, after I left to get sloshed in a tavern that night in Redcliffe?”

“Long story, but you only need to know that it worked!” Alistair cheered before giving a once over on Neria’s condition. She was clearly wounded. Most definitely had a broken left hand, but at least her face was relatively intact. “Help me get her to a healer.” Alistair demanded after Lyna gave him a puzzled look.

“Whatever you two did, I am glad it worked.” Lyna said while gently lifting Neria and putting her in Shale’s arms.

Morrigan seemed to have vanished after the Archdemon had been slain. Angela on the other hand had at least told Leliana that she had to find her own path. Before the Orlesian could even ask her anything she vanished into thin air leaving only a few snowflakes behind. Wynne and the other mages were tending to the wounded when a loud cheer was heard through the makeshift field clinic.“Wynne you won’t believe this!” 

In Shale’s arms Neria’s barely conscious form was trying to wave and cheer at the celebrating soldiers. “These three fools actually pulled this miracle off.” Wynne noted while providing enough space for Shale to let Neria on a nearby bench. “I take it you were responsible for that explosion?” Wynne asked jokingly while starting to heal Neria’s many new wounds and scars.

“Could have been worse, damn thing was really stubborn and didn’t want to die.” Neria joked while enjoying the soft feeling of Wynne’s magic on her battered body. “Where is Leliana?”

“She is currently helping some wounded soldiers. Knowing her she might appear here at any second.” Wynne laughed while Neria just enjoyed the fact that they have won.  _ We did it, the Blight, the Archdemon, we actually won. Damn it feels really good. _ “Angela and Morrigan left shortly after the battle was over. I presume you have no idea why?”

“For Morrigan, she said she would leave as soon as the Archdemon is slain. As for Angela poor kid has been through a lot of stuff so I guess she earned some time on her own.” Neria said she was really tired right now.  _ Let’s hope they all meet their happy ending somewhere. _

“Well do try not get in any fights until your arm gets better. Also I would like to remind you that you haven’t used the ointment for your skin burns in a few weeks.” Wynne dawdled on and on while Neria just enjoyed the feeling of having people that cared about her. 

A very caring and very nice smelling Leliana appeared after a while. She smelled of flowers and began changing Neria’s bandages after applying the ointment Wynne had mentioned. “From now on I will be changing those, since you are too forgetful.” Leliana pouted  when Neria released a small hiss. Apparently the ointment made her skin itch a lot.

“Well do make sure you apply it daily.” Neria joked while trying to kiss Leliana. “We did it Leli, we won and we are alive to tell the tale about it.” She laughed while Leliana just looked at her beaten down and bruised Warden. Her warden was alive and well, which is all that mattered. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> And that is the Blight dealt with. Now this chapter was an absolute blast to write, I still have an epilogue to write and about 20 chapters to edit so you might expect the full upload to be done when reading this.  
> Again a huge thank you to everyone who joined me, Neria and friends on this journey. Now I won’t be able to keep writing the Awakening story due to RL issues but I will do my best to keep you guys informed.  
> Also this will not be the last time we see Neria Surana, she still has a lot of things to take care of, such as helping a friend deal with a certain Skullfaced freak and finding a cure for the Calling. I have a really cool idea about how to tie both of these together so get hyped :D  
> Now one last time Up next- Ch39- Epilogue


	39. CH39- Epilogue

Couple of days after the defeat of the Darkspawn hordes Neria and all of her companions were invited to Denerim’s royal palace to witness Queen Anora’s coronation and to take part in the festivities which followed. Neria was not really one to enjoy such occasions but she was just a Grey warden that got invited to witness a coronation. 

“Why are you wearing your armor?” Leliana asked, while looking at Neria’s battered armor. She had used this same set since Ostagar, it had missing bits replaced with pieces that did not match the overall color scheme. “We are going to a coronation not a battle my love.” Leliana laughed, but Neria kept looking very uncomfortable.

“Promise not to laugh at me.” She begged, feeling heat crawling up her ears. Once Leliana gave her an affirmative nod Neria continued. “This is the only clothing I have. My robes got burned at Ostagar and any coin we got on the road I spend on food.” 

“Is this why you always wanted to wash your clothes on your own?” Leliana asked teasingly, before giving Neria a big hug. “I think you would look fantastic in a dress. Unfortunately mine are a bit too long for you, so I guess you're stuck looking like a battle hardened tiny knight.”

“I am not short!” Neria pouted just as Leliana kissed her. The warden did have one last quest so to say before she could attend the coronation. Neria had retrieved Duncan’s sword soon after she was able to walk again. Without much consideration she asked Leliana to come with her to a small hill near Denerim. 

“Hey Duncan, I know you probably have important things to do, but I just wanted to tell you that we won. The Archdemon is dead and the Blight is over.” Neria spoke to a lone tree which sat atop that hill. Leliana patiently waiting by her side. “This entire thing would not have been possible, if it weren’t for you Duncan. Thank you! Now I do believe that I have something of yours.” She drew her mentor’s sword and used some magic to return the sword back to the earth. “You will need your sword to fight off anyone stupid enough to try and fight you wherever you are.” Tears were falling freely from Neria’s eye. “See you when I see you Duncan.”

Two distant cloaked figures were watching the touching exchange from far away. One was clearly and elf while the other was human. “I did not risk so much to look at a crying, broken girl. Tell me if Zireael is here or not!” The elf requested while a familiar crazed laughter was the only answer he received.

“She saved her from the hunt you know. And tried to fight your protege.” Flemeth laughed while the elf was starting to look more and more annoyed. “That broken girl as you called her, also somehow learned most of your spells and I believe she might be one of your bastards.” She continued laughing maniacally.

“I do not indulge in such activities, now tell me if you will help and stop wasting my time.” The mysterious elf spoke in a hushed tone. He seemed too paranoid for his own good.

“Is my dear Avallac’h not interested into desperate elven women who got angry at their husbands for an idiotic reason? My my, you should have told poor Eria you would gift her child with such potent magical abilities.” Flemeth was toying with him, that much was obvious, but there was also something else, something more sinister in her tone. “She can control the Frost, at least partially. Her ability with Telemancy is also pretty formidable.”

“SHE IS A MISTAKE! A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS FROM MY PART!” Avallac’h yelled furiously. He rarely lost control of his temper, but this seemed to be a touchy subject for him. “I should have killed Eria and her entire clan that night… Instead I slept with her and returned home empty handed.”

“Well I guess she got that desire to solve things peacefully from your part of the family.” Flemeth kept pushing his buttons, enjoying the annoyed looks he kept giving. “To answer your question Zireael left about two months ago you could ask her for directions.” She pointed towards Neria’s back. The warden was now on her way back to Denerim.

“I would rather not speak with that… abomination.” He said voice dripping with poison and hatred towards Neria. “Thank you for your time, witch.” Avallac’h said hoping to never see this wretched world again or his bastard daughter which he hated to no end, he found a funny familiarity with Caranthir on that note as he vanished into thin air.

“You are both fools, too obsessed chasing something that will never be yours when you have everything one would desire in front of you...” Flemeth sighed as she too vanished to somewhere unknown.

* * *

Neria sneezed on her way back to the royal palace which immediately caused Leliana to be all over her. “See I knew you would eventually catch a cold from using all that frost magic!” Leliana pouted while checking Neria’s body temperature to see if she was feverish. “I swear if you die because of a common cold I will have your head!”

“Well I better not get sick then.” Neria laughed while enjoying the attention Leliana was giving her. “Your eyes are really pretty.” She said before kissing Leliana.  _ Can’t believe this is all really happening. _

“Let’s go, the future queen of Ferelden is waiting for her honored guest.” Leliana quickly reminded Neria of her position as a guest of honor in the coronation ceremony.  _ Anora did mention something about giving me a title or something. Damn I hate ceremonies and public events.  _

After a few hours of pointless greetings and exchanges of basic courtesy the coronation of Queen Anora was nearing its end. The moment after Anora received the crown upon her head she asked for Neria to step forward. “Neria Surana, former Circle mage, and now Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Slayer of Dragons, Blight of the Archdemon and a dear friend of mine. As Queen I now bestow upon you all of those titles and name you Hero of Ferelden. Rise my friend and tell me what do you plan to do?”

“For starters I intend to travel, see the world.May I ask you for a favor your majesty?” Neria announced not really caring about the other nobles and their opinions on the freak elf that came here looking like a barbarian. 

“As long as it is in my power.” Anora answered she was really good at her role. From what Neria could see the new Queen didn’t have a particular love for her _ Maybe because I killed her dad in a duel, but Andraste is my witness I gave him plenty of chances to kneel. _

“Make sure that all those who had fallen defending Ferelden are remembered. Grey wardens, elves, dwarves, men all of them… Including those who fell in this very hall.” Neria said, noticing a small smile on Anora’s face. Apparently her request  seemed to please the new Queen which was a good thing. 

“Do enjoy the festivities.” Anora said before vanishing somewhere with Eli Cousland in toe.  _ Can’t believe I can finally explore the world. After all that has happened in the last year I can finally be free.  _

As Neria began her walk back to the exit of the hall people she met during her journey congratulated her. From Irving who seemed tired as always to Eamon who would be the Queen’s new advisor. 

“Hey Wynne you are looking well.” Neria was feeling amazing right now. After all the humiliations and hardships she was put through she was finally free. 

“I haven’t felt this good in years. Oh before I forget did Shale tell you about her request?” Wynne asked while enjoying a nice cup of cider. She really was the mother Neria always wanted. 

“No… Is she in trouble or something?” Neria asked, concern clearly visible on her face.  _ Breath Neri just breath. Nothing bad will happen stay calm. _

“Being in trouble is your specialty my dear. She asked me to join her on a trip to Tevinter. Shale wants to learn if it’s possible to regain her mortal form.” Wynne smiled brightly while noticing that her cup was empty.

“Heard that they have a Sassy Divine up there. I want you to take this...” Neria extended a small pouch of ash that was hanging next to the empty vial of darkspawn blood. “Before you ask, it is a pinch of Andraste’s ashes. Per her orders I took two. One for Eamon and another one for someone I care about. You are the closest thing I have to a family so please take it and stay safe mom...” She barely finished her sentence before hugging Wynne, tears falling freely.

“I can say the same to you… my daughter.” Wynne tightened the hug while patting Neria’s back and humming a pleasant melody. “Don’t forget about your ointment and bandages.”

Once their embrace was over, Neria continued to talk with her companions. Zevran apparently wanted to join Shale and Wynne, Sten would be going back to his people. Oghren was actually asked to become a General in the army. Alistair and Lyna would head to Vigil’s keep and start rebuilding the Grey wardens. Barkspawn who apparently was wounded during the battle would continue to follow Neria to whatever end. Leaving only one last important companion.

“Well that is a wonderful way to end it. The great Hero takes her bow and leaves the stage, to wander the world she had saved.” Leliana said while holding Schmooples who apparently had spent most of his time in Bodhan’s wagon.

“Question is does the Hero get the girl at the end?” Neria asked jokingly. She never believed that she would leave the Circle and be able to see a world which she had only read about. 

“Yes, she does get the girl and they both go on a plethora of adventures together.” Leliana kissed her Warden in shining armor before asking a very simple yet important question. “So where do you want to go?”

* * *

Years later tales of a two wandering mages one a Grey warden the other a blond haired woman with blue eyes were told in the Free marches. To most those tales sounded like hogwash, but a certain elf with one eye knew who those two were. Angela had apparently found her happy ending along side with Bethany Hawke. 

“As for Neria and Leliana, well their adventures were just beginning...” A barrage of questions was launched at the woman who was telling the tale. Every small child wanted to know more about what would happen next. 

“Will the Warden ever meet Ciri again?” One of the curious kids asked excitedly.“Will they find a cure for the Taint?”

“That is a story for another time now if you excuse me I have some work to do.” The storytelling woman left the group of children, but not before answering to one of them. “Also the answer to your question is yes. But to which well you will have to be good to find out.” With a thought she vanished leaving a small pile of snow where she stood followed by a chill gust of wind.  _ Hang on Leliana I am coming home and that bald headed moron has no idea what is about to hit him! _

“No way! Was that her!?” One of the kids exclaimed awe written all over his face.

A sudden coldness had gripped Skyhold for some reason. A coldness that was unnatural to most. Something that only three people in the keep had felt. Leliana jumped at the familiar chill. She rushed to see a very worried Morrigan and an even more excited Varric of all people. 

“Varric is there a problem? Do you need something from Morrigan?” Leliana asked cautiously. Ever since the fiasco with Solas she had been on edge for any weird signs of anything really. 

“Was about to ask if she could do anything about this damn cold. Last time I felt anything like this was during the Kirkwall mage rebellion when Sunshine showed up with that weird girlfriend of hers” Varric explained while shuddering. The cold that had gripped Skyhold was something else entirely.

An alarm was sounding in the distance. Someone was attacking them. Moments later a very scared looking Inquisitor appeared. “Leliana you need to see this.” were the only words she said before passing out frost covering the area where her arm used to be. 

“STAND DOWN INTRUDER!” Yelled one of the archers bow trained on the lone woman who had shown from nowhere. 

“For fucks sake if wanted to kill you lot I would have frozen this entire castle by now. NOW TAKE ME TO… Leli!” Neria shouted but the moment she noticed her Nightingale she just appeared in front of her. “Hi… heard you had a problem with a very rude egghead.”

“Do we shoot…. Your orders Spymaster?” One of the guards asked, shaking with both fear and cold. 

“No… You start clearing the snow. Neria follow me….” Leliana said possessively her Warden always did like making a mess wherever she went. 

“Who was the whiny mage chick that tried to stop me? I mean if she wasn’t a friend of yours… Wait that’s not the famed inquisitor I kept hearing about is it?” Neria’s babbling was something Leliana always loved, it reminded her of better times and that those times could come to pass yet again.

“That was the Inquisitor yes… wait if you are here… Does this mean that?” She always thought that such a task was impossible but Neria had done the impossible many times before. 

“Taint free and ready to make an omelette. Which isn’t a joke I can cook basic stuff without burning down an entire forest.” Before Neria could continue explaining her adventures Leliana threw herself at her. Refusing to let go and wrapping her legs around Neria’s back. “I missed you too.”

“Wait taint free, Red jumps on you like a kid on candy, one eye, beats the shit out of one the toughest mages I know… You are the Hero of Ferelden!” Varric yelled while Inquisitor Trevelyan was just coming back to the world of consciousness. 

“Do people still call me that? Fucks sake call me Neria. Oh hey Morrigan, been a while.” Neria saw the relaxed look on Morrigan’s face and even received a small smile. 

“Right, I will take the Inquisitor to a healer while Red and uhm… Neria catch up on things.” Varric hauled the barely conscious Trevelyan and with Morrigan’s aid left Neria and Leliana alone. 

“I am never going to leave you again Leli. I promise.” Neria saw a very young and tiny child looking at her and Leliana. 

“Who are you?” The little girl asked. She was wearing a tiny version of Leliana’s current outfit… which meant. 

“It’s alright Nalia, remember those stories I told you before bed.” Leliana finally released Neria and hugged the small child who nodded happily. “Well I want you to meet my wife Neria. Neria this is Nalia she is our adopted daughter.”

“Hey kiddo, you really got lucky with Leliana...FAMILY HUG!” Neria yelled while hugging both Leliana and Nalia. Who was adopted when Leliana found the unnamed at the time baby crying and all alone in the wilderness. As fate would have it the small girl had the same hair color as Leliana and eyes as brown as Neria’s.

“Is it true that you have killed dragons!?” Nalia bombarded the Warden with questions.  _ By the Maker she reminds me of me when I was young.  _ “And is it true that when you use magic your eyes change colors… How many languages do you know, how many times have you saved the world?” _ What would Wynne do right now… hmm I know. _

“Tell you what Nalia, how about you tell me exactly what Leliana tells you before bed and we will compare our tales.” She received an approving nod and a lovely smile from Leliana, who excused herself in order to calm everyone in Skyhold who was ready to attack her Warden in shining armor. 

“Your armor is really cool. Where did you get it?” Nalia asked with a very familiar spark in her eyes.

“Well, that is a very fascinating tale. See it all started when I met this  mirror merchant and...” Their steps echoed through the empty hall as gentle snow started to fall from the sky. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Ladies and Gentlemen this has been Every adventure needs a hero.   
> Now to answer a few questions. That last part was a spur of the moment decision with Neria kicking everyone’s ass and showing up all powered up and ready to go. (Also I imagine the Tevinter Black divine to be a lot like Jeff Goldblum soooo yeah :D)  
> As for Nalia I wanted a mini Leliana/Neria fusion in Leliana’s outfit from DAI which would look adorable.   
> Now I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading this. Taking the time to leave comments and kudos you guys are amazing and I love each and everyone of you. Yes even you Davis now come here you big cuddle bear.  
> As for what will happen with Neria’s story well let me put it like this. This isn’t the last we have heard or read about Neria Surana.   
> Would probably write keep on writing some extra oneshots aaaaand multichapter stories.   
> One last time thank you all for the amazing journey and remember that you are the hero of your own adventure :D


End file.
